The Adult Harry
by Vander Delton
Summary: Harry gets some birthday surprises and begins a new journey with his friends. HBP spoiler warning
1. Of age

It was early on the morning of Harry's 17th birthday, and he was already starting to pack. He was going to wait until his gifts arrived from everybody then he was going to set off for the Burrow.

A few hours later there were taps at the window and Harry looked to see Hedwig tapping her beak on the window. He waved his wand and the window opened, he waved it again and the gold colored dots of light shaped something like a deformed bird floating up at his ceiling vanished.

Hedwig landed on his bed and tied to her leg was a wrapped package shaped like a book. He untied it and took the note from the top. It was from Hermione wishing him a happy birthday and saying that she hoped he liked the gift and that they'd see each other soon. He opened the package, and to his great surprise, it wasn't a book, it was a wand cleaning and servicing kit. According to the manual, if used regularly, it improved wand results and helped prevent accidents when in pockets. Just then several more owls came flying in the window, including Pig. He detached all the packages and began to unwrap them as the owls flew back out the window.

Included in these were two gifts from Lupin, a book entitled "Advanced Defensive and Offensive spells and jinxes, N.E.W.T. and beyond" that had to be, at least, a thousand pages, also a sort of wand holster that could be attached to a belt, or strapped to an arm which then could be hidden by a sleeve. There was an assortment of sweets from Ron which came with a note saying how sorry he was for giving him such a lame coming of age gift, but that he didn't have a lot of spending money these days because he had lent most of it to someone. He also sent along with it a schedule of apparition test dates and had one the day after tomorrow circled. Ginny sent him a silver, rectangular locket with a picture of herself in one side and an engraving on the other reading. "So you'll always have someone by your side" there was also a note with it.

Dear Harry,

I hope you like the locket; I had to borrow money from Ron in order to get it.

I had Fred and George put an almost permanent shield charm on it, or a least

they say that it will last around eight-hundred deflections, depending on the

strength of the spells its deflecting. But knowing you you'll probable go

through that in a week, he he. Happy Birthday Harry

-Love Ginny

Harry smiled broadly and slipped the locket over his head onto his neck, then returned to opening his presents.

Fred and George had given him a bottle of Fire whisky and a bottle of Rosmarta's oak matured mead, which he wasn't perfectly sure he trusted, they had also given him a few things from their shop.

Harry had just finished opening his gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when out of the corner of his eye he noticed three, large, tawny owls carrying a large, flat package between them flying towards his window.

The owls flew in dropped the large package on his lap, it was roughly the size of his trunk but for how thin it was. He freed the owls from it and unrolled the piece of parchment that was attached to it, it was from Professor McGonagall.

I knew that he would have wanted you to have this, and I'm sure that

You would want to have it as well. We would have gotten it to you

Sooner but it took some time to prepare.

P.S. The schools Governors have still not yet decided whether to reopen

the school or not.

Harry was sure he knew who she meant by (he) but didn't have any idea what was in this package.

He unwrapped it and found himself holding a large picture of an empty room with an large arm chair in the middle, and just like that it all became clear. This must be a another of Dumbledore's portrait. Harry was very grateful for this gift, but had no idea where he was going to put it, especially while he was traveling to the Burrow.

Harry had barley put all his gifts in a net he had drawn up that he could sling over his broom for the trip when yet another owl came flying threw his window. He took the letter from it's leg and flicked it open.

Harry,

It just occurred to me that you'd probably leave your aunt and uncle's as soon as you could today. And I'd just like to ask you not to go anywhere until we can pick you up and escort you to the Burrow, Tonks and I will be there in an hour or two.

-Please stay there, singed Lupin

"Oh this just great, even after I'm of age they still have to escort me to places. Am I ever going to get to do things on my own?" Said Harry angrily looking down at the letter

He crumpled the letter and threw it into the waste basket. He sat down at the desk and grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment that had a long list of words on it all crossed out but the one at the bottom of the list. He crossed out the last word, put the tip of the quill to the parchment just under the last word and started to write.


	2. A short detour

An hour and forty-five minuets later Harry heard two loud cracking sounds coming from outside and knew that Lupin and Tonks had arrived. He got up from his bed put away his quill, ink, and the parchment he was writing on. Harry waved his wand and the same gold lights vanished from his ceiling once again, but looking much less deformed and more like a bird. Harry flicked his wand and the door swung gently open, then he pointed his wand at his luggage and said "locomotor luggage!" and his luggage started to move out of the door in front of him.

Harry had just stopped moving his things and set them down on the bottom landing when uncle Vernon opened the door and Lupin and Tonks walked in. They both bowed to him then walked further into the house.

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin, and this lovely lady beside me is Nymphadora Tonks." Said Lupin pointing at Tonks

Tonks rolled her eyes at the mention of her first name, which Harry knew she despised.

"And what, may I ask, is your purpose here?" Uncle Vernon demanded

"We are here, for what will undoubtedly be the last time, to escort Harry away from your house." Said Lupin

"He's going then?" Aunt Petunia had now joined them "For good? No more coming back during the summer or anything like that?"

"That's right! I won't be coming back here ever again!" Harry said stepping beside Lupin "And glad of it! I hate this house!"

Lupin cleared his throat and stood where he was looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, do you have every thing, Harry?" Asked Tonks

"Pretty much, I still have a few things up in my room that are kind of hard to bring." Harry said as he turned to his aunt and uncle "So don't touch anything in there, especially not the painting, I'll send for it soon."

"Well, good afternoon to you all have a pleasant day." Said Tonks

Harry and Lupin grabbed Harry's stuff and all three of them walked out the door.

After the door had been shut behind them Lupin set down Harry's things and signaled that he should to the same.

"Alright, I'll send these to the Burrow." Said Lupin and he flicked his wand and Harry's luggage disappeared

"But why didn't we just take them with us?" Harry said with a puzzled look

"Because we're going to Grimauld place first to sort something out that, just like last year, requires your assistance." Said Lupin

"But you said in your letter that we were going to the Burrow."

"And so we shall, once we've sorted something out at Grimauld place." Lupin said in a fatherly tone

"Why does it involve me? I'm not in the Order." Harry said a little annoyed

"Because, Harry, it is your house, and we would like you to help us with the matter. But I'll explain when we get there." Said Lupin in the same tone as before

"Alright fine, but it wont take long, will it?" Asked Harry

"It shouldn't take too long, no." Said Tonks

"Now, Harry, you can apparate, correct?" Asked Lupin

"Well, yes, I can, but I don't have a license, I was going to take the test sometime later this week with Ron." Said Harry

"Yes, I know, but I don't much care about whether you have one or not right now, and I doubt very much if the ministry will notice." Said Lupin "Come on," Lupin said and he gestured towards an ally not far away

After all three were in the ally Lupin and Tonks looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Alright this should be fine" Said Tonks

"Are you ready, Harry?" Asked Lupin

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, then on the count of three" Said Lupin

Harry focused as hard as he could on Grimauld place.

" – 1 – 2 – 3"

All three turned on the post and vanished. Harry opened his eyes after the horrible sensation of apparation that he hated so much, there in plane site right in front of him was number 12 Grimauld place.

Harry gaped in awe, the house was visible.

"Uh…Lupin, why is the house visible?" Harry asked still gaping

"Because," Lupin began and his face fell "our previous secret keeper is now dead, the charm stops working if the person keeping the secret dies. Let's get inside and we can talk about this there."

The three walked into the house and there was absolute silence in the house.

"Is there a reason you couldn't just tell me to come here before I went to the Burrow instead of coming and getting me?" Harry asked turning to Lupin and Tonks "Though I am thankful that you didn't bring an entire guard this time."

"There was no need for an entire guard this time, Harry." Said Lupin

"We wouldn't even have come if it weren't for the break from Azkaban this morning." Said Tonks

"And you didn't think that warranted a full guard for me?" Harry said looking slightly puzzled

"No, we didn't, Harry, because now that you're of age you can help protect yourself, and we all know that you're no novice at dueling Death Eaters." Lupin said smiling

"Oh, right. Wait a minuet; wasn't Malfoy spotted near the East Sea?" Said Harry

"Yes, he was, we think he and a few other Death Eaters are the ones that broke everyone out." Said Tonks

"A few guards stationed at Azkaban are dead." Lupin said gravely

"But even still, why did I need an escort at all, Voldemort wants to kill me himself, and I doubt that the Death Eaters would disobey him." Said Harry

"Yes, that's true, but some of the ones that were in Azkaban because of you would probably go after you for revenge in spite of the fact that they've been ordered not to, especially Lucius Malfoy." Said Lupin

Harry pondered this for a moment and then remembered why they were here.

"So why are we here anyway?" Harry said

"We'll tell you after we get a quick bite." Said Tonks

"But you said it wouldn't take long." Harry said as he walked towards the kitchen

"And it won't, as soon as the other person we need gets here, he was supposed to be here already, but he apparently got delayed." Lupin said looking slightly worried "He's the best person for this and it would not be advisable to do it without him."

"Yes, but what is it that…"

"Not now, after we've eaten, and he's arrived." Lupin said cutting across Harry

"That's a nice locket Harry." Tonks said trying to change the subject

"Thanks, Gin… I got it for my birthday."

Harry got the distinct feeling that they were trying to put off telling Harry why he was there as long as they could.


	3. The Flaming question

Harry truly hated being in this house and wanted to leave as soon as possible. While Tonks and Lupin prepared the food and waited for their mystery guest to arrive Harry decided to sit in the corner and continue work on something he desperately wanted to finish.

"Harry, Harry." Lupin said coming up behind him

Lupin taped Harry on the shoulder and noticed a bunch of star-like gold lights hovering at the ceiling looking like the out-line of a bird.

"What's that Harry?" Lupin asked

Harry realized that Lupin had noticed the lights and hastily waved his wand and they vanished.

"Oh, it's nothing, just something I'm working on." Said Harry and he stored the long list of crossed out words in his pocket.

Lupin eyed him suspiciously then turned and sat down at the table. Harry followed and started helped himself to one of the many plates of food.

"Sorry it's taking this long Harry, it really shouldn't have taken more than half and hour." Tonks said

"It's all right, I guess, I mean I wouldn't have had much to do at the Burrow anyway." Harry said smiling

Neither Lupin nor Tonks were at all convinced by his words or smile.

"Don't worry Harry, you won't be here too much longer, he should be here soon." Lupin said putting a piece of potato in his mouth.

"Speaking of which, why are we here and who…" Harry began to say but he was cut off by a rush of emerald flames in the fireplace.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the flames, in which Mr. Weasley's head had appeared.

"Ah, Remus, you're here, good." Said Mr. Weasley's head "He's running a bit late, there were some unforeseen things that demanded his attention, but he says he'll be here within an hour, no later."

"Good, we were starting to get worried something happened to him." Said Lupin

"Have you told Harry why he's here yet?" Asked Mr. Weasley

"Actually, no, we were going to do it after we finished." Lupin said looking slightly embarrassed

"Well you better hurry and do it, Molly and I would prefer to get him here as soon as possible." Mr. Weasley said

"Alright, we'll get to it, we'll almost done anyway." Tonks said

"That's fine; well I'll be seeing you, bye." Mr. Weasley said and his head vanished and then so did the flames

After five minuets they were all done and Harry was confident that he could now get the answer to his question.

"So… Why am I here?" Harry said putting his hands together and staring contently at Lupin and Tonks, who were sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

"Right," Said Lupin also putting his hands together "As you know we need a new secret keeper for the Order seeing as our old one is… well, anyway the Order had to figure out who it should be. We decided that after Snape's betrayal last year," Lupin paused temporarily when he saw the look of hatred that spread across Harry's face at the mention of Snape's name then continued. "We needed to make perfectly sure, one hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt that the person we chose would not ever betray us."

"So who did you choose? And how does it involve me?" Harry asked almost eagerly but still not removing the look of hatred from his face.

"Well we deliberated, and discussed, and argued, for about a month before we all decided on who the only person we could trust without ever having to worry was." Said Tonks

"Well, who was it?" Harry said almost demanding his look of hatred forgotten

"We decided in an, almost, unanimous vote who the best person was, and that person was, well you Harry." Said Lupin

"ME?" Harry cried "You're kidding me, right?" Harry said almost pleading

"No we're not kidding you, Harry, the Order chose you." Said Tonks

"But, surely…" Harry stopped in mid sentence remembering something Lupin had just said "Almost unanimously?" He said "Who didn't think I'd be trustworthy?" Harry asked very curious

"Well, no one thought that you'd be untrustworthy. It's just that Molly voted against it, she didn't think it a good idea." Said Tonks in a caring tone

"But why?" Harry asked

"She's very protective of you, she, as I'm sure you know, thinks of you as one of her own children." Said Lupin

"Oh, well anyway, but why me? Surely Professor McGonagall, or Mad Eye, or Mr. Weasley, or Mrs. Weasley, or you, or Tonks, or plenty of the others are just as trustworthy as me and could be secret keeper." Said Harry confused

"Yes, we all thought so, but then we remembered that we trusted Snape, and that your parents trusted Pettigrew, and we decided that just to be on the safe side, you were the only one for the job." Said Lupin in a fatherly tone once again

"We won't force you, of course, to be secret keeper if you don't want to" Said Tonks "And if you don't want to be, then we all decided, including Molly, that you should choose who will be secret keeper." Said Tonks

Harry's head was swimming in the thoughts of all the new responsibility and trust that was being thrust upon him.

"Don't mean to rush your decision, Harry, but this is pretty important and we need an answer soon." Said Tonks

Harry sat in his chair deep in thought looking absolutely confused about what he should do.

"We can leave if you like." Said Tonks

"No, I'd prefer you stay, it's just a lot to take in." Said Harry still looking confused

"We know it is, and we hate to spring it on you all at once without warning, but we had no choice." Said Tonks

"How about this," Lupin began and Harry looked up at him with hope "We'll give you until Flitwick arrives to decide. At which time, if you wish to become secret keeper he can perform the charm, and if you don't than you can choose who it is to be and be off to the Burrow, how does that sound?" Said Lupin smiling

"Yeah, yeah alright that sounds good." Harry said, and without any further comment he got up and walked back over to his corner. This was shaping up to be one of the most interesting, and confusing, birthdays he had ever had.


	4. The Flaming Answer

After awhile Harry got tired of sitting and decided to walk around the house while he thought about his choices. Harry had no idea what he should do, he thought that he knew what he was probably going to do, but wasn't sure if it was the right course of action.

Harry was walking up the stair case, slipped and, most likely because he wasn't really paying attention, fell backwards down the steps and hit the bottom with a loud clatter. The next thing Harry knew the curtains flew open and the portrait of Sirius' mother began to scream.

Lupin and Tonks burst out of the dinning room door and came rushing towards the portrait, and after about five minuets of banshee-like screaming managed to get the curtains closed again.

"Isn't there anything we can do to remove that horrible thing?" Harry demanded

"We've tried everything we can think of, nothing seems to work." Lupin said panting slightly from trying to close the curtain

"Are you sure that you've tried everything?" Said Harry frustrated

"Yes, we're quite sure, even Dumble-…" Tonks started to say but broke off and stared at her feet

Harry mumbled something then set off back up the stairs. He didn't really want to think about what he had to do; right now all he could think about was setting fire to that portrait, the thoughts of which lightened his spirits slightly.

Twenty minuets later after wandering through practically every room in the house Harry looked at his watch and saw that Professor Flitwick would be there in about ten minuets. He ran his hands through his hair and signed loudly because he still had not made up his mind. Then he thought of a question that he wanted to ask before he made his final decision, he was pretty sure the answer wouldn't change his decision, but he wanted it before he did just the same.

Harry walked through the dinning room door and was thankful to see that Lupin and Tonks were still there.

"Umm, Lupin I was wondering if I could ask you something before Professor Flitwick gets here and I have to make a decision." Harry asked sitting down at the table

"Ask away, Harry, what can I do for you?" Lupin said

"I was just wondering, if I do become secret keeper, does that mean I'll be in the Order?"

"Ah, yes, well, that's still up in the air. Most of the Order aren't sure one way or the other, but there's some of us, myself, Mad Eye, Tonks, Arthur, and a few others that think you definitely should be instated as a member, and then there are some that are adamant that you not be, like Molly." Said Lupin

Harry's head was once again swimming, not only were the Order considering him as a member, but their were actually people who wanted him in the Order, or at least, thought that he should be. He wasn't perfectly sure if he wanted to be in it, but it was still nice to know.

"Wait, you mean Mr. Weasley is actually voting for me?" Harry said bemused, he had expected Mr. Weasley to not want him in the Order

"Yes, he does, but Molly is apposing it even more strongly than she did you being secret keeper and the differences in opinions are causing almost daily rows between them." Said Tonks looking miserable just thinking about it

"Oh, great, their having more fights because of me!" Harry said throwing his hands into the air then crossing them

"Don't blame yourself Harry; it's not just you that they are having rows about." Lupin said sounding fatherly

"What else do they have to be fighting about?" Asked Harry

"Ron and Hermione have requested to become members of the Order, and Arthur thinks they should be aloud to be" Said Tonks

"And Mrs. Weasley doesn't?" Said Harry, but he was sure he already knew the answer

"No, she doesn't, but it's much the same situation with them as it is with you, though I don't think they have as good of a chance as you do." Said Lupin

"Even still, many of the same people that support you support them as well, Lupin and I included." Said Tonks

Harry pondered everything Lupin and Tonks had just told him, could this really be happening? After so long of being kept in the dark about everything, could he, and maybe even Ron, and Hermione really be on the brink of becoming Members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Wait, why don't they have just a good a chance as me? What have I done that's so much more special than what they've done?" Harry asked

"Don't be so modest, Harry, you've done more than most of the Order." Lupin said smiling weakly

"Yeah, but Ron and Hermione have always been with me every step of the way." Said Harry his temper rising slightly

They both deserved to be in the Order just as much as he did, he thought.

"Not quite every step, Harry." Said Lupin

Harry wondered what Lupin was talking about for a few seconds, and then he realized what he was saying. They had not been with him when he fought Quirrel, or in the grave yard, or during many of the other events that had happened to him over the past several years.

Though he did not know it, comprehension must have shone all over his face because Lupin then said: "Ah, yes, you see now what I am talking about."

"Yeah, I do, but I still think that they have just as much right to be in as I do." Harry said lowering his head into his hands

"Well, you know if you do get in to the Order you'll get a vote, if it hasn't been decided by then that is." Said Tonks cheerfully

Harry's head shot up, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the Order for himself but if his being in it helped Ron and Hermione then he definitely wanted to be. But before they could discuss the matter any further the door bell rang and the portrait began to scream once again.

All three of them jumped from their seats and headed for the door.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing!" Lupin cried heading out of the kitchen

They got to the entrance hall, Lupin went to the curtains to try and close them and Tonks went to open the door.

Harry was doing it before he could even think about what he was doing. he drew his wand, pointed at the portrait and cried "Incendio!" the spell rebound almost immediately and shot straight back at Harry. He barley dodged and the wall behind him burst into flames.

"Damn!" Harry flung around, pointed his wand at the flames and said "Aquamenti!" Water came shooting out of his wand and he quickly put the fire out, and then went to help Lupin close the curtains.

After they got the curtains closed Tonks and Professor Flitwick came walking up to them and Flitwick offered his apologizes.

"So terribly sorry, it completely slipped my mind, but I say why was the wall on fire?" He said is his squeaky voice

"Sorry, that was my fault." Harry said looking embarrassed.

"Not to worry, Harry, unknown enchantments will make fools of us all." Lupin said giving a small laugh and smirk

"Quite right, and I dare say that if you wish to set fire to your own house you more than have the right to." Said Flitwick

Harry realized just how much what they both said sounded like Dumbledore, and figured that it must be because of all the time that they had spent with him over the years, time that he wished he had gotten to spend with him as well.

Harry put his wand away in his pocket and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Harry called back to the others all of the sudden sounding much older and business like than he could ever remember sounding before

"Yes, lets," Lupin said gesturing for the others

They all pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"So, Harry, have you made you choice?" Lupin said looking straight into Harry's eyes

"I think I have, no, I know I have." Harry said

"Oh, very good, what have you decided dear boy?" Flitwick said standing up on his chair

"I've decided to be secret keeper." Harry said with the air of telling someone what's for lunch

"Alright, but are you sure, Harry?" Lupin said

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry said

"Excellent, come over here, dear boy." Flitwick said getting down from his chair and walking over to an open section of floor beside the table.

Harry walked over to him, and Flitwick rolled up his sleeves in preparation to perform the charm.

Some five minuets later they had finished with the charm and Harry was the new secret keeper for the Order.

"So that's it, there's nothing more?" Harry asked as Flitwick raised his wand and returned it to under his ropes

"That's it, you're now secret keeper." Said Flitwick

"Do I need to tell all of you?" Harry said somewhat confused, all three of them were already in the house

"Oh no, anyone who's in the desired hidden house at the time the charm is performed will not have to be told." Flitwick said smiling

"Yes, Harry, you can now go to the Burrow now." Lupin said answering Harry's question before he could ask it

Lupin got up from his seat, walked over to the fireplace, took some powder from a pot on top and threw it into the fire.

"Harry, are you ready?" Said Lupin

Harry nodded his head and walked up to the emerald green flames.

"Oh, Harry, go ahead and tell everyone at the Burrow where the headquarter are, except Fluer." Lupin said grabbing Harry's shoulder to keep him from walking into the flames

"Why not Fluer?" Harry said

"Because, the Order hasn't cleared her to know yet, and quite frankly she has no reason to know, so make sure she's not around when you're telling anyone else." Lupin said letting Harry go

Harry walked into the flames and cried "the Burrow!" there was a rush of green flame and Grimauld place was gone.


	5. A Tearful reunion

Harry stopped spinning and there in front of him was the Burrow's sitting room, with Mrs. Weasley pacing back and forth. As she turned to continue her pacing she noticed Harry walking out of the fire place and hurried over to him.

"Oh, Harry, dear, you're here, good. We were all wondering when you would be here." Said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into a tight hug

Harry looked around and didn't see anyone else in the room. He had not realized how late it had gotten do to the small number of windows in Grimauld place, it was now mid late afternoon.

Harry managed, several minuets later, to free himself from Mrs. Weasley's grip.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, where is everybody?" Said Harry

"Oh, their all out side waiting for you to arrive, you were supposed to be here almost an hour ago, lets not keep them waiting any longer, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah, alright, but first, Number 12 Grimauld place." Harry said

Mrs. Weasley let out a loud dry sob and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So you decided to be secret keeper, I had so hoped that you wouldn't do it, but that was foolish of me, I knew that you'd never turn it down." Mrs. Weasley said, a tear running down her face "Well, we better get out there; everyone's dieing to see you." She said standing up and wiping the tear from her face

They walked out into the garden and there in front of them were two large tables set end to end with a third smaller one at the far side with chairs all around them. A large number of people were outside, some sitting in the chairs but most were standing around talking or sitting on the grass. Harry looked around and saw the entire Weasley family was there, with the exception of Percy. Bill was standing with Fleur talking to a man and woman both of whom had blonde hair and were farley tall, Harry recognized the woman as Fluer's mother and guessed that the man had to be her father. Standing next to them was a young girl facing the opposite direction and acting like she was thoroughly board, Harry recognized her as well, she was Fluer's younger sister, Gabriella.

Harry could hardly believe that she was nearly eleven and would be starting school soon. She looked so young, so innocent, and like she was hardly old enough to do much of anything, let alone learn magic. Harry thought that there was no way that he had ever looked, or been, that innocent. He remembered that when he had been just barley older than her, he had been in a mortal battle for his life, and hoped that she would never have to go through anything like that at such a young age, or indeed, ever in her life time. But, in his heart he knew that that was a foolish thing to hope for with the times they now lived in, and the times that were still to come.

Gabriella turned around, spotted Harry, and ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him back towards the small group.

"Come, Arry, you must meet my parzentz ." Gabriella said

Harry followed her without protest until they got the group, Gabriella said something in French to get her mother, father, and sister's attention, and they all turned to look.

"Muzzer, fathzer, this is Arry Potter, ze boy I have been telling you about, but of courz, you already know who ze is." Said Gabriella smiling and blushing slightly

Harry was surprised at how good her English was, it was even better than her sister's; he thought that she must have been taught from an earlier age than Fleur was.

"Hello, Mr. Delacour, Mrs. Delacour." Harry said giving a very slight bow to them both

Both Mr. and Mrs. Delacour nodded their heads toward him but said nothing.

"Oh, Arry, I am zo glad ou are here." Fleur said giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek

Harry blushed a little and quickly turned his attention to Bill who had stepped up beside Fleur. Bill's scars still did not look completely healed, as Harry knew they would probably always look, it did look much better than on the night of his attack though, and he looked more like his old self as well.

"How have you been?" Bill said shaking Harry's hand "And believe me, it looks worse than it is, Harry, and I really haven't noticed any major side affects."

"Well that's good; I had hoped that that would be the case." Harry said

"Thanks for the concern, Harry. Now, I'm sure you want to go meet Ron, and Hermione." Bill said as he leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear "Besides I don't think you want to stick around and talk to Fluer's parents, they must be the most boring people I've ever met."

Harry thought this was saying something coming from a person who grew up with Percy.

"Yez, we zhall see you, Arry, we still have much to dizcuss aboutz ze wedding." Said Fleur

"Oh, when is it?" Harry said

"Two weeks," Said Bill

"Okay, I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione." Harry said and he went to go find his friends

It didn't take long to find them; they were in a group near the woods talking to Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Harry had not expected to see Neville for quite a while, and Luna not at all, sense he was not going back to school, but he was greatly pleased to see both of them. He felt that their small group was the unofficial Hogwarts defenders, the only ones, besides the teachers, who had enough courage and back bone to put their lives on the line, to duel against fully trained Death Eaters to protect the school. The only ones he could count on to follow his orders without question, and come to his aid whenever necessary.

"Hey guys," Harry said coming up to them

Hermione spun around an flung herself on him, gave him a tight hug then let go, Luna, to his great surprise, also hugged him.

"How have you been, Harry, why were you so late?" Hermione said

"Yeah mate, Mum and Dad said you'd be here an hour ago." Ron said giving Harry a punch on the shoulder

"I'll tell you later," Harry said

Neville came up and shook his hand, but Ginny just stood there not looking at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry said addressing Neville and Luna

"Oh, I guess you didn't want us here." Neville said looking devastated

"Don't be stupid of course I want you here, I just didn't expect it that's all." Harry said

"Ginny and Ron invited us." Said Luna

"Yeah, and when Ron's older brother, Bill I think, found out who we were he invited us to his wedding." Said Neville looking proud

"He said that anyone who helped defend Hogwarts deserved to come." Said Ron

"That's great; it will be a lot more fun you two there." Harry said looking back over at Ginny who still was not looking at him "Speaking of defending Hogwarts, Neville how's that injury you got?"

"It's going great, I'm almost completely healed, I still have to take a potion once a week, but other than that I'm fine." Said Neville

After a few minuets Harry's and Ginny's eyes caught and they stood staring at each other. Hermione noticed this and said: "Ron lets go find Fred and George,"

"What, why would – ouch! – I mean, yeah let's go." Ron said, Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs

Luna and Neville seemed to get the same idea because they both quickly followed Ron and Hermione leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry slowly started walking towards Ginny, and she towards him.

The two stood still for a few moments not saying anything.

"How have you been?" Harry said shifting nervously

All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms, hold her tight, and never let her go. But he knew that he couldn't even though it was what he was longing so badly to do.

"Pretty good, I see you're wearing the locket, good, I was worried you wouldn't like it." Ginny said

"Yeah, it's really great, especially the charm." Harry said staring at his feet

Tears were now starting to well up in Ginny's eyes. Harry couldn't stand to see her like this, and knew that if he stayed there much longer his strength would disintegrate and there would be nothing stopping him from doing what he wanted to do so badly.

Fortunately he was saved the pain of finding a way out of the situation when Mrs. Weasley yelled over from the house that dinner was ready. Harry turned around quickly and went to help bring the food out. As he did so he could hear Ginny let out several sobs. Harry's bottom lip quivered and he bit it, then he closed his eyes fighting back the tears that he knew wanted to come.


	6. A Bit of Drink

After Harry finished helping bring out the food Ginny was no where to be found. In fact she did not show up all through dinner. Harry felt horrible about his situation with Ginny, but knew that he could not endanger her life by being with her. He took milled comfort in the fact that as long as they were not together she was safe, no matter how much he incurred the wraith of Voldemort and his supporters.

Harry barley touched his dinner, and he didn't eat more than a few bite of his birthday cake which was completely superb. He had not had much of an apatite before he got to the Burrow due to his late lunch, but practically all that he had had left him after his talk with Ginny, if you could call it a talk. It was more like the beginning of a cruel joke that wouldn't end until he left this house.

After dinner all he wanted to do was go up to Fred and George's unused room, relax, and talk to Ron and Hermione. And to his surprise, he got his wish, after saying quick goodbyes to everyone who was not spending the night, including Fleur. She was now living alone in a small house that Bill had bought until the wedding, apparently to the great pleasure of both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, or at least that was what Ron told him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Fred and George's room just after sunset. When they got there Harry saw that his stuff was already there and that most of the boxes of the previous year were gone. Ron and Hermione each sat on a bed and Harry began to unpack. It didn't take very long he hadn't brought much with him than his clothes which he decided to leave in the trunk. But despite the short amount of time it took Ron still managed to fit three apologizes for his gift in it.

"I'm really sorry, mate, but Ginny really wanted to get you that locket." Ron said for a fourth time after Harry had closed his trunk

"I told you, don't worry, it's fine, I needed a good sugar fix anyway." Harry said rifling through his presents, showing and handing them to Ron and Hermione whom both seemed fascinated by the book Lupin had given him

"Wow, some of these are great," Hermione said excitedly "and some of these others are just _terrible_, look at this one." She said as she held the book up and pointed to a spell.

Harry took the book from her and, with Ron looking over his shoulder, read over the spell Hermione had been looking at. As far as he could tell it was similar to the curse that he accidentally almost killed Malfoy with a few months ago The only differences he could see was that this one caused burning cuts in the object in the path of wherever you slashed your wand. And after reading about it he whole heartedly agreed with Hermione that it was terrible. Not only could you choose exactly where on your opponent to cause deep burning cuts, but the burning would prevent anyone you used it on from bleeding which meant you could do it many more times.

"You're right, Hermione, that does sound terrible." Ron said after he had finished reading the explanation

"I know, I'd hate to have that used on me." Hermione said taking the book back

Harry thought as Hermione said this that it was much less than Snape, Bellatrix, or Pettigrew deserved to have done to them, and thought that he just might to it to them if he ever found them.

"I wonder where Lupin got this." Hermione said looking on the cover for a publisher's name but the cover was completely blank "It's definitely not something you could just pick up at Flourish and Blot's."

"I'll make sure to ask him next time I see him." Harry said

Harry found his presents from Fred and George and decided that since he had never had it before that he try some of his Firewisky.

"Hey guys, you want to try some." Harry said showing it to them

Hermione looked furious and like she was about to attack.

"HARRY! What are you doing with that, and where did you get it!" Hermione said fire practically shooting out her eyes

"Fred and George gave it to me for my birthday, what's the big deal." Harry asked confused

"The big deal is that I don't think that Ron's parents would like it very much if we were drinking Firewisky in their house, I mean we're all-"

"Of age," Harry said finishing her sentence

"Besides, Dad loves the stuff, and now that we're all of age we're not doing anything wrong." Ron said crossly

"Well, yes… I suppose… but," Hermione blurted out trying to find a hole in their argument

Hermione was clearly having a battle with herself about whether it was okay or not for them to have some.

"Oh! All right!" She said at last after a few minuets "But not too much, only a glass or two."

Harry uncorked the bottle as Hermione drew up three bronze goblets with her wand. Harry's stomach gave a painful jolt as he watched her conjure the goblets reminded horribly of the one Dumbledore had conjured to drink that dreadful potion. He shook his head to get rid of this memory and filled the goblets.

"Cheers," He said raising his glass

Hermione took a drink, swallowed then let out a couple coughs which made Harry and Ron start laughing. Harry was thankful that he had already swallowed his before Hermione coughed because Ron had still had his mouth full and spit quite a bit down his front, which made Hermione laugh and Harry laugh harder.

After they had all stopped laughing Ron and Hermione turned their attention to Harry.

"So, why were you so late tonight?" Hermione said

"Oh yeah I haven't told you yet, what do you guys know?" Said Harry

"Nothing," Hermione said

"Really? Nothing at all?" Harry asked astounded, they usually knew about these things before he did

"Nope, nothing, Mum and Dad told us when you should be here then a little while after that they said you were going to be late, and wouldn't tell us anymore than that." Ron said looking cross once again

"Oh, okay, well," Harry said and he went threw everything that had gone on before he had arrived at the Burrow.

"That's incredible!" Hermione said a half hour later "I just can't believe it, I mean, you, secret keeper for the Order, that's really important."

"I could hardly believe it myself when they told me, I almost didn't do it." Harry said

"But why wouldn't you want to." Ron said looking confused

"Oh come on, Ron, don't you _ever _use your brain?" Hermione said sounding annoyed

"Hey, now what's that suppose to mean?" Ron said returning to his cross tone yet again

"What it means, Ron, is that being a secret keeper, especially for the Order, is a _huge_ responsibility and should never be entered into lightly." Hermione said returning Ron's crossness "You didn't, did you, Harry?" Hermione said now looking worried

"Of course I didn't, do you think I just said 'ooh, that sounds fun I think I'll do it' honestly, you know me better than that." Harry said now sounding as cross as the others

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't make a decision like that lightly." Hermione said tentatively

Harry didn't fully believe her, and wasn't sure she even believed it herself, but decided it was time for a change of subject.

"It's okay, let's just talk about something else." Said Harry

"Like what?" Ron said

"I don't know, what's been going on here?"

"Not much, we've pretty much just been – Ron, I really don't think we should have any more." Hermione said, Ron had emptied his goblet and was reaching for the bottle to refill it.

"Yeah, I reckon you're probably right," Ron said as he grabbed the bottle and refilled his goblet "You want some more, Harry?"

Harry smirked and held out his goblet so Ron could pour him some more. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "boys" under her breath.

A few hours later almost half the bottle of Firewisky was gone and Ron and Harry, having had most of it, were becoming increasingly giggly. Hermione on the other hand hadn't even finished her first goblet full and was looking annoyed at both of them.

"Come on, I think it's time you two got to bed." Hermione said standing up

"And what if we don't want to go to bed?" Ron said

"I don't care if you two want too; I think you both should, NOW!" Hermione said and she walked out the door muttering something

"I think she's right, Ron, I'm pretty tired, and bed is sounding pretty good right now." Harry said yawning

"Oh, alright," Ron said "Night, Harry, I'll see you tomorrow" Ron said as he walked out the door.

Harry plopped face down onto the bed without bothering to change and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. The Ministry's Prat

The next day Harry received a letter from Lupin telling him how many times he had to write the location of the headquarters for the rest of the members of the Order. Ron had offered to help him, but Hermione pointed out that it was Harry's responsibility, and that it wouldn't work even if they tried. So, Harry spent the better part of the day up in his room writing down 'Number 12 Grimauld Place' over and over. When he was done he bundled and tied them together, then sent them to Lupin who would be distributing them. He, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day making plans for after Bill and Fluer's Wedding.

"But there are some things I still haven't figured out yet." Hermione said running her finger over a long piece of parchment Harry had just handed her

"Like what?" Harry said

"Like how we're all going to support ourselves if we're out hunting down horcruxes." Said Hermione is a hushed voice

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that." Harry said and Hermione gave him a skeptical look "No, really, I have more than enough to support all of us for quite a while, especially after the inheritance I got from Sirius."

Harry surprised even himself with how casually he mentioned Sirius' name.

"That's very generous of you mate, but are you sure?" Ron asked

"Yes I'm sure, I'm the only one of us who's got enough. And since none of us are going to have time for a job it's the only way." Harry said

"Oh, okay, if you're sure." Said Ron

"Okay I'll make you a deal, once we're done and you and Hermione get jobs you can start paying me back, alright." Harry said with a smirk that Ron didn't return

Harry could tell that Ron was very uncomfortable with the talk of gold and quickly changed the subject.

"So, did I get everything?" Harry asked as he pointed to the parchment Hermione was holding

"Yes, at least as far as I can tell, you haven't left anything out." Hermione said

She rolled up the parchment and handed it back to Harry who then put it in his trunk.

Before he went to bed that night Harry found out from Mr. Weasley the name of a service that could pick up the rest of his things from the Dursley's and borrowed Pig to send a letter to them straight away.

The next morning Harry woke late, got dressed and went down to breakfast. When he got to the kitchen Ginny quickly got up from the table and hurried out of the room. She had been avoiding him ever since the night he arrived.

"She's been acting a bit funny ever since you arrived." Bill said handing Harry a plate of sausages

Harry gave an audible grunt but said nothing. He noticed the magazine Ginny had been looking at and pulled it over. It was open to an ad for a new broom stick called 'The Fairy Flyer' the header read: "Specifically made for smaller thinner Quiditch players, ideal for Seekers and Chasers, rated one of the best brooms on the market by 'Which Broom Stick.'"

"Ginny's had her eye on that for about three weeks now, but Mum says we can't afford it." Ron said as he stuffed an entire sausage into his mouth

Just then an owl came fluttering through the window and landed in front of Hermione. She paid the owl then disappeared behind _the Daily Prophet_, but not for long. No more than two minuets later she let out a huge gasp.

"This is terrible!" Hermione said

Everyone at the table quickly looked in her direction. She laid the paper out flat on the table and looked around at them.

"What's happened?" Bill said anxiously

"Do you remember all those Werewolf attacks on children that happened last full moon?" Hermione said looking scared

Harry searched his memory for some recollection of this, and then he found it. He had read in the Prophet awhile back about nineteen Werewolf attacks on children all taking place on the same night.

"Yeah I remember that, what about it?" Bill asked

"Well listen to this." Hermione said "Previously believed to be the collaborative work of several Werewolves acting on You-Know-Who's order, it is now believed that these multiple attacks were all perpetrated by one, Ferir Greyback, through use of the Wolves bane potion. A farley new potion that allows the drinker to stay in control when transformed into a Werewolf to prevent injuring others. Though is now, apparently, being used for the exact opposite of it's intended use When a Ministry representative was asked what led them to this conclusion, the representative merely said that the Ministry had received a confidential tip to Greyback's activities and would comment no further. Though they did say that the Ministry were now putting plans into action to prevent Greyback from receiving the necessary ingredients, part of which will include a nation wide ban on the sell of the unique parts of the potion." Hermione finished and there was absolute silence

Everyone looked shocked past the point of being able to speak, even Bill and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, so the news had obviously not yet reached the Order.

"What do they think they're doing, the Werewolf community will be outraged." Bill said shaking his head "Does it say who the Ministry representative was?

Hermione looked up and down the page and when her eyes got close to the bottom she said: "Uh, yeah… I mean no, it doesn't say." She hastily tried to fold the paper and put it away. Bill shot Hermione a suspicious look and Harry and Ron looked at each other with knowingly then grabbed for the paper. Without much difficulty Ron had ripped it out of Hermione's hands, unfolded it, and was now searching for the name of the Ministry goon.

"That PRAT!" Ron exclaimed when he had found it

"What, who is it, Ron?" Bill asked

Ron cleared his throat and said clearly: "The Ministry representative was none other than one, Junior Vice Understudy to the Minister, Percy Weasley"

"WHAT?" Bill cried "That little son of a..." Bill stopped there and cleared his throat as Mrs. Weasley shot him a fiery look

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off for Diagon Alley to buy some things they would need for their journey, like robes since their school ones would no longer do. The three first went to Gringgott's and took out a sizable amount of gold after spending almost two hours trying to get through the heightened security. Then they went to Madam Malkim's to get new robes. They each bought three pairs of robes that Madam Malkim said would be good for travel. Harry got all three of his in scarlet, and Ron got all his in emerald green, something Hermione greatly criticized both of them for; she had gotten three different colors, dark blue, black, and red. Each of them also bought a traveling cloak; Harry and Ron were going to buy ones that matched the robes they bought, but after numerous protests from both Hermione and Madam Malkim they bought plain black ones like Hermione.

"Okay I'll just ring you up for all this." Madam Malkim said walking up behind the counter

"Just a minuet, I'd like to add something more." Harry said

"Of course, what else can I do for you?" Madam Malkim said

"I'd like to get the letters, DA, embroidered on the right side of the chest on all three pairs of my robes, and my traveling cloak in the same spot." Harry said

Ron and Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, there was no need for words, he knew exactly what they were thinking. He nodded his head and the two requested the same embroidering on their robes.

"You do do that don't you?" Hermione asked seeing the worried look on Malkim's face.

"Oh, yes I do, but you three are very young and are already buying nine pairs of my best robes, and three very fine cloaks. Which is by itself very costly, but the embroidering for all twelve of the items you're buying will bring the sum to a small fortune. I just wasn't sure if you were aware of how much this is going to cost." Said Malkim

Harry assured her that he could more than afford it and they all chose the color and style of lettering they each desired, Hermione took the longest having to match the color perfectly for each of her pairs of robes. After they were done Madam Malkim informed them that if they paid in advance she could simply send them to them once they were finished, since none of them wanted to come back in a few days Harry went ahead and paid the two-hundred-eleven Galleons, seventeen Sickles, and four Knuts before they left.

Later that afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Ministry testing area for Ron and Harry's apparation tests. Ron had his test before Harry, but still had to wait about an hour before he could take it. When it finally got around to him he passed, he did leave a thread in his shirt behind, however, that almost made his sleeve fall off, but he managed to cover it up before the instructor saw. There were a few people after Ron that Harry had to wait for, but fifteen minuets later he also passed, but without the drafty apparel.


	8. Real or not

Harry had been at the Burrow for more than a week and Ginny was still avoiding him, and sometimes missing meals just to do so. Because of this he decided to miss a few meals himself so that she would finally get to eat, or at least, on the occasions she didn't go straight to her room when it was time for a meal she would. But he figured that the less time the two of them spent together the better, it would mean his departure would be easier on both of them if they didn't get used to each other's company, or, that's what he hoped in any case.

Ginny also remained the only person regularly at the house that he had not told the location of the Order, not that he had had much chance to, what with her running out of the room and how much Fleur had been around lately. He doubted if she even knew that he had been made secret keeper with as much as she had been absent. But he decided that he would have to corner her soon and tell her.

Just after lunch on the tenth day after Harry's arrival, He, Ron, and Hermione were about to go out to the woods around the Weasley's house. Something they had started doing every day after lunch, most of the time for five or six hours. The trio always returned just before or just after sunset, dirty, tired, and with the occasional bruise or bleeding lip. And despite the constant badgering they refused to tell anyone what it was they were doing, but every once in a while they would hear loud bangs or see bright flashes coming from somewhere in the woods.

Ron and Hermione had just walked out the door and Harry was about to follow when Ginny came rushing down the stairs then past him into the sitting room. A little voice inside Harry said "Now, do it now, get it over with, it's the right time." and Harry obeyed. He hurried after her calling to the others to go ahead with out him, and that he'd catch up in a few minuets.

Harry burst through the sitting room door and there on one of the chairs was Ginny, with her head down petting Crookshanks. He was very thankful to see she was the only one in the room. When she saw who it was that had come in she jumped from her seat and sent Crookshanks flying, then tried to get out of the room, but Harry was to quick and blocked her way. Ginny turned and quickly ran outside into the garden before Harry could stop her. Harry decided to cut his losses and go meet up with Ron and Hermione, he figured that next time he'd try and corner her in a room with only one exit.

That night the three friends returned more than an hour after sunset, something Mrs. Weasley gave them quite a long talk about. The talk was prolonged drastically by Bill interrupting Mrs. Weasley with the fact that all three of them were old enough to stay out as late past sunset as they wished. To which Mrs. Weasley retorted that the Ministry said no one should travel at night. To which Bill then said that the Ministry said they didn't want anyone traveling alone at night, and that they weren't even traveling they were just a few hundred feet away.

The three were very grateful to Bill for sticking up for them, but after having to sit and wait for a half hour while Bill and Mrs. Weasley had a row, they wished that he had just kept his mouth shut.

Two hours later, after being thoroughly yelled at, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to bed severally annoyed and bad tempered.

Harry changed into his pajamas, got into bed and quickly fell asleep. Before he knew it he was dreaming of playing Quiditch against Slytherin, he was diving for the snitch, but then very suddenly he was sitting in an old armchair in front of a fireplace. He knew this room he had seen it before, but it couldn't be that room. Harry looked down at his hands in his lap, they were long skeletal-like, white hands, and they were clutching a wand.

Harry couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening. As Harry tried without success to wake himself from this dream, the body in which he now resided spoke.

"Send him in," the harsh, cruel voice of Voldemort said

There was a creek of a door somewhere out of sight and a tall white-blonde haired man fell to his knees in front of Harry.

"Please m-my lord," the man said in a weak voice

"Silence! Look at me Lucius! LOOK AT ME!" Voldemort's cruel voice demanded

Reluctantly the man raised his head to look at his master, and shuttered as he did so.

"Yes, that's better," Said Voldemort "Now, why have you taken so long to return to your master Lucius?"

"I did not m-mean to my lord, I was s-simply delayed." Said Lucius

"Do not lie to me! You did not return for the same reason as you stutter tonight, you were afraid of what I would do to you for such failure."

"Yes, you are right m-my lord, I should n-not have l-lied to you."

"No, you shouldn't have,"

"But p-please my lord it was not m-m-my f-fault, Potter, and his friends…"

"Six mere children, you were ten strong, I would have thought that you were capable of handling children Lucius."

"Yes, my lord, but Potter had the prophecy, and I dared not try taking it from him."

"It is true that taking it from him could have destroyed it, but you should have known that he would not give it to you. And because of your inaction he was able to destroy it without help."

"Yes, but Potter…"

"Potter is also responsible, yes, he will pay for that, and your fate is his fault as well. But you are still to blame for losing me the prophecy, and I have no use for failures."

"Yes m-my l-lord, I will n-not fail you a-again."

"No, you won't, stand Lucius."

"P-p-please my lord, I won't…"

"Silence you impudent man! Now stand!"

Lucius slowly got to his feet as he tried to control his shaking. The white hand with the wand began to rise and Harry tried to scream for him to stop, but he knew that it was no good. The hand pointed the wand at Lucius and Voldemort's voice cried "Crucio!" Lucius fell to the floor, writhing and screaming with pain.

Harry watched in horror as Lucius was tortured for what must have been ten minuets before Voldemort lifted his wand.

"Stand!"

Lucius shakily got to his knees, and then pushed on them with his hands to lift himself to his feet.

"We are done here, you will not fail me again." Said Voldemort

Lucius turned to leave and Voldemort raised his wand and cried "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit Malfoy in the back; he let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Harry Screamed, he was awake and sitting upright in his bed, there was sweat all over his body, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

'It's my fault,' Harry thought 'Voldemort killed him because of me, because I stopped him at the Ministry, it's my fault he's dead.' Harry sat still thinking about what he had just seen; Malfoy was now the fourth person whose murder he'd witnessed in the last three years. He wasn't sure if he could handle much more, it wasn't fair; Ron and Hermione hadn't even had to see so much as one person murdered. Let alone witness the murders of two people they deeply cared for.

"It's not fair!" Harry yelled as a two tears rolled down his face

He was sure he had woken someone up, but he didn't care and he wiped the tears from his face.

Harry continued to think for several more minuets before something occurred to him.

"Why did I see this?" he said out loud "Dumbledore said that Voldemort was using Occulmancy to prevent me from seeing what he did. Did he forget to do it? Were his emotions running so high that he couldn't help it?" Harry asked himself

He thought about this for a few more minuets then he realized what had happened.

"He meant for this to happen, he wanted me to see this, he wanted me to see him kill Malfoy. But did he really, or was in another trick like with Sirius?"

Harry unwillingly fell back to sleep pondering whether what he had just seen was real or not.


	9. An unexpected moment

Harry woke up, put his glasses on, and looked around the room. It could not be much past dawn, but he didn't feel like going back to bed. So, he decided to work on his project that he hadn't had much time to work on since he had gotten to the Burrow.

Harry got out of bed, got dressed then took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He put the quill to the parchment just under a second column of crossed out words and began to right. He finished writing the word quickly and his face fell as he let out a sigh of frustration. 'I've already tried that one.' Harry thought and he crossed out the word.

There was a knock at Harry's door several hours later and Ron came in. Harry hastily flicked his wand and golden, start-like lights in the shape of a bird with its wings spread, vanished.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked looking at where the lights had been floating

"Oh, it was nothing, did you need something?" Harry said as he put his ink, parchment, and quill away

"Yeah, mum wanted me to wake you up because it's time for breakfast, and there's a man downstairs with the stuff you left with the muggles." Said Ron

"Well it's about time, come on, let's go." Harry said as he walked out the door

When Harry got down stairs Ron helped him bring his stuff in, but only after Harry had paid the man, who had tried to get away without giving Harry his change.

"Oh just leave that here boys, you can take it up after breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron when they started to take Harry's things up the stairs

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione and told them that he needed to talk to them about something, and to hurry up and eat. When they started to ask what was so important Harry quickly shushed them and gestured in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

All three of them hastily wolfed down their breakfast and hurried up to Harry's room bringing his stuff with them.

"Now what's so important Harry?" Hermione asked after they had entered the room and closed the door

Harry quickly launched into an explanation of his dream of the previous night. When he had finished there was silence among the friends and both Ron and Hermione looked shocked and a little afraid.

"But you said that Dumbledore said that…" Hermione said braking off in mid sentence

"He did, but that's what I saw." Harry said

"Are you sure that it was real, though?" Hermione said

"No, I'm not,"

"So, so it could have been a trick then, couldn't it?" Ron said

"Yeah, I suppose, but what would be the point of showing me he had killed Malfoy because of me if he really hadn't? I mean, what would it accomplish?" Harry asked looking confused

"But what would be the point of showing you what he did even if it is real?" Said Ron

"Because he wants me to know that I'm the reason he killed him, he wants to make me feel like it was my fault, make it so I have more blood on my hands." Harry said

"Don't say that Harry, you don't have any blood on your hands now." Hermione said in a soothing voice

"Oh right, so I suppose Sirius was just taking his usually nighttime stroll through the Department of Mysteries?" Harry said angrily raising his voice

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Stop this Harry! That wasn't your fault, everyone says it, so stop blaming yourself! I'm sure Sirius didn't blame you before it happened." Ron said looking fierce

Harry was taken aback; he had never seen Ron like this before. Sure, Hermione had talk to him like this before plenty of times, but never Ron; he always preferred to stay out of things like this.

"Well they can say that all they want, but it won't change what happened." Harry said his temper rising even further

"And neither will blaming yourself for the rest of your life." Hermione said

"Whatever! This isn't even the point!" Harry said

"That's right, it's not, but there's no point in talking about this any more because we don't have any way of finding out what you saw was real or not." Said Ron

"Ron's right Harry, but I do think you should send a letter the Lupin." Hermione said

Harry still couldn't believe how bold Ron was being, or how much sense he was making, and what was more Hermione was agreeing with him. But he found it very calming in some strange way.

"Yeah, I think I will send him a letter, he should know. But Hedwig is out hunting right now so I'll do it when she gets back." Harry said

"But you might as well go ahead and write it now so you can send it right away when she gets back." Said Hermione "So we'll just leave you to it."

Half an hour later Harry had finished with his letter to Lupin, though he had not intended it to take that long. Hedwig was still not back, however, so he decided to stretch his legs.

As Harry was walking down the stairs Ginny emerged from her bedroom door, and he figured that here was a fair place to try talking to her again. He rushed down the stairs, slide past her, and quickly blocked her way.

"Get out of the way Harry." Ginny said angrily

"Just a minuet, I wanted to talk to you." Harry said taken aback slightly by her tone, though fully understanding it

"Fine! What do you want?" Ginny demanded

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Harry said as he put his arm down

Ginny began to blush at her rudeness, but didn't make a move to get past Harry.

"Oh," Ginny said "Thank you,"

Ginny plopped herself down on the top of the landing and rested her chin on her hands with a sort of depressed look on her face. Harry could tell that something was bothering her, so he plopped himself down right next to her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, not sure whether he should or not

"Oh it's nothing, it's going to sound really selfish." Ginny said and Harry saw tears welling up in her eyes

"That's alright." Harry said in a kinder voice than he ever knew he could

"Everyone…Everyone's forgotten my birthday." Ginny said wiping her eyes "Well, except for you of course."

Harry couldn't believe it; it wasn't at all like the Weasleys to forget these sorts of things. And before he knew it Ginny was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her.

"I mean it's not like I expected much, none of use ever do. But normally Mum and Dad ask me what I want, but they haven't done that." Ginny said, tears now streaming down her face "Mum usually makes a special birthday breakfast, but she didn't, and no one has even wished me a happy birthday but you. I understand, of course, Dad's been really busy at work; Bill's been busy planning his wedding, Fred and George with their shop, Ron and Hermione have barley left each other's side since Hermione got here, and Mum is to busy worrying about them all to think about anything else."

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell her about what had happened with the Order, not now that she was so upset, and how much more he knew it would upset her. 'I'll just have to tell her another time, but I can't do it now, she'd think I have no heart.' Harry thought, as he sat with his arm around her.


	10. Another way

Harry and Ginny spent most of the rest of the day together, a lot of it with Ron and Hermione as well. Ginny even accompanied the trio for their secret business in the forest, though Harry made her promise not to tell anyone what they were doing. And in turn she made him promise not to mention it being her birthday to anyone because she thought they all had enough on their minds at present.

Harry put on a smile all day for Ginny; however, he was very worried at the fact that Hedwig had still not returned by night fall, or in fact by the time he went to bed.

Images of his past filled Harry's dreams, they were all changing very quickly, flashing from one memory to the other until at one point the images seemed to be stuck. Stuck on the memory of Hagrid tapping the brick wall behind The Leaky Cauldron, over, and over, taping the bricks in the same order, but the wall didn't open and just stayed closed. On and on the dream went until Harry realized that he was awake and he could hear a tapping. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked all around the room and there he saw a bright white shape framed in a dark square.

Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on, and then he saw what it was. There was his snowy owl, Hedwig, tapping her beak on the window to get in. He jumped out of bed, opened the window and Hedwig fluttered in the window.

Harry picked up his wand, said "Lumos!" and began to examine his owl. 'Surely if she's this late she had to have been injured' Harry thought…but, he couldn't find the slightest thing wrong with her. Her eyes did have a very slight glazed look to them, but other than that there was nothing. So, he figured that she must have just been out hunting a little longer than usual.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig, I know you just got back, but I need…" Harry started to say when he remembered something

Harry retracted his hand and the letter from Hedwig and sat down on his bed.

"What where we thinking?" Harry said to himself "We can't go sending them owls, it's the headquarters for the Order for Merlin's sake! What if Lupin had been on a mission and my letter arrived and blew the whole thing?"

Harry sat on his bed for quite awhile considering his options on how he could get the letter to Lupin. 'I could use Kreacher' Harry thought at one point 'No, that won't work, it'd be the same as sending an owl, only worse.'

Finally after about an hour Harry determined that his best option was to simply chuck the letter through the fireplace to Grimauld place and hope that Lupin would be there reasonably soon.

Fully dressed and with letter in hand Harry opened his door and began walking down stairs for breakfast, but as he did so Hermione came rushing up the stairs towards him.

"Harry! Have you sent the letter yet?" She said as she caught her breath

"No, I was going…" Harry tried to say but Hermione cut him off

"Good, I just realized that the Order can't have owls flying in and out of there."

"Yeah, I…" But Hermione cut him off again

"Remember, they told us that the first time we got there, that they needed to not draw attention to the house. And what if he were on a mission, it would be just terrible."

"Yes, I…" But he was cut off for a third time

"So, I was thinking that we'll have to come up with a different to get Lupin the…" It was Hermione's turn to be cut off

"HERMIONE! I know, I realized all this last night as I was tying the letter to Hedwig." Harry said, quite annoyed at her cutting him off so many times

"You did? Oh," Hermione said with a look of utter shock on her face "I mean, that is to say… you did?"

"Yes, I did, does that surprise you?" Harry asked, a little insulted

"Oh, no, I didn't… Well, to be honest, yes, it does, but it's a good thing." Hermione said looking a little ashamed

"Alright, whatever, I'm hungry let's go eat." Harry said as he started down the stairs again

"So, did you think of a way get it to him?" Hermione asked

"Well, I thought about using Kreacher, but…" Harry said but was cut off yet again

"No, no, Kreacher would never do, it would be the same as an owl." Hermione said fretfully and Harry rolled his eyes

"Hermione, am I ever going to get to finish a sentence?" Harry said

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" Said Hermione

"I was saying that I thought about using Kreacher but then I realized I couldn't." Harry began "But I came up with another way so it's fine."

"What did you come up with?" Hermione asked with a look of great skepticism

"I'm just going to send it to Grimauld place through the Floo network." Harry said as they reached the bottom of the stairs

Almost immediately Hermione got a very 'I-don't-think-that's-a-very-good-idea' look on her face, but, she wasn't able to further the point because of Ron interrupting them.

"Oh, good you guys are here, I was about to come get you, look what just arrived." Ron said as he held out three large, parchment envelopes, all three of which baring the Hogwart's crest.

"So they are going to reopen the school, this is fabulous." Hermione said excitedly "Oh, and look, Professor Flitwick's been made Deputy Headmaster. That's great, he really deserves it."

"Yeah, it's a shame that we won't be going back, huh Hermione?" Ron asked, but she now had her back to them and wasn't paying any attention

"It is, it really is," Harry said looking sorrowful "I whish we could go back, Hermione will you write the letter?" Harry asked but he got no response "Hermione?" but still nothing "Hermione!" But she still appeared not to of heard him

Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks then looked back at Hermione and said in unison "Hermione!" This time it got her attention; she reacted as if being awoken from a deep sleep and whirled around to face the others.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Ron asked looking concerned

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, what were you saying Harry?" Hermione said

Harry didn't look wholly convinced but continued. "I was wondering whether you'd write the letter."

"Letter? What letter." Hermione said looking confused

"The letter informing McGonagall that the three of us aren't returning to school." Said Harry

"So we're not going back?" Hermione asked weakly

"Hermione, I told you last year that I wasn't going to come back." Harry said

"Oh, I know, I was just hoping you changed your mind, and, well, look." Hermione said as she took something out of the envelope and showed them.


	11. A Nice talk

Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped slightly; there in Hermione's hand was a shiny silver badge with the words 'Head Girl' engraved on it. It really shouldn't have been at all surprising; Hermione always was the smartest and best behaved student in their year.

"Congratulations Hermione," Ron said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

This was a shock to Harry, he hadn't known that their relationship had progressed this far, he had known they were getting closer, but he didn't think they had gotten that close.

"Thanks Ron, to bad it doesn't mean a thing." Hermione said sadly

"You know, I can still do this alone, it's my responsibility not yours, you two can still go back to school and go on with your lives." Harry said in an almost hopeful voice

"No Harry! All three of us are in this together now, so stop trying to get rid of us." Ron said forcefully

"Besides, we all knew that there would have to be sacrifices made." Hermione said "And yes Harry, I will write the letter."

Harry could almost see Hermione's heart breaking as she said it; she had wanted to be Head Girl for almost as long as he'd know her. But now that she had, she wouldn't be returning to school.

After breakfast Harry went into the sitting room and found Ginny sitting near the fire place petting Arnold. Harry walked up to the fire, threw a handful of powder into it said "Number Twelve Grimauld Place!" the fire erupted in emerald green and he tossed the letter to Lupin into it where it instantly vanished.

"Who you sending a letter to, and why aren't you using an owl?" Ginny asked

"Lupin, and because we're not supposed to send owls to the headquarters." Harry said

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ginny said absentmindedly

Harry took a deep breath, hoped that nothing would go wrong this time, and sat down on the chair beside Ginny.

"Ginny I need to tell you something." Harry said and he began to tell her the story of what had happened on his birthday

He finished fifteen minuets later, stared at Ginny and awaited her response.

"So that's why you were so late, I had a feeling it had something to do with the Order when I overheard Mum talking about Lupin and Tonks picking you up, but I didn't think it would be that serious." Said Ginny

Though she was hiding it very well, Harry could still see on her face how upset and worried she was, but thought it better not to mention it and decided it was time to leave. Harry stood up and made for the door, he felt that Ginny could probably use some time alone. Whether that was true or not, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he didn't want to be alone in an uncomfortably silent room with her if he could help it, especially when it was becoming clearer just how upset she truly was.

When Harry got up to his room and sat down on his bed he realized that he had just made one worst decisions he probably could have made to leave Ginny alone like that. Harry put his face into his hands and sighed, he was so confused about practically everything in his life, especially when it came to Ginny.

Just then there was a knock at Harry's door, he said "come in" and in strolled Hermione with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I've finished the letter, what do you think?" Hermione asked handing the parchment to Harry

"Well that was fast," Harry said as he started to read the letter

Dear Headmistress M. McGonagall

I am sorry to inform you that do to other obligations, Mr. Ronald Weasley,

Mr. Harry Potter and I will not be able to return to Hogwarts School of

witchcraft and wizardly.

- Signed Ms. Hermione Granger

"Well, it's pretty short," Harry said

"Of course it is, I couldn't very well tell her why we weren't coming back, so I had to keep it short and simple." Hermione said in a tone that suggested that this was obvious, and now that Harry thought about it, it was pretty obvious

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right, okay just send that." Harry said

"Thank you for your permission." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone "Can I use Hedwig?"

"You could if I knew where she was, she flew off again while I was downstairs." Harry said

"Hmm, that's weird, she just got back last night, oh well, I'll go borrow Pig from Ron." Hermione said as she took the letter back from Harry and left the room

The next day was thoroughly uneventful, though the wedding planning was in full swing, and the tension between Harry and Ginny had returned since theit talk the previous day. Which coupled with the fact that Mrs. Weasley was now hounding them practically every waking hour about what they were doing put Harry in very bad mood.

The day after, Harry was sitting up in his room just before lunch when Mrs. Weasley called for him to come down stairs. He really didn't feel like going down, but he thought it best not to refuse when Mrs. Weasley called him, so he got up and started down stairs.

When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him.

"Into the sitting room Harry," She said in a hurried voice

"Umm, okay why?" Harry asked, somewhat confused

"Not now, just into the sitting room and wait." She said, this time pushing him through the door

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he was pretty sure it was important, and that it had something to do with the Order, though he was the only one in the room, so he was a bit confused.

Harry sat down in a chair and waited for more than five minuets, at which time the fire place burst into large green flames and Remus Lupin stepped out. Harry stood up, walked towards him, and shook his hand.

"How are? Did you get my letter?" Harry asked

"Yes, I did, that's why I'm here." Said Lupin

"You didn't tell Mrs. Weasley did you, I asked you not to in my letter." Harry said in a concerned tone

"Well first off I'd like thank you for confiding in me, but no, I didn't tell her. Though I think you ought to think about telling her, because sooner or later the whole of the Order will have to be informed, and I think she'd want to hear it from you first." Lupin said looking stern "Now about this dream,"

"I don't even know if it was real." Harry said hastily

"Oh it was real, I'm sure of that."

"But how can you be?"

"Because the Ministry found Malfoy's body late yesterday afternoon, and I know what you're thinking, something that big would have been in the Prophet." Lupin said as he started to pace

"Well it would, wouldn't it?" Harry asked

"Yes, and I'm sure it will be, either tomorrow or the day after, but the Order is receiving news much sooner than the Prophet is."

"So if it definitely was real, why did he show it to me, I mean obviously he wanted me to know he killed Malfoy because of me. But it seems like there's more to it than that."

"I agree, and that's what's got us so worried, because we have no idea why he did it."

Harry joined Lupin in pacing and started thinking, 'If the Order is worried about this than it's even more serious than we thought.'

"Harry there is another thing we need to talk about before I have to leave, and I don't have much time." Said Lupin

"Like what," Harry said

"Like, McGonagall told me that Hermione sent her an owl informing her that the three of you wouldn't be coming back to school."

"Yeah, that's right, what of it?" Harry said defensively

"What of it," Lupin said in a shocked voice "Harry, you three love that place, especially you, and don't try deigning it because I know you Harry."

"Okay, I won't try to deign it, in fact I'll admit it, I love that school, but I can't go back."

"You need to go back to school Harry."

"NO! I need to deal with more important matters!"

"More important matters, what could be more important than…" Lupin stopped mid sentence "You're talking about what Dumbledore was doing all last year, and what you and he were doing just before the school was attacked, aren't you."

"Yes, I am, and it's much more important than our going back to school."

Lupin turned away from Harry, sighed and walked around the room three times before coming back to him.

"What are you three planning on doing?"

"I can't tell you that." Harry said plainly

"Well why not,"

"Because Dumbledore never said I could."

"Harry, Dumbledore is..."

"Dead! Yes, but his orders are not! And I am still obligated to follow them even in the event of his death!"

There was a long pause during which Lupin paced the room several more times.

"Harry, please listen to me," Lupin said sounding fatherly

"No, you listen to me, I made the decision before I left school that I wasn't going back, and if you know me, and knew my parents as well you say, than you know that there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"You're right Harry, I should have known that, but one can always hope." Lupin said as he pulled out a pocket watch "I've got to go Harry, just promise me one thing?"

"As long as it's not to go back to school, I will."

"I'm not that foolish Harry, just promise me that you three won't take any unnecessary risks." Lupin said, and Harry saw tears begin to fill his eyes

"I promise, no more risk than necessary."

"Good bo… Good man Harry." Lupin said as he patted Harry on the back

Lupin walked over to the fire threw some powder into the flames then vanished into them.


	12. White and Powder blue

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding arrived without any further visits from members of the Order. Though Harry almost wished there had been, that would have at least meant there had been a development with the situation.

Bill and Fleur had decided to have the wedding at the Burrow, despite several protests from a few members of Fleur's family, and it would be taking place later that afternoon.

Harry was up in his room two hours before the wedding looking through his trunk for his dress robes when he came across a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry unrolled the parchment and looked down it.

"Yep, everything seems to be in order." Harry said

He took a deep breath, rolled the parchment back up, sealed it with his wand, and returned it to his trunk.

Harry walked into the kitchen ten minuets later in full dress robes and found Fred, George, Ron and Hermione standing around talking, all four of whom were also in full dress ropes.

"How you doing Harry?" Asked Fred

"I'm doing great, how bout you guys, and how's the shop going?" Said Harry

"Oh it's doing fantastic, if we didn't have to live above it because it's so busy we'd buy a house." George said chuckling

"That's great, uh, do you know where your mum and dad are? I need to talk to them about something." Harry said

"Oh, yeah, their in the sitting room talking to the Delacours, poor people." Ron said with a smirk

Harry poked his head in the door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Delacour taking turns talking very quickly without letting the Weasley's get a single word in.

"Uh, excuse me," Harry said after clearing his throat "I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about something important if it's not to much trouble."

A flood of relief washed over the Weasley's faces, Mrs. Weasley promptly stood up and said "Oh, of course it's not dear, come on Arthur, we can talk in the dinning room. We'll only be a minuet, and then we can continue our fascinating conversation about the history of French magic."

Once they were in the dinning room both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanked him immensely for getting them away from the Delacours.

"Now, what did you need to talk to us about Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as he pulled a chair out for his wife then sat down himself

"Okay, as you may or may not know, Ron, Hermione, and I aren't going back to school, and…"

"What do you mean you three aren't going back to school?" Mrs. Weasley demanded cutting him off

"Molly, let him finish, then you can yell at him, go on Harry." Mr. Weasley said, looking thoroughly unsurprised by the news

"Thank you, anyway as I was saying, we're not going back and because of other matters that require our attention we will not be staying here either." Harry said, fully expecting to be yelled at, but no yelling came

"What other matters? Where are you three going?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking like she was on the edge of a nervous breakdown

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, but we've decided to leave in two days. I'll let you get back to the Delacours now." Harry said, and he walked back into the kitchen

"How did they take it?" Ron asked

"A lot better than I thought they would, I think your dad already knew though." Harry said "Did you guys tell them?"

"Yeah, they just told us before you walked in." Said George

"It's a shame you're not going back, we had loads of fun our last year." Fred said with a laugh

It was twenty minuets until the wedding was due to start and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out to a nearby field that had been cleared for the wedding.

"Oh it's so beautiful," Hermione said as where the wedding would be taking place came into view.

She was quite right; set up in two sections with an aisle between them, were more than a hundred very comfortable looking chairs that alternated white and powder blue, each with ornate embroidering on the back. In between the two sections was a long powder blue carpet with white embroidering in the same style as the ones that were on the chairs. And at the front off all this was a large white and powder blue flowered arch that looked as if it had been grown instead of placed where it was.

"Hey look, there's Neville and Luna and… are they holding hands?" Said Hermione

Harry pulled his attention away from Bill who had just walked to the front of the seats and looked in the same direction as Hermione, and sure enough there was Neville and Luna walking together holding hands. Harry was completely shocked, it seemed as if everyone he knew was pairing off, not that he wasn't happy for them, after all neither one had had much success in the dating area, but even still they made a very odd couple.

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to sit with Neville and Luna, which greatly pleased both of them and twenty minuets later it was time for the wedding to begin.

First to come down the aisle was a tall black haired young woman in a white dress on the arm of Charlie who was in powder blue dress ropes, when the couple got to the arch the woman went right and stood next to the arch, and Charlie went left and stood next to Bill. Next down the aisle was Ginny on the arm of Fred, then Gabriella on the arm of George, which looked incredibly odd given the notable height difference. When each of the last two couples reached the arch they did the same as the first, the girls going right and the guys going left, they were also wearing the same outfits as the first couple.

Harry could hardly believe how beautiful Ginny looked in such a fine dress and with her hair so immaculately done. He looked over at Charlie, Fred, and George and noticed that all three of them looked slightly disgruntled, probable because none of them looked very good in powder blue robes.

A wonderfully pleasing melody rang from all around the guests, though there were no visible instruments for it to emanate from, Fleur began to walk down the aisle accompanied by her father, and as she did so a broad smile crossed Bill's face. She was wearing a magnificent white dress with a long veil and train that trailed behind her as if being blown by the wind, despite the complete absence of any.

When Fleur and her father got to the front of the seats Mr. Delacour gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and went to sit with his wife. An old half dead looking short wizard stepped up beside the couple.

"The bride and groom will now say the vows they have prepared for each other." The short wizard said as he nodded towards Bill

The Wedding progressed much as Harry thought a wedding would, though with a bit more use and mention of magic than he would have expected.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife bound by magical law." The old wizard said a half hour later as he touched Bill's and Fleur's intertwined hands with his wand and both their rings glowed "You may now kiss the bride." The words were barely out of the man's mouth when Fleur had lifted the veil and practically jumped at Bill. The crowd cheered and clapped, got to their feet, and in no time at all they were all headed back towards the Burrow where there were now a dozen large tables with hundreds of dishes of food set upon them.

The three friends sat down and started eating and celebrating with rest of the guests. Harry knew that it would all be over in a few hours and that by tomorrow he would once again have to focus on his mission, but for now he was the happiest he'd been in a very long time. Today had been a happy day, and he was going to enjoy it as long as he could.


	13. Headmaster and Mistress

Harry was still asleep in his room even though it was almost noon do to the lateness of when the festivities of the previous day had ended. What was more both he and Ron had had their drinks spiked with some new joke Fred and George were working on and only found out when Hermione caught them trying to spike hers as well.

"Mr. Potter," Said a soft voice and Harry stirred slightly "Mr. Potter," The voice said again but Harry was still asleep "Excuse me, Mr. Potter," The voice said a little louder, and this time Harry woke up

Harry rubbed his eyes but didn't get up, "Mr. Potter," Harry knew this voice, it was that of Dumbledore. 'But Dumbledore's dead, it can't be him' Harry thought 'I must be half asleep still, unless' Harry sat up, quickly put his glasses on, and looked towards the corner of the room. There sitting in an armchair in the middle of the large portrait was Dumbledore.

"Ah, you're up, wonderful, I have a message for you from Headmistress McGonagall," Said Dumbledore

"Uh, okay, what is it?" Harry said, unsure exactly how he felt about Dumbledore's sudden appearance

"Are you sure you are ready, I dare say you still look somewhat asleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure, what is it?"

"Very well then, Headmistress McGonagall wishes me to tell you that she will be arriving at the Burrow in a few minuets and requests the presents of Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and yourself upon her arrival."

"Uh, okay,"

"Very good, now, I must return to the Headmistress." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked out of the portrait

"Oh great, now what," Harry said aloud as he got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could

Harry ran up the stairs and when he got to Ron's door started pounded on it.

"Ron, Ron get up!" Harry yelled but there was no answer

Harry rolled his eyes, opened the door and found Ron still asleep laying half off his bed. He walked up to him and began to shake him.

"Ron wake up, wake up!"

"Huh, what is it Harry?" Ron asked groggily

"Hurry up and get dressed, McGonagall will be here in just a few minuets and she wants to see us." Harry said slightly exasperated

"What does she want to see us about?" Ron said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea, just hurry and I'll get Hermione." Harry said walking back out the door

"Hermione," Harry said as he knocked on Hermione and Ginny's door "Hermione are you in there." But he received no answer 'I can't just barge in there like I did with Ron' he thought 'I guess I'll just have to see if she's down stairs'

Sure enough, when he got down stairs it was to find Hermione and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table petting Crookshanks and Arnold.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Hermione said jokingly "I guess whatever Fred and George gave you put you and Ron out for a while."

"Yeah whatever, listen, Dumbledore just told me McGon.."

"DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed together

"Dumbledore's portrait I mean, but that's not the point, he, that is the portrait, told me that McGonagall's coming and that she wants to see you, Ron, and I." Harry said, becoming more exasperated with each passing moment, though he wasn't sure why

"Well she'll have to be coming by Floo powder because you..."

"You can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwart's grounds, I know." Harry said, cutting her off

"Well good, it's about time, now where's Ron?" Hermione said

"I'm right here, come on let's go, the sooner we do this the sooner I can get back to bed." Ron said with a yawn

Hermione rolled her eyes disapprovingly and headed for the door, but as she reached for the knob the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came walking out.

"Good, all of you are already here, Professor McGonagall just arrived, go on in now, she wants to speak to you." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped aside to let the three pass

"Please sit down," McGonagall said, and the three obliged "Thank you, now I would like to speak to you three about your reasons for not returning to school."

Before the words had completely left her mouth Harry knew that his suspicions were correct and he sighed very heavily and very angrily.

"listen, I've already discussed all this with Lupin, and I don't feel much like discussing it again, so talk about this, speak to Lupin." Harry said with a glare

"Yes Potter I have already spoken to Remus and am fully aware of the conversation that took place between the two of you." McGonagall said tartly

"Good, then you should also be aware that there is nothing you can say or do to get me to change my mind about this." Harry said, continuing to glare

"Yes, Remus has informed me of such, but I have confidence that I might still be able to convince Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to return, despite your stubbornness, and the last time I checked you did not make their decisions for them."

"One of you take this one, I'm done talking about this." Harry said angrily as he crossed his arms

"I'll take it from here Harry," Hermione said understandingly "Umm, Professor I really appreciate you having enough concern about us to come down here in person, and enough confidence in me to give me the honor of being Head Girl, but we've already made up our minds about this. Also, what you said about Harry not making our decisions, well the thing is, I mean that…"

"What Hermione is trying to say," Ron interjected "is that we're following Harry now, so he pretty much is making the decision for us all."

"Yes Ron, thank you," Hermione said directing a sheepish smile at Ron

Harry could hardly believe what had just come out of his friends mouths; he had had no idea that's what they thought.

"Oh, but don't get the wrong idea," Hermione said quickly "he didn't force us into this, in fact we volunteered, and Harry's given us more than enough opportunities to back out and go back to school. But Ron and I, just like Harry, have made up our minds and won't be convinced otherwise."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and eyed Hermione, as if scanning her to determine whether she was being truthful.

"Very well then," McGonagall said after a few minuets "But, you should know that if any of you ever decided you wish to return to Hogwarts you are more than welcome, and if you ever need help you will have the support of the Order, so don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Professor, I assure you that should the event ever arise we will." Hermione said

"Well then I must take my leave, I have business to attend to at the school, but before I do I would like to inform you all that the Order will most likely be making their final decision on your induction as members in a few days." McGonagall said, and she vanished into the green flames

Harry stood up, walked around the room then turned to his friends and said: "Did you two really mean that, what you said to McGonagall about you following me now and everything?"

"Yes we did Harry, or at least I did, and I'm pretty sure Ron did as well." Hermione said kindly

"That's right mate, I meant every word of it." Ron said with a smile

Harry was very touched by his two friends, he had had no idea that they thought of him as their leader, someone they had enough faith in to follow and support in his decisions.

It was late afternoon on day after Professor McGonagall's visit and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to depart from the Burrow the next morning.

There were knocks at Harry's door and he waved his wand and golden, bird shaped lights vanished from the ceiling.

"Come in," Harry said, and Ginny came walking through the door

"I got your note, this isn't going to take too long, is it?" Ginny said

"No, it shouldn't take to long." Harry said getting off his bed and standing up

"What is it then, I have other things to do." Ginny said, sounding thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to look after some things for me while I'm gone."

"Look after some things, me, like what?" Ginny said, a little astounded

"Well, like my Firebolt for one, it's too bulky to carry around with me, also the Marauders Map, after all it won't do me any good outside Hogwarts."

"But, but those are you most prized possessions, I can't take them."

"Yes, they are, but I have no use for them, and I don't know of a person that would get better use out of them, or who I'd trust them with more than you."

Ginny blushed and started to look even more uncomfortable than before.

"So, will you do it?" Harry asked a little nervously

"Of course I'll do it, but you better come back and get them from me."

"Don't worry, I will, Oh, and could you take care of Hedwig too?"

"Yes," She said blushing even worse "Umm, I've got to go, bye,"

Ginny walked out the door as Harry signed and sat back down on his bed. 'I just hope I am around to get them back from her." Harry thought gloomily.

Harry was awoken early the next morning by the voice and shaking of Ron.

"Come on Harry, get up, Hermione wants to try and leave before anyone else is up."

"What, why," Harry said as he reached for his glasses

"I don't know, but she's waiting downstairs, so you get dressed and we'll meet you down there."

Harry quickly got out of bed, put on a pair of his scarlet robes and his traveling cloak, then packed the other pairs of robes and a few other things in a small bag that he slung over his shoulder. He walked out the door and down the stairs and to his surprise found Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny all already in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"They were all here when we came down." Ron said glumly

"Well Arthur and I had a feeling that you three might try going before any of us were up, and we wanted to see you off and make sure you had a proper breakfast. So we got up early to make sure you got both." Mrs. Weasley said as she and Mr. Weasley brought a couple plates of food over to the table

"I on the other hand, am down here because Hermione woke me up when she was rummaging through her things." Ginny said

A half hour later the six them had finished with Mrs. Weasley's fantastic breakfast and the end of a beautiful sun rise was shining brightly outside.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that was very good, but I'm sorry we really have to be going now." Hermione said, standing up and heading for the door

"Yeah, one minuet I have to take care of something first." Harry said taking a rolled up piece of parchment out of his bag and handing it to Mr. Weasley "I think you need to have this."

"What is it Harry." Mr. Weasley asked as he made to open it

"There's no need to open it, just hold on to it for me."

"What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked again

"Oh, it's nothing, I've got to be going."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said forcefully "What is it?"

"Well it's, it's just, umm," Harry stuttered, trying to find a way out of telling him, but he knew that he couldn't "Okay, its well, my will,"

There was a crash as the dishes Mrs. Weasley was carrying fell to the floor and a look of mingled shock and fear filled Mr. Weasley's face; he had obviously not expected this answer. Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw that her mouth was open slightly and that her eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

"Harry, tell me you're not serous, please," Mr. Weasley pleaded

"I wish I could, but I'm perfectly serous." Harry said, and he turned away and walked out the door with Ron and Hermione before anyone could say another word


	14. A Very quiet night

"Yes Wormtail, that was valuable information after all, perhaps I was mistaken to punish you for interrupting me." Voldemort said cruelly

Voldemort seated himself in an armchair in front of a large fire place and the crumpled form of Wormtail.

"No, you were not mistaken to punish me my Lord, I deserved it." Wormtail said with an unsteady voice

"You're quite right, you did deserve it, and I dare say that you've been increasingly insolent of late." Said Voldemort

"I am sorry my Lord, please forgive me."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said in disgust "and you are sure this information is correct?"

"Yes my Lord, I overheard Severus speaking of it, Potter will be there."

"Curious that Severus has not already informed me of this."

"I thought so too my Lord, perhaps he is not to be trusted after all."

"Perhaps, but I do not have the time just now to speak with him just now, I must go quickly to make curtain Potter does not have a chance to leave." Voldemort said standing up

"But, m-my Lord," Wormtail said with a squeak

"Is there something more Wormtail?"

"Yes my Lord, there are others there as well, they might get in the way, like the boys mother did."

"We wouldn't want that to happen again now would we. Wormtail! Summon them." Voldemort said with a look of great malice

"Them, m-m-my Lord?" Wormtail said, his shaking increasing

"Yes Wormtail! Summon them and send them ahead, but tell them not to act until I arrive, they'll be very pleased."

"But surly you do not require their help, not with your power my Lord."

"I would think not, but if any of them decide to be as foolish as his mother, they will be able to handle them and leave me free to deal with Potter."

Wormtail got to his feet and quickly scurried out of the room, sobbing slightly.

"There will be no one dieing to save you this time Potter." Voldemort said maliciously to himself

It was a very quiet night at number 4 Privet Drive and the Dursley family had just sat down to dinner when they heard a loud bang and the sound of splintering wood coming from the region of their front door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Vernon Dursley yelled, and breath freezing cold filled all three members of the Dursley family

There was a defining bang and the kitchen door was blown off its hinges with a bright flash of light and a shower of splinters. And in the wreckage of the door way stood Voldemort flanked by two Dementors, though the Dursleys could only see the scarlet eyed man.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon said with a shaking voice "I warn you, I have a gun."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of pathetic muggle threat?" Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at Vernon "Crucio!"

Vernon started shaking and screaming then rolled off his chair and continued to do both as he lay on the floor. A smile crossed Voldemort's face as even more fear spread across Petunia's and Dudley's.

"Now," Voldemort said, lifting his wand "Where's Potter, I know he lives here, where is he!"

Petunia stared at her husband who was still shaking slightly and opened her to speak but couldn't.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said, again pointing his wand at Vernon

"STOP!" Cried Petunia and Voldemort lifted his wand

"Tell me where Potter is, and I won't torture your husband again."

"He's," Petunia said, but couldn't get another word out

Voldemort sneered angrily and pointed his wand at Vernon once again.

"He's not here!" Petunia cried before Voldemort could perform the curse, and he lowered his wand

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know,"

"Really?" Voldemort said unbelievingly and pointed his wand at Vernon once again "Crucio!"

With the third use of the curse and the returned screams of his father, Dudley vomited then passed out and fell of his chair. As Dudley fell the two Dementors began to advance but Voldemort held out his arm to stop them.

"Those Lupin and Tonks people took him from here two weeks ago." Petunia said, saying anything she could think of to get him to stop

Voldemort lifted his wand and an immense anger filled his face.

"The Order has him" Voldemort said threw gritted teeth

He turned towards Petunia and his face instantly changed from anger to a twisted smile.

"Very well then, I have found out what I need, and after all I am a man of my word, I will torture your husband no longer, Crucio!" Voldemort said, redirecting his wand to Petunia who immediately began to scream

After a few minuets Voldemort lifted his wand, sidestepped left of the doorway a little and turned to the two Dementors.

"You may take them now, I have no further use for filthy muggles."

The Dementors drew in a rattling breath as if excited, and began to advance towards the doorway. The Dementor on the left reached the door way first and quickly headed for Petunia, when it got to her it lowered it's hood and grasped its rotting hands tightly around her neck and Lifted her form her seat.

As the second Dementor was heading for Vernon there was a commotion at the front door and several people rushed in wielding wands.

"Atrum Servo, take care of them." Voldemort said, addressing the second Dementor just as a silvery wolf erupted from the wand of Mad Eye Moody and charged the oncoming Dementor.

The Dementor holding Petunia opened its mouth wide, drew in a long breath then placed its mouth to Petunia's and there was blood curdling screech of pain. Instantly Petunia's face sunk in on it's self, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her stomach collapsed unnaturally far, and she began to shake horribly with her arms limp at her side.

The People in the hall all cringed and temporarily looked away, but Voldemort just let out a small laugh and disapparated, though not before firing a killing curse down the hall which just barely missed it's mark.

Before the group had fully recovered the silvery wolf was thrown off by the Dementor hit the wall and disappeared. The Dementor began to charge the group once again and, though utterly astonished, every one of them held up their wands and more than half a dozen silvery forms shot down the hall towards it. The Dementor was hit with all the Patronus's at once and was flung back into the kitchen counter. As the Patronus's reared around for another attack both Dementors rushed out the back door to the garden and disappeared from sight.

"Remus, check the woman!" Moody growled "Baver, Holcomb, check the other two and the rest of ya' make sure those Dementors don't come back and sneak up on us!"

Lupin, Baver, and Holcomb rushed off towards the Dursleys ant the others split up and went to guard the front and back doors.

"How is she Remus?" Moody asked as he clunked his way towards him

"Not good, the Dementor was able to complete the kiss." Lupin said as he bent over Petunia's limb body and looked into her now blank, staring eyes

"Shame," Moody said shaking his head "No one should have to endure that."

"Yes, I agree," Lupin said standing back up "She is alive at least, though I don't know that that's a good thing."

Lupin put his face in his hand and began to shake his head.

"Five minuets, five bloody minuets sooner and we could have saved her." Lupin said

"Don't go blaming yourself Remus, you know damn well that if you hadn't spent those five minuets contacting the rest of us, that not only would you be dead but the other two would have gotten the Dementors kiss as well." Moody said

"You're right, I just feel like there must have been something more we could do."

"Remus if you hadn't acted as quickly as you did I shutter to think how many others would have been attacked, you did as much as you could."

"Mad Eye, both the boy and the man are still unconscious, but otherwise seem to be unharmed." Holcomb said as he stepped up beside Lupin and Moody

"Well that's something, the Ministry will need to be informed immediately." Said Moody

"I'll do it," Holcomb said

There was a gasp from the door and everyone quickly turned around and drew they're wands. Lupin gave a sigh of relief when he saw who it was and tucked his wand back into his robes.

"It's all right everybody, it's just Arabella Figg." Said Lupin "Arabella, thank you for informing us about this, but please, I think it's best if you wait outside."

Mrs. Figg nodded and began to back out of the room with a look of terror on her face.

"Over here Remus, I'd like to talk to ya'." Moody whispered and he and Lupin walked into the living room

"What is it Mad Eye," Lupin asked

"I'm sure you noticed what happened to my Patronus when it went at that Dementor alone." Moody said looking concerned

"Yes I did, we all noticed, I don't understand, I've never seen something like that before."

"Neither have I, sure I've seen plenty of Dementors break through non corporeal ones, but never have I seen one deflect one that was fully corporeal."

"Yes, it's very odd, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me."

"Scares me too, more than anything's scared me in a long time,"

"I need to inform the Order, if Voldemort's found some new form of dark magic to make the Dementors more resistant to the Patronus charm then everyone's in a lot more trouble than we thought." Lupin said and he bade Moody goodbye, then disapparated


	15. Home

"How much farther is it Hermione?" Ron asked moodily as he pushed a tree branch out of his way "I still don't get why we couldn't just take the route through the town, I mean it would have taken us right there."

"I told you Ron, we look too suspicious in wizarding clothes, we'd draw to much attention to ourselves, and we need to not be noticed." Hermione said as she ducked under Ron's arm that was holding the branch back "And it's only another mile or so."

"Will you two hurry up, you're seriously lagging behind." Harry called from twenty feet ahead of them

"Alright, alright, we're trying Harry," Hermione called back to him "Honestly, I don't know how he can keep up that pace, it's almost unnatural."

"I know, it's almost like he drank an endurance draught or something." Said Ron

Hermione stopped and starred a Ron who promptly passed her, but when he noticed that she was no longer moving he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Why'd ya' stop," Ron asked with a puzzled look "We're already far enough behind Harry."

"I was just surprised that you knew what an endurance draught was is all, it's a pretty advanced potion." Hermione said timidly

"I do believe that's an insult, and I for one don't…" Ron said in a mock voice, but broke off and stared into the trees behind Hermione

"Ron, Ron what is it?"

"Hermione, turn around slowly and look just ahead and to the right a little, but try to make it look as if you're just turning around." Ron said in a hushed voice

Hermione was confused but slowly turned around and looked where Ron had said.

"What am I looking at Ron?" Said Hermione

"I saw something move some branches over there."

"Oh honestly Ron, you're being paranoid, it was probably just an animal." Hermione said, and she tried turning back around but Ron stopped her

"There!" Ron said as part of a dark figure temporarily became visible through some moving branches "Did you see it?"

"Yes, that wasn't an animal, that was…"

"A person," Ron finished her sentence "We're being followed,"

"Guys!" Harry yelled from almost a hundred feet away "Tell me when you're going to stop!"

Ron and Hermione turned around and ran as quickly as they could towards Harry.

"Finally decided to catch up did you," Harry said in a joking voice when Ron and Hermione got to him

"Harry…we have… a major problem." Hermione said while trying to catch her breath

"Come on, let's keep walking." Harry said, sounding thoroughly unconcerned

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks but started walking, one on either side of Harry.

"Uh, you did hear what I said, didn't you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I heard you, you said that we have a problem."

"A major problem Harry!" Hermione corrected him

"Okay, now is it the person following us, or is there a new one?" Said Harry

"You know about that?" Ron said, shocked

"Yep, I know about it." Harry said, still sounding unconcerned

"How long have you known?" Hermione demanded

"A couple days,"

Both Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped at this news, though they kept walking.

"You've known for a couple of days that there's someone following us and you didn't bother tell us!" Ron said outraged

"I didn't want to worry you, and besides it's not that big of deal."

"NOT THAT BIG OF DEAL!" Hermione yelled

"Shh!" Harry and Ron said in unison

"Sorry, but… Not that big of deal Harry, it's a very big deal." Hermione said in a worried tone "Oh I knew I should have been stricter about what I let us do."

"Stricter," Ron said "How could you have been stricter? You haven't let us do anything more then Lumos since the first day."

"Yes Ron, but even…"

"Anyway," Harry interrupted, trying to avoid a fight "I didn't think it was that big of deal because I think it's one of Scrimgeour's stooges, I'm pretty sure he's having me followed."

"You mean like he did with Dumbledore?" Said Ron

"Yeah, I'm sure he still wants to find out where Dumbledore was going, and no doubt he knows by now that we're not going back to school, and wants to know why, so he had us followed."

"Won't that man just give it up," Hermione said flustered

"I doubt it, he's pretty stubborn." Ron said

"Well if they follow us much longer we're going to have to hex them." Harry said, grinning slightly at the thought of it

"Harry! Whoever is following us is probable a fully trained Auror." Hermione said

"Lighten up Hermione, the three up us are more than a match for most anyone." Ron said

"He's right, and besides, Scrimgeour most likely doesn't think of us as much of a threat so he wouldn't send the best he has." Said Harry

"Well, yes, I guess you're both right, but still, you shouldn't underestimate someone's power, it will get you into trouble." Hermione said, looking concerned

"Hey Hermione, when was the last time you checked our heading?" Harry asked twenty minuets later

"It was more than an hour ago, do you want me to check again?" Said Hermione

"No, I'll do it," Harry said pulling out his wand and holding it flat on his palm "Point me! Hey, we're supposed to be going North West, right?"

"Yes, why," Hermione said

"Because we're going due north, we need to go that way a bit more." Harry said pointing ahead and to the left slightly

An hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from the forest onto a narrow path almost completely canopied by tree branches.

"Wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed "This is the path that will take us strait there, it will take practically no time at all now."

"Well at least we're out of that forest, the thing was a pain." Ron said as he pulled a small twig out of his hair

The three started up the path, and Ron and Hermione kept looking back to see if they could catch a glimpse of who was following them.

"Would you two stop it," Harry said ten minuets later as Ron glanced behind him for the umpteenth time

"We're just curious who's following us mate." Ron said

"And besides, if we keep a look out we'll know if they try anything." Hermione said

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you guys, now all you two can do is worry. Besides Hermione, I seriously doubt that the Auror following us has orders to attack." Harry said, sounding annoyed

"What if you're wrong about who's following us, it could be a Death Eater for all you know, what then?" Hermione said curtly

"I've thought of that, that's why I'm wearing the wand holster Lupin gave me." Harry said patting his left forearm "You know how quickly I can draw my wand normally, just think how fast I can do it now."

"He's right Hermione, we are worrying about this a bit more than we probably should." Said Ron

"Also if you guys keep looking back there they might realize we're on to them." Harry said

Hermione didn't look completely convinced by their arguments, but knowing there was hardly any chance of convincing them otherwise she simply sighed and kept walking.

A few minuets later Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to a fair sized clearing, in the middle of which was a two story house that had almost the entire top floor, and much of the right side of the first destroyed. The house was surrounded by a small stone wall that was overgrown with various plants and had a wooden gate directly in front of the three friends.

Harry scanned the rubble with his eyes, he thought it looked as if a small bomb had gone off and taken most of the house with it. As Harry began to walk towards the gate he stepped on something, took a step back and looked down. Lying at his feet was an old, very worn, cracked and splintering sign that read: 'Number 7 Godric's Hallow' Harry smiled, then kept walking. 'So, this is where I used to live.' Harry thought 'I bet anything it was absolutely beautiful before that night."

When Harry got to the gate he tried to open it but met strong resistance by the many vines that intertwined it. Harry kept trying to wrench the gate open and a couple minuets later, with the help of Ron and with the sound of cracking wood, he managed it.

"Looks like a nice place, if it weren't for it being in ruins." Said Ron

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Harry said as he stepped through the doorway that he figured must have once been the front door

"Umm Harry I'm not sure if…"

"No Hermione," Ron said, cutting her off "Just leave him alone for now."

Harry looked around the devastated entrance hall with awe; there were obvious signs of a magical duel, marks where missed spells had hit the floor, the ceiling, and everything in between, to his right nothing remained of the stair case but the bottom two and the top three steps. This had clearly been where his father had tried to hold Voldemort off to give him and his mother time to escape.

Harry pushed open a partly unhinged door to his left that looked like it had been hit with more than a few spells and found himself in a kitchen. The small table in front of him was still set for two and there was a high chair sitting in the corner.

He spent the next several minuets going through every part of the house that was still standing until he came to a study with papers scattered all over a large roll top desk. Harry sat down at the desk and started searching through the papers; most of them seemed to be notes of his father's, though they did not look all that interesting and he was just about to leave when he noticed a folded piece of parchment with writing that looked very familiar. He grabbed the parchment and instantly recognized the hand writing, it was Sirius', this was a letter from Sirius to his father.

Harry unfolded it with trembling hands and began to read.

Dear James,

In response to your last letter, Yes, I think we definitely

made the right choice for secret keeper, I'd have to say

that it's probably best if we don't tell Remus who it is, the

fewer people that know, the better. Also I think you ought

to tell Lily what you're doing, you know she'd want to

know, and just think what she'll do to you, and me, when

she finds out and we didn't tell her. I'd like to say more but

I can't take the chance in case this letter is intercepted.

P.S. The Order thinks they're close to you know what.

- Signed Sirius Black

Harry was very angry, he had know for years that Sirius had suggested Pettigrew, but reading it in his letter like that made it seem so much more real than it already was. 'My dad didn't want to use Pettigrew, even after they did he still wasn't sure.' Harry thought 'Why didn't you listen to him Sirius."

"Ron, Hermione, come here! Come look at this!" Harry yelled out the broken window


	16. Marble and Parchment

"Hmm, that's interesting, I wonder what your dad was working on." Hermione said as she read through the letter for the second time

"Me too, but I doubt we'll ever know, I mean that letter is more than sixteen years old." Harry said

"Well, yes, that's true, but your dad might have put something in all these notes of his, do you mind if I look through them?" Hermione said eagerly

"No, help yourself, I'm going to go look out in the back garden." Harry said standing up, and Hermione's face lit up with excitement

Harry smiled to himself and walked out what was left of the back door and started walking through the half over grown, half dead garden. As He followed the barely visible garden path he noticed two large masses of vines with white poking out from holes in between some of them. Harry knelt down beside the mass on the right and began to clear the vines.

When he had finished clearing the overgrowth his eyes met a finely carved marble grave stone that read. 'In honoring memory of Lily E. Potter July 30th 1961 – August 1st 1981' Harry smiled, though he didn't know why, and began to clear the second one that he thought must be his father's. Sure enough once he was done he found another finely carved marble grave stone that read. 'In honoring memory of James H. Potter November 6th 1961 – August 1st 1981'

Harry was a little surprised by how he felt; he suspected most people felt much worse than he did after reading their parent's grave stones for the first time. He was feeling a bit more down than he had been the last few days, yes, but at the same time he felt almost as if he had finally done something he'd wanted to do his entire life.

Harry kissed his fingers then pressed them to his mother's grave stone; then he did the same to his father's and stood up. He drew his wand, conjured two roses out of thin air which fell gently into his hand and he placed one at each grave.

"Harry!" Hermione called from inside the house "Harry come here, I've got something to show you."

Harry sighed heavily, turned around and started back towards the house. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed their darkly clad follower, half hidden by a tree, watching him as he walked.

"What'd you want to show me Hermione?" Harry asked as he reentered the study

"I've been reading over some of your dad's notes, and they're fascinating, the man was a genius." Hermione said with an ecstatic look on her face

Harry quite liked hearing someone call his father a genius, though he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, he much preferred it to some of the other things he had heard people call him, and what was more it was Hermione saying it.

"I'm not perfectly sure what you mean Hermione, but thank you." Harry said

"Harry, don't you know what your father did for a living?" Hermione said, shocked

"Umm, no," Harry said honestly, but a little embarrassed "I've never really thought about it either."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed but continued "Well, from everything I've seen here, I'm pretty sure your father worked for the Ministry, in the Experimental Spells and Charms Department."

"Really? I had no idea, are you sure?" Harry said

"Almost definitely, and apparently, he was very good at it." Hermione said

"Hey mate, your dad was a Ministry stooge." Ron said with a laugh and Harry cracked a small smile

"Oh Ron, honestly," Hermione said in a huff "The Ministry didn't used to be full of prats and gits, and it won't always be either."

"Alright, alright, it was just a joke." Ron said as Hermione glared at him

"Well anyway, look at this Harry." Hermione said as she handed him a piece of parchment

Harry scanned the parchment and noticed a large wax seal under a lot of writing with M A pressed into it.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Harry asked with a puzzled look

"What you're looking at," Hermione began as she rolled her eyes again "is an approval letter for a curse your dad worked on. It's called the Morpatus curse, and according to the letter it's only to be used in curtain situations and with extreme caution."

"The Morpatus curse, I've never heard of it." Harry said

"Neither have I, and I'm sure it's not even in any of my N.E.W.T. books." Said Hermione

"Wow, it must be some curse." Ron said

"Yes, and very dangerous, or maybe it's just so complicated that it requires an even higher level than N.E.W.T." Hermione said, looking like she was thinking on the matter "Or maybe since it is fairly new it's not common knowledge so no one has put it in their books."

Harry sat down at his father's desk just as Ron stood up and began staring transfixed at something out the window.

"So, does it say what the incantation is?" Ron asked, not turning from the window

"Unfortunately no, it doesn't even say what it does, it just goes through all these statutes and regulations." Said Hermione

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to ask Lupin next time we see him, whenever that will be." Harry said as he started to look through the desk drawers

"Umm Harry," Hermione began timidly "I was wondering if I could possibly…"

"Keep my dad's notes." Harry finished her sentence "Yeah, go ahead, they're not doing anyone any good just lying around here."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh thank you Harry, I really appreciate this." Hermione said as she let go, then started sorting the numerous papers

A couple minuets later Hermione had stacked more than a third of the notes, Ron was still staring almost mindlessly out the window, and Harry had just gotten to the last drawer and realized it was locked when he tried to open it. Harry drew his wand, tapped it once on the drawer, then tried opening it again, but it still wouldn't. Harry pointed his wand at the drawer said "Alohomora!" and this time the drawer opened.

Inside the drawer were many more notes and a couple quills and ink bottles. Underneath all these was an old thick book with 'James Potter' in gold lettering near the bottom corner of the cover. Harry picked up the book and skimmed through some of its pages quickly before handing it to Hermione and asking if she had any idea what it was.

"Oh this is great!" Hermione said excitedly several minuets later "Even better than I could have hoped for."

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously

"It's one of your father's research journals, it should explain everything he went through to create a new spell, charm, or curse. Every variation of the final incantation he tried to get the desired result, the effects he got from each one." Hermione said

"That's great, we can find out how to use that curse and what it does." Harry said, now beginning to get excited "Did you hear that Ron?"

"Uh what…yeah" Ron mumbled as he continued to look out the window

"Well actually Harry, the first page is dated almost six months after that letter, so it won't be in there." Hermione said looking sorrowful

"Damn, I went and got my hopes up for nothing." Harry said looking disappointed "Well we should probably get going soon Hermione."

"But Harry, there's so much here, I can't possibly look through all of it and get what's really important without another few hours." Hermione said in a desperate voice

"Harry's right Hermione, we really do need to get going soon." Ron said without looking away from the window

"Yes, of course, take his side again, and what _are_ you bloody looking at!" Hermione said angrily

"The bloke who's following us, he looks a bit bored, and nervous, he's just been standing in the same spot for a while." Ron said, finally turning away from the window "I reckon it's about we dealt with him Harry."

"Yeah, I think you're right, but how?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione's look

"Not sure, we can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey would you mind standing still while we hex you?' can we?" Ron said

"Hmm, we'll have to…"

"I can't believe you two!" Hermione interrupted "You're talking about attacking a Ministry employee like it's the weather!"

"Yeah, what of it, we can't very well have them following us the whole way!" Ron retorted

Hermione practically jumped to her feet and advance on Ron to where their faces were barely a foot apart but Ron stood his ground.

"That doesn't mean you can just go around attacking them Ron!" Hermione yelled

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother Hermione, so you don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"Oh that's rich, like you'd…"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled and both Ron and Hermione immediately stopped talking and looked at him "You two GITS are yelling so loud they probably know what we're planning to do now! Hermione, Ron's right we – don't interrupt me Hermione – we can't have them following us so we have to hex them, and you know it. But don't worry, it's not like we're going to hurt them, a simple stunning spell will work. Now, unless either of you have anything helpful to say about how we're going to accomplish this, sit down and shut up."

Both Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to say something but thought better of it, closed their mouths and sat down.

"I've got it," Ron said a while later "Harry I've got it, a king's corner."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked

"Chess mate, I was just thinking about chess and I thought of a king's corner." Said Ron

"But Ron, I've never seen a king's corner work, and besides, we aren't playing chess." Harry said, becoming a bit confused

"I know, but what I mean is we corner him, and then use a stunning spell." Ron said

"That's pretty good, and it should work, but how are we supposed to corner them without getting drawn into a duel?" Hermione asked

"Isn't it obvious? We…"

"We apparate!" Harry said finishing Ron's sentence

"Exactly!" Ron said excitedly

"Of course, why didn't we think of it sooner?" Hermione said standing up "It's perfect, we apparate all around them and they have no place to go, nice job Ron."

"So we're all agreed?" Harry said and Ron and Hermione Nodded their heads "Alright then, are you ready?" and they nodded their heads once again "On the count of three, one… two… three!"

With a whirl of their cloaks all three of them disappeared with a crack then reappeared in the forest around a dark figure who got startled and tripped backward and fell over landing on their back.

"Wait, don't curse me!" Cried a drawling voice from the person on the ground

Harry looked down at the person and saw the white-blonde hair and slightly scared looking face of Draco Malfoy staring back at him.


	17. I'm begging you

"Malfoy!" Harry spat

"Why the bloody hell is you-know-who having you follow us?" Ron demanded, shaking his wand threateningly

"And why should I tell you!" Malfoy said, trying to sound braver than he was

"Because if you don't tell us we'll curse you and hand you over to the ministry and let them do with you as they please." Said Harry

"Fine, go ahead, I'll die for the Dark Lord before I say anything." Malfoy said, though still looking scared

Harry took in Malfoy's look of fear and the tone in which he had just said what he did and decided to take his chances.

"Alright Malfoy, if you'd rather die than tell us anything, then that's what you'll do." Harry said as he raised his wand and Malfoy's face filled with even more fear "Ava…"

"NO!" Malfoy screamed "I need your help, that's why I'm following you!"

Harry smiled mentally but purposely avoided looking at Hermione who he knew was shocked at what he had just done.

"Do you expect us to believe that you cowardly git!" Ron said

"Why would you need our help Malfoy? Your precious Dark Lord unhappy with you?" Hermione said, recovering from her shock

"As a matter of fact he is unhappy with me, and my whole family." Said Malfoy

"I still don't see why we should help you, you got yourself into this." Harry said

"Because," Malfoy said desperately as tears filled his eyes "He's already killed my father, and my mother and I are next, I don't want to die, and I don't want my mother to either."

Malfoy stared at each of the three in turn with a look that made it clear this was no trick, he was serious, he was truly afraid for his life and the life of his mother.

"Please, I'm begging you, you can't just let him kill me and my mother." Malfoy said, tears beginning to roll down his face

"And why shouldn't we?" Ron demanded "You led an attack on Hogwarts that almost got a bunch of people killed and did get Dumbledore killed!"

"But I wasn't going to kill him, I swear, I was lowering my wand when those other Death Eaters and Snape came bursting in and killed him, please."

And as Malfoy said it Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said before he was killed.

"Give us one good reason why we should help you, just one!" Said Ron

"Because Dumbledore would have," Harry said and he lowered his wand

"What?" Hermione and Ron said together as they looked at him, though still not lowering their own wands

"Dumbledore would have helped him, he was going to help him, and therefore it's our duty as people who claim to follow Dumbledore no matter what, to do as he would have." Harry said, now putting his wand away

"But Harry, he doesn't deserve it." Ron said turning towards him

"Ron's right Harry, he doesn't." Hermione said

"Maybe not, but we can't pick and choose what orders we do and don't want to follow, we either follow them or don't. And true he never actually ordered any of us to do this, but it was as good as one to me." Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded and put their wands away as well

Harry crouched in front of Malfoy, who quickly whipped his eyes, and looked him strait in the eye.

"Alright Malfoy, we'll help you, but I swear, if you cross us in any way I'll give you and your mother to Voldemort." Harry said fiercely and Malfoy glared at him but said nothing

"But Harry, how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we have a lot of resources at our disposal." Hermione said

"We have what we need, and that's the Order, and we need to contact them quickly." Harry said, standing back up "I'm sure that someone has noticed Malfoy's absence."

"So, back to the headquarters then mate?" Ron asked, pushing Malfoy back down as he tried to stand up

"Yeah, I reckon that'd be best, but before we do anything there are a few things I'd like to know from Malfoy." Harry said, motioning for him to stand up

"I already told you I'm not telling you anything." Malfoy said as he stood up and wiped himself off

"Fine, we'll just leave you here then." Harry said as he turned

"Alright!" Malfoy said quickly "But I'm not telling you anything with the mud-blood here."

Harry was filled with anger and drew his wand, but for the first he could remember Ron had drawn his first and jammed it into Malfoy's neck.  
"Ron, no!" Hermione said "The little prat isn't worth it."

"Don't you ever call her that again!" Ron said and he removed his wand, though not before giving it another hard jab

"Okay Malfoy, the first thing I want to know is how you knew where we were?" Harry said

"I overheard the Dark Lord talking with someone." Malfoy said

"Who was it that he was talking to?" Harry said

"It was Snape," Malfoy said, glaring even more "He said that their spy in the Ministry had found out you three were leaving the Weasel's house."

"Watch it Malfoy!" Ron said with a glare and a small satisfied smirk crossed Malfoy's face

"Touch a nerve did I?" Malfoy said with another smirk

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said "Who's the spy in the Ministry?"

"I'm not telling you any more until I'm someplace safe!" Malfoy said giving nervous glances to the trees

"Okay, I can agree to that, but only if you agree to give the Order every piece of information you have on Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Harry said once again sounding fierce

"Fine, I'll do it, just get me somewhere safe!" Malfoy said several minuets later, looking as though he hated himself

"Good," Harry said with a smile at how much Malfoy clearly hated his situation "Ron, go into the house and see it you can find some Floo powder we can use, I think there was a fireplace in one of the rooms."

"Right oh mate," Ron said as he turned around and headed back towards the house

"One more thing Malfoy," Harry said as Malfoy shot him a filthy look "If you ever refuse to give information freely the deal is off, are we clear?"

"Yes, we'll clear, Potter!" Malfoy said through gritted teeth and he swore under his breath

"It's all good mates, there's a smashed pot of it in the old sitting room that we should be able to use." Ron said as he came walking back to the group

"Let's go then, Malfoy, your wand." Harry said as he held out his hand

"What," Malfoy sneered

"I want your wand Malfoy, I don't like the idea of you having it." Harry said

Malfoy sneered again, but knowing he had no choice handed his wand to Harry who placed it in his pocket and motioned for everyone to get going.

"Incendio!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the fireplace "We're all ready Harry."

"You two can go ahead and leave, I've just got to talk to Malfoy real quick." Said Harry

"Harry, you sure it's okay to leave you alone with him." Hermione said

"Yes, I have his wand and if he tries anything he'll be cursed faster than he can think."

"Alright, if you're sure mate," Ron said, picking up a hand full of powder off the floor

"I'm sure, and when you get there see if you can find anyone, and if you can bring them to meet me." Harry said and Ron and Hermione disappeared into the flames

"Okay Malfoy, we're going to Number Twelve Grimauld Place, you're not going to be permitted to leave, and you're going to be a good little boy and not cause trouble for anyone there."

"Of course saint Potter, is there anything else?" Said Malfoy

"Actually there is, you're not getting your wand back either, now get!"

Malfoy swore loudly, threw a fist full of powder into the fire angrily and said his destination. He was just about to step into the fire when he turned and looked at Harry.

"Where are we going exactly?" Malfoy asked

"I told you all you need or get to know, now go!" Harry said as he pushed Malfoy hard on the chest and he fell backwards into the fire


	18. Master Malfoy

Harry stepped out the fireplace into Grimauld place's kitchen and found Malfoy at his feet rubbing the back of his head. Malfoy shot Harry an angry and got to his feet.

"I'll make you pay for that Potter!" Malfoy said as he began to wipe the soot from his robes

"I don't think you're in much of a position to be making threats Malfoy." Harry said as he began to wipe soot from his robes as well

"Harry!" Came Lupin's voice from the door and Harry turned to see Lupin, Ron, and Hermione walking into the kitchen

"Lupin, good to see you, how are you?" Harry said

"I'm fine, I'd like to have a word with you though, out in the hall." Lupin said

"Can it wait a little while there are some things we…"

"No it can't, out in the hall now." Lupin said gesturing for him to come "and you two watch him."

Harry was a little confused but followed Lupin out of the kitchen, though reluctantly.

"What do you think you're doing Harry?" Lupin demanded after they had entered the hall and closed the door behind them

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"What I mean Harry, is what do you think you're doing promising that the Order will protect someone without even consenting a single member?" Lupin said forcefully

"I thought it was the Order's job to protect people." Harry said defensively

"It's part of our job, yes, but the Order as a majority usually makes those decisions, and we don't usually take in Death Eaters that we may or may not be able to trust."

"We can trust him,"

"Really," Lupin said disbelievingly

"Yes, really,"

"Are you even listening to yourself Harry? All of last school year all you ever talked about was how Malfoy was up to something, and he couldn't be trusted, and yet all of the sudden you trust him."

"Yes I do, I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't."

"That's another thing Harry, you had no right to bring him here."

"It's my house, I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"It's your house Harry but it's also the headquarters for the Order, and you can't just go telling anyone you want where it is, they have to be approved first! I thought you knew that!"

"I do know that but I didn't have the time to take it up with the whole of the Order!"

"I understand that Harry but I'm sure there's someplace else you could have taken him until you did get this cleared!"

"Maybe, but we're wasting time arguing about it now, Voldemort may be sending Death Eaters to kill Malfoy's mother as we speak!"

"What… You agreed to protect his mother as well?"

"Yes, and we're wasting time, who knows, it might of already happened, but if it hasn't the faster someone gets there the better!"

"Do you realize potentially how many people you have put in danger by promising to protect them?"

"Yes, I do, believe me I didn't enter in to this lightly, and I probably wouldn't have at all if it wasn't what Dumbledore wanted."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Lupin asked, now looking confused

"Before Dumbledore was killed he was trying to convince Malfoy to let him help him and his mother. To make it look as if he had died in his attempt to kill Dumbledore and then Dumbledore sent members of the Order to kill his mother but really protect her too."

"I… Why didn't you tell the Order about this Harry?"

"I didn't think it very important seeing as Malfoy had run off and we had no way of finding him." Harry said, calming down a little

"Even so Harry you should have told us, if anything like that arises again I want you to."

"Okay, I will, but what about Malfoy's mother?"

"We'll probably both have some serious explaining to do, but I'll contact some members to go and bring her here, so I'll need you to write her a note, and I'll need to find out where she is."

Harry nodded, turned towards the kitchen and just as he was about to open the door he turned back around and faced Lupin.

"Is there something else Harry?" Lupin asked

"Uh, yeah, I think I may be able to help you contact everyone you need a bit faster." Harry said and Lupin gave him a questioning look "Kreacher!"

A tragically wrinkled and very old house elf in a stained loin cloth appeared at Harry's feet with a small pop and bent into a low bow.

"What does master requires of me, sir?" Kreacher said, and he began to grumble under his breath

"I want you to do anything Lupin tells you to, got it." Harry said

"I has gots it, if it's an orders from my master."

"It is," Harry said as he turned around and walked through the door

"Fine, then Kreacher will do what the filthy werewolf sayes me to do." Kreacher said as he stood from his bow and hobbled over to Lupin

"Malfoy, where's your mother?" Harry demanded as he took a piece of parchment, ink and a quill out of his traveling bag

"At our estate, why?" Malfoy said

"Because the Order is about to go get her." Harry said, beginning to write on the parchment

"What do you mean going to get her!" Malfoy said, jumping from his chair

"Calm down you twit, they're just going to bring her here." Harry said, folding the paper and walking back into the hall as Malfoy glared at his back

"Here's the note Lupin." Harry said, handing it to him

"Thank you Harry, they should start arriving soon." Lupin said

"Malfoy said his mother is at their estate."

"Good, it shouldn't be too hard to find her, only a few hundred rooms to search."

"Lupin I was wondering, what was the Order's decision on our membership?" Harry asked nervously

"Ah, well, we haven't actually made it yet." Lupin replied with a slightly sheepish smile

"But McGonagall said it would be made in a few days, and that was a week and a half ago."

"Yes she did, but some, let's just say, events, have recently occurred that have us working on slightly more important matters."

"What sort of events?"

"That's not important right now." Lupin said and Harry could tell he wasn't keen on talking about the subject, so he didn't press the matter

"I think there are some things you need to know about the Malfoy thing."

"Alright Harry, like what?" Lupin said and Harry began a quick run through of how Malfoy came to be here and the conditions on which he was

"I must say I'm impressed Harry," Lupin said a few minuets later "most your age wouldn't have thought to put so many stipulations on his protection."

Harry was very glad that Lupin, despite his initial reaction, was impressed with what he'd done.

"Uh Lupin, there was one more…" Harry began to say but stopped when he heard a series of clicking sounds coming from the front door

"Good there here, I had expected them earlier than this though." Lupin said, checking his watch "Harry I'd like for you and the others to wait for me in the kitchen, there are some things that I want to discuss with you. But I need to fill everyone else in first."

Harry nodded and walked back into the kitchen just as a small group of people came strolling through the front door.

"They're on their way, if everything goes well they should be back in an hour or so." Lupin said ten minuets later as he sat down at the kitchen table "Now, I would like to talk to you first Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Malfoy said

"Harry has informed me that in exchange for your protection that you will be giving us any information you have." Said Lupin

"So I'm to be interrogated all ready?"

"Only briefly, and then you will stay upstairs until tomorrow when the real interrogation will begin."

"Fine then, let's get it over with." Malfoy said with a glare at Lupin

"Alright, Voldemort has a spy in the Ministry, who is it."

"I have no idea." Malfoy said

"Oh come off it Malfoy." Harry said

"I will not, I honestly don't know, do you think the Dark Lord really would have entrusted me with such important information?"

"Why not, he trusted you to kill Dumbledore, didn't he?" Harry said, and he and Malfoy sat glaring at each other

"Alright that's enough, you can go Malfoy." Lupin said

"But you're not going alone, Kreacher!" Harry said and once again the old elf appeared next to him

"Yes master," Said Kreacher

"Take Malfoy up to one of the bedrooms and close the door after him, then go directly back to Hogwarts, do nothing else."

"Yes master, I's will do as you tells me, I will take master Malfoy upstairs then go back to Hogswarts." Kreacher said as he grabbed Malfoy's robes and began to lead him out of the room

Harry was about to say something about Kreacher calling Malfoy master, but decided to let it go this time, considering they were already out of the room.

"What did you need to talk to us about Professor?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, it's been four years, there's no need to call me Professor." Lupin said, cracking a weak smile, and Hermione blushed slightly "But yes, down to business, there are some things that have recently happened, and some matters that I have been informed of that I need to discus with you three, particularly you Harry. First off I have to inform you Harry that on the night after you left the Burrow some, unfortunate, events took place involving your Aunt and Uncle."


	19. Feeding lies

A man with greasy black hair wearing all black robes walked swiftly down a dimly lit hallway, his billowing cloak giving him the look of an overgrown bat. The man stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door with peeling paint and considered whether or not to enter.

He was just about to take his changes and open the door when it began to slowly creek open and a short, pudgy, man scurried out.

"Ah Severus, the Dark Lord wishes to see you now, and I must say he is very angry with you. I think he might just do the same as he did with Lucius." The smaller man said as he cracked a twisted smile

"Shut up Wormtail, I can only imagine what sort of lies you have been feeding him." Severus said

"I haven't been feeding him anything." Wormtail said, drawing himself up in an attempt to look taller than he was

"I will determine who has been feeding me lies." A cruel voice said from inside the room "Now come here Severus."

Severus pushed his way past Wormtail into the room and swiftly closed the door in his face.

"You ordered my presence my lord." Severus said as he stepped between the roaring fire and the large arm chair in which Voldemort was sitting

"Yes Severus, some things have come to my attention, and I have to say they greatly displease me." Said Voldemort

"I'm sure they do, but I assure you that whatever…" Severus said but was cut off

"Silence Severus! I have heard enough of yours and Wormtail's pathetic squabbling from him, now kneel."

"Yes, of course my lord." Severus said and he bowed then bent down onto one knee

"Now Severus, I am sure by now that you are aware of my attempt to kill Potter at his place of residents." Voldemort said "And I'm sure you are also aware that it failed because the information was off, though I can't say as I didn't enjoy it."

"Yes my lord, I have tried to tell…"

"Silence! I know your thoughts about Wormtail already, I also know that he got this information from overhearing you. No doubt you had this information long before Potter left that house, and had you told me then, my endeavor might have been successful, and yet you did not, why?"

"My lord," Severus said confidently "There is much more to this than meets the eye, and if Wormtail had used even half of his very limited brains and stayed to hear the rest of my conversation he would have know why I did not inform you."

"Is that so? Do tell Severus."

"I knew that Potter would be protected by powerful magic that Dumbledore put in place many years ago, and that he would be until his seventeenth birthday, and that any attempt on his life before that would fail."

"Maybe so, but it is not for you to decide where the short comings of my powers are, which I assure you there are none."

"Yes my lord, please forgive me for doubting your power."

"Yes Severus, though I am still curios as to why you did not tell me so that I might attack after he came of age."

"I knew he would leave as soon as he could, and I had no way of knowing where he would go afterwards, and if you please my lord, we did find out where he had gone."

"Yes we did, mere hours after my attack, very well, I am satisfied, for now. But I would like to know where Draco Malfoy has gone." Voldemort said, and now Severus looked a little nervous

"I'm not sure my lord, he could be many places, I did not think I was meant to know." Severus said, discreetly wiping a small amount of sweat from his brow

"Why shouldn't you Severus, I know he confides in you."

"But I would not ask him to confide in me about a task you have set for him."

"I have not set him a task, but apparently he has told you otherwise."

"Yes my lord, he has, he told me that you had another mission for him and that he would no longer be staying with me."

Voldemort eyed Severus suspiciously as he put his hand inside his robes, and Severus wiped a bit more sweat from his brow.

"You did not think to inquire as to if he was telling the truth?"

"No my lord, I did not think it my place to ask questions of his mission since I had not already been informed."

"You are a fool Severus, it should have been painfully clear that he was not telling the truth." Voldemort said with a sneer, retracting his hand from his robes, bringing out his wand and pointing it at Severus

"Please my lord, I…"

"No Severus, it is too late for that, Crucio!" Voldemort said, and Severus started to scream as he fell forward

"I believe that will do." Voldemort said a few minuets later, lifting his wand "there is one more thing I wish to know from you Severus."

"Yes, anything my lord." Severus said as he shakily got back up on one knee

"Several members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived that night, I would like to know how they knew, and who informed them."

"I believe there is a batty old squib by the name of Arabella Figg that lives very close to where Potter used to, she most likely informed the Order."

"So she thinks she can cross Lord Voldemort without suffering his wrath, she will need to be dealt with, of course. Severus, I would like for you, after you leave here, to go to this squib's house and dispose of her, I can not have her interfering in my affairs any longer."

"Yes my lord, as you wish, but might it be better to wait until night fall?"

"No Severus, I want this done as soon as possible, now go."

Severus stood up, bowed to Voldemort, then turned and walked to the door. Upon exiting the room Severus found a shocked looking Wormtail a few feet away from the door blocking the way.

"What, he didn't kill you!" Wormtail spat

"No he didn't, and if you weren't such a lack wit you would have know that I'm too valuable to the Dark Lord for him to kill me." Severus shot back

"But you won't always be so valuable, and I'll be waiting for that day."

"Yes, I'm sure you will be, I on the other hand, am still waiting to see your value you insolent worm. Now get out of my way, I have business to attend to." Severus said as he pushed Wormtail hard out of his way and into the wall

Wormtail glared angrily at Severus, drew his wand and pointed it at his chest.

"You're not pushing me around anymore, I'm not your door step Severus!"

"Please Wormtail, you know you can not take me, but if you really want to duel I'm sure we can find an eleven-year-old somewhere that you might be able to beat."

Severus smiled as even more anger filled Wormtail's face, then turned around and began walking down the hall. Wormtail pointed his wand at Severus's back and fired a curse at him that went just right and hit the wall.

Severus whirled around, his wand already drawn and anger etched on every part of his face.

"How dare you!" Severus yelled as he fired a curse back at Wormtail

Wormtail just barely dodged by ducking and shot a stunning spell at Severus who quickly used a shield charm then shot another curse. Wormtail, again, just barely dodged the curse and sent another of his own back. This time Severus dodged and fired a disarming charm, Wormtail deflected this with a shield charm of his own, then charged at Severus.

Just as Wormtail was about to run headlong into him, Severus pointed his wand at Wormtail's arm and cried "Armo Fracta!" There was a horrible shattering sound and Wormtail howled in pain as he dropped his wand and his arm fell limp at his side. Severus waved his wand swiftly upward and a wave of blue light shot towards Wormtail who was thrown up and back several feet when it hit him. Wormtail landed flat on his back a few seconds later with a loud thud and lay almost motionless moaning in pain, as a small pool of blood began to form under his head.

"I did warn you, you pathetic worm, but consider this a warning, if you ever dare attack me again I won't hesitate to kill you." Severus said, and he turned away from Wormtail and headed down the hall once again


	20. Too much trouble

Harry stared blankly at his hands on the table in front of him; he could hardly believe his ears at what Lupin had just told him. His Aunt had had her soul sucked out, she was worse than dead. True he had sometimes thought about something happening to the Dursleys, but nothing like this, he wouldn't have wished this on anyone. And for the first time in his life that he could remember, he felt sorrow for the members of his family that he had always hated, another person had suffered because of him.

"Wha… w-what…" Hermione stuttered out, but she could hardly speak "W-what happens to her now?"

"I honestly don't know, the Ministry has never made a statement about what happens to people who have been administered the kiss, especially about people who weren't meant to." Said Lupin

"But why was you-know-who there in the first place?" Ron asked

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" Harry said, putting his face into his hands "He was there to get me, it's my fault, again."

"Don't start that Harry, in no way is this your fault." Lupin said

"How do you figure that, the only reason he was there was to kill me, but I wasn't there and the Dursleys got caught in the middle, just like every other time."

"Yes Harry, Voldemort was there because of you," Hermione began "But that doesn't mean it was your fault, it's not as if you said 'here I am Voldemort, come and get me.'" "She's right Harry, you did the best thing possible to keep them safe by leaving, you can't control what Voldemort does." Lupin said

"Fine, whatever," Harry said, still not lifting his head

"Profe… Lupin, what you said about the Dementors, does the Order have any ideas about it?" Hermione asked

"Only a couple of theories and their all a bit far fetched, so needless to say, we're all a little worried." Said Lupin

"What kind of theories?" Ron said eagerly

"Never mind, it's not important until they're something more than theories." Lupin said "Now, if you two wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with Harry alone."

"Right," Ron and Hermione said together, and they stood up and walked to the door

"If you need us we'll be just out here." Hermione said

"Yes, thank you Hermione." Lupin said as she disappeared into the hall

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry said, taking his head out of his hands

"I wanted to ask you to reconsider telling me, and only me, about what you three are up to." Lupin said

"The answer is still no, nothing has happened to change that."

"Harry please, I have no doubt that at some point the three of you will need help, and when that does happen you'll need someone else with you."

"No, we'll handle it on our own, just like we have for the last six years."

"I had a feeling that was what you were going to say," Lupin said after a small pause "But, I thought it was at least worth a try. I promise I won't bring it up again, if you're sure."

"Yes, I am,"

"Alright, then one last thing," Lupin said, smiling weakly "Arthur told me you left your will in his position before you departed from the Burrow."

"Yeah I did," Harry said slowly, not sure what to expect Lupin to say "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, in fact, I think it was very wise of you, though it did upset Arthur and Molly quite a bit."

"I thought it would probably be a good idea, just in case anything did happen, to have everything worked out, you know."

"Yes Harry, I know, and as I said, it was very wise."

"Did you ask him about your dad's curse?" Hermione whispered to Harry as she sat down beside him a few minuets later

"Yeah I did," Harry whispered back "He said that my dad never told him what it did and that he's never used it, but he did know the incantation."

"Fantastic, what is it?" Hermione asked excitedly

"I'll tell you later." Harry said, and both Ron and Hermione looked disappointed but didn't try to further the conversation

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin spent the next half an hour talking, getting a little to eat, and catching up on what had been going on. The catching up didn't prove very fruitful, however, seeing as neither party wanted to divulge much about what they had been up to lately. Though Hermione did try to give Harry quite a talking to about the methods he had used to get Malfoy to talk, but Ron and Lupin quickly came to his defense and she eventually gave up.

Harry was just about to pour himself another glass of Butterbeer when he heard the door behind him start to open and a soft voice began to speak.

"We've got her Remus, Holcomb is taking her up to her son now."

Harry turned in his seat to see who it was and was completely taken aback by the man standing in the doorway. The man was considerably tall, a fact only accentuated by the large rimmed, pointed black hat he wore at a slant on top of his main of graying black hair, that went down almost to his elbows. The man's hat cast a long shadow over his stern face, long nose, and deep blue eyes that carried onto the neck of his black robes.

"Excellent," Lupin said, standing up "Though I did expect it to take you longer than this Wulfric."

"So did I, but it's a good thing it didn't, there were half a dozen Death Eaters about to break down the front gates just as we were leavening." Said Wulfric

"Do you think any of them saw you?" Said Lupin

"I don't think so, and I dare say that we made quite a scene for them to find. They should think that Narcissa Malfoy is dead."

"Well that's good, I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She was for a while there, but we told her that we had her son and after a bit of convincing she came quietly, well, quieter." Wulfric said with a small smirk "I know what you're going to ask next Remus, and the answer is yes, we have her wand."

"Very well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go speak with the others." Lupin said as he walked out of the room and Wulfric nodded

"You must be Harry," Wulfric said, turning his attention to Harry and shaking his hand

"Yes, I must be." Harry said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, name's Wulfric Nicolasson." Wulfric said, releasing Harry's hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I guess." Harry said, shooting an awkward glance at Ron and Hermione

"Ah, and you two must be Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Wulfric said cheerfully shaking both their hands in turn

"Umm, pardon me Mr. Nicolasson, I don't mean to sound rude, but how is it that you now our names?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh yes, I say, that is a good question, and I assure you there's an answer that's equally as good." Wulfric said with a smile "Dumbledore told me quite a lot about you three, he was quite found of you, we were very close he and I."

"If you two were so close why weren't you at his funeral." Harry said quickly, and crossly, before he had thought about what he was saying

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry with looks of utter shock and he wished he could have taken that last sentence back. Wulfric, however, just smiled again as he sighed heavily, but now his faced looked sorrowful

"Believe me, I would have given practically anything to be there, but unfortunately, my duties at the Auror office kept me from attending." Said Wulfric

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Harry said awkwardly

"Oh don't think on it another moment," Wulfric said, returning to his original tone "Youth are entitled to speak their minds, and I dare say that had I not had such obligations and still did not come you would have been quite right to bring up such a question. Oh, and please Ms. Granger, call me Wulfric, unless you prefer Mr. Nicolasson, then by all means keep saying it."

"Uh, okay, Wulfric," Hermione said "So you work in the Auror office, what do you do there?"

"I'm so glad you asked, I work just under the head of the Auror office, a sort of second head if you will." Wulfric said

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next ten minuets or so speaking with Wulfric and found that he was a very interesting man. Harry thought it was clear that Wulfric had spent a lot of time around Dumbledore just by talking to him, though he still felt bad about what he had said.

"Oi, Wulfric," A woman with bubble-gum pink hair said, poking her head through the door "Minerva's about to arrive and she wants to speak with all of us in the study, hey Harry."

"I'll be right there Nymphadora," Wulfric said and Tonks glared at him and pulled her head out of the room "Well I must be going, I do hope we get a chance to speak again, I must say I enjoyed it."

Wulfric bade the three goodbye, shook each of their hands again, then turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.


	21. Rude awakenings

Harry had planned for himself and the others to depart almost immediately from Grimauld place, however, the Order asked them to lay low for a couple of days to be on the safe side, just in case Voldemort had figured out what really happened. Harry was very reluctant to postpone leaving any longer than he had to, but after discussing it with Ron and Hermione, he decided that it would probably be best if they stayed.

Harry wasn't having much luck with sleep, partly because of how loudly Ron was snoring, but mainly because almost every time he fell asleep he saw Dementors swooping down on the Dursleys with no way to defend themselves.

He rolled over and grabbed his watch from the night stand, it was six o'clock. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep and decided to get up and find something to eat.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked past the Malfoy's door, he couldn't hear any noise coming from inside, and could only hope they were still asleep and not waiting for him downstairs. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the familiar clicking sounds that told him someone was about to enter the house and before he could take another step the door was flung recklessly open and slammed loudly into the wall, awakening the portrait in the hall.

"Excuse me Harry!" A woman said pushing past him and rushing up the stairs

She was moving so fast Harry hadn't even noticed her come through the door.

"Remus!" She bellowed "Remus, quickly!"

Lupin came bursting out a door on the second landing, looking shaken and tired; he looked down the stairs just as Tonks got to him and began to speak. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying but when she was done Lupin's expression changed from tired to worried.

"Go Tonks, now! Get Mad-Eye, I'll be right behind you." Lupin said loudly and he rushed back into his room and Tonks came flying down the stairs and was out the door before Harry could think

Harry had no idea what was going on but had gotten the fact that something was very wrong. He looked up and saw that Lupin was already on his way down.

"What's going on?" Harry hastened to ask him

"Not now Harry, I've got to go, you three stay here and watch the house, I don't want any of you to leave, are we clear!" Lupin said as he hastily threw a cloak over his shoulders

"Yes, but…"

"Good! I should be back soon." Lupin said jumping the last few steps and running out the front door

Harry stood trying to think of what to do next, but was finding it hard because of the incessant screaming that he wished would stop. Then he remembered the portrait's curtains were still open and rushed to close them.

When he finally got the curtains closed he turned around and was startled, having not expected Hermione to be standing right behind him.

"What was all the yelling about?" Hermione asked

"Hey mate!" Ron yelled from upstairs before Harry could answer "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Harry said, loud enough so Ron could hear "But come down here so we don't wake the painting up again."

"Right oh mate, I'll be right down." Ron said, even more loudly, and Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes

"So, what was all that about?" Hermione said when Ron reached them

"I don't know, Tonks just rushed in screaming for Lupin, then left almost immediately." Harry said

"Well what about Lupin?" said Hermione

"He left too, just after her, they both looked really worried."

"Hmm, this doesn't sound good, I wonder what's happened." Hermione said, now looking worried herself

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Ron said, walking past the others and towards the kitchen "You two coming?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and followed after him, with Harry right behind her.

"Honestly Ron, how could you think about food right now?" Hermione said in a huff

"Because my stomach is making me, that's how." Ron said "And besides it's not as if we know where they went, so we can't go after them."

"Oh, I guess you're right, but we should probably get some breakfast for the Malfoys as well." Hermione said, walking into the kitchen as Ron held open the door

"Do we have to?" Ron said jokingly "They could stand to lose some weight if you ask me."

"Yes Ron, we have to," Hermione said moodily "Just because they're prisoners here doesn't mean they don't get to eat."

"Calm down Hermione, Ron was only joking." Harry said

"Even so, it wasn't very nice." Hermione said, in a huff once again

The friends had a small breakfast, most of which was burnt to some degree because none of them were very good cooks. Once they were done they took some breakfast up to the Malfoys who weren't exactly overflowing with gratitude, but took it anyway as they had no choice.

Lupin had still not returned by ten o'clock and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting to worry. After all, he had said that he would be back soon, and here it was four hours later and not only was Lupin not back, but no one had been back at all. The three were just considering whether to contact somebody to try and find out what was going on when they heard the heavy front door open and what sounded like two or three people walking quickly towards the kitchen.

"Ah good, you three are here" Lupin said, walking into the room, followed directly by Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody

"What happened, you said you'd be back soon." Harry demanded

"I said I _should_ be back soon, there's a very big difference Harry." Lupin said as he pulled out a chair and sat down

"Okay fine," Said Harry, annoyed "So what's going on, it sounded like something serious."

"Oh, it was," Lupin said, and his face fell "Harry, do you remember a Ms. Figg that lived close to your Aunt and Uncle's."

"Yeah," Harry said uncertainly "What about her?"

"I was supposed to have a meeting with her this morning." Said Tonks "And when I got to her house everything looked fine, but she wasn't answering her door, so I went in to found out why and the entire place was in shambles. It was obvious that someone had fired off a lot of spells."

"But wait a minuet." Harry interjected before Tonks could continue "Wasn't Ms. Figg a squib?"

"Yes, she is, so that only leaves us with one conclusion don't it?" Growled Moody

"You mean someone attacked a defenseless woman?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"I'd definitely have to say so." Lupin said

"Is she all right?" Hermione said

"To be honest, we have no idea." Said Moody

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Ron said, confused

"We mean we don't know." Moody said in an impatient voice

"The reason we don't know." Tonks continued "Is because she wasn't there, nor was a body, there was also no evidence to suggest she had even been injured."

"So she's still alive?" Hermione said optimistically

"We're hoping so." Lupin said "And if she is, she either managed to get away, or, the much more likely scenario, Voldemort wanted her for some reason and was taken."

"So is the Order going to look for her?" Ron asked

"Most definitely, it's not like us to not look for someone if there's a chance they're alive." Said Moody

"Part of the reason why we were gone so long was to start the search for her." Lupin said, the tiredness in his voice obvious "But now, if you'll excuse us, we haven't had anything to eat today."

"Uh, right, but I was just wondering how much longer you think we have to stay here?" Harry asked

"It's only been a day Harry, I'm sorry, but a few more at least." Lupin said kindly

"Alright, I just feel like we're wasting time."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said "We're not wasting time, and besides, a couple days rest will do us all some good."

"Yeah mate, we can take a few days off, it's not like the…"

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled together, and Ron stopped talking and began to look a little embarrassed


	22. Personal reference book

To Harry the next few days seemed to drag on almost unbearably long, all he wanted to do was get out of there as soon as possible, and yet all he could do was stay until the Order said he didn't have to. He wanted to go so badly that at one point he actually considered defining the Order and leaving anyway, but, he thought better of it and tried to settle himself and wait.

Around mid afternoon on the third day Lupin came to Harry with the good news that the Order thought it was safe to leave, though also with the bad news that Mrs. Figg had still not been found.

"This is great, well, obviously not about Mrs. Figg, but I think we'll spend tonight here and leave tomorrow." Harry said as Lupin rubbed his temples looking worn, the previous night had been very rough for him "I'm going to go tell Ron and Hermione."

"Right Harry, though, I think I stay here if you don't mind." Lupin said, continuing to rub his temples

Harry walked out into the hall and up the stairs to find Ron and Hermione. As he passed the Malfoy's room he heard angry, slightly raised voices bickering back and forth, they were obviously fighting about something, but he had no idea what.

When Harry got to the door of the room that he and Ron were sharing, he heard high pitched laughter that he recognized as Hermione's. Apparently Ron was doing something funny, and as he hadn't had much reason to laugh lately, he quickened his pace in opening the door. As the door swung open Harry saw, to his surprise, Ron and Hermione sitting very close together on the large wooden trunk at the foot of the bed, Ron was smiling broadly and Hermione was continuing to laugh.

Harry eyed the two for a few moments, wondering when they would notice him. When Ron and Hermione did finally notice him, they both practically jumped from the trunk, split apart considerably far and began to blush.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Harry asked with only half an attempt at sounding serious

"We weren't doing anything." Said Ron, in a thoroughly unconvincing tone "Just talking."

"Uh huh," Said Harry, giving a suspicious look as Hermione continued to grow redder "Whatever, anyway, Lupin just told me that we can leave whenever we're ready."

"Oh, that's good," said Hermione, starting to recover from her blush "Uh, is anyone else hungry, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit hungry." Ron said, following Hermione out the door "Come on mate."

Harry smiled a little and sighed, then turned around and followed his friends.

"How are you feeling Lupin?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Not so well, I almost got out twice, and did get out once so they had to use a stunning spell on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Said Hermione "It must be rough now that you can't get what you need for the Wolvesbane Potion."

"No harder than it always used to be," Lupin said, taking a drink of coffee "Though, I must admit I've grown quite accustom to having it."

"Well that may be, but it's still horrible what the Ministry has done." Hermione said

"I won't argue with you there, and honestly I am astounded that some part of the Werewolf population hasn't up risen in some way already."

"Does it look like the Ministry will lift the ban any time soon?" Asked Ron curiously

"No, I don't think so, Wulfric told me this morning that there were even more attacks by Werewolves working for Voldemort last night." Lupin said

"Oh no, that's terrible, were they using the potion, like before?" Hermione asked, looking concerned

"Of course they were," Said Harry "Voldemort probably has a whole load of ingredients to make it so he can infect as many people as he wants."

"Yes, that's probably true, but it's not as if it's all bad, Wulfric also said that they caught two of the attackers."

"Well that's good." Said Ron, stretching his arms over his head

"Hey Ron," Harry said, remembering something "I thought you two came down here because you were hungry."

"Uh, right," Ron said, looking like he was taken a bit off guard "I think I'm going to go look in the pantry for something."

Ron stood from his chair and crossed quickly to the pantry, looking as he did, like he really didn't want to move.

"That reminds me," Said Lupin, also standing "The Malfoys are probably getting hungry about now."

"Oh don't worry about that, the three of us can handle it." Hermione said kindly

"Thank you Hermione, but I'll do it, I've been charged with looking over them. And besides, I'm feeling much better now than I was." Said Lupin, sounding thoroughly unconvincing

"Speaking of the Malfoys, how are the interrogations going?" Harry said

"They could be going better," Lupin said wearily, filling a pot with water "We're not learning all that much."

"Are they not cooperating, because if they're not…" Harry said, his tone becoming somewhat angry, but stopped when Lupin held up his hand

"It's nothing like that Harry, they just don't appear to have been told much about Voldemort's recent quarries." Said Lupin, now putting the pot on the stove, and lighting a fire underneath it with his wand "And I can't say as it surprises me, if Voldemort truly was growing dissatisfied with the Malfoy family, he wouldn't be telling them anything of use."

"So the Order's protecting them and not getting anything out of it," Harry said, frustrated

"I wouldn't say that, we did find out for certain that there's a spy in the Ministry, until now we only had suspicions." Lupin said, sitting back down at the table

"Does the Order know who it is yet?" Said Ron, coming back from the pantry

"Unfortunately, no, I expect it will be some time before we know who it is." Lupin said, bending his neck to the left and cracking it "Ah that feels a bit better."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day together, trying to enjoy themselves as much as they could before they left the next day. They were having so much fun in fact; they didn't go to bed until well after midnight.

Harry was having a very pleasant dream; he was back at Hogwarts and was walking all around the school talking to practically everyone, but then quite suddenly it changed. He was now looking at a large fire inside a stone fire place, and everything was much clearer than everything had been in his last dream.

He continued to look into the flames for a long period of time then finally the view started moving upward until at last he was staring into a dirty, cracked mirror. All thought Harry had was gone, he knew what was going on now, there, in the mirror looking back at him was the horribly white face, red eyes, and slit nose of Lord Voldemort.

Harry tried to scream but nothing happened, and he knew that no matter what he did that nothing would.

"Hello Potter," Voldemort spoke cruelly "I suspect you didn't think you'd be seeing me like this again. Yet, here I am, and there are a few things I would like to know. Let me begin by telling you that I know that Narcissa is not dead, it was a poorly executed trick on the Order's part. No doubt the Order is really protecting her, as are they protecting her son. Oh yes, I know about it all, I can sense your surprise, but believe me, I am no fool. I know Draco went after you, so undoubtedly you are the one who introduced him to the Order. I do wonder where you have taken him, but we'll get to that later, first you will assist me in finding that filthy squib that escaped Severus."

And with Voldemort's words Harry was thrown into a carrousel of every memory that he had involving Mrs. Figg. He went from being at her house as a little kid, tripping over her many cats, to greeting her at the Dursley's front door so she could have tea with his Aunt. This whole thing was very tiring for his mind, not to mention frustrating, because he couldn't stop it.

The memories finally stopped after the one of Mrs. Figg helping him after the Dementor attack two years ago, and he was left to stare at Voldemort's pale face in the mirror once again.

"It does appear you have no knowledge of where the filth has gone. No matter, I'm sure you know what I really want to." And once again Harry was thrown into his own memories

There, before him was the wrecked house of his parents, then Malfoy sitting on the ground at his feet "Ah, so you have been with Draco, let's see where you've taken him." Hermione and Ron walking ahead of him with Malfoy,'No!' Harry thought desperately as he saw Hermione light a fire with her wand in the fireplace of a devastated room. 'I can't let him see where we went.' Harry thought even more desperately, concentrating as hard as he could, now seeing Ron and Hermione disappearing into the green flames 'NO, he can't find out!'

The next thing Harry knew he was sitting up on his bed in his room, breathing heavily. Voldemort had almost found out, not only where the Malfoy's were hiding, but where the head quarters for the Order was as well.

'Not again' Harry thought furiously 'It's not fair, he's just using me as his own personal reference book now! What do I do, the Order should know about this, but if I tell them they'll never let me leave.'

Harry sat for almost an hour thinking over his options again and again, and then he made his decision. 'I just can't tell them, not even Ron and Hermione, they'd just worry and say that I need to tell Lupin or someone.' _They'd be right to tell me that_, a little voice in Harry's head said. _It's the right thing to do after all, Dumbledore would have wanted me to tell them. _

'That's it.' Harry thought suddenly

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen "I didn't expect you to be up already."

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Harry said

"Oh, well when are we leaving, I think it should be soon."

"Uh, well the thing is, I've changed our plans a little, we're not leaving today, we're leaving tomorrow, maybe the day after."

"What, why?" Hermione asked, confused

"Because, I decided what to do next, but before we do it, there are some other things I need to take care of, and there's something I need you to do."

"Umm, okay, but what kind of things?"

"I'll tell you and Ron later, after we're out of this house, but I really need you to do that thing for me, will you?"

"Of course I will Harry, what do you need?"


	23. Changed

"Really Harry, you should have told us this before we left the headquarters." Hermione said hotly as she, Harry, and Ron passed The Three Broomsticks "You should also have told Lupin, the Order needs to know about this."

"Quiet down Hermione, you don't want to go letting everyone know what's going on." Said Harry, the smallest sound of regret in his voice

"And who exactly is going to over hear us?" Ron asked, motioning to the street around them "Nobody's here."

Ron was quite right, the streets of Hogsmeade were very empty, every so often you'd see somebody quickly scamper from one building to another, but that was about it.

"That's not the point Ron, and anyway." Harry said quickly before Hermione could further her point "I'm going to tell Lupin, but I knew that if I told him before we left that he wouldn't be very inclined to let us leave."

"I still think you should have told him as soon as it happened." Hermione said "Well it's good that we did the Occulmancy training we did when we were at the Burrow. Otherwise Voldemort would know where the headquarters are right now."

The three made their way towards the high road that led to Hogwarts and as they did they talked about all the new closed shops on the way. There must have been, at least, another six shops closed since the last time they were here, and several more looked like they were on the brink of closing.

When they were just about to the Hogwart's grounds they noticed how much more security had been put in place for this year. There were several more Aurors in plain sight, pacing up and down the borders of the grounds, and Harry thought there must be even more protection that they couldn't even see.

"Umm, excuse me." Hermione said, addressing a man who had his back turned and was standing just behind the heavily chained gate

The man whipped around, a look of intermingled startle and worry on his face, and as his eyes fell on the three they grew very large.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing out there!" The man yelled "You know that students aren't supposed to leave the castle, and how exactly did you get out there!"

"We've always been out here, we're not students." Said Ron with a small grin

"Oh is that so?" The man demanded

"Yes, it's so." Harry said, already getting annoyed with this man

"Well then if you're not students what are ya', Bowtuckles I suppose?"

"Obviously," Hermione said curtly "We're not Bowtuckles, we have an appointment with Headmistress McGonagall."

"Oh is that so?"

"YES… it is," The three said together

"What's going on Blancher?" Said a pink haired woman, jogging up behind the man

"Nothing for you to worry about Tonks, I can handle this." Said the man called Blancher

"Oi Tonks," Said Ron "Would you tell this prat to let us in?"

"Blancher," Tonks said sounding weary "Why haven't you let them in?"

"Because they're a bit suspicious if you ask me." Said Blancher and Tonks rolled her eyes "They say they're not students, and yet, they also say they have an appointment with the Headmistress."

"That's because they aren't students and they do have an appointment with the Headmistress." Said Tonks

"But how can you be sure they're telling the truth?" Said Blancher

"Because I know them." Said Tonks

"But they might be…"

"BLNACHER!" Tonks said, looking as if she wanted to hit him "Open the gate."

"Fine, fine, but don't blame me if they turn out to be three Death Eaters that miniaturized themselves with the Polyjuice potion." Blancher muttered as he opened the gate

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered through the gate feeling as they did so a small amount of resistance, but it quickly passed once they were on the other side. The three of them, and Tonks, looked thoroughly annoyed with Blancher, and like they were all about ready to hex him if he so much as said another word.

"Come on you three," Said Tonks as she turned and started heading for the castle "I'll take you up to McGonagall's office."

Tonks led them into the entrance hall and Harry noticed Filch running towards them with a smile on his face and carrying those dark detectors of his that he liked prodding them with so much with. But before he could even get within ten feet of them Tonks held up her hand and shook her head. Filch's face fell; he hung his head, then turned and started to slowly walk back to his office.

The four came to the large room outside the Great Hall and as they passed through it Harry watched the students in the Great Hall happily eating lunch and talking, though their numbers were less than half of what they had been the previous year. Harry noticed that the Gryffindor hour glass that counted house points had been repaired and, despite only being two days into the term, was the fullest of the four, but, it meant very little now.

The four finally came to the small set of stairs that led to the hallway with the stone griffin at the end. When they reached the griffin Tonks said "Apple fritter" and it hoped aside to reveal the upward moving stair case that would take them to the Headmistress's office.

"Well, there you go," Tonks said with a weak smile "I'll see you later, I've got to get back down to the grounds, Merlin only knows what problems Blancher is causing now."

Tonks gave the three a quick wave goodbye, turned on her heal, and strode back off down the hallway. The three returned Tonks' wave then exchanged slightly nervous looks and hoped on the staircase.

When they arrived at the top they stepped off the stairs and rapped on the door, almost immediately they heard Professor McGonagall's voice telling them to enter, and a gaggle of other voices cease.

Harry grabbed the doorknob, turned it and slowly and started opening the door. He was a bit nervous and wasn't sure what to expect, he had never had a meeting in this room that wasn't with Dumbledore, except of course, the one at the end of last term, which hadn't been that much of a meeting. And this was also not a meeting between a teacher and a student, this was a meeting between himself and another adult, though, he felt very odd thinking of it in this way.

As soon as the door was open Harry's eyes met the sight of Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk looking stern, and, how the office now looked. There were still a few of the whirling silver instruments that had been here when this had Dumbledore's, there was also the sorting hat on it's shelf, and Gryffindor's sword still hanging on the wall. Other than those items the office looked far different, there were many more books, some decorations that were obvious bits of Transfiguration, such as a one legged table with a heavy vase set on top of it. All in all the whole feel of what it meant to be in this room had changed.

"You're late." Professor McGonagall said sternly "I would expect that since you are the one that set up this meeting Mr. Potter that you could at least be on time."

"Yes, pardon us Professor, we got held up at the gate." Said Hermione

McGonagall's face instantly changed from her usual stern expression to clear annoyance.

"Let me guess, it was Blancher, wasn't it?" Said Professor McGonagall sounding almost as weary as Tonks and the three nodded "Oh I swear that man will be the death of me, between he and Filch it takes half an hour to get into the school these days."

"Is he really that bad?" Ron said jokingly with a smile

"You have no idea, but now," Said McGonagall, standing and drawing up three chairs in front of her desk "I am very interested in why you have requested this meeting."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves on the chairs, with Harry in the middle, Ron on the right, and Hermione on the left.

"Well," Harry said, somewhat tentatively "I'm here to ask a favor."

"Really? And what favor do you wish ask?" Said McGonagall

"I wanted to know if I could get something of Dumbledore's that I've determined I will most likely need." Harry said, and Professor McGonagall gave him an inquiring look

"I will, of course, need to know what you wish to take before I am to give my answer."

"Right," Harry said, and he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh "I need Dumbledore's Pensieve."

"Very well, it's still located in the cupboard to your right."

"Wait, what?" Harry said taken aback, he had expected some sort of objection, or at least a discussion as to why he wanted it

"I said it was in the cupboard to your right Mr. Potter."

"Yeah I know, but…" Harry began to say but didn't finish the sentence

"But what?" Said McGonagall "You expected me to object?"

"Yes, to be honest." Said Harry, glancing at Ron and Hermione who looked just as surprised

"I probably would have objected, but Albus left it to you, so I really have no choice."

"H-he…" Harry stuttered "Left it to me?"

"Yes, he did, if there's one thing Albus was, it was prepared."

"Uh, right, well then we'll just get it and be off then." Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the cupboard

"Just a moment please." McGonagall said firmly "I would like to speak with you Mr. Potter, alone."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry curious looks, and he gave them a confused one, then he handed them the Pensieve and sat back down. He was getting a little tired of every time the three of them met with someone that someone wanting to talk to him alone.

"I want to tell you to be careful." McGonagall said once Ron and Hermione were out the room "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm sure it won't just affect you, so I say again, be careful."

"I am being careful." Harry said bluntly "Now if that's all, I'd like to leave."

Harry stood up without waiting for an answer and started heading for the door, but before he could get very far Professor McGonagall spoke again. "You've changed Potter."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Said Harry, turning around

"Neither am I, but you are definitely not the same person I've taught all these years."

Harry didn't answer but instead, simply turned back around, and headed for the door once again.


	24. Head a House

Harry stepped off the bottom of the moving staircase and met Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him, with the Pensieve in hand. He walked passed them swiftly without so much as looking at them, and strode towards the end of the hallway thinking about what McGonagall had just said. "You've changed Potter." That's what she had said. 'What does she mean I've changed?' Harry thought, ignoring the calls from Ron and Hermione "You're definitely not the same person I've taught all these years." 'What does that mean? I'm not the same person. I'm the same person, I'm still Harry. I haven't changed… have I?'

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulder when she and Ron caught up with him

"Huh, what?" Said Harry, turning to face them

"Why didn't you answer us mate?" Ron asked

"I was just distracted, that's all." Said Harry

"What did McGonagall want?" Hermione said

"Nothing really, come on, lunch should just be getting over, we can catch them all at one time." Harry said, turning back around and striding off again

Ron and Hermione stood in Harry's wake for a moment, shooting Harry, and each other, confused looks. But then, they realized that Harry was quickly leaving them behind and hurried after him once again.

Harry, with Ron and Hermione close behind, walked down a couple flights of stairs, and back into the large room outside the Great Hall. Sure enough, lunch was just getting out and the students who had come back were filing out.

Harry slowly worked his way through the crowd, drawing curious and surprised looks as he did. He was having a very hard time with it, many people felt the need to stop and ask him questions, apparently everyone had heard by now that he hadn't come back, yet here he was. He was having absolutely no luck finding who he was trying to, and what was more, the crowd was already starting to disperse. 'He can't have not come back.' Harry thought 'Not someone like him, he would've come back.'

Harry was just about to give up when he found him. There, still standing in the doorway of the Great Hall talking to another Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Harry quickly started working his way towards Ernie, but, he was finding it very hard because even more people were now noticing him, and coming over to ask him things.

"Hey, Ernie," Harry called, once he had finally gotten through the hoard of questioners

"Harry," Ernie replied with an air of surprise "I heard you hadn't come back this year."

Ernie extended his right hand to shake Harry's, and Harry obliged, and as he did he saw a shiny silver badge on his chest reading "Head Boy".

"Congratulations," Harry said, nodding his head towards the badge

"Oh, thanks," Said Ernie, releasing Harry's hand "I heard that Granger had gotten Head Girl, but she didn't come back so McGonagall gave it to that Ravenclaw Prefect. Though, she wasn't very pleased with being chose second."

Ernie continued to talk, though Harry didn't know about what, he wasn't really listening and was just waiting for Ernie's lips to stop moving.

"Anyway, I'm glad you decided to come back, I think this place could use you."

"What, oh, I'm not actually back." Said Harry, just barley aware of what Ernie had said

"Well you sure look it." Ernie said a little confusedly

"Yeah, I know, but I was just here having a meeting with McGonagall." Said Harry "Well, that and something else I wanted to take care of, which brings me to why I came over to you."

Harry thrust his hand into his robes and quickly pulled out a roll of parchment and handed to Ernie.

"I need for you to put this up on your house's common room bulletin board." Harry said

"Uh, okay," Ernie said, taking the parchment "What is it?"

"Go ahead and look if you want, but I'd appreciate it if you just put it up and not tell anyone what's in it, I'd like them to see it for themselves." Harry said

Ernie nodded, looked down at the parchment and started to unroll it. Ernie's eyes moved from side to side scanning every line, and as he did a smile began to spread wider and wider across his face.

"This is serious, right?" Ernie said lifting his head and letting go of the bottom of the parchment so it rolled back up "I mean, you're not joking around."

"I'm not joking around at all." Said Harry, growing slightly happier with Ernie's reaction

Ernie's smile grew a little larger with Harry's words and he put the parchment in his own robes and shook Harry's hand once again.

Harry and Ernie turned away from each other, and began to walk away. Ernie walked back over to his friend, and Harry started towards the entrance hall.

"What was all that about?" Harry heard Ernie's friend ask

"Oh, it was nothing," Ernie said "Come on, let's get to the common room."

Harry smiled to himself, he knew he could count on Ernie, he just hoped that Ernie's loyalty would keep after tomorrow. He made his way back through the crowd, though this time it was much easier do to how many people had already left. Harry entered back into the entrance hall and waited for Ron and Hermione, and to his relief, he didn't have to wait long.

Ron and Hermione soon came down the stairs into the entrance hall and headed towards him with somewhat satisfied looks on their faces, Ron still holding the Pensieve under his arm.

"So you guys gave them the notes then?" Harry asked

"Yes, we did," Hermione said

"They both looked excited, and a little confused." Said Ron, readjusting the Pensieve

"Yeah, Ernie did too, excited I mean." Said Harry

"Are we going to go see Hagrid then?" Asked Hermione, looking hopeful

"Yeah mate, let's go see him." Ron said and Harry agreed

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the castle, swiftly turned to avoid Blancher and headed across the grounds to Hagrid's house. It was a very beautiful day, the sun was shining bright and warm, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. So Harry couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. He wasn't sure how to describe how he felt either, he just felt odd, like something wasn't quite right. Maybe McGonagall was right; maybe he had changed and didn't know it.

Harry was jogged out of his thoughts by Ron grabbing the back of his robes to keep him from running strait into Hagrid's fence. He had not realized he'd been that deep in thought. He looked around and was glad to see that Hagrid's house was completely repaired of the damaged done last term, and that it looked just as it always had.

Hermione walked up to the door and rapped on it a few times. She then stepped back and waited for an answer, which came fairly quickly. They heard several noises from inside, including the barking of Hagrid's dog, Fang, and what sounded like someone getting up quickly from a chair.

"I alrea' told ya' I wasn't comin to lunch!" Hagrid's voice roared as he wrenched the door open

"Well excuse us!" Said Harry in a mock voice

"Harry… Ron… Hermione, wha are ya doin here?" Hagrid said "Oh, tha's righ, ya had tha meeting with McGonagall. Well anyway, wha are ya three doin _here_."

"We came to see you, of course." Said Hermione

Hagrid didn't respond, but rather stepped aside to let them in. Once they were all inside his house, Hagrid closed the door and sat in his usual chair.

"So ya're here to see me are ya?" Hagrid said

"Yeah we are." Said Ron

"Well then why didn ya come back? Ya could've seen me every day." Hagrid said, looking a little hurt

"We had more important things to take care of, that's why we didn't come back. I thought someone would have told you that." Harry said, he was getting tired of having to answer this question

"Oh they told me what ya said all righ, but it didn fool me for a momen, I know the real reason ya didn wanna come back." Said Hagrid, tears starting to gather in his eyes

"Enlighten us then, why didn't we come back?" Ron said, slightly callous and Hermione gave him one of her looks

"Ya didn' come back because ya thought I wasn goin to be a good head a house, ya thought I'd mess it up." Hagrid said, tears beginning to roll down his face

"What?" The three said together in shock

"Oh ya don' have ta go pretending ya didn' know on my account." Said Hagrid, pulling out his handkerchief the size of a small tablecloth and blowing his nose

"But Hagrid," Said Hermione kindly "We didn't know, nobody told us that you were going to be the new Gryffindor head."

"Ya really mean tha?" Hagrid said, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the corner of the handkerchief "Ya wouldn' just say tha to make me feel better would ya?"

"Of course we wouldn't, I can't think of anyone better for head than you." Ron said with a matter-o-fact type of nod

"Ron's right, they couldn't have found anyone better than you." Said Harry

"Ah, I knew I shouldn't a thought tha ya three wouldn' come back cause of me." Hagrid said a few minuets later after he had completely dried his eyes "It's just been hard aroun here since Dumbledore, well ya know. I mean, I've been living here since I was twelve, and never a day went by that he and I didn' talk. He was a great man, Dumbledore."

"Yes, he was," Harry said somberly, he had never thought about it before, but Dumbledore had practically been Hagrid's father for so many years

"Uh, so," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood "Who's this person you already told you weren't coming to lunch?"

"Oh, it's the ruddy new Transfiguration teacher, she's a damn good teacher true enough, but she's also a bloody menace." Said Hagrid "She keeps wantin me to sit with her at the staff table, and keeps invitin me to her office after hours, I keep tellin her I'm already taken but she just won't listen."

Hermione started giggling, then began to go red and quickly hid her face in her hands. Harry and Ron, unlike Hermione, kept themselves from laughing, but it was evident from their faces that they wanted to.

"Well Hagrid, you are a very eligible bachelor." Hermione said with an even louder giggle and she pressed her face even harder into hands to try and stifle it

"I'm so glad tha ya all think this is so funny." Hagrid said stiffly

"Sorry Hagrid, just having a good laugh, haven't had much reason to lately after all." Ron said, his smile growing wider

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next hour and a half talking with Hagrid. They also spent that time turning down Hagrid's cooking several times. They all wanted to spend more time together, but, Hagrid had things he had to do.

"Remember Hagrid," Harry said as he was walking out Hagrid's front door "We're going to be staying at the Three Broomsticks, so if you need us come down there. And congratulations again on becoming Head of House."


	25. Heirlooms

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across the Hogwarts grounds, back towards the gate where they hoped they would be able to pass by Blancher fairly easy. Seeing as this time all they wanted to do was get out, instead of in. But, they didn't have such luck; once again Blancher stopped and questioned them about practically everything. Fortunately, most likely do to the earlier incidents with Blancher, Tonks was much closer by, and got them through it much faster. Though, once again she looked as if she wanted to hit him afterwards.

They walked out of the Hogwarts gate and down the high street to Hogsmeade. Nothing had changed; the streets were still as empty as they had been on their way up. This really didn't surprise any of them considering they had only been gone a few hours, and Harry figured the streets would probably stay empty for some time.

As they came to the bottom of the high road and entered into the midst of boarded up buildings Harry saw two shabby looking men standing and talking a little ways away from them, near the entrance to the ally that led to the Hogshead. Harry could only see one of the men's faces, being that the other had his back turned, but the face of the man he could see looked nervous, and was a bit dirty. Both men kept glancing around, but Harry could still not get a glimpse of the second man's face, though his shape was oddly familiar. He did get a good enough look, however, to see that the man was holding something out in front of him, a suitcase of some sort.

Harry continued to watch the two men as they walked closer to them, not really paying attention to what Ron and Hermione were talking about. But, he did notice that it sounded a whole lot more like arguing than talking. Once again the man with his back turned looked around and behind him, and this time, Harry saw his face. There, standing no more than twenty feet away from him was Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry was filled with fury, what nerve Mundungus had, to come back here with, what was no doubt, the same suitcase he had crammed all of Sirius's things into last year. Harry quickly drew his wand, he was determined, Mundungus wasn't going to get away this time, he was going to pay. He didn't care if it was right, he didn't care what Hermione would say, he just wanted to get him. Harry pointed his wand at Mundungus and advanced on him, swearing at him all the while in his head.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione shouted

Mundungus spun around with a shaken look on his face as several things dropped out of the suitcase and hit the ground. Harry was completely annoyed with Hermione, why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? Mundungus fumbled with the case, desperately trying to get it closed, but wasn't able to. Just as he looked like he was about to apparate out this like he had done the last time, Harry pointed his wand at him again, having lowered it out of shock when Hermione yelled, and thought. 'Inpedimenta'

Instantly Mundungus was knocked backwards off his feet and dropped the suitcase, which burst open when it hit the ground. Harry then thought 'Petrificus Totalus' and Mundungus's arms and legs snapped to his sides and he stopped moving. Harry hurried over to him, and gave him a hard kick in the side out of anger.

Mundungus couldn't move his face, but Harry could tell just by looking at his eyes that he hadn't at all expected what had happened to him.

Harry noticed the man who Mundungus had been talking to lean down and pick up a silver cup, and he turned and pointed his wand at him.

"Put it down or you get the same as him!" Harry said, his anger obvious and the man dropped the cup and started backing away, looking as if he no longer wanted anything to do with it

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted once again "What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" Harry said, without looking at her "I'm going to undo the curse now you filth, but if you try to get away I'll just curse you again."

Harry waved his wand to do the counter curse and as soon as it was lifted Mundungus stammered to his feet and started yelling and swearing. Harry grabbed Mundungus's robes tightly and stuck the tip of his wand very close to his face.

"Ow dare you attack me withou a reason, now let go a me!" Mundungus roared "I'll get the Ministry involved I will. It's a crime to attack someone ya' know, you'll be arrested you will."

"Go ahead and get the Ministry involved." Harry said calmly, though clearly still angry "I'm sure they'd love to hear how you stole dozens of priceless heirlooms from me and have been selling them to the highest bidder."

Before Harry had spoke, Mundungus had started to go off again, but instantly fell silent with Harry's words.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to old Dung, would ya Arry?" Mundungus said, looking worried and Harry's face gave him all the answer he needed "Fine, I'll give everthin I ave left back to you, how about that?"

"Yes, you will," Harry said firmly "And then I never want to see you again, and I'm warning you, if I ever do see you selling things again, I'll report you to the Ministry. Are we clear?"

"Alright, alright, no worries mate, just let go a me and I'll get out a here." Mundungus said, struggling to get away from the tight grip Harry had on his robes

Harry lowered his wand, and let go of Mungdungus's robes with a bit of a hard push. Mundungus wiped off and straitened out his robes, shot a Harry a filthy glare, which Harry returned, and then disapparated.

Harry put his wand back up his sleeve into its holder, knelt down next to the open suitcase, and started gathering the fallen items and returning them to the suitcase. All the while Ron and Hermione were watching him, he was very surprised at how long they had remained silent, although he figured that they were somewhat at a loss for words. He managed to get all of the Black's heirlooms into the suitcase and get it closed, though with some difficulty, and stood up.

Ron and Hermione were just watching him, Ron looking as if he completely approved of what Harry just did and the only reason he didn't say so was because of Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, looked as if she couldn't decide whether she disapproved that Harry had attacked someone, approved because Mundungus deserved it, or disapproved that he hadn't turned him into the Ministry. But whatever she finally decided, Harry didn't like his odds.

Harry turned and started walking away, not really wanting to found out what Hermione had to say.

"Harry, wait up mate." Ron said as he and Hermione hurried after him for what felt like the umpteenth time that day

"Harry," Said Hermione, catching up with him and walking beside him "Hey, you …"

"Listen Hermione," Harry said, cutting her off "You may have thought it was wrong, but don't really care and I'm not in the mood to talk about what just happened, alright! "

"Well pardon me!" Hermione said hotly "I just wanted to tell you that you did really well with doing those spells without speaking! And for your information, I did _not_ think what you did was wrong!"

"Oh," Harry said stupidly, feeling like a prat

"Come on mate, you really have to stop thinking that everyone's against you, would we be here if we were." Said Ron

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said lamely, feeling even worse

"Don't worry about it Harry, just do try to stop jumping on people." Said Hermione

"I'll try," Harry said, feeling his stomach growl painfully "Either of you guys hungry, because I am, I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"I am now that you mention it." Said Ron "To the Broomsticks then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, we have to go there anyway to get the rooms, what do you think Hermione?" Harry said

"Uh, yeah, that sounds fine." Hermione said "And I told you you're getting at nonverbal spells."


	26. An annoying day

Harry was lying awake on a soft, warm bed in a room above the Three Broomsticks pub. It had been an oddly cold night for September and he was tightly rapped in blankets. He had no idea what time it was, and he really didn't care. The night had not been a restful one, and he was growing increasingly nervous about what he was going to do today. He hadn't a clue how it was going to go and was only hoping he didn't mess it up. What was more, Harry was beginning to think Hermione hadn't really thought what he did was right, and only said she did to avoid a fight. Though, it didn't seem much like her to avoid reprimanding him for something like this, so all in all, he was a bit confused.

After ten minuets or so, Harry was growing tired of just lying there listening to Ron snore and decided to get up and have a quick look through the tings Mundungus had stolen. But before he could even retrieve the suitcase from underneath his bed, there was a knock at the door. Harry said "Come in" and Hermione came striding in with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded "It's already almost nine, if you two don't hurry up we'll be late."

"What," Harry said, jumping out of bed as fast as he could "Alright, I'll get dressed and get Ron up, you wait for us down stairs."

"Okay, just do be quick about it." Said Hermione, and she walked back out of the room and closed the door

Harry roughly shook Ron awake, or at least he tried to, Ron was proving very difficult to wake and Harry eventually resorted to pushing him out of his bed. When Ron hit the floor with a loud thud he let out a grunt and slowly started to sit up.

"What's going on mate?" Ron asked groggily, watching Harry pull on his robes

"We're running late, that's what's going on, hurry up and get dressed, Hermione is waiting for us downstairs." Harry said, sitting down on his bed and putting on socks

Ron rolled his eyes, started mumbling something, and stood up. He didn't look at all happy at being awoken so rudely, but went over and began to get dressed anyway, quite slowly, however.

"I s'pose Hermione's already ready, as usual." Said Ron, sounding annoyed

"Yeah she is." Harry said as he finished tying his shoe "I'm going to go and wait downstairs with her, and we really are running late so don't take too long"

Ron rolled his eyes again muttered "You're starting to sound like Hermione" though not loud enough for Harry to hear, and started pulling on his own robes.

Harry exited the room leaving Ron alone and walked down the stairs into the main pub where Madam Rosmarta was serving the only customer she had, besides Hermione, with several plates of food. Madam Rosmarta had been very generous to them. She had given them their rooms at a discount because she said she felt so guilty about all the things she had done last year to the Hogwarts' students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault since she had been under the Imperius curse. But, Rosmarta had insisted and in the end they conceded and took the rooms at discount.

Hermione was also sitting at the bar, a couple seats away from Rosmarta's other customer, but was not having any food, and Harry thought she looked as nervous as he felt.

Ten minuets later Ron had still not come down from his and Harry's room, and Harry and Hermione were starting to really get annoyed. Just as Harry was considering going up and forcing Ron downstairs whether he was fully dressed or not, he came trudging down.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said in a hot tone "You know we don't have a lot of time!"

"I was getting dressed, that's what's took me so long, besides, we still have plenty of time." Said Ron returning Hermione's tone

"Oh that's just like you Ron, always not taking things seriously." Hermione said as the three walked out of the pub

"I do to take things seriously." Ron said, and he and Hermione began arguing all the way to the Hogwarts' gate which, to all their relief, was not guarded by Blancher

Instead the gate was guarded by an older looking witch with wispy purple hair. All three of them, without meaning to, stared intriguingly at the woman as they passed through the gate. The woman was very nice and proved much easier to deal with than Blancher, however, so they weren't about to say anything to her about her hair. Hermione turned to thank the woman and she jumped slightly out of shock when the woman quickly started to morph into a shorter, much younger woman with pink hair.

"What'd you guys think of that one?" Asked Tonks with a smile

"The hair was a bit over the top I think." Hermione said "But we really don't have the time to talk right now, we're already running late."

Tonks nodded in agreement about the hair, and let them go without further comment. But she looked a little disappointed as she did, she also looked a bit bored, which Harry could understand, having to stand and guard the grounds all day couldn't be that much fun.

Before he knew what happened Harry found himself standing in the seventh floor corridor across from a tapestry of trolls in tutus hitting a wizard over the head with their clubs.

Harry began to pace up and down the corridor thinking 'I need a place for the DA to meet.' He thought this as he paced the corridor three times, and after the third time he turned to the nearby wall and there was the door to the room of requirement.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room of requirement and noticed it looked much as it had the last time they had used it for this purpose more than a year and a half ago. There were dozens of cushions, hundreds of defense books, sneak o'scopes of every size, a small stage at the front of room from which to speak from, in fact, the only thing that appeared to be missing was the broken foe glass.

After a few minuets of waiting Harry heard the door opening behind him and turned around to see Ginny and Neville walking in. He had truly hoped that Ginny wouldn't be one of the first here, and she didn't look to happy to see him either. Perhaps it was because the last time they had seen each other he had been handing her father his will and then leaving without saying a word. Neville automatically came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and started talking, Ginny, however, kept her distance and just started walking in circles close to the door.

Not long after Ginny and Neville arrived, other people started to arrive, first Luna, then Ernie Macmillan and a few other. Harry didn't expect many people to come, after all many of the original members of the DA had graduated, not to mention all the ones that hadn't come back this year. All in all, when everyone was there, there were only around twelve people present, including Zachariah Smith, who Harry didn't particularly like, but at least he was there.

"Thank you all for coming back." Said Harry, taking the stage after he was sure no one else was coming "I know it's been a while since we last met, and I know there aren't as many of us as there used to be. And I'm sure some of you are wondering why I even called this meeting. You're probably thinking that there's no reason now that we have a real Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At the beginning of last year I would have agreed with you, but now, after the events of the end of last term. I know that there is still is a need for the DA." Harry paused at this point and took a deep breath; so far it had gone exactly how he had rehearsed it in his head

"How exactly did last years, events, as you call them, make it so there was a need for this again?" Smith asked somewhat rudely before Harry could continue "I mean, it's not as if they changed anything, we're still actually learning defense."

"What happened last year changed it because," Harry began, only now remembering how much he disliked Smith "I realized that the DA now has to be more than just a club to learn defense."

"Well then what are we going to do if we aren't going to learn defense?" Smith demanded

"He never said we weren't going to learn defense, so quit being a prat and let him finish." Said Ron, and he and Smith exchanged halfhearted glares for a few seconds

"Yes, thank you Ron, we are still going to be learning defense, but it is going to be much more advanced than before. In fact, it's going to be well passed what you even would have learned in your N.E.W.T.s years." Harry said

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that when we haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.s yet?" Said Smith

"If you don't think you can handle it." Harry said, trying to resist the erg to hex him "Then you can turn around and leave."

Smith looked as if he really did want to leave, but on the other hand didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing that he couldn't handle it, and in the end stayed where he was.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I'm going to ask something very big of all of you. And I don't want any of you to enter in to this lightly, because I'm going to hold you to it." Harry said, pausing again to calm his nerves slightly "What I'm asking of you, is if the school ever comes under attack again, which I'm sure it will, for you to defend it in every way you can, and with your lives if necessary. Now, if anyone here doesn't think they're up for that, then you should leave now. But I want to make one thing very clear, you better be perfectly sure you're ready to battle fully trained wizards if there's every a need, because they won't hesitate to use every bit of dark magic they know on you."

The already very quiet room became deathly silent, no one seemed as if they were even considering talking, not even Zachariah Smith. Everyone looked shocked and liked this was not at all what they had expected to hear when they came here today. And yet, no one had left, at least not so far, which made Harry feel a bit more reassured.

"Well then, thank you all for staying, I can't tell you how much it means to me." Harry said a few minuets later

"Hold up a second." Interrupted Smith "What makes you so sure the school will be attacked again?"

"Because Voldemort wants Hogwarts," Harry said, and the entire room winched "He feels that it is rightfully his, and will therefore most likely try to take it at some point. Now, I will not be here to teach you anymore, so you will have to decide who will take my place. Personally, I would recommend Ginny Weasley."

"You've got to be joking, she's a year behind some of us, how are we supposed to learn this more advanced magic from someone behind us." Asked Smith "And besides, I bet you're just recommending her because you and her were going out."

"If you remember, I was younger than a lot of the original DA members." Harry said shortly "And I taught Ginny over the summer. But fine, if you don't like her, then what about Neville Longbottom, or Luna Lovegood."

"Excuse me! You think we're going to take lessons from someone like Neville Longbottom, or Loony…"

"Don't call her that!" Ginny said fierily, cutting across Smith

"Ginny's right, don't call her that." Harry said forcefully "Now if you don't like Luna or Neville, then you can pick Ginny, but I'm not giving you any more choices then them."

"And why not?" Demanded a Ravenclaw boy "You said we had to decide who would take your place, so we should get to say who gets voted on."

"Hey!" Shamus piped up from the back "You all made Harry our leader last time, so if he thinks one of them is the best choice then I support him."

"Let me put it this way then." Harry said, becoming annoyed, though very grateful towards Shamus "Everyone who has dueled with a Death Eater, raise their hand."

Instantly the room fell silent again, and nobody but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna raised their hands.

"Well that seems to settle that now doesn't it, and by the way, everyone who just raised their hand has dueled Death Eaters at least twice. So, everyone who thinks Ginny should take my place, raise their hand." Harry said, and this time everyone raised their hand, including Smith "Ginny, I know this is all very sudden, but do you accept?"

"Yes, I guess so" Ginny said, a bit dully

Harry inhaled slowly and deeply, that was one thing taken care of, just a few more and he, Ron, and Hermione could be on their way.


	27. Golden Lights

The room of requirement was somewhat quiet; a few people were talking amongst themselves while they waited for Harry to start speaking again, but not many. There was a general sense of confusion in the small crowd; no one was quite sure what they were waiting for. All they really knew was that they were told to wait and that now Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their backs turned to them and were rummaging in the bags they had brought with them.

"Everyone," Harry announced turning towards the crowd, holding a large grey book "This is the book that has all of the advanced spells in it that you'll be learning. I copied it exactly from and advanced spell book I got over the summer. I have already learnt many of them, and I will continue to learn as many of them as I can, but they aren't exactly easy. Many of you will probably have quite a bit of trouble with them."

"Wait a just minuet." Said Smith, and a few in the room let out a sigh "If you had a problem with them, what makes you think we can do them."

"Because I have confidence in all of you, you all did very well last time. And besides, I didn't really have that much trouble, so all of you should be just fine with some practice." Harry said "Now as I will no longer be leading the DA I will be giving Ginny my coin so she can set the times for meetings. I hope you all still have yours, but, if you don't that's fine, I had Hermione make some more a few days ago. The main reason was because I want all of you to try and recruit new members, but if any of you have lost your coins then you will need new ones. Now, one more…"

"I have another question." Smith interrupted "Why should we put our lives on the line to defend the school under your orders if you're not even going to be here to help us because you're off doing Merlin only knows what and where."

This time Smith seemed to have a very good point and more than a few people now looked as if they wanted to know the same thing. But, unfortunately for Smith, Harry had already thought of this.

"Well, if you had let me finish, I was about to go into that." Harry said hotly, pulling a gold coin from his pocket "Hermione has also made three coins that she, Ron and I will keep, and made a slight change to my old one. So all Ginny has to do if is touch the face on the coin with her wand and our coins will heat up and start to vibrate. This is the only time our coins will react to any changes Ginny makes, and it's only to be used if the school is under attack. Now if any of you ever see that the numbers on the rim of the coin are all seven, then it means something very urgent is happening and you need to find Ginny or another DA member as quickly as you can. And I want to remind you all to keep your coins with you at all times, and keep them somewhere you can easily tell if they're growing hotter, even when you're sleeping."

After Harry had finished speaking he didn't really feel like staying around. Partly because he felt entirely to near to Ginny given the small size of the room, also because he felt the sooner they left, the better. But, Ron looked happy talking with Shamus and Dean about Quiditch, and Hermione looked deeply enthralled in a conversation she was having with a sixth year Ravenclaw. So, he decided to let them have some time to themselves, after all a few minuets wouldn't make much difference, and took to aimlessly walking around the stage.

It didn't take very long for Harry to get tired of walking around the stage and want to leave. He wasn't interested in talking to anyone, but he didn't want to just stay there waiting for Ron and Hermione either. Harry turned on his heel to start the circle once more and to try and think of some way to keep himself preoccupied, when he realized Ginny was standing right in front of him and just barely kept from running into her. She was looking quite down, and yet determined at the same time.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry said a bit stupidly "Umm, I was just about to get Ron and Hermione so we could leave, excuse me."

Harry tried to quickly slip his way past her but she grabbed his arm he stopped dead.

"Harry, I just wanted to," Ginny said, sounding depressed "To talk, I mean you just…"

"Uh, listen," Harry cut her off, he could think of more than a hundred things he'd rather do than this "I've got to go, we really should be leaving."

"Harry wait, just a few," Ginny said desperately, and she grabbed Harry's arm tighter but he pulled away and she lost her grip

"Oh yeah," Harry said, remembering and pulling his coin out of his pocket again "You're going to need this."

Harry handed Ginny the coin, then started towards Ron who wasn't far away. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and told him it was time to leave, and then he did the same with Hermione. They said a few quick goodbyes and headed for the door, most everyone was still there, but almost all of them looked as if they weren't sure what to do now.

Harry wasn't sure how long it had taken to get down to the huge oak front doors, but he didn't think it seemed long enough. He had been very deep in his own thoughts about what had just happened with Ginny, and had been arguing with himself the entire way, over whether he had made the right decision or not. But in the end he almost completely convinced himself that he had done the right thing by having the least amount of involvement with her as he could.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the school, and as they headed for the gate he started for the lake. He wasn't sure if they would notice where he was going, but on the other hand he didn't really care. And thought he would actually much prefer to do this alone.

As he neared the lake his eyes caught sight of a single white shape among the lush green grass, very close to the calm, blue-grey surface of the lake, Dumbledore's tomb.

When Harry reach the tomb, he dropped to his knees just beside it, hung is head and closed his eyes. He had his arms limp at his sides, and he felt worse than he had in weeks. 'What am I going to do Dumbledore?' Harry thought as he rested his head on the edge of the tomb 'I'm so confused, I haven't a clue what to do now.' He felt quite stupid talking to someone who was dead, and what was more he wasn't actually talking, but somehow it made him feel better. 'I need your help still, I wasn't ready to go this alone.' Harry felt tears begin to well in his eyes and he clenched them tighter. He could hear footsteps getting closer to him, and he knew exactly to whom they belonged.

"Harry," Came Hermione's voice "Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Harry, somewhat croaky sounding, and he wiped his eyes, though without lifting his head

"Well, uh, do you want us to go?" Hermione asked uneasily but Harry didn't answer and instead stood and drew his wand

Harry pointed his wand strait up in the air said "Phoenastrum!" and gold light shot out from the tip of his wand rose into the air. Now floating above them was dozens of golden star-like lights, which together made up the image of a phoenix with its wings spread and long tail almost strait behind it, looking as if it were in flight. It was not the easiest thing to see, do to the fact that the sun was shining bright since is was the middle of the day, nor was it that elegant looking, but even so, it had a majesty that could hardly be explained.

Harry lowered his wand and tucked it back up his sleeve, then turned to find Ron and Hermione both with their eyes skyward staring contently and amazedly at the lights.

"I think we should be going." Said Harry, and Ron and Hermione looked down and at him

"Oh yes, I guess we should." Hermione said "It's just, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah mate, it's fantastic." Said Ron

"Thanks," Harry said tonelessly as he started walking away from the lake

Despite Ron and Hermione looking behind them every few steps to try and get another glimpse of the phoenix, it didn't take them too long to get back to the Three Broomsticks. And when they did, they ordered some lunch and a few Butterbeers. Hermione quickly started questioning Harry on everything she could think of about the spell he used. He told her that he didn't feel like talking about it right now, but it was only after Ron partly asked, mostly told her to leave him alone that she dropped it.

After they had finished with their lunch Hermione strongly suggested that they take a quick look through the shops that were still open. Ron agreed with her, and together they tried to convince Harry of the same, they didn't have any luck, however, and he said he'd rather stay at the pub. They offered to stay there with him, but he told them to go ahead, and in the end Ron and Hermione left and Harry went up to his room. He still wanted to have a quick look through the suitcase of stolen things.

Harry plopped himself down on his bed and pulled the suitcase out from underneath it. He opened it and started searching through the many brightly polished objects; there were a few of the silver cups that had the Black family crest on them. There were also some pieces of silverware and few other things that didn't appear too interesting. But then, something at the bottom of the suitcase caught his eye, a silver chain. He pulled on the chain and after a moment it came free and he held it up in front of him. Dangling at the end of the chain was a locket with an ornate serpentine S engraved on it.


	28. Retrieving memories

Harry knew this locket, but he did not know why he knew this locket, where had he seen it before? He racked his brains as hard as he could but kept drawing a blank, he was becoming very frustrated very quickly. He couldn't describe how annoying it was to know he had seen it before and not be able to remember where, and then it hit him. He had seen this locket in the Pensieve with Dumbledore; it had been around Merope Gaunt's neck, it was Slytherin's heirloom.

Harry dropped the locket out of shock of what he had just realized and let it fall back into the suitcase. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't be the same one; Voldemort had taken it and put it in the cave. 'But somebody took it from the cave, whoever R.A.B. was; they had left that note saying so.' Harry thought as he pulled the note from inside his robes and read through it again 'They said it would be destroyed, so this can't be the same one, besides how would the Blacks have gotten a hold of it?" Harry was trying, though not succeeding, to convince himself that he couldn't possibly have found a Horcrux, despite the fact that everything was telling him otherwise. He hadn't been expecting to find one so soon and wasn't at all prepared for it, he didn't have any idea of how to destroy a Horcrux, or how to even find out if it still contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. What was worse, Ron and Hermione weren't there, and he didn't know where exactly they were, or when they'd be back. But he did know that he had to find out for sure whether this was the same locket he had seen or not.

Harry removed the large suitcase from his lap, got up off his bed, and hurried over to the small table that sat in between his and Ron's beds. Sitting on the table was the Pensieve, empty and a bit dust covered. Harry knelt next to the table and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He drew his wand, touched the tip of it to his temple and concentrated as hard as he could on the memory he wanted. He pulled his wand away from his head all the way out to arms length and examined it, but there was absolutely nothing there.

Harry sighed and gave his wand a skeptical look, then pressed it back to his head and concentrated once more on the memory he wanted. But, once again there was nothing on the wand when he pulled it away. Over and over he tried, and over and over he failed, and by the tenth time he was thoroughly frustrated.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do this!" Harry practically yelled as he threw his wand down

He stood up, ran his hands vigorously through his hair, and started pacing around the room. All he wanted to do was try and think of another way he could go about retrieving the memory, but he wasn't having any luck figuring one out.

After about five minuets Harry had still not thought of another approach, and resigned himself to try one more time, and if it didn't work then he'd wait for Hermione. He pressed his wand to his temple, concentrated as hard as he could on the memory, and visualized pulling it out with his wand.

Harry pulled his wand away from his forehead and this time there was no need to look to see if it worked. There was no other explanation for what he was feeling except that he had finally drawn a memory from his mind. He thought it felt quite odd, the best way he could think to describe it was almost as if he was pulling warm, wet silk out from his head.

He opened his eyes and there hanging airily from the wand was a silvery tendril of thought. A broad grin of triumph crossed Harry's face and he almost wanted to jump from his knees with excitement. But, instead, decided against it, and just dropped the thought into the Pensieve where it instantly became the half liquid, half gas form Harry was so used to. Harry raised himself up higher on his knees, leaned over the Pensieve and was just about to dive head first into it when he realized that he had no clue what so ever how to get out.

Harry retracted himself from over the table and crossed his arms out of annoyance; he would have to wait for Hermione to get back. He stood up and put his wand away and started pacing the room once again while he waited for Hermione to return.

After more than a half hour later Ron and Hermione had still not returned and Harry was starting to get anxious and considering whether or not to go look for them. But just as he made up his mind and was about go looking for them, they both came walking in the door looking happy.

"And where have you two been all this time, you said you were going to take a quick look." Harry demanded and Ron and Hermione gave him surprised looks

"We were just out, and, and we…" Ron blurted out, looking a bit sheepish

"We, uh, it just took a little longer than we thought it would, that's all." Hermione said, looking almost as sheepish as Ron "But what's got you all put out?"

"Sorry, it's nothing, but come on, I need your help." Said Harry, and he walked back over to the table

"Blimey! What is that Harry?" Ron asked staring at the Pensieve

"It's a memory," Harry said shortly, as if this should have been obvious

"And exactly whose memory is it?" Hermione said accusingly

"It's mine of course." Said Harry

"Harry! You shouldn't have gone messing around with your memories until we knew how to do it properly, who knows what you could have done to yourself." Hermione said, giving Harry a fierce stare

"Hermione, I've seen it done plenty of times, and besides, I didn't mess up my head in any way, so it's fine."

"That's not the point Harry, you didn't this…" Hermione tried to say but was cut off

"Listen, we can talk about this later." Said Harry "But right now, I'm going in there and I'm not really sure of how to get out, and I'd really prefer not to get stuck in my own memory. So I need you to stay here and help me get out, and this is really important, but I'll explain everything to you both in a few minuets."

"Alright, go mate, we'll make sure to get you out." Ron said with a smile

"RON!" Hermione cried, outraged

"Oh come off it Hermione, you know you we're gonna tell him the same thing." Said Ron "Eventually anyway."

"Okay, I'll try to get back out on my own, but you should be able to see me so if I can't I'll give you some kind of sign." Harry said, and he knelt beside the table and plunged his face into the Pensieve

Harry felt his knees leave the floor and his body falling through the air until he landed softly on his feet and he found himself standing in the middle of a room severely crowded with all sorts of antiques. Directly in front of him was Hepzibah Smith, a rather large woman who was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, and standing just in front of her was a young Tom Riddle. Beside Harry stood Dumbledore with his withered black hand, and, himself; he thought this must be one of the strangest things he'd ever done, he was now watching a memory of himself watching a memory.

Harry almost forgot why he was there and quickly turned his attention to Hepzibah Smith just as she was opening a small leather box. Harry moved as close to Hepzibah as he could to get the best look at the contents of the box. Sure enough, the silver locket sitting in the velvet interior of the box was the same one he had just found, he had so hoped that he was remembering wrong, but there was no denying the two lockets were one and the same. Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed, he would now not only have to figure out how to get out of the pensieve, but also how to destroy a Horcrux. "Okay," Harry said, and he began imagining himself flying up and out of the pensieve, and when that didn't work he just started repeating 'I'm done, I need to get out of here.' over and over in his head, but still nothing happened. He had just started concentrating on 'I need to get out of here.' when at first he thought it had worked because he started lifting upward, but then he realized there was a hand on his shoulder and knew that someone was pulling him out.

"So what is this all about?" Hermione asked as she let go of Harry's shoulder

"I was still trying to get out on my own." Said Harry

"Oh not now Harry, what is going on?" Hermione said

"I've found one." Harry said calmly

"One," Hermione repeated looking stunned "One, as in, a-a-a-a…"

"A HORCRUX?" Ron shouted, finishing Hermione's sentence, and looking just as stunned "B-but when, how?"


	29. A simple plan

"So, what exactly do we do now?" Ron asked after Harry finished explaining everything

"Well obviously we have to figure out how to destroy it." Said Harry, beginning to pace

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is find out if it's even still a Horcrux." Hermione said, also starting to pace "And after we do that we can worry about destroying it."

"No Hermione, I think we should just destroy it," Harry said "I mean, even if there's not still a piece of soul inside I think we should destroy the locket anyway. We don't have any idea how to find out if there is anyway, and if there is, then we're just going to destroy it, so we don't need to waste the time finding out."

"I think it's best if we find out first Harry, and I think we should." Hermione said

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly

"What do you mean why?" Hermione said, somewhat confused

"I mean, what does it matter if we find out or not? Either way I know I want it destroyed." Said Harry

"We need to, because, well, because…" Hermione started, trying to find a reason "Alright, I don't know what difference it would make, probably none, I just don't like the idea of running headlong into this completely blind!"

"I don't much like it either, but we really don't have a choice, I highly doubt there's anyone besides Voldemort himself that could tell us what we need to know." Harry said

"So we'll just have to figure out how to do this on our own, like we always have." Ron said optimistically

"Oh don't you see Ron? It's not the same this time." Hermione said, hanging her head

"Ron's right, we can figure this out, we just have to think a bit harder than we normally do." Said Harry

Harry and Hermione continued to pace the room while Ron simply sat on his bed looking deep in thought. Hermione too, looked deep in thought; Harry on the other hand, just looked frustrated.

"Right," Ron said a few minuets later, standing from his bed "Hermione, I know you've brought a lot of your books with you, start looking through them for a spell or something you think might work to destroy a locket. Harry, you start going through all the memories you have of when you and Dumbledore were discussing anything at all about horcruxes to see if he ever mentions anything about how to destroy one."

Harry and Hermione stopped and stared at Ron, both taken aback by what had just come out of his mouth. It was clear neither of them had expected Ron to take such a stance on the situation.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Get to it." Ron said and Harry started for the pensieve and Hermione headed out the door, though they both still looked a little surprised

Harry knelt beside the pensieve and began pulling memory after memory out of his head and dropping them into it. He was still looking a bit frustrated, but seemed somewhat relieved now that he, at least, had some place to start. And before long Hermione returned with a large canvas bag in which she kept all her things.

"And what, prey tell, are you going to be doing Ronald while Harry and I are doing all the work." Hermione demanded as she plopped the bag and herself onto one of the beds

"Not really sure, I guess I'll just be around helping you two whenever you need it. Not much else for me to do, is there?" Said Ron

"Oh, I do suppose you're right." Hermione said, pulling a book from her bag

"I hate to interrupt your guy's little talk, but I'm going back into the pensieve now, just in case you wanted to know." Harry said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, right mate, be right over." Said Ron and Harry dove into the pensieve

After more than two hours, the three of them hadn't made any progress what so ever and Hermione had already been through four of her books and Harry hadn't yet come out of the pensieve. Both Ron and Hermione were getting hungry, and they only imagined that Harry must be as well. So they decided they would wait for him to return to get something to eat and that way they could also use the opportunity to discuss something with Harry that they both knew he wouldn't like. And almost immediately Harry emerged from the pensieve looking weary and not too happy.

"Any luck?" Said Hermione as Harry walked over and sat next to Ron

"No, I haven't found a single mention of how to destroy a Horcrux in any of the memories I've gone through, though I still have a few left." Harry said somberly "At least I was able to get out on my own this time."

"Yes, I guess you're right, I wasn't paying much attention." Hermione said distractedly "But Ron and I are hungry so let's go down and get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself." Said Harry, and he stood up and walked for the door with Ron and Hermione fast at his heels exchanging nervous glances

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got down to the pub they took seats at a small table in the corner next to the window, and Madam Rosmarta quickly came walking up to them asking for their orders.

"Umm, look Harry," Hermione said tentatively after all three of them had ordered "There's something Ron and I need to talk to you about."

"What about?" Harry asked giving her a suspicious look

"We're not getting anywhere with our search mate." Said Ron

"And I don't think we're going to either." Hermione said, looking Harry strait in the eye

"So what exactly are you guys saying? You want to give up is that it, you don't think we can do it so you just want to give up and let Voldemort take over!" Harry said angrily

"No Harry, that's not what we're saying at all." Hermione said, a bit flustered "We just mean that we have no idea what we're doing, we're not experienced enough for this, and it's unlike anything we've ever done. I know you're not going to like this idea, but we need someone to help us, someone who's fully trained, someone who has experience with dark magic. We need to tell someone what's going on and get some help, I don't think we can do this by ourselves."

"No," Harry said firmly "We aren't telling anyone about this, we can't get anyone else involved, it's too dangerous."

"I know its dangerous Harry, but be reasonable, we can't do this!" Hermione said with a glare

"Fine!" Ron said quickly before Harry could retort "Just try and consider it Harry, alright?"

"Okay, I'll consider it, but I doubt I'll change my mind." Harry said stubbornly and he returned Hermione's glare

"Good, and until then, Hermione, you go through the rest of your books, and Harry, you finish going through your memories." Ron said

Harry and Hermione didn't speak to each other the whole time they were eating, nor in fact, did they talk at all, not even to Ron, and just sat and ate quietly. Occasionally one would look up briefly from their plate to glare at the other, though that was all they did.

"Well that ought to do it." Ron said as he pushed his plate away and downed the last bit of contest from his mug "We should get back upstairs to finish."

"Yes, I suppose we should." Hermione said stiffly "Though I don't think it will do any good."

"If you didn't think you could handle it you shouldn't have agreed to come along, after all, I gave you plenty of chances to back out." Harry said with the same stiffness in his voice as Hermione

"Oh both of you just shut up!" Ron said, rolling his eyes and Harry and Hermione redirected their glares at him "For Merlin's sake, I never thought I'd ever have to be the mature one!"

Ron got up from his chair in somewhat of a huff and gave the two a look that was entirely to much like Mr. Weasley when he was mad for Harry's likening, so he decided that he should probably also get up. Hermione looked rather annoyed at being ordered around by Ron, but followed suit just the same and stood up and went with the boys back upstairs.

When Harry entered the room he began to stare almost blankly at the pensieve; he had told the others that he had a few more memories. But in reality he only had one left, the one of the night he and Dumbledore had left Hogwarts to go to the cave to find the Horcrux; ironically the same Horcrux he was now trying to figure out how to destroy. But he couldn't go through it again; he wouldn't go through it again, and there was nothing that was going to make him. Beside, he already knew that Dumbledore hadn't said anything about how to destroy a Horcrux that night, so there was no point in looking through it. _But what if you're wrong?_ Said a little voice in the back of Harry's head _What if he did say something and you just missed it?_ 'No!' Harry thought fervently 'I'm not doing it, he didn't say anything!'

"Mate! Hey mate!" Ron said, dragging Harry out of his thoughts "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Harry said, making up his mind, he would look through some of his other memories again, just long enough so he could come back out and say he'd been through them all

Harry walked over to the pensieve, bent over and pushed his face into it. Next thing he knew he was standing behind himself who was standing in front of Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office. Harry watched and listened, but doubted if he'd find out anything new, he had already been through this one. Though before he had been there even five minuets, he felt a hand on his shoulder and started to rise.

"Why did you pull me out?" Harry asked once he was clear of the pensieve, though he was secretly thankful they had

"Hermione's found something she thinks might do the trick." Ron said, turning towards her

"Yes, I've found something, but I'm still not sure if we should use it, we don't know what will happen if we do." Hermione said sounding worried

"Not now Hermione, just tell me what you've found." Harry said

"Fine, don't listen to me," Hermione muttered too low for either Harry or Ron to hear, but then raised her voice to a normal level "It's a spell, it will basically obliterate whatever object you use it on. According to the book it's primarily used by the Ministry to get rid of things that have been cursed, and since this is sort of a cursed thing, I thought it might work."

Harry stepped beside the table on which the pensieve had been replaced by the locket and drew his wand. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and pointed his wand at the locket.

"Alright, on three." Harry said, a notable tinge of nervousness in his voice "One – two – three, Corrumpo!"

Instantly Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he was flung back as if a giant invisible person had slammed into him and he began to scream like he was having the Cruciatus curse used on him.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison as Harry hit the wall hard with a loud crack and slid down the wall unconscious leaving a trail of blood from the back of his head.


	30. Waking up

All Harry could see was darkness and there were several voices speaking, or it might have been only one, he couldn't tell. But they seemed very far away and distorted somehow that made it impossible to understand what they were saying. Then quite suddenly the darkness began to lift, so much, in fact, that it became almost painfully bright and Harry was immediately aware that he was conscious.

Harry opened his eyes and instantly closed them again because of the intensity of the light and just barley dared to reopen them, though much slower this time. He seemed to be staring, in between squinting blinks that was, strait up at a blank ceiling, but wasn't that sure because everything was so blurry. He couldn't remember what had just happened, and he hadn't the foggiest idea where he was.

"Harry! You're awake!" Harry heard Hermione's voice come loudly and painfully from somewhere to his left and he felt arms embrace and squeeze him tightly "Oh, I imagine you want your glasses, hold on."

Next thing he knew, he was having his glasses pushed gently onto his face and he was now sure, he was staring at a blank ceiling.

"Here, let me help you up." Hermione said and she put her arm behind Harry's back and helped him sit up

As Hermione helped him to sit up, Harry could feel the stiffness of his back with every painful pop of his spine. He felt as if he hadn't moved in an eternity and struggled just to keep himself upright.

"Where, where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the room, it wasn't all that big, but it was a fair size and there was a small window to his right that had an immense amount of sunlight shining through it. Something Harry wished would stop.

"We're at St. Mungo's." Hermione said kindly

"St. Mungo's!" Harry cried, taken completely by surprise

"Yes Harry, St. Mungo's, Madam Pomphry had you moved here a few days after you got hurt, practically everyone's been to see you, we've all been so worried." Hermione said, and the events that had taken place just before he had blacked out came rushing back to him "Ron and I have barely left your side, he just left to get some tea."

"So did the… Wait a minuet, I was moved here a few days after?" Harry said with a look of astonishment on his face

"Yes, you were." Hermione began slowly "Harry, you've… You've been unconscious for more than two weeks."

Harry could hardly believe it, it had been weeks since his attempt to destroy the Horcrux, and clearly whatever protection Voldemort had put on it was powerful.

"As I said, everyone's been so worried about you, and the healers were beginning to wonder if you were even going to wake up. And of course the Daily Prophet has found out that you're here. There's been dozens of their horrible reporters trying to get into the hospital almost since the time you got here."

"Harry! You're awake!" Ron said, spotting Harry as he came through the door holding two cups of tea, which he nearly dropped

"Yes, Hermione informed me of such just a minuet ago." Harry said, mustering a weak smile while he rubbed his right hand, which he realized had started to throb painfully

"I'm sure she did, but did she tell you about everything else?" Ron asked, sitting down on a chair next to Hermione

"You mean about the Prophet's reporters, yeah." Said Harry

"Is that all she told you?" Ron said, giving Hermione a sideways look

"Yeah, why?" Harry said, also giving Hermione a sideways look

"Not now Ron, he just woke up, let him… What am I thinking? The Healers, they need to be informed that you're awake, come on Ron." Hermione said and she stood up and hurried out of the room, dragging Ron out with her

Before long, Hermione and Ron returned, followed closely by three Healers, a man and two women. The Healers looked both very relieved, and a little surprised to see Harry sitting up, and quickly hurried over to him. One of the Healers forced him to bow his head and began to examine the back of it, each of the others pulled his hands apart, the right one of which was still throbbing painfully, and began to examine them as well.

"His left hand seems to be fully healed." The witch on Harry's left said

"Yes, the boy's head wound seems to have stopped reopening, excellent." Said the witch keeping Harry's head down

"Well, his right hand hasn't completely healed yet, but I dare say it's considerably better than yesterday." The wizard examining Harry's right hand said as he prodded it gingerly with his wand "But with some luck we can have it back to normal in a few days, maybe a week."

Once all the Healers had relinquished him, Harry couldn't resist finding out what the Healers were talking about with his hand, and looked down at it as he started rubbing it again. The sight that met his eyes was something he wasn't at all prepared for. His hand, from the tips of his fingers to just past his wrist, looked as if he had spent an extreme amount of time in the bath and it was much paler than usual. The appearance of his hand reminded him horribly of how Dumbledore's had looked the previous year. Though, he wondered why his was in such better condition than Dumbledore's, perhaps it was because he had had Ron and Hermione with him and they had acted so quickly to help him. Whatever the case was, he resigned himself to the fact that he would most likely never know.

The Healers spent another half hour pouring over Harry, performing spells, and filling him with potions. Though Harry didn't have any idea what any of the spells or potions did, he did know that once they were done he felt much better and less stiff. He also felt like he was having Madam Pomphry obsess over him times three, and thoroughly thought one was more than enough.

"I'm not sure how long you'll be staying with us, but I am sure you better get comfortable." Said the oldest Healer, it seemed to Harry that she was the one in charge of his care "We'll be looking back in on you in a few hours, I want you to get some rest in the mean time, so you two don't keep him up too long." The Healer gave Ron and Hermione stern looks, then turned around and left the room with the other two

"More rest," Ron said after he was sure the Healer's were out of earshot "How can he possibly need more rest? He's been sleeping for two weeks."

Harry started to laugh, but quickly stopped because it hurt to do so, and despite Ron's joking words, he could still hardly believe how long it had been.

"It doesn't matter if he has or not, Ron, if they say he needs more, then he needs more. So we should probably be going so he can get some." Hermione said and made to get up

"Hold on just a minuet!" Harry said quickly, and he grabbed the front of his head as a headache set in; he had to remember not to talk so loud "I want to hear what's been going on while I've been out of it."

"There will be plenty of time for that late…" Hermione said, but stopped mid sentence at the look on Harry's face "Alright, fine!"

Hermione leaned over towards the night stand and pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet off the bottom shelf, and handed it to Harry.

"That's this morning's edition, you should find it interesting to say the least." Hermione said

Harry unfolded the paper and was instantly drawn to the headline, not that it was hard to miss.

**Harry Potter yet to be released from St. Mungo's**

After being admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments more

than two weeks ago, Harry Potter has still yet to be released, and young

Mr. Potter's condition is still widely unknown. 'Writes Rita Skeeter'

Despite the unwillingness of anyone inside the Hospital to divulge any

information about Potter's condition, or even why he was admitted. And,

despite the fact that St. Mungo's officials will not allow any Prophet reporters

to enter the Hospital. This reporter has it on good authority that Potter is

currently hospitalized due to coming in contact with a highly dangerous

cursed object, and has not been conscious for the entire duration of his stay

at St. Mungo's.

All this secrecy and unwillingness to comment coupled with a report

of an informant inside St. Mungo's, who said: "I personally saw Potter, he's in

a bad way, the Healers aren't sure if he'll make it." Leaves us all with one thought,

will one of the Wizarding world's foremost icons soon be leaving us forever? I

asked just that question to one of the hundreds of Potter fans and critics alike in

the large crowd awaiting news outside St. Mungo's.

"I don't know whether he'll make it or not. But I'd like to know what

he was doin with the cursed thing in the first place. Sounds like he were up to

no good if you ask me." Said Wallis Tapperton of London

What a very good question, is it possible that "The Boy who lived",

"The Chosen one", could be medaling in dark magic, maybe even working

with He-who-must-not-be-named? Possibly, but others have a different view

on the events that lead to this tragedy, such as Marry Higgins of Edinburgh who said.

Harry couldn't read any further and crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. No doubt her "informant" was really herself in that dreadful beetle animagus form of hers.

"That woman is insufferable, she really doesn't care about the truth does she?" Harry said moodily

"No, she doesn't, but we already knew that, didn't we?" Hermione said crossing her arms

"Yeah, I guess we did, but what's this crowd she was talking about?" Harry asked, starting to rub his right hand again

"There's at least a hundred people out there Harry, all waiting to hear about you." Said Ron with a smile "Ministry's tried to break them up more than a few times, drawing to much attention from the muggles ya' know, but they keep coming back."

"Oh, that's, umm, interesting." Harry said, not sure how to feel about it

"And speaking of the Ministry, I'm sure you noticed the privet room." Ron said

"Yeah I have, didn't think much about it though." Said Harry

"Well, Scrimgeour insisted on it personally, the team of Healers too, once he found out what happened he was one of the first ones to come see you, and put all of it on the Ministry's tab." Ron said cheerfully

"I bet he did, he's probably hoping that if I make it that I'll return the favor by being the Ministry's poster boy." Harry said, his mood growing worse

"Yes, that's what we thought." Hermione said "Especially because shortly there after he released Stan Shuntpike."

"Anyway, the Horcrux, did it, get destroyed?" Harry asked hopefully, though he thought he knew the answer when he saw Hermione and Ron's faces fall

"No Harry, I'm afraid there doesn't seem to have been any effect on the locket. It's exactly the same as before." Hermione said in a low voice  
"Sorry mate, it was a good try though." Ron said consolingly

"Yeah, sure," Harry said somberly and he let himself fall backwards onto the bed and began staring at the ceiling once again

A few minuets later there was a knock at the door and a young witch opened it and popped her head in.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but you have a visitor, I can have them call again if you wish."

"No, let them in." Harry said, still somberly as he painfully sat himself up

The young witch nodded, pushed the door open fully, and a tall man in all black robes, with long graying black hair and carrying a pointed, large rimmed black hat came strolling in.

"How are you three young people doing today?" Wulfric Nicolasson said with a smile "I've just got orders, now that you're awake that is Harry, to speak with you for just a moment, and see how you're doing."


	31. A Demented history

"Pardon me Mr. Nicolasson, I don't mean to sound rude, but how is it that you knew Harry had woken up?" Hermione asked, giving him a curious look

"Back to our old ways are we Miss Granger?" Wulfric said cheerfully "But yes, your question, it is a good one, and I do like a good question. Well you see, the Healers looking over Harry had orders from the Minister to inform him once he woke up. It's all quite simple, once they had informed the Minister, the Minister requested of me to come and speak with you three, so here I am."

"Oh, I guess that explains it, but why did he ask you?" Hermione said

"Because the story going around is that all this happened because of a cursed object that Harry accidentally came in contact with. And since that's one of the areas I over see, and since Harry is so important, I was sent here personally to question Harry on the matter." Wulfric said, drawing himself up an armchair with his wand and sitting down

"So the Minister doesn't believe Hermione and me, is that it?" Ron said indignantly

"Dear me, I don't believe he said he didn't believe you, but it would most likely be a fair assessment." Said Wulfric "So Harry, is it indeed as your friends have said and this is all just an unfortunate mishap due to an item you were not aware was highly dangerous?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, nor even very quickly. Of course he had to agree with what Ron and Hermione said or it would cause a lot of trouble. But there was something about how Wulfric was just sitting there smiling, looking as if he didn't at all care what the answer was, and almost like he knew what it was going to be, that made him hesitant.

"Yeah…" Harry said and his throat suddenly becoming very dry "Yeah, it was all just an accident, we'll try to be more careful."

"Excellent, that's all I need to hear." Wulfric said "Nothing out of the ordinary, really, after all, much older and wiser wizards than you have fallen victim to such things on many an occasion."

"Uh yeah, I guess so." Harry said, staring curiously at Wulfric, there was still something not right about this, but he couldn't figure out what "Is that everything?"

"I do believe so, I would normally be getting back, but if anyone at the Auror office has news they know where to find me. Also, I've already told Scrimgeour I wouldn't be back for half an hour." Said Wulfric

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next twenty minutes or so speaking with Wulfric. Just like the first time, he proved to be a very interesting person to talk with. He had been to many different countries to work with their Ministry's on several different matters, and he provided a piece of information that all three of them were happy to hear.

Mrs. Figg had recently contacted Mad-Eye, and was now safely in the Order's protection at Grimauld place. She had indeed been attacked, but because of more than a few spells and charms Dumbledore had put on her house, she was able to escape fairly unscathed. Harry was infuriated; however, to learn that Snape had been the one who attacked her, he really was a coward wasn't he? He had attack an old woman with magic who had had no way of defending herself.

Harry didn't speak much the rest of the time Wulfric was there or even after he left. His mood had been completely changed by the news of Mrs. Figg. Ron and Hermione tried many times to get him to start talking again and get him back into a good mood, but they didn't have any success.

Not long after Wulfric left, the young witch popped her head back in to tell Harry that he had two more visitors and his mood was lifted some when Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Oh, how are you doing Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she enveloped him in one of her tight hugs "Arthur and I have been so worried, the whole family has. Arthur wanted to come too but he had to work."

Harry expected something very similar from Lupin, though without the hug, but, it was quite to the opposite. Lupin seemed not especially happy, and there was something very business like about the way he conjured up two chairs for himself and Mrs. Weasley.

"I need to speak with you three." Lupin said sitting himself down

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley implored as she also sat down "Does this really have to be done now?"

"Yes, Molly, it does." Lupin said sternly, and Mrs. Weasley didn't look at all happy with his answer "Now, I assume you all remember the attack on Harry's Aunt and Uncle." The three nodded slowly almost in unison and looked curiously at Lupin "And I assume that you also remember how the Order was worried about the Dementors Voldemort had with him that night, and that we had a lot of far fetched theories about them. Well, one of those far fetched theories came to fruition, but in order to explain what I'm talking about we'll have to have a little history lesson. Do any of you know how Dementors came to be in existence?"

Harry and Ron immediately looked at Hermione expecting her to answer, but she looked just as confused as they did and shook her head.

"Well I'll take that as a no." Said Lupin "Dementors were created over a thousand years ago by some of the darkest magic known to the Wizarding world to date. You may remember a few years ago me saying that Dementors were Voldemort's natural allies. The reason for my saying this is because of who created them. Some time before the establishment of Hogwarts, Dementors were created by Salazar Slytherin, though the exact date is unknown. For many years after Dementors grew in numbers and attacked hundreds of people. Needless to say, the wizard community at that time was very worried because they didn't know where these dark creatures had come from, or how to stop them. Then, Godric Gryffindor found out where they had come from, and he confronted Slytherin about it. The two quarreled tirelessly over the matter for quite some time, until finally they got in such an argument that they ended up in a duel. Neither of them won, but it is the largest factor for their parting of the ways. Though, I doubt if you'll ever found all this out through the normal course of your time at school as it puts a very dark spot on the school's record."

"But why would he have created such things?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"Uh, yeah, well this is all very fascinating, but I'm not sure what it has to do with anything." Said Ron

"I was getting to that, but there is quite a lot to explain." Lupin said patiently "Slytherin originally created two Dementors, and he even gave them names, the only two in history ever known to have them, and they would only respond to the names Slytherin gave them. Let's see, every time a Dementor performs the kiss, it grows more powerful and harder to deflect with a Patronus. Now by no means are all Patronus's created equal, but a fully corporeal Patronus has always been sufficient to repel a Dementor, until recently that is. Now everyone who knows how Dementors were created knew, or at least thought they knew, that the originals were long past, for want of a better word, dead. But we have recently proven that assumption to be otherwise, the Dementors Voldemort had with him that night, were the first two created by Slytherin."

"How can that be possible?" Hermione demanded

"Yeah, they couldn't possibly have lived this long." Harry said, joining in the conversation

"Just as a Dementor's power depends on how many souls it consumes, so does their life span." Said Lupin "And as they grow older it takes more and more souls to sustain them, if provided with enough people to feed on a Dementor could live forever. But no one would have thought it possible that they would be able to feed on so many people to stay alive this long, which is why they were presumed gone."

The room was very quiet; no one looked like they much wanted to talk, except Mrs. Weasley who still looked very angry with Lupin and wanted to tell him off. Harry was trying to digest all this new information; it was a bit to wrap his head around, and quite frankly, the thought of such powerful Dementors floating around out there scared him.

"The reason I'm telling you three about this is because there has been a tremendous increase in Dementor attacks recently. There have also been a few reports of Patronus's failing." Lupin said "So I want to ask you to not confront a Dementor if you happen to run into one."

"So you just want us to run away?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry, we do." Mrs. Weasley said kindly "Because you won't know if it's one of those two Dementors or not."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he really didn't feel up to getting into an argument with Mrs. Weasley, and in the end agreed to do his best not to get in a fight with a Dementor.

"There's one more thing I need to speak to you three about, particularly you Harry." Lupin said looking slightly distressed

"Come now Remus, that was enough for today, you can discuss the rest later." Mrs. Weasley pleaded

"Molly!" Lupin said fiercely and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to see him take such a tone with her "We have already been through this, the Order has made their decision, and I've made mine!"

"What's going on, what's the Order made a decision about?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure if he should say anything

"Harry," Lupin said returning his attention to him "I want to know what really happened to you and what you three are up too."

"You know I can't tell you what we're doing, and I thought Ron and Hermione already told everyone what happened." Said Harry

"Don't feed me that Harry, I know when someone is lying to me, and there is no doubt that that is what they were doing when they told us all that story!"

"I don't know what you think you know but what they said was the truth."

"I know full well that's not what really happened, so don't you start lying to me as well! You either tell me the truth or…"

"Or what exactly?" Harry interrupted him, his headache returning as he yelled "You going to give me detention!"

"No Harry, either you tell me the truth or the Order will not support you any longer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes Harry," Lupin said, trying to calm his tone "In the event you refuse to tell me what's really going on or what you're up to, and you continue to put yourself in such extreme danger with no regard for the Order's wishes. Then we will have to withdraw our offer of support, you will no longer be able to come to us for help, and you will be removed as Secret Keeper. Because you putting your life in danger endangers the Order's security, and it endangers anyone we send to help you. And at the present moment we can not afford to send our members blindly to your aid without any knowledge of why it is we're sending them!"

"You know no one ever asked you to, I never wanted your help. So go ahead, stop helping me, remove me as secret Keeper, I DON"T CARE! No one's ever bothered to help me before why should they start now!"

"Harry be reason…"

"Don't you DARE tell me to be reasonable! If you knew even a fraction of what I do you'd know that this is the only reasonable thing to do!"

"Oh yes, the great Harry Potter, knows everything but never bothers to tell anyone else about it!" Lupin yelled as he stood up so quickly from his chair that he knocked it over, and headed for the door

Just as Lupin got to the door Harry grabbed the glass of water off the night stand and proceeded to throw it as hard as he could at Lupin, drawing gasps from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. The glass hit the wall and shattered, missing Lupin by mere inches.

"I'll be back soon with Professor Flitwick to lift the charm from you." Lupin said softly without turning back to look at Harry and he left the room

"Harry, you…

"Just shut up Hermione!" Harry yelled at her and he buried his face in his hands


	32. Jealousy and Stubbornness

"Is it done Wormtail?" Voldemort said in a cruel tone as a small man knelt before him

"Yes my Lord, it is done." Wormtail said, bowing his head "Fudge has been taken care of my lord."

"Very good," Said Voldemort "He was getting too close to Ammen, if I had given him much more time he would have found him out."

"Yes my lord, it was very wise of you to dispose of him so quickly."

"Hmm, yes, but now Wormtail, we must set the next phase into motion." Said Voldemort as he stared blankly into the fire "Tell Ammen to continue with his mission and that I wish it to be completed no more than a month from now."

"Yes my Lord, I will inform him." Wormtail said, and he stood up, bowed to Voldemort once more, and then headed for the door

"And Wormtail," Voldemort said "Tell Severus to come here, I have a mission for him."

"Yes my lord." Wormtail said as he walked out the door

Wormtail walked slowly down the dimly lit hallway; the floor of which was still visibly stained with his blood from the duel he had with Severus. As he came to the end of the hall he started down a large staircase that creaked heavily with each step he took. When Wormtail arrived at the bottom, he quickly exited the house via the large, finely engraved wooden front doors, and stopped on the front stoop.

"Why Severus my Lord?" Wormtail said quietly to himself "Could I not be trusted for this mission."

Wormtail scowled angrily at an upper window of the large house and disapparated.

Wormtail appeared just outside the splintered door of an old, boarded up, shabby looking house and entered with a sense of haste in his movements.

"Severus!" Wormtail called as he closed the door with a slam

"Do you not know how to be quiet, you imbecile!" Severus called back, stepping off a staircase that was previously hidden by a bookshelf "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet? We can not afford to be noticed, not even by these intellectually challenged muggles. Though I'd dare to say you would know something about being intellectually challenged."

"Careful Severus, or I might just have to…" Wormtail said with a glare

"You'll have to what?" Severus said silkily "Has your depth of stupidity really gone so far that you can not finish a sentence. Perhaps I should finish it for you. You might just have to duel me again, and lose even more pathetically than the last time."

Severus and Wormtail exchanged intense glares for several minutes until finally Wormtail rescinded his glare and Severus sneered with satisfaction.

"Now what is it, _Worm_tail?" Severus asked, putting quite a bit of effuses on the first syllable

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, _Snivellus_." Wormtail said and Severus advanced towards him slightly and the two began to glare again "He says he has a mission for you."

"Does he?" Severus said, picking up on the small note of jealousy in Wormtail's voice "He has had a lot of them for me lately, though I doubt if you would know what that is like, to be a help to the Dark Lord."

Wormtail looked as if he very much wanted to draw his wand and curse Severus with every fiber of his being, but knew full well he wouldn't stand a chance and did nothing. Severus pushed passed Wormtail as roughly as he could and as he got to the door turned and addressed him.

"This place is a mess, do try and get some cleaning done while I'm gone." Severus said with a satisfied smile

"You sent for me my Lord?" Severus said, kneeling on one knee before Voldemort and bowing his head

"Now Severus, there is no need for that." Voldemort said, drawing his wand and conjuring a large, black, leather armchair just in front and to the right of his own. "Sit Severus, you have performed better than any of my other Death Eaters as of late, you deserve to sit with me."

Voldemort motioned his hand slowly towards the chair, and Severus quickly got up and sat in it. He Looked a bit disconcerted, but proud at the same time, no doubt regretting the fact that Wormtail was not here to witness this event.

"I have a mission for you Severus, one of utmost importance." Said Voldemort

"Of course my Lord, any task you wish to bestow on me must be of great importance." Severus said, and Voldemort nodded

"I am growing impatient Severus." Said Voldemort

"Impatient my Lord?" Severus asked curiously

"I should have had Potter months ago, however, he has alluded me." Voldemort said with distain written all over his face "I want you to bring him to me Severus."

"But my Lord, Potter could be anywhere, we lost track of him."

"Ah, but I know where he is, he is at St. Mungo's receiving care. I wish for you to go and wait there for his discharge as you will have no chance of entering. Then I want you to follow him, find out what he and his friends are doing if you can, but if you have a chance to bring him to me, do not hesitate to take it."

"Yes my Lord, I will not fail you." Severus said putting his hand on his chest and bowing his head again

"No Severus, you will not fail me, I know this." Voldemort said with a twisted smile "Now, you must leave immediately, there is no telling when Potter will leave. And remember, you are not to kill him."

The sun was setting in a wonderful blaze of orange and blue outside the small window of Harry's hospital room and Harry was getting out of bed. Lupin and Professor Flitwick had come less than an hour ago to lift the charm and had since left. Mrs. Weasley had also left not too long ago; she very much wanted to stay, but said she had things to do back at the Burrow and had left quite reluctantly.

"Please Harry, reconsider." Hermione pleaded as Harry stepped behind a screen and began changing out of his hospital robes

"No Hermione, I won't. We can't afford to wait around here until the Healers finally say I'm ready to go." Harry said, pulling on his pants

"But Harry, they're right, you need to stay here at least a little longer. Who knows what will happen if you don't stay on those potions." Hermione said

"I'll be fine Hermione, I'm starting to feel really good." Harry said, coming out from behind the screen, adjusting his robes

"You don't know that you'll be fine though Harry, you almost died." Hermione said desperately

"Don't over exaggerate Hermione." Harry said rolling his eyes

"Uh, she's not mate." Ron said quietly

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked turning to Ron, confused

"Harry," Hermione began slowly "The Healers said that if your locket hadn't had a shield charm on it that you would have died, the only reason you're not dead is because you were wearing it."

A look of complete and utter shock spread across Harry's face and he dropped his shoe which he had just picked up. Harry put his hand inside the neck of his robes, dug out the locket, held it in his hand and just stared. He had no idea he had been so close to dying and this, this locket is what saved his life, Ginny had saved his life. To think he had considered keeping in his bag instead. 'I'll have to remember to thank her next time I see her.' Harry thought, smiling to himself

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this earlier?" Harry asked

"We thought you had enough on your mind," Said Ron "What with you having just woke up, and Wulfric showing up, and that thing with Lupin, ya' know."

"So Harry, now will you please reconsider?" Hermione said

"No," Harry said plainly, sitting himself down on the bed and picking his shoe back up

"Why not?" Hermione demanded

"Because this needs to be taken care of as soon as possible, and besides, what happens to me doesn't matter." Harry said bluntly

"How can you say that, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking close to tears

"I say it because it's true, the only thing that matters now is stopping Voldemort as quickly ad possible so we can save as many lives as we can." Harry said, tying his shoe

"Yes, Harry, but one of those lives you should be thinking about saving is your own." Ron said

"And how are you supposed to do that if you're so weak you can't do anything because you didn't get treated properly for your injury." Said Hermione

"I told you, I'm feeling fine." Harry said, tying his other shoe

"Oh, why won't you ever listen to me anymore?" Hermione said, clearly distressed "You're just so…"

"Hermione," Ron said cutting her off and shaking his head

"How exactly," Hermione began a moment later returning to her normal tone "Do you plan on getting out of this building without the Healers stopping you?"

"Come on Hermione, you know me better than that." Harry said as he stood up and pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag on the night stand

"You're just going to sneak out under that with us then?" Said Ron

"But of course." Harry said, picking up his bag and throwing the cloak over himself "Let's go."

Hermione looked thoroughly displeased with Harry's decision and stubbornness, but left the room with Harry and Ron all the same.

Harry wasn't going to tell the others this, but a large part of why Harry was so adamant about leaving was that Scrimgeour would no doubt be there soon, and he really didn't feel like talking to him.

Harry knew that St. Mungo's didn't have that many floors, and that he wasn't even on the top one, but by the time the three of them got to the bottom floor it seemed they had gone down an impossible amount of stairs. Harry also noticed that he had been rubbing his right hand the entire way down without even realizing it.

"You dears leaving?" The witch sitting behind the front desk asked kindly with a smile

"Yes, just going home to get a little sleep." Hermione said, returning the smile and trying her best to sound innocent

"Alright, have a nice… No no sir that's a plant, it's not going to attack you!" The witch yelled as a nearby potted tree burst into flames

Harry smiled as the witch struggled to get the man's wand away from him and put the tree out; the man was clearly a bit confused. Harry's smile faded, however, when he neared the false store front which was the hospital's entrance. Stepping out of the store front was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, followed directly by Percy Weasley; Harry didn't think he could have had better timing if he tried.

When Ron caught sight of Percy his expression immediately turned quite sour.

"Oh, hello Ronald." Percy said rather formally

"Hello Percy," Ron said, with some attitude, returning the formality

"It's so nice to see such a close family." Scrimgeour said, not fooling anyone "I'm just here to speak with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, he should be most pleased to see you, the two of you should have a very intriguing talk." Ron said with a strait face and Harry could barely keep from laughing

"Ah, yes, I'm sure he will be, now if you'll excuse me. Come along Percy." Said Scrimgeour and he and Percy headed for the stairs


	33. Purple Pimple Poker

It had been almost a month since Harry left St. Mungo's and it was now nearing the end of October. His sudden disappearance from the hospital had caused the distress of a large part of the Wizarding community and was the headlines of practically every newspaper for some time after.

Halloween was just over a week away and the normal excitement Harry felt this time of year, especially for the upcoming annual Halloween feast, was nowhere to be found. In fact, he was actually quite miserable. He, Ron, and Hermione had been staying at a small Inn close to Diagon Alley and all three of them had spent the last month going through every memory Harry had of Voldemort, including the ones Dumbledore had showed him. They were trying to get an idea of where to look for the rest of the Horcruxes, but they weren't having any luck, there was no one place that just stuck out as to where to look. What was more, Harry's hand was still bothering him greatly, it wasn't as pale, but still just as wrinkled.

When they had first gotten to the Inn, Harry had suggested retrying to destroy the locket, though this time trying something different, but Hermione said that it was a bad idea, and Harry realized that she was probably right. Hermione thought it was best if they first found all the Horcruxes, and then worried about how to destroy them, and once again, Harry realized that she was probably right.

Harry's distress was only increased now that he could sit down and read the _Daily Prophet_ every day. He had no idea things had gotten as bad as they were; Lupin had been right; there were more Dementor attacks than any other time he could remember. There were new people being discovered dead practically every other day, and rarely were bodies found alone, but rather in small to moderate sized groups. Just recently the entire Grant family had been found murdered at their home, something that had unnerved Harry and the others quite badly.

Fredric Grant had worked for the Ministry and was a highly skilled wizard, he and his wife, Sarah Grant, had had five children, all under the age of ten; all of which were now dead, of course. That was one of the things that was adding to Harry's distress the most, how willing Voldemort and the Death Eaters were to kill children. That, and the increasing number of people ending up dead who worked at the Ministry, after all, Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry and so did several other members of the Order. And if the Ministry couldn't even protect their own personnel, what chance did the rest of the population have?

There was something else that had taken place recently that was weighing heavily on Harry's mind. There had been a massive Giant attack a week and a half ago that leveled nearly one city block in London, leaving hundreds of muggles dead and countless others injured. And had it not been for a rare show of diligence by the Ministry, there would have been even more casualties.

As Harry lied awake in bed, he couldn't stand the thought of another day cooped up in this small room going through memories with Ron and Hermione that he'd been though a dozen times before. They had barely left the Inn since they arrived, trying to find a place to start looking for the Horcruxes was so time consuming they hadn't done much else.

Harry untangled himself from his blankets and with a swing of his legs over the side of the bed, sat up. Without opening his eyes, Harry felt around for his glasses and when he found them put them on and looked around the room. As usual, Ron was still asleep; he was always waking up earlier than Ron these days, though not that it was hard. He couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed just how much Ron slept before, or perhaps it was simply a new development, or maybe it just seemed like Ron was sleeping so much because of how little he was. Whatever the reason, Harry was quite annoyed of how rested both Ron and Hermione always seemed and how tired he always was.

Harry stood up and walked groggily over to the only window in his and Ron's room, all the while rubbing his right hand, something he had taken to doing a lot lately. Staring mindlessly out the window in the morning had kind of become his routine every morning since he started staying here, and today was no exception.

As he looked out the window Harry could have sworn he saw the shadow of someone quickly ducking out of sight. He had been seeing almost the same thing every once in a while for the last week, and though he never saw anything more than a shadow, it was starting to worry him because he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it, or if there was really someone watching him.

Harry turned from the window and walked back over to his bed as he watched Ron stir slightly. Ron truly had it much easier than him; sure he had to deal with Harry who wasn't the most agreeable person in the world, but at least he didn't have so many things crowding up his head that he could hardly think. Harry thought that if one more thing was added to his already mounting load of things he had to think about that he might just crack.

"Hey mate," Ron mumbled sleepily "What time is it?"

"Just after seven." Harry said with a sigh

"Oh, alright then," Ron said and he rolled over and quickly fell back asleep

An hour and a half later Harry still hadn't gotten any more sleep, not that he had tried, and Hermione had come in to wake him and Ron up for breakfast.

"So I thought we'd start over today." Hermione said a she reached across the small table for some bacon

"Yeah, I guess we have to, not much else we can do is there?" Harry said somberly playing with a bit of egg with his fork

"Uh, Hermione," Ron began "I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but what good is it going to do us, we've been through them all who knows how many times."

"There's obviously something we've missed Ron, or we would have an idea where to start looking." Hermione said in a matter-o-fact tone

Ron glanced over at Harry and watched as he played with his food rather than eat it. This was another thing Harry had started doing lately and it was beginning to concern Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't we take today off?" Ron suggested, knowing full well how Harry was feeling

"We can't, it's already taken us too long." Harry said without looking up from his plate

Ron gave Hermione a pleading look seeking support, and to his glee, he got it.

"Yes Harry, it has taken us quite a while. But if we keep going like this and don't get a break we'll completely wear ourselves out and we won't be able to think properly." Hermione said

"Yeah, so let's just get out and go around Diagon Alley for a while, maybe even go to Fred and George's shop." Said Ron

Ron and Hermione's words threw Harry into an internal conflict. On the one hand he knew that he could really use some time off and out of this Inn, but on the other, he also knew how important what they were doing was. He couldn't decide what the right thing to do was, both options had things that made him lean in that direction, but he still wasn't sure.

Harry sat thinking over his two options for several minutes before he finally decided that they would indeed take the day off and try to have at least _some_ fun.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said pushing his plate away and standing up

"But you've barely eaten anything." Hermione said nodding towards his plate

"I'm not that hungry, and I'm anxious to see what new things Fred and George have in their shop." Harry said, clearly trying to change the subject away from his eating habits "Besides, I want to beat the crowd."

"What crowd, Diagon Alley is practically empty these days." Ron said jokingly, also standing up

"Well you never know, Fred and George haven't usually had a lack of customers, so there might very well be a crowd if we don't hurry." Hermione said, humoring Harry as she stood up and threw her traveling cloak over herself

It was a fairly cold day and it had started snowing shortly after the three had left the Inn, something Harry took as a sing that it wasn't going to be a good day. In no time at all, due to the severe emptiness of Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The small shop was considerably more crowded than any place else in the alley, and yet, was still less crowded than the last time they had been there.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Fred called, hurrying over to them "It's been an age since I've seen you, OI, George, look who's here!"

"Who?" Asked George, appearing from behind a display of Headless Hats "Look at you three, haven't seen you since Bill's wedding, well except when Fred and I came to see Harry at St. Mungo's, but you weren't awake then. We were forced to talk with Ron."

Ron said nothing in reply to George's comment and rather scowled half-heartedly at him for a few moments.

Just as Harry suspected, Fred and George had added a great many things to their inventory. Much of their new inventory was for fun and amusement, such as their new Purple Pimple Poker, a funny little rod that caused a large purple pimple to appear everywhere you touched someone with it. They also had some new items for their more serious line of products, all of which were very impressive.

"We're still working on that thing we slipped you two at the wedding, but we're hoping to have it done soon." Said Fred

"Hoping, is the key word, everything we've tried lately has made it do completely different things from what we won't." George added

"What is it supposed to do?" Hermione inquired

"Well basically it's meant to help you with somebody who's annoying you, a younger student, a little brother, a bossy know-it-all, whatever." Said Fred with a grin, giving meaningful looks to Ron and Hermione

"You just slip a bit of it in their drink during a meal, and it makes them feel woozy and really tired so they leave you alone." Said George

"Doesn't sound like it'd be too hard, but it is." Said Fred

The three friends spent another few hours at the shop looking at all the things they hadn't seen before, and even buying some of them. Unfortunately Fred and George couldn't spend long with them as they had to get back to work, but they did get some time together during which Harry laughed more than he had in a long time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned to go through some more shops around Diagon Alley, however, it suddenly got very cold and began to snow heavily, so they decided to just go back to the Inn.

As Harry walked into his room with Ron and Hermione, soaked and thoroughly cold, he heard a soft, slow, tapping. He looked over to his left and on the outside window sill was his snowy white owl with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry wasn't at all expecting to see Hedwig here, or any owl for that matter, but he knew how cold it was out there and moved as fast as he could over to the window to let her in.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked as she hung her cloak on the foot of one of the beds

"I don't know," Harry said, untying the letter from Hedwig's leg "its from Ginny."

Harry ripped open the envelope, unfolded the letter and began reading.

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure how you're doing seeing as we haven't had any

contact in a about month and a half, but I hope you're doing

well. Mum, Dad and I had planned to come see you, but as

you left St. Mungo's early we weren't able to, and since

then you seemed to have disappeared because nobody knows

where you are. I don't know what you were doing that got you

so hurt and I know you're not going to tell me so I won't ask,

all I want is to ask you to try and stay safe. I don't think I'm

asking much, it's just I'm not sure what I would do if

something happened to you, so please, try and be careful.

As I don't know where you are, I'm not sure if you'll get this

letter, but I'm hoping Hedwig can find you. So If you get this,

please, send a reply.

- Love Ginny

Harry couldn't express how much he wanted to tell Ginny about everything that was going on, but he knew he couldn't involve her and put her life in danger any more than he could anyone else's. He would send her a letter back, he owed her at least that much, in fact, he probably owed her a whole lot more. But before he could even do so much as get a quill and some parchment, there was a knock at the door. Ron promptly said "come in" and to everyone's surprise, Mr. Weasley came walking in the door looking worried.


	34. Dark goings on

Mr. Weasley walked gingerly into the room, limping ever so slightly with every other step; all the while giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione curious looks.

"Blimey Dad, what are you doing here? And did something happen to your leg?" Ron asked eagerly, noticing Mr. Weasley's limp

"Never mind about my leg, I'll be fine." Mr. Weasley said, taking off his hat and shaking it to get the snow off "As to why I'm here, we'll get that in just a moment."

Mr. Weasley drew and pointed his wand towards the small fireplace and the logs inside instantly burst into flames.

"Now, that's better." Mr. Weasley said, drawing himself up a chair and sitting down

"Uh, Mr. Weasley," Harry began before Mr. Weasley could continue, something he looked as if he was about to do "How is it you found where we are?"

"Wait!" Ron practically yelled, again, making it so Mr. Weasley couldn't continue "Fred and George didn't tell you did they? Did they rat us out!"

"No, Ron, Fred and George didn't, _rat_, you out and tell me where you three were." Mr. Weasley said a hint of annoyance in his voice "Though they would have done very well to do so. I knew where to find you because we've all known where you were almost since you got here, it wasn't exactly hard to find you."

This bit of information was certainly a surprise to the trio. Here they were thinking they were safe in "hiding" per say, and it turned out it wasn't at all hard for someone to find them. Though, Harry was very curious as to why no one had come to speak to them before this, he couldn't imagine anyone had been very pleased to find out he had just up and disappeared from St. Mungo's.

The thing that bothered Harry the most, however, was that if it was so easy for the Order to find him, then how easy would it be for someone of a less savory character to find him, such as a Death eater, or even Voldemort himself. This was a very disturbing thought, also, what if the person's shadow he'd kept seeing was just one of those people? All in all, Mr. Weasley's sudden arrival had only proven to unnerve him, and add yet another few things to his list of stuff he had to think about.

"Mr. Weasley, if you all knew where we were, why is it that no one came to reprimand us about leaving?" Harry said, a little rudely

"Oh, we certainly wanted to, some of us more than others." Mr. Weasley said and Harry could only imagine he was talking about Mrs. Weasley and or Lupin "But, in the end we decided it was probably best if we just let you be, especially after, what I heard, was a spectacular blow up between you and Remus."

"Well, I guess I have to thank you for that then." Said Harry "To be honest I really didn't want to see, or talk, to any of you."

"Yes, I figured as much, I also figured that had you wanted us to know where you were, you wouldn't have left without telling us." Mr. Weasley said, looking a bit uninterested in the conversation "That, and I'm sure you weren't overjoyed at the thought of how much you presumed we would scold you about leaving sooner than recommended. Which, I would have to say was Remus' first reaction, you should have seen the look on his face."

"Was he terribly angry?" Hermione inquired

"Believe me, he was quite upset when he found out what you three had done." Mr. Weasley said, suddenly looking as if he was focused on the subject more than he previously had been "And while we're speaking of Remus, let's get to why I am here. I take it from what you've said that Remus has not been to see you, am I correct?"

"Course Lupin hasn't been here, I mean, why would he? You said yourself that you all decided not to come talk to us." Ron said

"Yes, we did, but Remus insisted on speaking with you, and since there wasn't much we could do to stop him, we okayed it." Said Mr. Weasley

"Wait, if he was so adamant about coming here, then why didn't he?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. The reason I am here is to find out if any of you had seen him, because no one else has since he said he was leaving to come here two days ago." Mr. Weasley said and the room became almost eerily quiet with the only sound being the low crackling of the fire and the wind rattling the window

"What do you mean no one's seen him?" Hermione said a moment later after a few deep breaths

"I mean, nobody knows where he is." Mr. Weasley replied "We were hoping that he had mentioned something about where he was going to one of you before he left."

"But he was never here." Said Harry

"Exactly, and Remus isn't one to disappear without so much as word to anyone. The two circumstances together leave us with not the most pleasant of conclusions." Mr. Weasley said making Harry try desperately not to think about just what those conclusions were

"But the Order is looking for him, aren't they?" Ron demanded

"Of course we're looking for him, Ron." Mr. Weasley said patiently "But we can't spare too many people to look for him right now, something Tonks has not been pleased about. It's not that we don't want to; it's just that we have so many things which, I'm sorry to say, are more important at present."

"So that's it, just look with the people we can and hope he isn't dead?" Hermione said, sounding disappointed

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Said Mr. Weasley

"It just doesn't seem right, it feels like he deserves to have more done for him." Hermione said hanging her head

"I know how you feel Hermione, I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do about it." Mr. Weasley said cracking a small grimace "We'll just have to wait and hope for the best."

"Some plan that is." Harry said, somewhat mockingly and Hermione gave him a scorning look

"Yes, well," Mr. Weasley said, appearing not to fully disagree "Now, however, since none of you have seen him, I need to be going. I need to speak with the Order again."

Mr. Weasley stood from his chair, which disappeared with two taps of his wand, then put his hat back on and started for the door, limping slightly again.

"So what did happen to your leg, Dad?" Ron asked quickly with concern before he could leave the room and Mr. Weasley turned around.

"Yes, that." Mr. Weasley said, looking as if he wished he'd been quicker about getting out of there "A few days ago, I and a couple others ran into some Death Eaters. Our intention all along was to find them; we just hadn't intended to end up in a fight with them. After not too long, we had them on the run and one of them decided to fire a Fracta curse at my leg to prevent me from catching him."

"A Fracta curse!" Hermione cried astonished, and Mr. Weasley nodded his head

"Isn't that that curse that breaks bones?" Ron asked

"It doesn't just break bones, Ron, it shatters them. And after it's used it's practically impossible to get them to heal properly." Said Hermione

"Yes, hence the limp," Mr. Weasley said as he turned and started walking for the door again "Now, I really have to be going, but I should tell you that Wulfric will be here on Saturday to see you three."

"Why?" Harry asked

"He didn't say, and he rarely does, have a nice day." Mr. Weasley said and he left the room

"Hey, what day is it today anyway?" Harry asked, he had sort of lost track of the days

"It's Monday Harry." Hermione said "I wonder what he wants."

"More important things than finding Lupin." This is what Mr. Weasley had said, and it was all Harry had been able to think about for the last couple days. There was a time when he would have been outraged to hear anyone say something like this. Now, however, he knew that what Mr. Weasley said was the truth. There were more important things than one person's life, and as much as Harry hated it, it was the reality of the situation Voldemort had put them in. There were thing that had to be done no matter what the cost; like destroying the Horcruxes. He wished he could just go back to the days where everything was so simple and all he had to worry about was a little red stone. His first year seemed so very easy by comparison to what he now had to deal with.

Harry was walking up the stairs of the small Inn back to his room with Ron and Hermione after an early dinner, when he remembered about Ginny's letter. Mr. Weasley's appearance and then what he had proceeded to tell them had driven all thought of the letter from Harry's mind.

"Shall we get started again?" Ron suggested once they reached Harry and Ron's room

"You two can go ahead and get started, I need to reply to Ginny's letter." Harry said as he walked up to the Pensieve and started pulling out memories and dropping them into it. "That should be good for now."

"Alright Harry, we'll just take this into my room so you can write in peace." Hermione said picking up the Pensieve

Once Ron and Hermione had left, Harry retrieved a quill and piece of parchment from his bag, sat down on his bed and began to write.

Dear Ginny,

Hedwig found me fine, I don't think there's an owl out there

that's better at finding people. I'm sorry it took me so long

to write back, I've been pretty busy. Thanks for the concern,

but everything's going great and I'm doing fine.

Harry knew that even as he wrote this sentence that it was a lie. Things were not going great, and he was not doing fine. His hand was still hurting, he, Ron, and Hermione weren't getting anywhere, he still wasn't sleeping well, Hermione was bothering him about how much he was eating, there wasn't any new news about Lupin, and his stress level was rising by the day.

I hope you are doing alright as well. I bet that you're doing

really well in school, but I'm sure you're looking forward

to the Halloween holiday, and all the others coming up.

Harry definitely wanted to say more, but he just couldn't think of anything to say. Well, at least nothing that didn't involve revealing everything about what he was doing, and he knew he couldn't tell her about that. So, he decided to end his letter where it was with a simple "Love Harry".

Harry folded the letter in half as he got up from his bed and walked to where Hedwig sat calmly atop the wardrobe. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg then picked her up let her out the window.


	35. The Sunset, the Stars, and the Cellar

Harry stood staring out the window watching the direction in which Hedwig had disappeared into the yellow and orange clouds several minutes before. The sun was just setting and the last rays of light for the day bounced oddly from building to building off their windows.

Harry had sent his letter a little while ago and knew that he should go help Ron and Hermione, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay rooted to where he was and stare, and think. After all, it had been quite some while since he'd gotten time alone to gather his thoughts, and to tell the truth, he found it very soothing. The quiet aided him greatly; he didn't know what it was, but he was thinking clearer than he had in recent memory. And though he would have liked to think about how the Gryffindor Quiditch season might be going, or about Ginny, or even about where a good place to start looking for the Horcruxes might be, he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept returning to Mr. Weasley and his whole disposition.

Mr. Weasley always seemed to be so cheerful and happy, even when things were headed for the worse. Even when he had been bitten by Voldemort's snake and was in the hospital, he was light hearted and laughed a lot. Now, however, now that the war was going badly and had been for a while, much of his cheer had vanished. Never was this more evident than his last visit, and Harry figured that had something, in large part, to do with his leg. After all, Mr. Weasley most likely had more than enough things in his life already to make him less than cheerful, and what happened to his leg had to have only added to that.

Though Harry knew that he wouldn't want him to, he felt sorry for Mr. Weasley. He felt almost as if they were in the same situation. Both had to put the well being of the ones they cared for behind that of what had to be done. Harry knew, of course, that Mr. Weasley wasn't the only one in the Order to be in this position, and indeed there were probably a good number of people in the same position. But he didn't know most of them as closely as Mr. Weasley, and in most cases he didn't know them at all, so it wasn't quite as personal. Then something struck him.

'I don't have to put them in danger anymore.' Harry thought 'I could just leave with the Pensieve and not tell them. Then they could just go on with their lives and wouldn't have to be in danger just because of me.'

"What am I thinking?" Harry said out loud after he had thought on the matter for a few minutes "That must be one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had. I can't do this alone."

Harry slumped over and rested his head gently on the window. Why did he have to be the one to have all of this placed on him?

Harry stood where he was for another ten minutes before he finally decided that it was time for him to go help Ron and Hermione. He didn't exactly want to, but knew that he should despite that fact. Before he could barely turn around, however, he heard an excited scream come from across the hall, which he was pretty sure belonged to Hermione.

Sure enough, in no time at all Hermione came running into the room looking excited, closely followed by Ron who also looked excited, though not nearly as much so as Hermione.

"What are you two so excited about?" Harry asked before either could explain

"I've got it Harry!" Hermione said, a wide grin spreading across her face

"Got what?" Harry said, somewhat stupidly

"Where to start looking you dope." Ron said, also grinning

"Y-you, you did?" Harry stuttered, hardly seeming to believe it

"YES!" Hermione cried "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"So where are we going?" Harry said, getting a bit excited himself

"Back to Godric's Hollow, Harry." Hermione said "It just came to me when Ron and I were looking through one of your memories."

"Yep, it struck her as we were listening to Dumbledore say that the Horcruxes were most likely hidden in places of importance." Said Ron

"And Godric's Hollow is where Voldemort was defeated and disembodied, so it would hold great importance for him, all be it bad." Hermione said, looking proud of herself

"I don't know," Harry said skeptically, stepping away from the window "I mean, wouldn't he want the location of one of his Horcruxes to have a good significance for him, and not one where his decline started?"

"Yes Harry that might be true, but as we don't have any better ideas unless you've mysteriously pulled one out of your hat, this seems the best place to start." Hermione said tartly

"Alright fine," Said Harry "I don't have any better ideas, it just seems a bit, odd."

"I know it does mate, I also know it's a smart thing to check out, and again, it's all we've got." Ron said, giving Harry a small pat on the back

After a few minutes of talking about precisely what to do; Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided they would go to Godric's Hollow that very night. Since now they knew that they could use Floo Powder to get there, however, it would be a much faster trip than the first time.

Once the three friends had made their decision, they quickly began gathering everything they thought they might need for their trip. The task appeared to be easy enough. They would simply have to pack their extra clothes back into their bag, gather any magical items and books they thought might aid them, and then they could be on their way. But, it proved to be a bit more difficult than this. And it proved more difficult for Hermione than it did for the boys as she had completely spread her things out through her room and no longer had anything in her bag. On the other hand, Harry and Ron had a large number of their things thrown all about in their room, so it turned out not to be that much of a difference.

When they were finally finished packing it had taken them more than half an hour and the stars were shinning brightly in the sky outside the widow. Harry knew that ordinarily the stars would be greatly masked by the lights of the city, but figured there must be some sort of enchantment on the Inn that allowed them to be seen.

"Are you two ready?" Hermione asked as she came back into Harry and Ron's room, buttoning up her black traveling cloak

"Yep, I'm ready," Ron said, picking up his bag and draping it over his shoulder, he also was wearing his traveling cloak "You ready Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm good, let's get going." Harry said, stretching his arms out strait to his sides and walking over to the fireplace

The fireplace wasn't all that large; in fact, they would all practically have to crouch to use it for Floo travel, which is precisely what they did. Harry took the pot of Floo Powder from off the mantel, grabbed a hand full then gave it to Hermione. Harry got to his knees, tossed the contents of his fist into the fire and yelled "Number seven Godric's Hollow!" and dove head first into the emerald green flames.

Harry landed hard and face down on the dirt and rubbish covered floor of his parent's old house. His coughs echoed in the dark room as he stood up, unwilling trying to expel the dust he had accidentally inhaled. Remembering that Ron and Hermione were coming right behind him, Harry quickly moved to the side to get out of the way. And he proved to be just in time too. No sooner had he moved than Hermione came stumbling out of the fireplace, only slightly more gracefully than he had. Harry helped her to her feet and out of the way as Ron came flying out of the fireplace almost as soon as Hermione was standing.

"Ron," Hermione said sounding annoyed "I told you to wait longer than that to come through!"

Harry rolled his eyes and headed for the door as Ron retorted and he and Hermione began to bicker. They both had been getting along so well lately and had had so few fights that Harry started to think they were finally past that part of their relationship, but now he figured that was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

"So," Harry said, looking for a reason to interrupt Ron and Hermione "What are we looking for here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I've never done this before." Hermione replied "Just look for anything suspicious."

"Right, but if any of us find something, then we wait for everyone before doing anything, agreed?" Ron said, looking from Hermione to Harry, who both then nodded "Good,"

When they all got outside they lit their wands, split up, and started searching different parts of the property. Ron would be looking in the back garden, Hermione, the left outside section of the house, and Harry the right; and if none of them found anything they would look through the front together. Then, if they could still not find anything they would search the inside of the house.

As Harry walked around the area he was to be searching he stared at the devastated house just as he had the first time. Even though he knew how important it was for him to look thoroughly and carefully, he couldn't concentrate. He didn't know why, but he was finding it incredible hard to do so, and thought it rather vexing.

After a while Harry finally managed to get himself to focus and began searching very well, or as well as he could in the dark, not that it was yielding any finds. Yes, despite having gotten focused and looking at everything he could think of, it was all for nothing. He had found nothing of interest, sure every once in a while he'd find an interesting shaped rock or something like that, but that was pretty much it.

Harry had gone through almost the entire section he was looking in and was just about to see how the others had faired when he heard Hermione calling for him and Ron. His excitement level rising greatly, Harry started running full speed towards the sound of Hermione's voice.

Harry soon arrived at the edge of the forest on the other side of the house where Hermione was standing next to two large cellar doors holding her left index finger. For the second time that night Hermione looked proud of herself and excited.

"What… is… it… Hermione?" Harry said out of breath, from one side of the house to the other was longer than it looked "And where… is Ron?"

"I'm right here." Ron said "Sorry, I missed a bush and tripped over it. Did you find something Hermione?"

"I think so." Hermione said "I was looking around here and found these all covered up by plants."

"But what makes you think it's anything special?" Ron asked "It just looks like a cellar to me?"

"Yes, it did to me as well, and then I accidentally touched it with my finger and it burnt it, I think there's some sort of protection on it so you can't open it with your hands." Hermione said, giving the doors an angry glance

"So we open it with our wands?" Ron suggested

"I believe so, that way some random muggle couldn't come along and just look inside." Said Hermione

Without hesitation Harry pointed his wand at the doors and flicked it sideways. Immediately the lock broke, flew off and the doors of the cellar swung open wieldy almost to the point of coming off their hinges.

"Well, that was a bit easer than I thought it would be." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione each took a step forward and looked to see what was inside.

What sat before them was a deep vertical shaft with a large, stone, spiral staircase that extended far into the earth to the point of not being able to see the bottom. The staircase would ordinarily be too large to be allowed in the confines of the hole, but fit snugly inside through an obvious use of magic.


	36. Down the stairs

Harry slowly and tentatively moved his foot to the top step of the staircase. As his foot made contact with the hard stone, Harry let out a small sigh, he had half expected it to give way as soon as he touched it. But, the stone seemed both quite sturdy and safe, and he swiftly moved his other foot next to his first.

"Well," Harry said a bit nervously "Shall we be on our way then?

Harry began carefully stepping down the stairs, bringing both feet to every step before proceeding to the next. Despite his nervousness and belief that he was going to misstep and fall face first into the stone then roll the rest of the indeterminable amount of depth to the bottom. Harry felt as if every time he placed one of his feet there was something grabbing it and holding tight until he lifted once again, and in time, it calmed him and he was able to walk not quite as cautiously.

"How far does this thing go?" Ron demanded "We must have been going for more than an hour by now."

"Well we have no way of knowing." Harry said, keeping his wand pointed directly in front of him to see the upcoming steps, it had become almost pitch black and was now very hard to see "My watch hasn't been running for who knows how long. I just noticed it a few moments ago."

"Yes, mine's stopped as well." Hermione said, a hint of concern in her voice "I don't like this Harry, not at all."

"Neither do I, but as I highly doubt my parents had a completely dark never ending staircase on their property, I think we've found what we're looking for." Harry said "I think we just have to keep walking until we find the bottom, if there is one."

And walking is precisely what they continued to do, for an age it seemed they walked. Further and further down they went, not knowing how far, or how long they had traveled into the earth. Though they did know it felt like many hours had passed since they first entered this place, and yet, they could still not see any end in sight. When all was said and done, it might turn out to be only a trick of Voldemort's to make whoever entered want desperately to get out and drive them mad, but for now, they all still had their wits about them and weren't going to be detoured by a simple long, dark, walk.

Ron had just posed the question that had been running through Harry's mind for some of whether or not they were actually getting anywhere and what to do if they weren't. When finally, they all saw something far beneath them; the tiniest pinprick of blue light sitting eerily some way below amorously beckoning them to it. And of course, they obliged the light's beckoning by hastening their pace.

Finally they had accomplished something, even if they hadn't actually found the Horcrux yet, they were here and ready to face whatever Voldemort had put in their way. Or at least, Harry hoped they were all ready. He knew he was, he had been through it once before, but he wasn't so sure about Ron and Hermione. After all, they hadn't ever done anything like this in their lives.

Harry stopped quite abruptly on what appeared to be the bottom step in front of a large archway, almost causing Ron to run strait into him. From inside the archway was coming the bright blue light they had seen from above, though Harry could not tell what inside was producing it.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked turning to face Ron and Hermione "And before you answer you better make sure you really are."

"I'm ready Harry." Ron said with a serious tone

"So am I." Hermione added, drawing her wand

"Alright, good, then there's just one more thing." Harry said giving them stern looks "You both do exactly as I say. If I say stop, you stop, if I say run, you run, if I say hide, you hide, if I tell to get out of here as fast as you can, you get out of here as fast as you can, not matter what's happening. You do everything I tell you without hesitation or you will not be going any further than this. Are we clear?"

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry; looking as if they weren't very sure what to say and looking a bit uneasy at what he had said

"Alright mate, whatever you say, we'll do it." Ron said, following Hermione and drawing his wand

Harry turned away from the others without saying another word and prodded the space in front of the last step with his foot as it looked like nothing more than empty space. To his relief, there was ground and when he stepped down he felt soft springy dirt under his feet. He walked slowly towards the archway and drew his wand, not sure what to expect once he was inside.

Harry crossed through the archway's threshold, squinting as his eyes readjusted to the immense light. When they had, Harry opened his eyes fully again and looked around the room he was now standing in. At the center of the round room was a large blue flame floating some three and a half feet off the ground and opposite the archway Harry had entered through there was an arch of white light on the rough stone wall. If it weren't for the fact that this room was something of Voldemort's own invention, he might have found it beautiful, but as it was, it just angered him.

"I don't think anyone should touch that fire." Hermione advised

"Thanks Hermione, I'm not we could have figured that out on our own." Ron said sarcastically and Hermione shot him a glare

"I'm sorry Ron, I just…" Hermione tried to say but was cut off

"Oh not now you two!" Harry said angrily giving them stern looks again and they both quickly apologized "I suppose that arch on the other side there is where we want to go."

"I'm not so sure Harry." Said Ron "It seems a bit too obvious a solution from what you've told us."

"I have to agree Harry," Hermione said, scanning the room with her eyes "Perhaps we should look all along the wall for something else, then if we can't find anything we'll see what we can do with that arch."

Harry was inclined to agree that there was something too easy about the arch just sitting there waiting for them to open it. So, he agreed with Hermione's suggestion of looking along the whole length of the wall for something more.

The three friends ran their fingers up and down the wall as they looked as closely as they could. One going just after the other to make sure they didn't miss anything. At first they were all very optimistic, but as they neared the end of the wall and had still not found anything, their optimism had gone.

"So, now what?" Ron asked glumly

"We investigate the arch of course." Hermione said, not sounding in a very good mood

"Right," Harry said somewhat absentmindedly as he searched in his robes with his wand free hand and neared the arch "Why don't we just start with what we know."

Harry stepped up to the arch, pulled a small knife out of his robes, grasped it firmly, then lifted the right sleeve of his robes.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled, seeing the knife, but it was too late.

Harry lunged the knife into his arm and blood spurt from it onto the section of wall inside the arch and a grimace of pain crossed his face.

Harry Removed the knife from his arm and replaced it in his robes, he knew even as he did this that it hadn't worked. He switched his wand to the other hand, touched the tip of it to the cut and pulled his sleeve back down.

"Why did you do that Harry?" Hermione demanded with concern as she hurried over to him

"It needed to be done, I didn't think it would work, but it was worth a try." Harry said, not sounding at all distressed at the fact he had just cut his arm open

"Well next time," Ron purposed "Could ya' give us some warning?"

"I'll remember to do that." Harry said with a smile, switching his wand back to its proper hand

"Maybe there's a password or something like that." Hermione said minutes later after some thought on the matter

"Maybe, but what?" Ron asked and Hermione shook her head to say she didn't know

"Of course," Harry said softly, as if an idea had suddenly struck "What is this all about, things that are important to Voldemort in some way."

"What was that Harry?" Hermione inquired, not catching what he had said

"What is everywhere with Voldemort?" Harry questioned them

"Dead people?" Ron said with a quizzical look

"Ron this is no time for jokes, besides that's terrible." Said Hermione in a huff

"I wasn't joking." Ron said defensively

"No, Ron was close, what do the Death Eaters put above the houses of the people whom they kill, and what did Voldemort put on every Death Eater's arm?" Harry said and comprehension spread across Ron and Hermione's faces

"The Dark Mark!" Ron and Hermione cried together

"Precisely," Harry said in a triumphant tone

"Brilliant Harry," Ron said, giving him a punch in the arm

"It's only brilliant if it works." Said Harry

"But we have to say something different than just "Dark Mark" otherwise it would have already work. The incantation perhaps." Hermione said

"But what is the incantation?" Harry asked, giving imploring looks to both the other two

"Just a moment, I'm trying to figure that out." Hermione said impatiently

"Let's hope your memory doesn't fail us now." Ron said

"Mors… Morsmor… Morsmorda… No." Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes and screwing up her face with concentration "Morsmardri… Morsmodre… No, no, that's not it! Umm, Mors, Mors… MORSMORDRE! That's it!"

"What? You're sure Morsmordre is the incantation?" Said Harry

"Yes Harry, I'm sure." Hermione said confidently

"Alright," Harry said nodding then pointing his wand at the ceiling "Morsmordre!"

The Blue fire in the center of the room suddenly turned dark green and shot a stream of flame at the middle of the arch, missing any one member of the trio by no more than a foot. When the stream stopped the fire did not change back to its previous color, but rather stayed green and where the stream had struck there was now a fiery Dark Mark, seemingly burning the rock itself. Before they could recover from the first blast, however, two more streams of flame shot from the fire and hit just to the right and left of the arch. The right stream was so close to Hermione that had she not thrown herself to the ground it would have struck her square in the chest.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked in unison as they helped her back to her feet

"Yes, I believe am, though it was a close call." Hermione said, dusting herself off

Just like the first time, when the second and third streams had ceased they left something behind, though this time it was not a Dark Mark. Sitting on either side of the large white arch where the flames hit where two smaller archways, each only a little taller than Ron. Behind each archway was a long hallway which was much wider and taller than the arches themselves and lit with no visible means yet was perfectly light inside.

"Uh, so, which one do we take?" Ron said, sounding thoroughly confused

"I have no idea." Hermione said, just as confused "We might just have to pick one and hope we're right."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry said, looking from one arch to the other. He didn't know what, but something was telling him they needed to go right "Let's start with the right one."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved almost as one towards the right archway, cautiously holding their wands out in front of them. As they entered the hall an inexplicable foreboding filled them, well, inexplicable for Ron and Hermione perhaps, but for Harry it was quite clear why he was feeling this way. The memories of what happened the last time he had been this close to retrieving a Horcrux were suddenly fresh in his mind. Voldemort only knew what lay before them.

They had been walking for what felt like five or ten minutes, but since all of their watches were still not working, they didn't know how long it had really been. They must have walked more than the length of two Quiditch pitches and there was still no end in sight, or at least not an obvious one. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all so alike in texture and color it made them almost indiscernible from each other. They could be about reach the end of the hall and probably wouldn't even know it until they ran strait into it, which is almost what they did.

Very suddenly the hallway took a sharp left turn without any of them realizing it and they all nearly ran smack dab into the wall. Though he knew there were more important things right now to have his mind on than being annoyed at the turn off, Harry found it quite irritating. Or he did, until he saw the transparent light blue barrier filling the entire width and height of the hall some hundred feet in front of them with a small pedestal just behind it.

When they got closer to the barrier they saw that it looked as if water was floating mid air before them and Harry noticed that there was something sitting atop the black marble pedestal, a golden cup. He also noticed that there seemed to be another hallway on the other side of another light blue barrier that sat just behind the pedestal.

"There it is," Harry said, a small sense of accomplishment filling him

"We've done it!" Ron said triumphantly

"Not so fast Ron, we still have to get past this barrier." Hermione pointed out "Whatever it is."

"Well we better get on that then." Harry said

"Yes, just be careful." Said Hermione

"I will, when have I never not been?" Harry asked sincerely and Hermione gave him a meaningful look

Harry stretched his hand out towards the barrier, touched it lightly and instantly took a surprised intake of breath and retracted it.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked with concern

"It's bloody cold." Harry said shaking his hand and blowing warm air onto it

This time, Harry moved his entire body towards the freezing cold barrier, bracing himself against the cold as he pushed through it. He felt as if his whole body had been doused in cold water then set out in a blizzard. Once he was completely inside he slowly made his way to the cup, he could hardly move, his entire body was quickly becoming very stiff from the cold. Every breath he took was like daggers driving themselves painfully into his lungs. He thought that if he stayed long enough his very blood would freeze; this was a cold as he had never felt before.

There was the cup, less than two feet from him. If he extended his arm he could get it, though it would be no easy task, he had to try. As labored as it was, Harry pushed his left arm forward for the cup, struggling desperately against the stiffness; he could only imagine the pain he would be feeling had his arm not been almost totally numb. It seemed an age before he was finally in reach, now all he had to do was to grasp it, but he had to be quick, he wasn't sure he could take much more.

Harry closed his fingers around the golden cup and lifted it from the pedestal and as he did he heard two loud thuds, one directly followed by the other, but he couldn't think about that now. He had to get back to Ron and Hermione and let go of the cup, it's coldness felt as though it were searing his hand, but he couldn't get back. He couldn't move at all, not his arms, not his legs, nothing, and he could feel it, he was going to fall.

Just before he started to fall backwards, stiff as a board, Harry managed to get the word "Help" to leave his lips. He barely felt himself hit the ground; he could hear people calling his name, though they were oddly muffled. Then, he did feel something; he was being drug head first by someone and quite suddenly he felt warmth on his face and he could hear the thudding again.

"I… did it," Harry said weakly as Ron pulled him free from the cold and sat him up against the wall

"Yes, Harry, you did very well." Hermione said with distress in her voice as Harry began to shiver violently "Now let's get you warmed up."

"Do you want me to help?" Ron offered

"No, if we warm him up too quickly it could make things worse." Hermione said, moving her wand up and down Harry's body while a jet of steam shot from the tip "There, doesn't that feel better?"

"Do you hear that strange sound?" Hermione asked Ron who was now staring back the direction they had come from

"Y-yeah, I do." Ron said with a notable tinge of fear in his voice " H-Hermione, i-is that what I t-t-think it is?"

"Is what what you think – OH MY GOD! –" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and staring in the shame direction as Ron

Standing opposite Ron and Hermione having just come around the corner was a monstrous beast that was walking slowly toward them making a loud thud with every fall of its two massive hooved feet. Its head was that of a vicious looking bull, its horn scrapping the ceiling every so often as it walked. From the neck down was the body of a fit human except for the things feet, bull tail, and extreme excess of long, matted, dirty black hair.

The Minotaur looked from one of them to the other, breathing heavily as it neared. It had no visible weapon to threaten them with, not that it needed it with its size and strength.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, trying to steady himself as he pointed his wand at the Minotaur

"I don't know." Hermione said, also pointing her wand at it "Everything I've read says that Minotaurs are extinct, so I've never heard anything about how to fight one."

"We could run." Ron suggested

"It will never work," Hermione replied "It's blocking our path, and even if we did get past it we would never be able to out run it, especially not with the state Harry's in."

"Another hallway, behind the, barrier," Harry said, but Ron and Hermione didn't hear him

The Minotaur bore its teeth and stopped in its tracks, then opened its mouth and let out a tremendously loud half bull's snort, half man's yell of a roar. And when it had finished it quickened its pace towards the three.

"Just fire every spell you can think of at it!" Hermione yelled

Hermione quickly shot a stunning spell at the Minotaur followed directly by Ron firing a full body bind curse, both of which bounced off leaving the Minotaur completely unscathed. It was getting close now, and Ron and Hermione continued to fire a relentless wave of curses and spells at it, but all continued to do nothing. It was now ten feet from them and was drawing its arm back to strike; it would be upon them in seconds.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled from his still sitting position behind Ron and Hermione and the Minotaur stopped less than five feet from them as large cuts appeared all over its body and began to send blood everywhere

The Minotaur cringed and wailed in pain, its wail reverberating horribly off the stone so loud and shrill that it caused Harry, Ron, and Hermione cover their ears.

On and on the creature wailed until it fell to one knee, hung its head, and fell silent; blood still pouring from its wounds. For a moment it sat there appearing to be finished, but soon it looked up, roared angrily and began to stand.

"What are you two waiting for?" Harry screamed at them "do it again!"

Almost simultaneously Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at the Minotaur and cried "Sectumsempra!". This time dozens of cuts appeared all across the Minotaur's body and it staggered backwards and began to wail once again. Over and over the two used the curse sending more and more blood in every direct with each fresh cut. Their relentless barrage of the curse went on for minutes until finally; the creature let out one last scream and fell to its back, completely unmoving.

The Minotaur had lost so much blood that a considerable amount of the floor, walls, ceiling, and even Ron and Hermione, were covered in it.

"See, nothing to it." Ron said jokingly without much spirit behind it

Ron and Hermione turned from the terribly mutilated carcass, stuffed their wands back inside their blood soaked robes, and went and sat down on either side of Harry, who was still shivering slightly.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked him

"A lot better, still a bit cold though." Harry said, rubbing his hands together

"Well don't worry, we'll get you all warmed up and then we'll get out of here." Hermione said, taking steam up and down Harry once again


	37. Lupin's journey

"I should be back soon, Mad-Eye, my visit with those three shouldn't take too long." Lupin said as he and Moody walked through number 12's entrance hall

"Alright, I'll be here when ya' get back." Mad-Eye said, handing Lupin a shabby, light colored cloak "Don't be too hard on them Remus."

"I will be as hard on them as I wish Mad-Eye, but that's not why I'm going." Lupin said, throwing the cloak on and opening the front door "I just want to speak with them."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Mad-Eye said skeptically "Oh, and Wulfric should also be here when you return, he says he has something that requires your attention."

"I wonder what he wants." Lupin said, taking one step out the door "He didn't happen to mention what it is he needs I suppose."

"No, he didn't, you know how he is, doesn't tell anyone much of anything." Mad-Eye said as Lupin walked completely out of the house and he closed the door behind him

Lupin wrapped his cloak tightly around him as he walked down London streets; it had gotten fairly cold and looked like it might rain soon. The small Inn that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying at which was his destination was still some miles away and though it was true he could have easily apparated there, he wanted to use this time to think on what he was going to say. What was more; he had always liked long walks.

After a few minuets Lupin came to a small secluded alley that ended with a brick wall in between two very old looking buildings. Lupin stepped swiftly up to the wall, took a quick glance behind him, then drew his wand and taped several bricks all across it. Once he had finished, a large triangular section of the wall disappeared leaving a wooden door in its place that was no taller than Lupin. He would be taking the route through the wizarding underground, it was much faster and he wouldn't have people giving him curious looks because of his clothes as he passed.

Some time later Lupin emerged from the underground and left the leaking cauldron for the Inn. It was only a few more blocks away and was in an area heavily populated by wizards and witches, so he thought nothing of the large frosty-gray owl gliding slowly above him. Didn't that was, until he was heading for the door of a building that read "The Hippogriff Inn" and the owl suddenly landed on his shoulder.

Lupin untied the rather dirty piece of parchment from the owl's leg, careful not to knock it off his shoulder, and began to read it. His eyes darted almost unthinkably fast from one side to the other, a look of mingled shock and anger filling his face as he read. He was so enthralled in what he'd been reading that he hadn't even noticed that the owl had left his shoulder.

Lupin clenched the parchment in his right hand when he had finished, squeezing so hard that his knuckles became a brilliant color of white.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking?" Lupin said angrily, grinding his teeth and throwing the parchment to the ground "They are going to get themselves killed!"

Lupin looked up at the building, shook his head and disaparated.

Lupin reappeared in a large forest clearing about four-hundred feet in diameter and completely canopied by the unnaturally far stretching branches of the bordering trees. The clearing was filled with dozens of large, raggedy, and patch work, tent-like, structures with at least a hundred people wondering all about them. Very few in view were wearing shoes and many of the men were only wearing pants. Lupin certainly appeared well over dressed for this "camp", the clothing of every other person around was ragged, dirty, and, in most cases, a very odd color.

"I need to speak with Garber, would you happen to know where he is, Drake." Lupin said coming up to an older man who was sitting on the ground leaning against one of the tent-like buildings wearing no shirt, picking his toes. This man, like almost all who lived here, had a great amount of scaring over every part of his body that could be seen, though he was certainly one of the worst.

"He's about." Drake said in a deep, horse sounding voice "Not rightly sure if I knows where he is."

"Not now Drake, I don't have the time or the patients for your games." Lupin said, giving him a stiff look

"No, I don't suppose you do, not with yur always being gone with those, _friends_, of yern." Drake said, staring up at Lupin with distain "Garber's up at his, Lupin, though I doubt if he'll be happy to see you here."

"He knew if he sent me a letter telling me what you all were planning that I'd come, so I'd dare say he's expecting me." Lupin said, and Drake looked very angry and got to his feet as fast as he could

"What do you mean he sent you a letter?" Drake demanded putting his face very close to Lupin's "He shouldn'a done that, he had no right!"

"He had every right! I'd go so far as to say he had the obligation." Lupin said, moving his face even closer to Drake's "I know you don't like it Drake, but I'm a member of this pack!"

"Then you should act it more!" Drake said, he and Lupin now glaring into each other's eyes

"As I said," Lupin began, trying to restrain himself "I really do NOT have time for this."

"Yes, I'm sure Garber just can't wait to hear what you got to say." Drake said as Lupin walked away from him

Shortly there after Lupin came to another tent on the other side of the clearing and stopped in front of a slightly open flap that was the entrance and cleared his throat loudly.

"I'd like to talk to you Garber." Lupin said, and a man with matted brown hair stuck his head out of the flap

"Ah, Lupin, you got here a bit faster than I thought you would, come in." Garber said, retracting his head

Lupin lifted the flap and entered, having noticed the still healing slashes on Garber's face. The inside was much larger than it looked it would be from the outside, though, not as large as a normal magical dwelling would be, almost as if it were made by someone who wasn't all that skilled at that particular charm. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, a small, old, table with two chairs, sitting in between two more flaps that led to the only other rooms.

"Your clothes are still immaculate I see, Lupin." Garber said, sitting down at the table. Garber's clothes were some of the best in the pack, yet were still not nearly as nice as Lupin's

"Please Garber, not now." Lupin said, sitting down in the other chair "Those cuts are fresh, what happened?"

"There was just a bit of trouble last full moon is all, nothing to worry about." Said Garber "But let's get to why I know you're here."

"Yes, let's," Lupin said, sounding very business like "Are you insane?"

"Now Lupin, there's no need for such insults." Garber said, looking not to have much patients "We are simply doing what we must; you know we can not keep going on like this."

"I would have to agree, but an uprising against the Ministry is not the solution." Lupin said "None of you would stand a chance."

"The decision has already been made, I was only informing you as a courtesy."

"A courtesy!" Lupin said, sounding outraged "You can not go against the Ministry, half of the people here can barely do magic, and the other half aren't very good at it, with the exception of a few. If you do this you will all get slaughtered, literally and figuratively!"

"As I said, the decision has been made; you are not going to deter us." Garber said, keeping his composer very well

"And who exactly," Lupin said, definitely not keeping his composer "Made this insane decision, where is Greyback? I'd like to talk to him."

"Greyback isn't here, and he hasn't been for weeks. He went too far with all those attacks, and since he was the reason for the ban on the Wolvesbane potion, we sent him away once we had the proof. Though unfortunately, he took quite a few with him, especially of the younger ones, and for your information, I made the decision on this."

"Did you ever think that this was exactly what he wanted to happen?" Said Lupin, frustrated "We know he's working for Voldemort…"

"Would you stop saying his name!" Garber said cutting him off

"He's working for Voldemort." Lupin pressed on "I believe this was his plan, get the Ministry to ban what we all wanted the most by attacking an unparalleled amount of children through its use. He knew the pack wouldn't stand for it for long and when they kicked him out he could take all of those who were on his side with him. He probably also knew that you all would reach a breaking point on this issue at some time, and at that point you'd take action without himself or Voldemort having to be involved."

"Yes, we've thought of that, but we don't have another choice. Our mistreatment by the Ministry has gone too far this time, and we will not stand for it any longer."

"You will get yourselves killed!"

"Then that is what must be done!"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you do this?" Lupin asked and continued before Garber could answer "The Wizarding community is already very distrusting of us, you do this and there will be an outcry for the rounding up of Werewolves everywhere. It will start a hunt worse than those of two hundred years ago, thousands of Werewolves will die. Mean while Greyback is free to start his new Werewolf nation that will follow his every command."

"Lupin," Garber said, appearing to see his points "What else are we to do?"

"I don't know, but Werewolves have gotten on just fine all these years without it."

"Just fine?" Garber asked stiffly "Until that potion came along those who lived in packs like ours tore each other apart ever full moon, we couldn't have families for fear of infecting or even killing our own children, that is not what I would call getting on just fine."

Lupin didn't answer, stood moodily from his chair and began to pace the room. It was plain from his face that this was not at all going how he intended.

"Does Rebecca know?" Lupin asked, turning to the still sitting Garber

"Of course she does, do you think I would, or even could keep something like that from my own wife?" Replied Garber

"So you're doing it without her support, she has more sense than to support this." Said Lupin

"I didn't think she would be very pleased to hear about it, but I was wrong, she is all for an uprising. She doesn't particularly like that we have to do it, but realizes we don't have any other options."

"Okay, as long as _you_ realize that I will not be joining you when you do it." Said Lupin

"I am disappointed to hear that Lupin, though it is what I expected. Not many of the others wanted you in the first place, but I did, you would have been a great help."

"Well thank you, I'm afraid it's not my place, however." Lupin said, looking grateful and a bit calmed at Garber's words "I will stay here for a while to talk with as many people as I can, see if I can't talk some of them out of this uprising."

"You may try, but I highly doubt if your efforts will do any good."

"Perhaps not, but as you have said many times since my arrival, I don't have any other choice." Lupin said, and he headed for the flap that led back outside "Oh, and one more thing. Do you know of an owl I could borrow? If I'm going to be here for an extended amount of time, I need to inform a few people."

"I'm afraid I can't let you, or anyone, send any owls for a while." Garber said, getting up from his chair "There's been too many as of late, it's drawing too much attention to our area."

"I understand, I will simply have to speak with them once I'm done here." Lupin said, and he gave Garber a small bow of his head

"Wait Lupin, stay and have a drink with me, then you can go speak with the others." Garber said gesturing to the table "And I'll make a deal with you, if you can get enough people to change their minds, I will change mine as well."

"Very well, thank you." Lupin said and he walked back over to the table


	38. The Confrontation

"Can you imagine what Hagrid would say if we told him we, uh, _met_, a Minotaur?" Hermione said, difficultly working her way passed the creature's body

"Yes, then can you imagine what he would do when we told him what we did to it?" Ron said, also working his way passed the body, just behind Hermione

"He'd probably keel over and die where he sat." Harry added with a small chuckle, bringing up the rear

"Are you sure ready to get going Harry?" Hermione asked once she'd gotten passed the corpse "I mean, we don't have to rush anything, if you need a little more time to warm up fully, that's fine."

"I'm plenty warmed up Hermione." Harry insisted for what felt like the hundredth time

The three friends rounded the corner and began the long walk back to the room with the fire as they talked.

"So," Ron began curiously "I thought Minotaur's were extinct."

"They're supposed to be." Hermione said "The Ministry started hunting them down hundreds of years ago because of how dangerous they were, and how overpopulated the area's they lived in were becoming. The last know sighting, and killing, of a Minotaur was about three-hundred and fifty years ago."

"Well leave it to Voldemort to be able to find a living one." Harry said in a scorning tone

"Yes, Voldemort does seem to have a talent for that sort of thing." Hermione said, sounding as if it were something she would ordinarily admire, but in this case despised

"There is one more thing I'd like to know though." Ron said, turning his head towards Harry who let out a questioning "hmm" sound "How is it that you knew what curse we should use on it?"

"Oh, I actually didn't." Said Harry "I just had this thought that since it was full of dark magic that dark magic might work on it, and since that was the only dark magic I knew, I tried it. In hindsight it was a pretty stupid idea."

"That's where you're wrong Harry; it would have only been a stupid idea if it hadn't worked." Ron said cheerfully, and bit too cheerfully for Harry's liking

How he felt was nothing like he felt after he had retrieved the Horcrux with Dumbledore, or at least, when he thought he had. This time he felt happy, and he could tell Ron and Hermione did too. It just didn't seem right, and it made Harry feel very uneasy for some reason.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for the large archway on the other side of the round room, the fire in the center turned from its present green, to its original blue. With the change of the fire both of the smaller archways returned to stone and the fiery dark mark disappeared.

"I guess we're lucky you decided to take the right arch, aren't we?" Hermione said, stepping onto the staircase that would lead them out

"Yeah, we are," Ron said, again, following right behind Hermione "We're lucky that he thought of the Sectumsempra curse as well, if I didn't know any better I'd say we had a little Felix with us today."

Just like the first time, their trek on the pitch black staircase seemed to take an eternity. On and on they walked upward, always hoping that they were about to reach the end. And finally they did, but what met their eyes was not what they expected; it was no longer the night it had been when they had entered. It was morning; it couldn't be much past dawn as the sun was very low in the sky which was still a bright orange, but morning none the less. It really had taken them several hours, all night in fact, which would explain why Harry felt as tired as he did. But once again Harry felt as if something weren't right.

"Well, that certainly took us a while, didn't it?" Ron said, staring up at the sky

"Yes, and now our watches about ten and a half hours off." Hermione said, looking at her watch

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, practically mortified, when he saw a man dressed in all black with greasy black hair and a hooked nose come around from behind the house holding his wand out in front of him.

"There you are Potter!" Severus Snape said, advancing on Harry, Ron, and Hermione who quickly drew their own wands "Please, I am merely here for Potter, there is no need for the idiot and the know-it-all to get involved."

"What are you doing here Snape!" Harry spat angrily

"My, my, Potter, I do believe you have become even more stupid since the last time we saw each other." Snape said mockingly, only furthering Harry's anger "I just told you that I was here for you, the Dark Lord wishes me to retrieve you for him."

"Shut up Snape!" Harry yelled, motioning his wand threateningly "How the hell did you find us."

"Still haven't gotten a hold on that temper of yours I see, Potter, it is going to get you into trouble." Snape said, keeping his tone calm "Now come along, unless you want a repeat of what happened last time."

"I said SHUT UP!" Harry yelled again, clenching his teeth

"Be reasonable Snape, you can't possibly take all three of us on!" Hermione spoke up nervously, her and Ron's breathing growing faster

"Yeah Snape, you can't, you know you can't." Ron said, just as nervously

"Oh yes, the ever articulate Mr. Weasley, but really, enough of this. Expelliarmus!" Snape cried, and before the spell could even fully leave his lips, Harry, Ron and Hermione all yelled "Protego!"

Snape's wand was sent up and backwards out of his hand and he turned and dove frantically for it. Snape was able to get his hand under his wand just before it hit the ground and whirled around on one knee to face the trio again.

"Don't get involved you two." Harry ordered Ron and Hermione with malice in his voice as he took a step forward

"But, Harry, you need our help." Said Hermione

"DON"T GET INVOLVED!" Harry screamed at her and a flicker of fear crossed her face. Not a fear that of someone who feared for their life or well being, but that of someone who had never seen a certain side of their best friend before and wasn't sure what they were going to do.

"You really are a fool." Said Snape, standing up "The three of you together, I admit, had a chance against me, but by yourself Potter, you're pathetically weak."

"Dammit Snape!" Harry said, and he sent a jet of red light at Snape without speaking, something that he was clearly not expecting, though still able to dodge in time.

Harry began to fire spell after spell at Snape, some verbal, some nonverbal, swearing loudly in between each one. Each one, however, was blocked or dodged, seemingly quite easily, by Snape. And then Snape used a disarming spell that Harry was just able to deflect, but not directly back at Snape which gave him the time to knock Harry off his feet by using an Impedimenta curse.

Harry hit the ground hard and rolled over quickly to avoid a stunner Snape sent his way. He got to his knees and pointed his wand at Snape just in time to see him disaparate. Snape reappeared a few feet behind Harry, who had figured out what he was doing, and they were now pointing their wands directly at each other's faces.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Snape said at the same time, and they, as well as their wands, flew backwards onto the ground

"Come on Ron, We have to help him!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Snape before he could get to his wand "Don't move Snape!"

"Hermione," Ron said uncertainly as Snape stopped inches from his wand, not sure whether of not they should intervene

"I told you not to get involved!" Harry said as he recovered his wand and pointed it at Ron and Hermione "Accio wands!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron and Hermione's wands jerked out of their hands and flew towards Harry who caught them and threw them aside. The next thing Harry knew he was on his back once again as Snape had made it to his own wand and hit him with another curse. He felt as if he'd been punched very hard in the stomach and was now coughing and finding it a bit labored to breathe.

Harry struggled to sit up and as he did Ron and Hermione called his name with concern in their voices, desperately encouraging him to get up. After all, they couldn't do much else without their wands, what a stupid thing for him to have done; now Snape had him.

"Well, well, Potter, it would appear I have bested you." Snape said triumphantly, standing over Harry as he managed to sit up "Now I would advise you put your wand down before I have to do any more to you."

'Damn,' Harry thought, an intense anger written all over his face 'He's right, he's got me, if I move I'm dead.'

"Come now Potter, set down your wand!" Snape demanded, starting to get angry and Harry realized that Snape's right foot was mere inches from his own

This was his only chance; he might be able to move his leg without Snape noticing. But what if he did notice? It didn't matter, he had to take the chance, and he was out of options.

Harry moved his leg as swiftly and as hard as he could into Snape's causing him to lose his balance and fall. Even before Snape could reach the ground, Harry yelled "Tarantallegra!" and Snape's legs began jerking and flailing about uncontrollably. By the time Harry stood up, however, Snape had already cured himself of his leg problems and was back to his feet; he was fast, Harry had to give him that. But he had to get this over with, he was starting to get warn out and wasn't sure how much longer he could go on; and what was more, aside from being slightly out of breath, Snape looked as fresh as ever. Then a way to end it came to him.

Snape brought his wand down across his body then moved it back upward quickly, sending a wave of blue light at Harry. Harry fell to his knees, avoiding the wave by less than an inch, thrust his wand forward and cried "Morpatia!". Snape tried countering with a shield charm but it instantly collapsed and he was thrown back and into the air as his chest sunk with the sound of several bones snapping; blood flying from his nose and mouth.

Snape hit the ground some twenty feet away, bounced back up, bringing quite a few sickening cracking sounds with him, and hit once again a few feet further very near the edge of the trees.

Harry rushed towards Snape, purposefully driving his foot into Snape's wand, which was laying a little ways away from him, snapping it in two. Harry couldn't think of a more fitting way to have defeated Snape, using the curse that was created by the man he couldn't despise more. And although Harry felt a great deal of pride that he had done something he'd wanted to for so long, he felt even more anger towards Snape than he had just moments ago when he was on the ground and thought Snape had him. Here Snape was, wandless, lying on the ground; blood pouring from his mouth and broken nose, which hung strangely to the side, covering almost his entire face. He could barely breathe because there was so much pressure being put on his chest without the support of his ribs, all of which, Harry figured, were broken, along with countless other bones. 'This is no less than he deserves.' Harry thought as he grinded his teeth and stepped up beside Snape, who was coughing wildly, sending even more blood across his face and neck 'After all, Dumbledore was just as helpless when he killed him, why shouldn't I do the same thing?'

"WHY!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand down at Snape, seeing fear rapidly fill his eyes "Why Snape! Why shouldn't I kill you!"

Harry could feel his bottom lip start to quiver and tears gathering in his eyes, but didn't care if Snape saw him cry; he couldn't mock or make fun of him now.

"Stop Harry!" Hermione said, running up from behind him

"Why Hermione, why should I stop?" Harry asked as Hermione came up on his left side, warm tears rolling down his face "He deserves to die!"

"Yes he does, but it's not for you to do."

"WHY NOT!" Harry demanded, a wrath as he had never felt beginning to fill him

"Because Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to." Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's arm and trying to force it to his side

"She's right Harry," Ron said coming up on his other side and, with Hermione's help, forced his arm down

"You're right," Harry said grudgingly, closing his eyes and wrenching his arm away from Ron and Hermione, tears still rolling down his face "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted me to kill him, but that's the only reason I'm not."

Harry wasn't sure if he actually meant what he said, but knew had Ron and Hermione not been there, he would probably have a much easer time meaning it.

Harry turned away from Snape, Ron, and Hermione, wiped his eyes, pointed his wand upward, said "Phoenastrum." and started walking away.

"Harry, wait, we have to get him help." Hermione said

"He will get help, once someone sees that and comes to see what it is." Harry said, jerking his head towards the golden phoenix now hovering overhead of them

"But Harry, what if nobody comes, or doesn't come before he dies?" Said Hermione

"I don't know, and I don't care, I'm leaving."

"If no one comes then leaving him here like this is exactly the same as killing him yourself! You're being so stupid!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's shoulder to get him to stop "Just like you were when you were fighting him and you took our wands from us. The only reason you're not dead is because he had orders to bring you to Voldemort. If he had been ordered to kill you, you'd be dead!"

"Yes, but he didn't, and I'm not, so…"

"Stop it you two!" Ron interrupted "Hermione, I have to admit that I want to just leave Snape here just as much as Harry does."

"Ron, you can't possibly…"

"I wasn't finished," Ron interrupted again "So both of you shut up until I am. Now despite how much I hate Snape, Hermione is right, leaving him here is the same as killing him, and Dumbledore wouldn't want that either."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry said as he turned back towards them "I'm not helping him!"

In the end, after quite a bit more yelling especially between Harry and Hermione, Harry went on back to the Inn, and Ron and Hermione stayed behind to do a few healing spells on Snape, though not many as their knowledge on that subject was limited. And even though she had disagreed with Harry about what to do with Snape, Hermione's sympathy did have a limit, especially after Snape attempted feebly to move his arm to prevent her from performing a spell on him.

When Ron and Hermione left him, Snape could still not move very well, let alone get up. But he was able to breathe much easier and was only occasionally coughing up more blood.

Both Harry and Hermione were very upset with each other when they met back up at the Inn a few minuets later. So upset, in fact, that they did not speak to each other for the rest of the day, and rather used Ron when they needed to tell the other something; and that's how it would remain for the next few days after.


	39. To keep you here

It was Saturday morning and Harry and Hermione had not spoken to each other since Godric's Hollow. Well, not unless you counted the indirect discussions they had from two different rooms by running Ron in between them with what they wanted the other one to know. And even these were pushing it as there was so much tension between the two that these "conversations" usually ended with them trying to use Ron to have a sort of long distance row. Though they did occasionally have their uses, and it was through one of these that Harry was able to learn more about something that had been baffling him.

Snape had been observing him, and his was the shadow Harry had kept seeing out the window, he was able to figure that much out on his own. But he could not work out how Snape had found them at his parent's old house. After all, he would have had to hear them say their destination, and since he was obviously not in the room with them, he would have to have been standing outside the door listening to them. And if that were the case, why didn't he just confront them right there and then or as soon as they had gotten to Godric's Hollow? Even if he had waited to follow them, it was a good hour before they found and started down the staircase, so he would have had plenty of time. All of this left Harry with the conclusion that Snape had come into the room looking for them quite a while after they had left, and since he was watching the Inn, he would have known they didn't leave and been left with only the option that they had used the fireplace for Floo travel.

Harry kept running through this in his head and because he absolutely refused to ask Hermione about it, he was forced to pose the question to Ron, who didn't have any more of an idea than he did. Though it did finally get to the point where Harry, and Ron, wanted to know so badly that Harry sent Ron over to Hermione to see if she knew anything. At first it started off rather choppily as Hermione knew that Ron was only asking because Harry told him to, and for that didn't want to give him any information and sent him right back to tell Harry so. Though all the while making it painfully obvious that she knew exactly how Snape had done it. After a while, however, Hermione gave in and explained the whole thing to Ron who then proceeded to explain it to Harry, though with less than Hermione-ish diligence.

As Ron explained it; Snape had used a, to quote Hermione, not too complicated charm that _should_ be common knowledge for almost all who were entering their seventh year at Hogwarts. You simply use the charm, throw some Floo Powder into the fire, and you'll be taken to wherever that particular fireplace sent someone last; sort of a Prior Incantatem for the Floo network.

Harry was standing in front of the small window in his and Ron's room as he did almost every morning, but this time he wasn't staring mindlessly out of it. This time he was rereading a recent story that he had taken from the Daily Prophet for what must have been the twelfth time.

**Albus Dumbledore's Murderer found!**

Early Thursday morning Nevrit Lambard of number 2 Godric's Hollow

was investigating a large golden phoenix of light floating in the sky near

his home when he saw a man lying on the ground. According to

Lambard, the man was bleeding and severely injured when he found him,

and so he immediately contacted St. Mungo's and the man was moved there.

It was only after this had been done that Lambard discovered who he had

found. Severus Snape; former Hogwarts Potions Master, Defense Against

the Dark Arts Professor, and the man currently wanted for the Murder of

Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry refused to comment on where, exactly,

Snape was found, but did say that it was very near the small village of

Godric's Hollow.

Snape is presently being treated for his injuries, and after his recovery,

will be moved to Azkaban Prison, then formally charged and tried before the

Wizengamot for his crimes as a Death Eater.

Once he was again able to speak properly and no longer in immediate

danger of dieing, Snape was questioned by Ministry officials on several subjects,

including who it had been that had done this to him. Snape refused to answer

any of the Ministry's questions, and reportedly became both very angry and

agitated whenever the Officials got back around to asking how he had gotten

to be found in the state he was. One time Snape even went so far as to threaten

one of the Officials after they asked that particular question, though was not

taken seriously as he could still not do much more than threaten.

This last part was the one Harry liked the most out of the entire article, and he had read it more than any other. Not only did it reassure him that there would be some justice for Dumbledore, but he also found it somewhat gratifying, and amusing, that Snape would not reveal who had defeated him. Harry knew, of course, that it was a part of Snape's character not to reveal anything he didn't want to, but he had a feeling that there was something more than that, or at least, he hoped there was. Harry still thought that Snape had deserved to die, but also thought what he got was enough, for now anyway. Though he would gladly take another chance to have Snape at his mercy; but as he knew that chance would be very far off, if it came at all, he sighed and continued with the story.

Strangely, Deputy Minister, Christopher Ammen, was at St. Mungo's in

person to oversee the questioning. When asked why he was on hand for the

simple questioning of a captured criminal, Ammen replied. "This is no mere

criminal,this man is responsible for the death of one of the greatest wizards in

history, I'd say that warrants my attention." Interesting words for someone

who was one of the strongest supporters for Albus Dumbledore's removal from

the position of Hogwarts' Headmaster less than two years ago.

The Deputy Minister was also asked if he had any speculations on whom

Snape had had a confrontation with that would be able to leave such a skilled

wizard in such a manner. Deputy Minister Ammen did not have much to say

on the matter as, according to him, he was late for something very important.

But he did say that Snape most likely got on the "Dark Lord's" bad side and

was subsequently gotten rid of. Yet more interesting words from Ammen,

calling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord.

Ammen attributes the fact that Snape is alive to "a clear mistake". Others,

however, note that You-Know-Who rarely makes mistakes when it comes to

dispensing with individuals, especially since his preferred method is the Killing

Curse, which if used correctly cannot leave a survivor. Does it not seem then

that the person responsible for this is someone who apposes You-Know-Who?

Could it be possible that there is a rogue Witch or Wizard out there that is

hunting down Death Eaters? It certainly is possible, after all, it wouldn't be the

first time a citizen has taken matters into their own hands.

Whatever the case may be, all of this, including the Deputy Minister's rather

flustered appearance, made for a quite interesting and eyebrow raising day.

Harry folded up the piece of paper and returned it to his pocket that had become its home. He turned from the window and looked around the empty room. Harry would have liked to be working on where the next possible location was for a Horcrux; finding Hufflepuff's cup had given him a new zest and desire for it. He couldn't, however, not with him and Hermione at odds the way they were, and since they were, she and Ron decided to take advantage of the time and had gone off somewhere together. Harry didn't much care where they went; he was just hoping that they would be back by the time Wulfric got there. He was also hoping that they would be able make up soon, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't be happening soon. They had stayed mad at each other a lot longer than this before, and those were just petty disagreements. This time it was much more serious, he had wanted to kill someone and Hermione had stopped him. And that's when he realized that McGonagall was right, he had changed, and in a big way. He knew that he would have never seriously considered killing someone before.

Harry laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. All he could think about was what Dumbledore would think about him now, how ashamed Dumbledore would be of him.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and into a very odd dream. He was standing back in his old room at number 4 and Dumbledore was sitting in the small chair from his desk directly in front of him. Dumbledore was looking at him with an indifferent look on his face and was sitting perfectly still. Harry moved slowly closer to him as he suddenly spoke, but Harry couldn't understand him.

Harry stepped up beside Dumbledore, who looked at him and spoke again, and this time he caught what he said. "What are you up to Harry?" Harry didn't understand the question, and try as he might, he couldn't respond to ask what he meant. Before Harry could do anything else Dumbledore asked his question again, and again Harry couldn't answer.

Something about this dream didn't feel right to Harry, it felt too real. It also felt strangely familiar, like he'd been here before but couldn't remember it. Then Dumbledore spoke again, but this time something different. "Where are you Harry, show me." No, this wasn't right, why would Dumbledore be asking him these questions. 'It doesn't make sense.' Harry thought as Dumbledore continued to ask his questions, which were increasing in number and frequency.

On and on Dumbledore spoke, relentless with his almost interrogation like questions, then something struck Harry. This was no dream; this was indeed an interrogation, that's why it felt so familiar. Voldemort was once again invading his mind, only with a new approach. He was confident of this as soon as he felt thoughts starting to be removed from his mind.

Harry struggled desperately to prevent the memories from being taken from him, with only a moderate degree of success, Voldemort hadn't gotten anything of importance, at least not yet. He had to get out of this, but he couldn't, it was taking all of his concentration just to keep Voldemort's attack at bay. Harry could feel the pain in his scar start to grow to an incredible level as Voldemort redoubled his efforts to take Harry's memories.

"Give it up Potter." Voldemort's voice came from nowhere as the room disappeared and complete darkness fell "You will not be able to get away, I was not prepared for you the last time, this time, I know exactly how to keep you here."

Fear rapidly began to fill Harry; he didn't know how much longer he could keep up his defenses. It was becoming harder and harder for him to concentrate and he could feel even in this dream-like state that his mind was starting to tire. He knew if he tried to regain consciousness Voldemort would have access to every thought and memory that he wished. Then Harry got an idea. What if he turned this around on Voldemort, what if he tried to break into Voldemort's mind?

If he was able to do it Voldemort would have to break the connection, at the very least it might give him enough time to break it himself. It was risky, it might back fire horribly and give Voldemort preciously what he wanted, but he had to try.

Harry changed the focus of his concentration to trying to break into Voldemort's mind and as he did memories began to flash before him, though still nothing of importance, but those ones were coming. Harry emptied all his mental strength into his attack, and suddenly, the memory he was seeing wasn't one of his. He was sitting in a room with a large fire in front of him and was talking to Snape who was sitting in a large armchair beside him, then another memory. He was in the same room, but this time Wormtail was kneeling before him, and just as suddenly as the new memories had begun, they all stopped, and he returned to total darkness.

This was his chance; Voldemort had now clearly abandoned his attack to defend his own mind. Once again Harry changed his focus, he didn't have much left, and he only hoped it was enough.

The darkness started to break and Harry could see a small spot of light growing brighter, he could see part of a blurry room becoming clearer, and then very abruptly it all vanished. Harry could feel Voldemort infiltrating his mind once again, but he couldn't be distracted by that, he had to keep trying to get out.

The pain in Harry's head continued to increase as Voldemort got closer and closer to what he wanted. Images of Godric's Hollow and the devastated house flashed before his eyes, and just as he was about to give in to his pain and weariness, light overwhelmed his eyes and he felt himself impact something very hard, the floor.

He was out, he knew it. He was no longer concentrating on anything, yet the flashes of memory had stopped. He was very hot and sweating, but was shivering fiercely. He had to get to Ron and Hermione, he had to tell them what had happened, but he couldn't. He was so weak he could barley move and his head ached worse than any other time he could remember, it was like he had been through a week of Occulmency lessons without a break.


	40. Talking again

After a few minutes Harry had regained enough strength to get himself onto his bed and was even able to sit up, barely. He had stopped shivering, but still felt very hot and his head still hurt very badly. He wasn't sure how he was going to find Ron and Hermione, he had no idea where they had gone, and he didn't know how long it would be before he'd be able to stand up so he could start to look for them. Now he wished he had asked them where they were going, or at least that he had Hedwig to send them a quick letter.

Harry was just about to attempt standing up when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses, and not only was he not wearing them, he wasn't perfectly sure where they were. He gazed around the room in search of his glasses, but could not locate them. It was after all, fairly hard for him to see anything more than rough shapes without his glasses. So, to save himself any more trouble, he drew his wand, pointed it in the direction he thought his glasses might have gone, and summoned them.

Without delay Harry's glasses came flying towards him from where they had slid to underneath Ron's bed and hit his hand. The glasses fell to the floor directly in front of Harry after they striking his hand and he quickly picked them up and put them on.

Harry forced himself forward off the bed as he planted his feet firmly and extended his legs. He was standing, though not very well, he felt less than sturdy. He knew that the unsteadiness would pass, however, and pressed on for the door, occasionally having to catch himself on a piece of furniture.

As Harry proceeded down the stairs the unsteadiness did indeed start to subside and by the time he was to the bottom he was having almost no trouble what so ever. Harry passed through the small hallway with a few doors on either side of it that lay at the bottom of the staircase and entered into a room about three times the size of his room upstairs. The room was filled with just over a dozen small round tables, each with two to four chairs and very few of them were filled. On the right wall close to the other end of the room and opposite the front doors was a large open window with a counter, behind which was a small kitchen. Standing behind the counter was an elderly witch with a kind and pleasant looking face who could hardly ever be seen without a smile.

"Excuse me, Ms. Marry." Harry said to the elderly witch once he'd worked through the tables

"Yes Mr. Potter what can a do for you?" Said the woman, she and her husband were the owner's of the Inn and both preferred to be called by their first names with Mr. or Ms. before it.

"Yeah, there is." Said Harry "Did you happen to see my friends come through here?"

"I did indeed see them, are you looking for them my dear?"

"Yes, did they mention where they were heading?"

"I'm afraid they didn't, and it's been my experience that young people looking like they did when they left don't particularly want anyone to know where they are, if you get my meaning."

Harry had a vague idea of her meaning, and that's all he cared to have.

"Well if you see them, would you tell them I need to see them right away, it's important." Harry said and Ms. Marry nodded

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter." Ms. Marry said as Harry began to walk away

"Umm, wait!" Harry said, thinking of something and returning to the counter "Do you have an owl I could borrow?"

"Yes, I believe so." Ms. Marry said, disappearing behind the wall and returning a moment later with a very old black owl "He's a bit ancient I'm afraid, but he's still plenty good at finding people you want him to."

"Thanks, do you have…" Harry started to say as he took the owl but stopped as he saw Ms. Marry pushing a quill, an ink well, and a small piece of parchment towards him with a motherly smile on her face "Thank you."

This was something that she did quite often. She always seemed to know exactly what you were going to say or what you wanted. Such an example was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down for meals. Rarely did they actually have to order, most of the time Ms. Marry would simply seat them and go to get their food, and sometimes she would even have it waiting for them when they arrived.

Harry quickly scribbled a barely legible message on the note, careful not to let Ms. Marry see what he was writing, and tied it to the owl's leg. Harry was about to head for the front doors to send the owl on its way, when Ms. Marry did it again and took the owl from his arm and said that she would release him out the back kitchen window for him.

Harry paced nervously around the outside of the room for what seemed the entire day; his hopes getting up every time the front doors opened, and then crashing right back down when it wasn't Ron and Hermione. He was just glad there was only one entrance in or out of the Inn so he could make sure that he didn't miss them whenever it was they ended up getting there.

Despite how long it had felt to Harry, only twenty minutes had passed by the time Ron and Hermione arrived with less than enthusiastic looks on there faces.

"Harry, what's going on, your note was sort of vague." Ron asked once they met up

"Not to mention almost impossible to read." Hermione added a bit curtly, though Harry seemed to be ignoring her

"I'll tell you over there." Harry said, motioning towards the far corner of the room near the hallway which was the emptiest part, not that there were many people in any other part

"So what's going on Harry?" Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry "And whatever it is, shouldn't we talk about it upstairs?"

"No, here will be fine." Harry said, and he launched into the explanation of what happened, the thought of going back up the stairs didn't appeal to him just then

After Harry had finished, both Ron and Hermione looked like they could hardly believe how low Voldemort had gone this time; to use Dumbledore's image in such a way.

"What I don't get is why he keeps attacking you." Said Ron "I mean, with what Dumbledore said, I figured he wouldn't take the risk."

"But it's different this time Ron, Voldemort isn't trying to get Harry to do things anymore." Hermione said "This time he's only doing it when he wants information from him, or wants to show him something, like the first time with Malfoy."

"Exactly, but in between his attacks he's still using Occlumancy so I can't feel his emotions." Harry said, giving his head a good rub, which was still a bit painful

"We need to do something about this." Hermione began "From what you said Harry, Voldemort is learning a better way to attack you after every time, which means it will probably become harder and harder for you to fight him off."

"Oh, that's just fantastic." Harry said sarcastically "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

"We could talk to the Order; they might be able to help." Ron said hopefully

"We can't do that Ron; remember what Lupin said to me in the hospital?" Said Harry "He said that the Order wasn't going to give us help anymore. So we can't go to them."

"Well then, maybe you and Hermione could start doing Occlumancy practice again." Ron suggested

This was preciously what Harry thought they were going to say, and although Hermione was a much kinder teacher than Snape had been, each session still put a rather large strain on his mind. Also, they had to work on it more because Hermione was not nearly as skilled a Legilimens as Snape, which meant it took much longer, though she was getting better.

"I know you're not too fond of the lessons Harry, but we really have nothing else we can do." Hermione said "Well, not unless you never sleep again."

"Yeah, I know there's nothing else we can do, but I can always hope, can't I?"

"I think we should start right away." Hermione said, scooting her chair out

"Hermione!" Harry said, giving her a look that clearly said, 'are you insane?' "I just fought Voldemort off and now you want me to go do Occlumancy lessons before I can fully recover from it."

"He's right Hermione, we need to wait a little while before we start, otherwise it'll probably just make things worse."

"It was just a suggestion, not an order, we don't have to if you two think it's such a bad idea." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and looking a bit miffed

"You two just started talking to each other again, so why don't we all be nice and try to keep it that way?" Ron said, sounding like he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take "I think we should get some food as it's lunch time, and then you two can start the lessons, at least if Wulfric's not here that is."

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, I am quite hungry, and I'm sure Harry could use some food after what happened." Hermione said, and Harry gave her an agreeing nod

"Good, see, you two have now agreed on something, I'll go talk to Ms. Marry." Ron said and was about to get up, but didn't as, of course, Ms. Marry was now standing next to their table with a quill and pad of parchment floating next to her, smiling broadly

The three friends talked in hushed voices while they ate as the room began to fill up. Now that Harry and Hermione were speaking to each other, there were many things that needed to be discussed. Such as how to once again start the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, after all there was nothing preventing them from doing so any more. And to Harry's surprise, finding that last one had had pretty much the same effect on Ron and Hermione as it had on him, which he thought was a very good thing. They also discussed how to work in Occlumancy, or more accurately, Hermione informed Harry that she had already thought of a very strict training schedule for him that they would have to abide by no matter what. Once Harry had heard what Hermione had in mind for him, however, he almost wished they weren't back on speaking terms.

After the three finished with their lunch, there was no sign of Wulfric, and keeping to the promise they had made to each other, they went back upstairs to begin what Harry was most dreading.

Ron had just said something quite funny, causing Harry to be laughing as he reached for the doorknob of his room. Though his laughing quickly stopped and gave way to a surprised gasp as he opened the door only to find Wulfric sitting in his usual conjured armchair next to the small fire place.

Wulfric was looking at the trio most contently with his elbows on his knees and his finger tips pressed together, his large hat at its ever present slanting angle.

"H-how'd you get in here?" Harry asked stupidly and a smile lit Wulfric's face, certainly a wizard skilled enough to be an Auror would be able get into a room easily enough

"Ah, it seems every time we meet that one of you has a very good question, which always ends in a very simple answer, and today is no exception." Wulfric said, pausing there to allow the three to fully enter the room

"So what's the answer today?" Ron asked, closing the door

"I merely walked passed you three when you were having yourselves some of Ms. Marry's fine cooking, to interrupt you then would have practically been a crime. But you were all also deep in conversation about the Horcruxes, so I thought it best to let you be." Wulfric said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped to the floor "I do hope none of you minded me letting myself into your room."


	41. Wulfric's revelations

Harry couldn't believe the words that had just left Wulfric's mouth, and he was pretty sure Ron and Hermione couldn't either. After all, it was clear that Wulfric had known about the Horcruxes even before he had overheard them, otherwise there was no way he would have spoken of it so nonchalantly. Harry didn't know what to think. How could he have possibly known about them? Who would he have found out from, or did he find out on his own? They knew from Malfoy that there was a spy in the Ministry, and Wulfric worked at the Ministry. What if Wulfric was a Death Eater and only pretended to be a very kind and nice person, and was really here to kill them all.

Harry went through even more insane thoughts about the possibilities of Wulfric being an evil wizard, or what have you, before he realized Ron was jabbing him painfully in the side with his elbow. He was knocked back into awareness, and to his senses, by these jabs and looked in front of him to find three chairs that hadn't previously been there; Wulfric had apparently conjured them and he hadn't even noticed. He didn't know how he could have thought such things were even possible and shook his head to shatter the few such thoughts that remained.

Harry looked to his side to see that Ron and Hermione were already sitting and still had thoroughly puzzled looks on their faces, as he was sure he did as well, and quickly followed suit and sat down next to the other two. He was still wondering how in the name of Merlin Wulfric knew what he did, but even knowing what little he did about him, he figured that that question would be answered soon enough.

"Now," Wulfric said in his soft, kind tone, appearing to be gathering his thoughts "I'm sure you are all wondering how it is I know about the Horcruxes, and would undoubtedly question me on the matter had I not rendered you all speechless by my mention of them. So, I shall ask the question for you."

None of them were quite sure what he meant when he said he would ask the question for them, but soon found out when he began to speak again.

"Wulfric, sir, how is it that you know about the Horcruxes?" Wulfric said, imitating a much younger voice and turning his head to the right "Ah yes, once again you address me with a question, just as I said before," now turning his head to the left and returning to his own voice "yet I am sorry to say that to answer this one simply would be doing a great injustice to not only you, but every person involved in the great story I am about to tell you, what's more, I would quite like to tell it."

"Is he cracked?" Ron whispered to Hermione and she immediately shushed him

Wulfric ignored Ron's comment, clearly hearing it, turned his head to the right and spoke again in the younger voice.

"It does sound like a very interesting story." Head to the left and normal voice "Oh quite right it is, though to tell it properly we must go far from the simple, into the rather complimented and confusing, and the best thing to do to keep it the least confusing I possibly can, is to start at the beginning, which I find is usually the best place to start."

The three friends exchanged very curious and confused glances as Wulfric cleared his throat more than a few times, and conjured a small goblet of water which he took a swig from, then vanished.

"Right, the beginning would have to be with my name." Wulfric said, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself from the excitement he was feeling for telling his story "Wulfric Nicolasson is not really my name, as to what my name really is, we'll get to that later. But I will tell you that the name I use as my own has been one I have used for some time now, in fact, since before I attended Hogwarts, which brings me to the next part of my story."

Harry couldn't help but feel like something he'd wanted to know for a very long time was about to be revealed, even though he had no idea what that was. It was totally silent in the room but for Wulfric, and though Harry would liked to have told him to simply get to the point and tell them how he knew, for some reason he didn't dare interrupt him. Also, he was almost reveling in the suspense his story was creating, as if the wait was something he loved and loathed at the same time.

"When I attended Hogwarts," Wulfric continued without even so much as a pause "I was in the same year as someone you are all familiar with, you in particular Harry, and from everything I've heard, you are more familiar with him then most, especially for someone your age. We never much liked each other, which was to be expected being that I was in Gryffindor and He was in Slytherin, but anyone who knew us could tell it was something more than that."

Harry was now even more confused. The way Wulfric had been going he was sure he was telling them about Dumbledore, after all, they already knew that he and Dumbledore were good friends. Now, however, he didn't have a clue who he was telling them about.

"He and I were bitter rivals of the worst kind; we went at each other every chance we received. There was hardly any personal or academic interest we didn't share, and with each one we tried to out do the other. We were the two best students in our year, and many said we were the two best students in the entire school. Him sitting at number one, and myself sitting just behind him and number two, there were few times that I was able to beat him in anything, which made for more than a little tension between us. Tension that led to several confrontations between the two of us and on more than one occasion, led to full fledged duels, which I rarely ever won, though mainly because of the Professors stopping them. The only thing I ever really beat him at was impressing Dumbledore on a consistent basis, it was common knowledge that that was one thing he would liked to do, it was also common knowledge when I was attending school that I was Dumbledore's favorite pupil, and I held it over his head as often as I could for I knew how much it vexed him."

Wulfric took a small pause here as if to give the three time to think about what he had already said and re-conjured the goblet filled with water, though not vanishing it once he had taken a drink. Harry was indeed thinking of what he had already said and all the sudden something in his mind clicked; he knew who Wulfric was talking about.

Harry looked at Wulfric with a look of what he hoped was comprehension on his face and Wulfric merely nodded, almost like he knew exactly what he was thinking, which would not have surprised Harry given their past experience with him. Harry didn't pose his question, and let Wulfric continue, as he looked like he was about to.

"Ah, but I am getting far from the point of me telling you this story by my telling you things that were not necessary for you to know, and I dare say that I haven't even told you who I am speaking of. Goodness me, I did get sidetracked, didn't I?" Wulfric let out a small chuckle and pressed on "Though, it would appear that Harry is aware of who I'm talking about."

"You're talking about Voldemort, you were rivals with Voldemort." Harry said with a confident nod

"Oh, and I so thought you had it, but it was a very good guess, very close." Wulfric said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione got even more confused expressions than before "I am talking of one Tom Riddle, you may think that is a silly distinction to make, but I assure you it is not. I only knew him by his birth name, he only became Lord Voldemort later, and as such, I will not say I am Voldemort's rival."

Harry barely registered the fact that Wulfric had said Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who. He was much more interested in the fact that he was referring to the young Voldemort as Tom Riddle; it reminded him pleasantly of Dumbledore.

"I am probably one of the very few people who remember him in his youth that aren't his teachers, and even many of them are now dead. I am also one of the even fewer that recognized his violent, and even, evil qualities while he was at school, one of reasons I didn't like him you know." Wulfric said, taking another drink of water "Now, however, I think I should get to how I know about the Horcruxes." at these words the three friends sat up straighter and more alert, eager to find out the reason "As I told you, it can be explained fairly simply. Dumbledore is the one who informed me of the existence of Voldemort's Horcruxes, now if I were to end it there I'm sure you all would be very disappointed that I did not explain further." The three nodded frantically and a satisfied smile crossed Wulfric's face "Good, I'm sure the thing that you all want to know the most is why Dumbledore entrusted me with this information when he more or less told Harry that he hadn't told anyone else." They nodded again "The reason I was told was because of what my name really is, or you might even say, because of whom I really am."

Now more than ever Harry just wanted Wulfric to get on with it, he had the distinct feeling that he was prolonging it on purpose now.

"My real name, in full, is Wulfric Nicolas Brian Flamel Dumbledore." Wulfric said tonelessly, and for the second time that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws fell disbelievingly

"But… what… you are…" Harry stammered, unable to articulate his thoughts properly

"You mean… you mean… you mean…" Ron said over and over, struggling as bad as Harry, Hermione being the only one smart enough to wait to try and speak until they'd recovered some

Wulfric looked thoroughly unsurprised at the looks of utter shock on the others faces, and in fact looked like he quite enjoyed it, because he was smiling even more broadly than before.

"So," Hermione began, being the first to recover "what is, or was, your relation to Dumbledore, you know the other Dumbled…" Hermione stopped there, as she began to turn red at her own words

"Yes, I got your meaning quite fine, there is no reason to be embarrassed, and to answer your question, I am the son of the great Albus Dumbledore." Wulfric said

"But Dumbledore didn't have any children, it was well documented, he was never even married." Hermione said, seemingly trying to make sense of this new information

"Ah, yes, it is also well documented that his only living relative is my uncle, Aberforth, and yet, here I sit." Wulfric said, finishing the contents of his goblet "I told you that I have been using my false name since before I started attending school, this was as much for my protection as it was for my father's."

"But why did you need to be protected?" Harry asked "I mean, you're the son of Dumbledore, who'd dare come after you?"

"I'm assuming that you have heard of a certain dark wizard by the name of, The Great Grindewald?" Said Wulfric and the three nodded for what they felt was the umpteenth time "I was born and the very height of his power, and both my mother and father had gotten on his bad side more than once, which is why they never got married and concealed my birth. By the time I was about nine, Grindewald had singled out Dumbledore specifically because he felt he was the largest threat to him. This was the reason my parents decided to change my name, they chose the one of my secondary names that could be turned into a surname the easiest, and my mother and I went into hiding until which time that it was safe again. The plan had been to change my name back to its proper form once Grindewald was defeated, but by that time I had started school and couldn't very well change it then. After I graduated from Hogwarts, or some years after I should say, I seriously thought on changing it back, I thought my father deserved to show the Wizarding community that he had a son that was living up to his name. But, once again a dark wizard prevented me from doing so; Voldemort had just been refused a position at Hogwarts and was now rising to power, and apparently had quite a hatred for my father. Thus, my parents advised me from changing it, and of course, now I have lived with this name practically my entire life, so there would be no point in changing it." Said Wulfric, refilling his goblet with water as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but did not get the opportunity because Wulfric began talking again "Once again, however, we have gotten side tracked from what I really came here to tell you, not that I haven't enjoyed this talk of ours."

"So what did you come here to tell us?" Ron said

"I came here to tell you that I wish to be helping you with the finding of the Horcruxes in any way I can, as Dumbledore instructed me to do should he be killed, or otherwise incapacitated."

"So why are you just telling us this now?" Harry said, a bit outraged "We could have used your help this whole time."

"I'm sure you could have, but I needed to let you three do this on your own for a while. You all had some maturing to do, and I'd dare to say it has happened, even in this short amount of time. Had I come to your aid at once, your maturing would not have happened to the extent that it has, though you're not yet where you need to be, I am confident that it will come." Wulfric took a drink of water and cleared his throat "I had intended to inform you of all of this when I came to visit you in St. Mungo's after Harry injured himself, I'm guessing, attempting to destroy one of the Horcruxes. But I determined that it was not yet the right time after speaking with you, and so, I waited a month after you took the very mature action of trying to hide yourselves for your own and other's safety. So I determined that it was now the correct time to inform you of my knowledge of the Horcruxes, and speaking of which. I trust you found one at Godric's Hollow?"

Harry didn't answer, it shouldn't have come as any surprise to him that he knew they were there, not after what else he had told them today, but it did.

"Yes, we did," Hermione answered for Harry "Though we haven't destroyed it, and we haven't even tried, considering what happened the last time we did."

"Yes, we shall get to destroying them at a later date, as for now; let us get to how you are presently searching for them." Said Wulfric

"Before we do, Sir, I was wondering if I might ask one more question of you?" Hermione asked timidly

"By all means, ask your question."

"Well you obviously told us who your father is, but who is your mother?" Hermione asked and Harry and Ron's faces lit up, they clearly wanted to know as well

"Ah, that is a story for another day Miss Granger." Wulfric said merrily with a boyish smile


	42. Going home

It had been several weeks since Wulfric had visited Harry, Ron, and Hermione and revealed his genealogy, and they were now all working on finding the Horcruxes together. Or at least they were when Wulfric was able to get free time; the Minister had been keeping him very busy as of late. Especially after a couple of weeks ago when eight people who had worked for the Ministry were killed at their homes along with a few members of their families during almost simultaneous Death Eater attacks. There had also been more than a few killings since those attacks of both Ministry and non-Ministry wizards and witches alike, and the numbers of muggle killings were increasing drastically. Also, it seemed that as far as the Auror office could tell, Voldemort was gaining more and more followers almost by the week while at the same time taking down more and more of those who opposed him.

Even with Wulfric's assistance they had made next to no progress in the last few weeks. Although he had many memories involving Voldemort as a student, most of them were merely scuffles they got into or something of that nature. What was more, Wulfric had told them that before he died, Dumbledore was reaching the end of his places to look for a Horcrux, and Godric's Hollow was one of the last. This was not at all the news the three friends wanted, or expected, to hear when he had told them he would be joining the search. In fact, they had expected to hear quite the opposite news that he had a hundred and one places to start looking and that they would undoubtedly find the last one in no time at all, which was really quite a foolish thought. In reality, Wulfric's news only proved to them that the road ahead was still a very long one, which in turn greatly dampened their spirits. In the end, the only thing that could possibly be construed as good news was that Dumbledore was fairly certain that one of the Horcruxes lay at the Slytherin estate. The trio's hopes had been peeked at this statement; only to be dashed once again as Wulfric had then proceeded to say that unfortunately the Slytherin estate's location had never been widely know and was now most likely not known by anyone, except Voldemort himself. If you moved away from the Horcruxes and Voldemort, however, there was some good news, even if it wasn't wholly good.

Just under the two week mark for how long he had been missing, Lupin had showed back up at Headquarters for the Order with news from the werewolves. Apparently the pack Lupin belonged to was on the verge of an uprising and he had spent those almost two weeks trying to talk them out of it. Which he was able to do, at least for the time being; he wasn't able to talk them out of it entirely, but was able to convince them to postpone it for awhile. He had also convinced them to speak with some of the other smaller packs before doing anything, as an uprising by one pack would have many consequences for all of them. Lupin did admit that this could back fire and make an even larger portion of the Werewolf population that wanted to rise up; though it was a chance he thought had to be taken. At the very least it might get them caught up arguing amongst themselves long enough for Lupin and the rest of the Order to give them another option.

Harry stood before the window staring into the small street, which was more of an alley than a street really, that led to the Inn and the other surrounding buildings, rubbing his right hand. The pain, for a short while, had all but stopped, but of late, it started to return even worse than it had been before and it was beginning to worry him. Not that he was going to tell anyone.

He knew, even though he had his back turned, that Ron was watching him, and he knew that there was something on his mind he wanted to talk to him about, and whatever it was, it appeared to be making Ron nervous from the look he had had on his face when Harry had glanced back at him. This was precisely why Harry continued to stare out the window at Ms. Marry and Mr. Frank's grandchildren, who were visiting for the weekend, as they played. If what Ron wanted to talk about was making him nervous before he was even talking, than he certainly didn't want to go into whatever it was.

"Why do you always do that mate?" Ron asked "Ya' know, look out the window for forever every morning."

"It helps me clear my mind and think." Harry said plainly, not turning from the window

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Ron said, plopping himself down on his bed "Uh Harry, do you think I could talk to you about something?"

Now it had come to it, Harry had to talk to him, he couldn't very well just say "No Ron, I know we've been best friends all these years, but I'd rather we didn't talk" no, he would have to talk to him whether he wanted to or not.

"Sure Ron, what is it?" Harry said turning towards him

"Well, uh, Hermione and I have been talking lately, and we both agree, that is to say, we want to, but only if you say it's okay, and…" Ron rambled along, seemingly not sure what he wanted to say "Hermione hasn't been home with her parent's, at least not really home, and Mum isn't used to me leaving as earlier as I did, and I'm sure you want to see them."

Harry stared at Ron quizzically while he spoke, wondering what on Earth he was really trying to say.

"Ron, I'm saying this as a friend, you're not making any sense and I have no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about." Harry said, leaning backwards on the wall

"Oh just get on with it Ron!" Hermione's voice came muffled, yet loud, from the door, drawing Harry's attention in that direction, along with another quizzical look

"Why are you out there Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit confused

"Oh, no reason," Hermione replied, not fooling him

"Look, what I'm trying to say," Ron began "Is that Christmas is just under a month away, and as I said, Mum isn't used to me leaving as early as I did, and Hermione hasn't had a real visit with her parents in a while as she was at my house for practically the entire summer…"

"Sooo," Harry said, encouraging him to continue

"We want to go home for Christmas!" Hermione said impatiently from the door, still not entering

Harry could hardly believe this was what Ron wanted to talk to him about that was making him so nervous, it was almost laughable.

"You want to go home for Christmas?" Harry said, grinning, doing everything he could to prevent himself from snickering

"Well of course you'll be invited to Burrow if you say we can, Mum and Dad would be thrilled if you came back with me." Ron said, as if it weren't obvious

"Hmm, it would take a good chunk out of our time, wouldn't it?" Harry said, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking manner, causing the hopeful look on Ron's face begin to wane "Yeah, we can all go, _home_, for Christmas."

There was a loud, excited, squeal from outside the door and it burst open and Hermione came running in, throwing her arms around Harry as soon as she reached him.

"Thank you so much Harry." Hermione said as she continued to hug him tightly

"Yeah mate, thanks a lot." Said Ron, though not hugging him once Hermione had let go, for which he was thankful

Harry thought it was a very good thing they hadn't asked him to go home even a week ago, because he probably would have said no. But he had just recently come to his senses and realized that he needed a break, he needed something to take his mind off all the things he had to do and all of the horrible things that were happening, even if it was only for a few days, maybe a week. And he figured that Ron and Hermione could use a break as well, after all, they had just as much to deal with as he did; only they then had to deal with him atop that.

"One more thi…" Ron tried to say but Harry cut him off

"You want to know when we can go." Harry asked, Ron nodded and Harry began thinking "Uh, how about we leave on the twenty-third and meet up back here on the first or second?"

"That sounds great, that way we can spend both Christmas and New Years at home." Hermione said excitedly "I'm sure Ms. Marry will keep the room for us if we ask her to, I'm going to go speak with her about that now, and to send an owl to my Mum and Dad."

Hermione rushed out of the room and into the hall as quickly as she had entered and called back to Harry reminding him that they had Occlumency lessons later in the afternoon. Harry wasn't at all pleased to be reminded of this; it wasn't a very nice thank you for what he had just said yes to. He was getting better at blocking Hermione from his mind with every lesson; there was no doubt about that. On the other hand, however, Hermione was getting better at breaking into his mind with each passing lesson; and her skill was increasing faster than his. So each time they practiced it was almost like they were having a tug-of-war match with their minds. Harry had known that they had a lesson later, of course, but had been half hoping that the news that they were going to break for Christmas would drive any thought of Occlumency from Hermione's mind, but alas, it clearly had not.

"So tell me," Harry said, closing the door since Hermione neglected to in her haste "Why was Hermione waiting outside the door?"

"Yeah, that, well, she thought that both of us coming in here asking you to go home might make you feel a bit pressured to let us, so she sent me in and waited outside, listening, and supposedly not getting involved."

"Yeah, she did that real well, didn't she?" Harry said jokingly causing Ron to laugh in agreement

That afternoon Occlumency practice commenced as planned and thoroughly without problem, which was a pleasant surprise as usually something happened to make the difficult thing they were doing even more difficult. Such as Ron getting sick and having a sneezing fit while Harry was trying to concentrate, something that had occurred only a week before; a sickness Ron then proceeding to give to both Harry and Hermione making it almost impossible for them to do what they needed to. Though Hermione pointed out that in a real situation things would not always been in ideal conditions, and Voldemort would most likely attack when they weren't if he could help it. To which Harry pointed out that it didn't mean he had to be any less annoyed by it. But, that night went quite smoothly.

Hermione had decided to extend their normal practice time of two hours, to two and a half hours of practice time. She also decided to change up what they had been working on, from memories that were somewhat buried in Harry's mind, to fresh ones that would be harder to prevent breaking into since they were more to the forefront of the mind. Her reasoning behind this was that these memories would most likely be Voldemort's targets as the more recent information would be what he wanted. And she did all of this without informing Harry beforehand as to simulate a real attack and provide him with more of a challenge. Needless to say, Harry was less than thrilled when he found out about the new training method, but as Hermione always seemed to be right, went along with it anyway.

By the time Harry and Hermione finished with their Occlumency lessons Harry's mind hurt almost as bad as it had after Voldemort's attack and felt like it had been squeezed through a meat grinder. Hermione had been correct when she said that more recent memories would be harder to defend and they had gotten so caught up in what they were doing that they far exceeded their normal time. As a result, it was well into the night before they ended one of their most successful practices, if not their most successful. Though, Harry had a somewhat different view on how things had gone because of the fact that he was only able to completely block Hermione twice. Hermione told him twice was very good and even all the times he didn't stop her completely he did very well, but, Harry didn't really listen and was still very disappointed at how he'd done.

Afterwards, Ron suggested they all go get a late dinner and have a nice, non-mentally-straining, conversation. Harry wasn't interest, however, saying that he wasn't that hungry and as he was so tired would rather get some sleep. So, in the end Ron and Hermione went down to dinner alone, and Harry stayed behind and went to bed.


	43. Mayhem for the Minister

Harry walked down the stairs and through the small hallway alone. His head still ached some from the Occlumency of the previous night, and his lack of eating had made him very hungry. So he was on his way to the main room of the Inn to have breakfast and, hopefully, meet Ron and Hermione. Ron had not been in his bed when Harry awoke, and there hadn't been an answer when he had knocked on Hermione's door. He could only hope that they were down having breakfast and hadn't gone off on there own without telling him again as they so liked to do, that, and that he was correct in thinking it was morning, he wasn't quite sure.

To Harry's great happiness, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual table in the corner having some hash browns and sausages and sitting very close to each other. Again, something they so liked to do, especially lately. And, as usual, they instantly put some distance between themselves as soon as they saw Harry.

It wasn't that Harry really minded them sitting basically on top of one another, nor had he asked they cease doing so when he was around. It was simply that they thought it would make him uncomfortable, for some reason, to see them together, but it didn't. In fact, he was really happy to see them getting along so well and their relationship progressing so nicely. After all, he could only wish he and Ginny were doing the same. Sure sometimes, he had to admit, it did make him a bit jealous and depressed since he and Ginny couldn't be together and weren't getting along that well the last time they saw each other. The rest of the time, however, it made him happy to see his two best friends together, and whenever possible, he took comfort in knowing that Ginny was safe as long as they weren't involved, especially while she was at Hogwarts.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat down

"Oh, I'm feeling a lot better than I was last night, though I'm really hungry." Harry said, grabbing a sausage off Ron's plate

"Hey!" Ron said, trying to grab the sausages back, but Harry was too quick for him "You could of asked, or you could have just waited ten seconds, Ms. Marry is on her way over already."

"Will it be your usual Mr. Potter?" Ms. Marry asked, stepping up beside him with her quill and parchment floating next to her, Harry nodded "Very well then, oh, and this just arrived for you Ms. Granger."

Ms. Marry dropped her hand into the front pocket of her apron and pulled out a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet, then handed it to Hermione. Hermione thanked Ms. Marry as she took the paper and unrolled it. Once the paper was unrolled, Hermione's eyes fell to the front page headline and she began to read. Almost immediately, Hermione let out a gasp and her eyes grew wide as her face was racked with shock.

"Both of you shut up for a moment and listen to this!" Hermione bossed despite the fact neither Harry nor Ron were talking, and she began to read aloud "Mayhem for the Minister, late last night, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was having a meeting with Christopher Ammen, Deputy Minister and Head of the Auror Office, at the Minister's privet residence in Luxemburg. When Ammen, a long time friend of Scrimgeour's, revealed to him that he was indeed a Death Eater and working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What!" Ron interrupted "How can that be?"

"He's the one that was overseeing Snape's questioning!" Harry added, outraged

"Hold on, there's more," Hermione said impatiently "Now where was I? Ah, here we are. The Minister at first thought it was a bad joke on Ammen's part and subsequently told him such. It was only after Ammen lunged at him knocking him to the floor and holding his wand to his throat that Scrimgeour realized that he was not joking in the least. From the Minister's account, Ammen was choking him and holding his wand hand down with his knee to prevent retaliation and informed him that You-Know-who wished him dead. Ammen then hesitated, saying that he didn't want to kill him because of their long time friendship, but that it had to be done and that he didn't dare cross the Dark Lord. This hesitation gave Minister Scrimgeour enough time to act and get Ammen's wand pointed somewhere besides directly at his face with his free hand just before Ammen performed the killing curse. "Had Ammen not hesitated, I would be dead, he would have already been sworn in as the new Minister of Magic, and no one would be the wiser that he was really the one who had killed me." The Minister commented "I would be lying if I said anything but that this was, without a doubt, the largest shock of my life. Given our friendship, and how long I've know him, I would have never thought it possible that he was a servant of You-Know-Who.""

"I can't believe it, no wonder he was "Late for something important" when the Prophet's reporters talked to him." Harry said, adding air quotes "He was on his way to tell Voldemort about Snape being captured."

"Here we are," Ms. Marry said, setting down two plates of food in front of Harry, along with a fresh carafe of pumpkin juice, as the previous one was almost empty "My, my, you three sure do have some mighty grim faces about you, not the food I hope."

"No, it's just the news in the Prophet." Ron said, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, finishing off the first carafe

"Oh, I see, never read the thing myself, too depressing these days." Ms. Marry said, picking all the empty dishes from the table "Now Mr. Frank, he reads it almost daily; nothing ever seems to faze the man."

"There's still more," Hermione said, seeing Ron open his mouth to speak and preventing him from doing so "This attack on the Minister corresponded with attacks on five other high ranking, or well respected, Ministry Officials all across the nation. Only two of which were not successful, including Ammen's attack. Among those attacked were Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Montgomery Fredriks, and Head of International Wizarding Cooperation, Patricia Governs. Though these are the only names presently know of who was attacked. The Minister would not divulge the names of the others who were attacked, nor would he say which of the other attacks the unsuccessful one was, nor would he say who it was that attacked unsuccessfully, or even if they knew who it was. According to Scrimgeour, and a few others Prophet Reporters spoke to. These attacks appear to be a clear attempt by You-Know-who to force the hierarchy of the Ministry to collapse. Then, quite possibly, take over the Ministry from the inside, which, for all intensive purposes, would have happened if all the attackers had taken out his or her target, or realistically, only one would had to have succeeded in order to do such. The one perpetrated by Ammen, had he succeeded, as the Minister pointed out, he would already be the new Minister of Magic and You-Know-Who would have effectively taken over the Ministry. As for where Ammen is now, he is presently being held at Azkaban prison for, what has already been determined without trial, a life sentence."

"How can they give him a life sentence without a trial?" Ron said, taking advantage of Hermione taking a bite of food "Not that he doesn't obviously deserve it, but I thought the Ministry had rules about these things so they couldn't abuse their power."

"You're surprised by this Ron?" Harry chimed it "It wouldn't be the first time they broke their own rules or abused their power, we've seen it before."

"Listen," Hermione said, sounding more than a little annoyed "There is still a bit left to go, so can we keep all questions and banter until after I'm done? Thank you."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something to Hermione about her being so bossy, but Harry shook his head telling him no, and he decided against it.

"Now… When asked about the peculiarity of Ammen not receiving even so much as a preliminary hearing before being sentenced to life in Azkaban, and how quickly he was sentenced, Minister Scrimgeour had this to say. "There was no point in having a trial or a hearing or anything of the sort. His guilt was clear, he confessed to me that he was a Death Eater and tried to kill me, he would have undoubtedly been found guilty if we were to try him. What's more, it would be a waste of the Ministry's time and I am no longer going to humor people with a trial who we know are criminals. Though there will be a further investigation into his involvement in the death of former Minister, Cornelius Fudge, for which he is now the primary suspect." He would not say why Ammen was now the primary suspect in Fudge's murder, and simply said that that information was not going to be released. He was then asked about filling the two positions which Ammen held that now lay vacant. He said that he is going to be very careful, and cautions, about his decision on whom the new Deputy Minister will be, and that he will take a good, thorough, look at many candidates before making a final decision. A decision that, the Minister said, should be announced in a few weeks time. As for the new Head of the Auror Office, Scrimgeour simply said that he would be following procedure with the filling of the position. And as a result, Wulfric Nicolasson, presently Second Head of the Auror Office, is expected to be officially named the new Head within the next few days – Oh, that's great for him, I'm sure he'll be fabulous as the new Head – There will be… Blah… Blah… Blah…"

"So is that it?" Ron asked tentatively, not sure if he was about to get yelled at

"Oh, yes, it is." Hermione said, setting the paper down "It just appears to go into some rather uninteresting looking background on Ammen and Scrimgeour when they first met when they were young men and some even less interesting looking theories."

"Any of them say who they think the new Deputy Minister will be?" Harry asked, shoving an entire sausage in his mouth

"I'm sure they do, but as I said, none of it looked very interesting." Hermione said "Though I wouldn't be surprised if your father was looked at for the position, Ron."

"What?" Ron said, stunned, stopping his fork inches from his mouth "My Dad's just a fake protective object finder, and once the war is over, he'll just be a Muggle artifact nut who uses every loop hole in every one of the laws he made, again."

"That's not true Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes "Well, maybe about using every loop hole he purposely put in laws. But his job is incredibly important, he's protecting people from things that could potentially kill them, and besides, he was appointed to that position by the Minister himself, which means he had to have been doing something right to get his attention."

Ron didn't answer, but still looked thoroughly unconvinced by what Hermione was saying and stuck the fork full of food, which he was still holding in front of his face, into his mouth. Harry, on the other hand, thought it was a simply brilliant idea and thought that if Mr. Weasley did get the job that there might finally be some limit to the Ministry's corruption. Though, Harry wasn't sure how much of his thoughts on the matter were influenced by the fact that Hermione had suggested it, and, by his fondness for Mr. Weasley. So, as he wasn't much less hungry than he had been when he sat down because he was listen to Hermione and hadn't eaten much, he put it out of his mind and continued eating.


	44. None of the boys have manners

Hermione rushed about her room looking frantically under the bed and atop the dresser and everywhere else she thought one of the things she had lost might be. Her room was not as large as the boys', nor did it have a window, as the only wall that was not the other side of another room, was the other side of another building. But, the amount of room she had to move around in all to herself as a result of it only having one bed and not being terribly smaller than the boys', made up for it. Though, for some strange reason, the extra space seemed to have made her let her normal orderliness and tendency to have everything in its precise place, fall to the wayside, or maybe it was how busy they had been lately. Whatever the reason, she was having quite a lot of trouble finding all of her things.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Hermione said, annoyed, reaching her hand behind her dresser "If I can't find that book we're going to be late."

"Hermione," Ron said, who was standing near the door with Harry "Your parents aren't expecting you for another week, I'm sure they won't mind if you're only six days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-two minutes early."

"That's not the point Ron, we set a time that we were all going to leave and we need to be on time and, wait, shouldn't you two be finishing up with your packing?" Hermione said, eyeing them suspiciously

"We already did, we're all set." Harry said with a little smirk, and Hermione let out a frustrated growl as she pulled her hand out from behind the dresser, now clutching a book, and shoving it harshly into her bag "Something wrong?"

Hermione glared at Harry, apparently hardly believing that he and Ron had been more efficient than she had, especially Ron.

It was true that there was no real need, other than Hermione wanting to keep to her schedule, to be so rushed and bothered about packing and leaving on time. As Ron had pointed out, Hermione's parents weren't expecting her for a while and his weren't expecting him at all, he had "neglected" to send them a letter. Something Hermione gave him quite a talking to for. The reason they were leaving a week early, however, was because they determined only days ago that Harry required more than just about a week of rest. They had reached this conclusion when Harry and Hermione were starting on an Occlumency lesson and were just really getting into it when Harry collapsed and fell to the floor, unconscious, and didn't wake up for nearly four hours after. Giving Ron and Hermione more than enough time to talk and worry about the matter. And when Harry finally woke up, Hermione told him that although she was no St. Mungo's Healer, she believed she knew why he collapsed. She said that it appeared to her that the rigid regiment of Occlumency practices and the constant removal and replacement of memories was putting a far greater strain on his mind than she would have ever thought possible and immediately ordered Harry to bed rest until they left. It was only after two days or so of hardly being able to think strait after attempting to retrieve a memory, against Hermione's advisement, that Harry finally admitted he needed rest and agreed to Ron and Hermione's suggestion that they break early.

"Alright, I'm ready, go get your things and let's be on our way." Hermione said, tossing the strap of her bag over her shoulder, some of her frustration seeming to have dissipated "I just wish I'd been able to get the Minotaur blood out of my blue robes, Mum would have simply loved them, blue's her favorite color."

"See, that's why you should have done what Harry and I did." Ron said, following her and Harry out of her room and into the other "We couldn't get the blood out of the ones we were wearing when it happened either, but all ours look exactly the same, so no real harm done."

"Well pardon me for wanting some variety in my wardrobe, Ronald." Hermione said

"You're awfully quiet mate." Ron said, tossing Harry his bag and picking up his own "Something wrong?"

"No, just a bit tired is all." Harry said, now leading the way down the stairs "We'll have to go out front so we can apparate, Ms. Marry said that we can't do it inside the Inn."

"When did you find that out?" Said Hermione

"When you were off fretting about the book you couldn't find that you've probably read a hundred times." Ron said, in a slightly teasing manner

When they exited the Inn, Hermione told Harry and Ron goodbye, and they her, and then gave both a tight hug, though, Ron's came with a kiss. After the goodbyes, Hermione reminded them of the date they were planning on meeting back at the Inn, the second of January, and disaparated; followed directly by Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron appeared some eleven yards from the Burrow with simultaneous popping sounds which merged to make one very loud pop. Something that instantly got Mrs. Weasley's attention, causing her to burst through the front door, wand first, yelling at them to identify themselves, all before realizing who they were.

"Oh, Ron, Harry, dears, so sorry," Mrs. Weasley said, replacing her wand in her robes "Hope I didn't scare you, it's just you gave me such a start with showing up like that, wasn't expecting you, but come on in, you're both so thin, you haven't been eating enough again I see, honestly, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Yeah, you've taught us that no matter how much we eat we're too thin." Ron said as Mrs. Weasley squeezed her way in between and behind him and Harry, put one hand on each of their backs and began to push them towards the house.

"That's not true; you just have to eat the right things, which you obviously haven't been." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Her idea of the right things is three helpings of every dish she makes." Ron whispered to Harry, who stifled a laugh "I tell ya'; it's a wonder we all don't get to be Crabbe and Goyle's size over the summer."

"I'm so glad you're here, the house has been so quiet with Arthur gone all the time, but, where's dear Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said, pushing them so quickly that Ron was barely able to open the door before she pushed them strait into it

"She went back to her parent's for Christmas." Harry said, already being seated at the Weasley's kitchen table

"Does that mean you'll be staying over Christmas then?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully, and Harry and Ron nodded "Oh, how wonderful, Fred and George said they'll be coming tomorrow, and Ginny will arrive in just a few days."

At these words Harry's stomach tightened into a very large knot and he started to feel uneasy. He knew that Ginny would most likely be coming home for the holidays; he was just more than half hoping that she wouldn't. After all, he wasn't sure how much of a holiday it would be for either of them if they felt so awkward being near one another that they would be avoiding each other.

"So what would you like for me to make you?" Mrs. Weasley said, motioning towards the cupboards "Never mind, I'll just make you everything, you two go put your things in Ron's room."

Mrs. Weasley unseated them by pulling on their collars and started pushing them again, this time towards the stairs. She appeared to be very excited to be cooking for more than just herself once again and ordered them to go sit by the fire once they were done putting their things away and leave her to her work. Something Harry was more than Happy to do, as he considered it far too long since he'd had any of her cooking. Ms. Marry's was quite excellent, but it still didn't compare to Mrs. Weasley's.

By the time Mrs. Weasley finished with cooking, what was no doubt a several course meal and more food than just the three of them could possibly eat, it was lunch time and it had begun to snow. And as Harry had figured, she had more than enough food for all of them, and as Ron had said, insisted on them having seconds and thirds, and almost didn't allow them to leave the table until they did.

That night, Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley stayed up together waiting for Mr. Weasley to get home, which turned out to be very late, and as they waited they talked. They talked of general goings on around the wizarding world, of what Mr. Weasley had done at work lately, such as finding an entire abandoned shop in Diagon Alley filled with all sorts of fraudulent, supposedly protective, objects. They also spoke about practically every member of the Weasley family, distant cousins included, and what they'd been up to, and about Hogwarts, especially about Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley told them that because of what happened last year, all the students who were attending this year who still needed to take their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s took them at the start of term and that Ginny had gotten eight O.W.L.s, one of them an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say Mrs. Weasley was very proud of her, and though Harry was happy for her as well, he didn't particularly want to talk about anything having to do with Ginny. Though, Ron and Mrs. Weasley did most of the talking on the subject, as did they on all the other subjects. But that was alright with Harry; he was more than content to sit and listen to others and not have to think about anything of importance for as long as he was here.

When Mr. Weasley arrived home at nearly one-thirty, Mrs. Weasley greeted him at the door and they went through almost exactly the same rigamarole they had on the night Harry had come with Dumbledore the previous year. And just as the last time, Mr. Weasley immediately sat at the table and Mrs. Weasley got him some belated dinner. The only thing that was not like last year was Harry watching while Mr. Weasley limped through the house. Even though it wasn't as bad as it had been on the day he had visited them at the Inn, it still bothered him to see it. It wasn't fair, Mr. Weasley was probably the kindest man he knew, he didn't deserve to not be able to walk normally again, especially while there were so many out there following Voldemort who deserved so much worse that were getting by unscathed.

"Alright, I think you two aught to get up to bed." Mrs. Weasley ordered, pointing her finger at Harry and Ron

"Who aught to get up to bed, Molly?" Mr. Weasley said, turning in his seat to see who she was talking to "Ah, boys, I didn't see you when I came in, I didn't expect to see you here, where's Hermione"

"She's at home with her parents." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, there staying for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said, guessing what Mr. Weasley was going to say

"Excellent, looks like we'll have a full house this year after all." Mr. Weasley said, turning back around, buttering a roll and dipping it in his potato soup "I just spoke with Bill today, he says he and Fleur aren't going to France anymore because Gringgott's needs them to stay close at hand even during Christmas. Bill says he thinks they're just being paranoid about any of their employees traveling with how dangerous it is, and he's probably not wrong."

"Yes well, Gringgott's isn't wro – Arthur, honestly!" Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley forced the roll he had just dipped in his soup into his mouth, whole "Really Arthur, no wonder none of the boys have manners, look at the example you set!"

Harry and Ron grinned as they snuck passed Mrs. Weasley for the stairs, noticing that Mr. Weasley had a very sheepish look about his face while he was being talked to.

They were off to bed, even if they weren't as tired as they were, they knew better than to stick around. Mrs. Weasley had already told them they needed to go up to bed, and were they still there once she was done with Mr. Weasley, they would get talked to about manners as well, despite being of age. After all, she had only stopped doing the same to Bill because he had gotten married and she now had Fleur to do it for her.


	45. Cold arrivals

"Oi! Come on you two bums!" Fred and George said together, bursting into Ron's bedroom, each heading for one of the two beds

"Come on dear, Ronikins," Fred said, attempting to shake him awake "Mum says you've slept quite long enough and need to get your arse out of bed and come downstairs, though, I might have changed a word or two."

"You too Harry, Mum says she wants everyone to help set everything up before Ginny gets here." George said, doing the same to him as Fred was doing to Ron, only, a bit more gently

"Yeah, I still don't get it," Fred said, sitting on the end of Ron's bed, Ron his sitting up freeing some space

"Me neither," George said, now sitting on Harry's bed, almost as if he had to the same thing as his twin "Fred and I tried telling her that it was just Ginny coming, didn't we Fred?"

"Yup, it's not like she hasn't seen the house like this before, actually, it's usually a lot worse looking than it is already, so what's she so worried about?" Said Fred

"I know, she never bothered to get the house all gussied up when we were coming home from school." George said, and Ron got a slightly annoyed look, like he had heard this argument before, which he probably had

"Ah, but there in lies our answer my good sir," Fred said, holding his index finger up near his ear, about to declare something "All the rest of us are simply Mum's lowly sons, especially you and I, therefore, do not require any elegance in our home coming, Ginny on the other hand is Mum's young lady, if you could call her that."

"Ah, but _my_ good sir, in your…" George started to say but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice coming from below

"For goodness sake Fred and George, how long does it take to wake them up!" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the bottom of the stairs "Get your back sides back down here before I'm forced to do it for you!"

"Well, we better be off then." Fred and George said in unison, popping up from the beds and hurrying out of the room

"The both of you better get a move on before she comes up for you as well." George yelled back as he and Fred descended the staircase

"Stupid gits!" Ron said, getting out of bed "Always thinking that just because it wasn't done for them it shouldn't be done for anyone, not that they didn't have some good points."

Harry didn't say anything; he knew Ron was, for the most part, correct with his assessment of the twins and merely got out of bed and started to get dressed. He wasn't going to tell anyone this, as it would cause more problems than getting it off his chest was worth. But he was actually quite glad that they were going to be kept busy for the better part of the day cleaning and decorating the house. It gave him something to do and served to distract his thoughts from what he had been thinking about a lot lately; having to spend almost two weeks cooped up in the same house as Ginny. Even if she was the one they were doing all the cleaning up and decorating for, it still gave him something to focus himself on.

"Well, I reckon we better get down there, if we take much longer she really will come up for us." Ron said, and Harry agreed

Both Harry and Ron quickly slipped on a pair of socks, the floor was very cold because it had barely stopped snowing since they had arrived, and headed out of the room.

"So Mum, what's for breakfast?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley got a very stern look on her face

"If you two wanted to have breakfast you should have gotten up in time like everyone else did." Mrs. Weasley said, wagging her finger at Harry and Ron "You'll just have to wait for lunch. Now go help Fred and George."

Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen and into where Fred and George were standing by the fire place, each holding a length of garland, snickering.

"I suppose you think that was funny do you?" Ron said to the twins, scathingly

"Course we do." Said George

"Wasn't long ago she was denying us our breakfast, if you remember." Fred said

"Exactly, and it's precisely why we started getting up as early as we do."

"Even at Hogwarts we didn't get up in time for breakfast a lot of the time, especially during our last two years."

"Though while we were there we could just go down to the kitchen and get as much food as we pleased."

"Yep, but then when we came home we couldn't get a thing if we missed a meal."

"Precisely, that forced us to have to get on a schedule in the morning."

"Yes, which we find very useful now that we're respectable business owners who have to be up early in the morning."

"So you'd do very well to get on one as well."

Fred and George continued to snicker as they stepped up onto small stools on either side of the fireplace and began to hang the garland, all the while being glared at by Ron.

Harry was finding it quite delightful to be around Fred and George again, even if Ron wasn't. They were making him laugh, and with how he had been feeling for so long, any laughter, in his mind, was fantastic, let alone how much he was getting now. On this instance, however, he would have to disagree with them. His slumber last night had been his longest and most restful in more than two months. So he thought it was well worth it, despite him having to miss breakfast.

As Harry picked up a few ordainments and began to levitate then stick them to where he thought they would look good on the walls, his thoughts became transfixed on Mrs. Weasley having denied him his breakfast. He could remember the time when everyone in this house but him could be denied such things for sleeping too long or sneaking out in the middle of the night to rescue their friend in a flying Ford Anglia. But he would always get whatever it was, whether it be food or sleep, because he was a guest. Now, however, he thought he might have become a bit too much a part of the family, if such a thing were possible.

"So," Ron said, giving Fred and George a look as he watched them put decorations up, by hand "Why are you guys putting all those up without magic and not just doing like what Harry and I are?"

"Well that was a well formed sentence, wasn't it, Ron?" Said George

"To answer your question," Fred said indifferently "after awhile the novelty of being able to do magic whenever you want wears off and you find that you don't need to do everything with magic."

"You've found that you don't need to do everything with magic?" Ron said incredulously, raising an eyebrow, Harry doing the same, neither of them believing a word of it

"Oh all right," George said after a moment of trying to go back to his work "If you must know, we were having a bit of fun at the shop the other day when we ran smack dab into each other and dropped our wands, we couldn't see all that well."

"Couldn't see that well?" Fred repeated, shaking his head "We couldn't see a bloody thing."

"Yes, anyway, when we bent over to feel around for them – "

" – We found ourselves elbow deep in a bin of fake wands!" Fred finished George's sentence, smiling

"The point is that once we could see again, we weren't sure which of the bins in our stockroom they had fallen into." George said, both he and Fred looking like they were holding back laughter

"We've been searching through the damn things every chance we get, but we still can't find them."

"We've still got one more up in our room that we're certain they're in, it's just a matter of discerning the real ones from the fake ones." Said George, no longer being able to control himself and bursting into laughter

"It would've been a great prank had we planned it and not done it on ourselves!" Fred said, also bursting out laughing, he and George falling into each other for support; Harry and Ron beginning to laugh as well

It truly was an absurd thought for not only one person to lose their wand in a bin of fakes, but two, at the same time no less. Harry thought it must be one of the funniest things he'd ever heard of, and from how hard the others were laughing, they thought so as well. Though, Harry was quite curious what Fred and George were doing, and as to why neither of them could see when it happened.

When he posed the question to them after their laughter subsided to a speakable level, however, the twins refused to answer on the grounds that it would ruin the surprise of their new product when it hit shelves.

After more than an hour, the four had completely decorated the entire downstairs and were allowed to take a break before starting on the little cleaning that needed to be done. Although, as Mrs. Weasley pointed out, it might have been better of them to have cleaned before decorating as it would make it more difficult, and she was correct.

Once Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had taken their break and gotten finished with all the cleaning, which turned out to be more than originally thought because of Mrs. Weasley taking advantage of having them there and making them clean things she had been meaning to get around to but never had, they had just enough time before Ginny was due to arrive to tuck into a quite delicious, and very filling, lunch.

"Let me get that, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, taking Harry's plate from him and stacking it atop her own, making her sons carry their own dishes to the sink

"Hey, why don't you ever do that for us?" George asked in a mock insulted tone, setting his plate down

"Because you're not company," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly, Harry finding it odd that he was now no longer a part of the family as he had been that morning

"How do you figure that?" Said Fred "We don't live here anymore, so that makes us company."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to ignore the two "Are you sure you've gotten everything done?"

"Mum, for the twelfth time, we did it all, everything, it's finished." Ron said, rolling his eyes, which, fortunately for him, Mrs. Weasley didn't see

"All right, if you say so, I just want to make sure." Said Mrs. Weasley, scouring the room for any imperfection "Wait a moment! Where's the tree?"

"You didn't tell us we needed to get the tree!" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all said together

"I knew I'd forgotten something, but your father's so busy this year I'm afraid he might not be able to get it."

"Why don't we at least wait until the blizzard has let up some, hmm?" Ron suggested, bobbing his head to the window, outside of which there was an immense amount of snow falling

"Yes, that will be fine," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her clock, more specifically Ginny's hand, which was now on "traveling" "She's on her way, quick boys, to the fire place to great her!"

Mrs. Weasley corralled the four boys to in front of the fire place. All of them, but for Harry, groaning and rolling their eyes as they went, clearly disliking having to go through so much for something as simple as their little sister arriving home. But Harry understood, and though he could think of probably a hundred things he'd rather do than great Ginny, he understood. Not only was Ginny Mrs. Weasley's only daughter, she was her last child, and she was growing up, there wouldn't be many more chances for this. She would have more trouble letting go of Ginny then she ever would for any of her sons, even Bill. Harry wasn't sure how he understood all of this, or when he had even found time to, but he did, and he also understood that this was important to Mrs. Weasley. So, he would go along without any objections or complaints, he would wait until it was over and he could leave.

"Oh god, I hope the weather's better here than it is at the school!" Ginny said, stepping out of the Weasley's fireplace, setting her trunk down and unwrapping the scarf from her neck "Well the house is unusually done – Harry!"

Ginny's whole demeanor instantly changed once she caught sight of Harry. Where as before she looked for the most part happy, except perhaps about the weather, and ready to have a restful break from her school obligations. She now looked fairly distraught and upset, and yes, even a bit angry. Harry could understand this as well. He had been avoiding her and trying to put as much distance between them as possible for months now, and yet, here he was standing in her house when she arrived home for Christmas, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Ginny said, the slightest note of bitterness in her voice "I hope you've been well… umm… I'm going to go put my things in my room."

Ginny picked her trunk back up without another word and walked almost silently passed everyone and to the stairs, Mrs. Weasley going along with her to help. She was keeping how she really felt from appearing on her face quite well, in fact, Harry doubted if the others even had any idea. But he could tell, after all, he knew her face better than anyone, he had studied it for hours on end when they had been together. Even since they had broken up, or, he had disbanded their relationship against what he knew she wanted, he still closed his eyes from time to time just to see her face.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I'm going into town for a short bit, tell Mum where I've gone." George said, walking to the large rack next to the door and grabbing, what looked like, a heavy muggle coat and putting it on

"You're going down there now?" Ron asked disbelievingly "It's got to be colder than Russia out there!"

"I have a… an appointment, that needs to be kept." George said with an uncomfortable shift of his weight, buttoning up the coat "Now, do I look like a muggle?"

"Yeah, a badly dressed one that…" Harry couldn't catch the rest of Fred's statement as he was heading up stairs and out of range of his voice

After seeing Ginny react the way she did to seeing him, Harry didn't feel much like doing anything other than sitting in Ron's room. So that's exactly what he decided he was going to do; hoping that he had waited long enough for Ginny to already be in her room, but not long enough that she was done and now on her way back down. He was lucky, just as he got to the door of Ron's room he heard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley exiting Ginny's.

Harry sat on the cot type of bed that was his every time he shared a room with Ron. He sat thinking if it might possibly be better for the both of them if he merely returned to the Inn and left Ginny here with her family without the distraction and irritation of his presence. He sat also thinking about if he were to do such a thing if it would not just turn out to make the problems between them even worse in the long run. He was more than a little confused, it seemed to him that he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't.

He sat for what must have been no longer than five to ten minutes, thinking, when there came a knock at the door. Harry was hesitant to answer it as he sat up straighter, half hoping it was and half hoping it wasn't Ginny on the other side, and told the person out side the door, whomever it was, to come in.

To Harry's relief, and disappointment, it wasn't Ginny, but rather Mrs. Weasley who met his eyes when the door swung open, and she had a rather nervous look on her face.

"Sorry to bother, dear, though there's someone who wants to talk to you downstairs." Mrs. Weasley said, looking as she did like she wasn't thrilled about who it was

"Who is it?" Harry asked quickly, seeing Mrs. Weasley try to duck out of the room before he could ask, only furthering the dread he had started to feel

"It's, well, it's Remus." Mrs. Weasley said quietly

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he got up from his bed and walked by Mrs. Weasley, who was still standing in the doorway. For the second time that day, and in the course of fifteen minutes no less, he was meeting someone he truly didn't want to. He would have stayed in his room and refused to see Lupin had he not known Lupin well enough to know that he would come up to talk to him if he did not come down.

"Did everyone have a meeting I didn't know about in which they decided to have all the people I was at odds with all show up on the same day!" Harry muttered angrily to himself as he made his way back down stairs


	46. Proud shouting match

Harry stepped into the Weasley's sitting room, having put on what he hoped was a very hard glare just before entering. There, on the other side of the room standing behind one of the chairs, draping a soaked cloak over it, was Lupin. His hair was wet and his face was red from, Harry guessed, having to be outside, though, he had no idea why he would have.

There was no one else in the room it was just him and Lupin. Harry hadn't seen any of the others on his way down either, he figured Mrs. Weasley must have cleared them all out when Lupin showed up and asked to talk to him.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said, an unusual hint of hesitation in his voice

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry said, surprising even himself with how much malice he put behind it, though, it giving him a strange sense of triumph to see Lupin's face fall even farther that it already was "I thought the Order wasn't going to have any more to do with me."

"I'm not here having anything to do with the Order, I'm here on my own accord" Said Lupin, looking a bit unnerved my Harry's first comment, almost as if he expected Harry not to still be angry with him "I just thought it was time to come and speak with since it's been so long since we have."

"Oh, have you come to tell me that someone else is going to stop helping me as well?" Harry said in a slightly joking, yet angry, tone

"No Harry, that's not why I'm here, I thought I'd…" Lupin said and Harry cut him off before he could finish

"Or maybe you're just here to tell me that not only is the Order not going to not help me, but now they're actually going be against me and deliver me into Voldemort's hands personally!"

"Stop that Harry it's not funny!" Lupin demanded, both his and Harry's tempers already starting to rise

"Damn right it's not, but neither was the Order removing me as secret keeper and saying that they wouldn't give me any more help!" Said Harry

"That didn't have to happen, you brought it upon yourself!" Lupin said, raising his voice

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice, now did you!" Harry said, keeping stride with Lupin and raising his own voice "It was either that or break my promise to Dumbledore; and don't you dare say he's dead, because that's everyone's excuse for trying to get me to tell them. But it has worked yet and it won't work now!"

"This is not remotely the reason I came here today!"

"Let me guess, you want to work out all the bloody things between us that you screwed up in the first place!" Harry said, advancing on Lupin by a few steps. Unlike previous years, he was now almost the same height as Lupin, causing him not to feel nearly as much intimidation as before, though it was still there to some extent "If you didn't want to have to fix them you shouldn't have messed them up!"

"That's not fair, Harry!" Lupin said, looking as if he was barely restraining himself from advancing "It was not my sole decision to make, the entire Order made it together, and the only reason I was the one to tell you is because I thought you might like to have me inform you instead of a member of the Order who you aren't on such friendly terms with, or were anyway!"

"Maybe so, but you still voted for me having to tell you all what was going on after you promised me that you wouldn't ask me about it again!"

"I'm sorry for that Harry, but that was before you practically killed yourself doing whatever it is you're doing! People can't always keep their promises, it's a fact you need to learn!"

"If you didn't think you could keep it you shouldn't have made it!"

"I thought I could keep it, unfortunately what happened to you put me in a bit of a bind, didn't it!" Said Lupin, starting to move forward but drawing himself back "Like I said the last time, we can't have our secret keeper constantly being in mortal danger without having the slightest inkling as to why!"

"I don't care what the Order thinks they can and can't have for their secret keeper, especially since I'm not it anymore; it's none of your business!"

"It was when you were secret keeper!"

"NO… it wasn't! I'm doing the same thing Dumbledore was doing last year when he was secret keeper, and I bet none of you ever pressed the matter with him!"

"Besides being secret keeper, Dumbledore was the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and you are in no way him!"

"I wasn't implying that I was!" Harry shouted, growing even angrier "But he trusted me with not only his secrets but his very life, and I was the one with him the night he was killed, not you!"

"You are not the only one he trusted with such things; he trusted me and many others with them as well!"

"That's funny, because if he had trusted you all so much I think you'd know what I'm doing and it seems at least one of you would've been invited along that night! But you don't and you weren't!"

At this point Lupin looked thoroughly taken aback by Harry's words. He appeared as though he would have liked to retort, to say something that would stop Harry from glaring at him, he couldn't however. He just stood there, not speaking, looking, to Harry, like a nerve had been struck, which was half his intention when he said what he did.

Harry and Lupin didn't speak for what felt an eternity, neither daring to break the silence that had suddenly filled the air and continued to grow more awkward with each passing moment. Harry glared at Lupin, and Lupin stared through Harry with a look of mingled anger and bitterness etched across his face.

Harry knew full well where the anger Lupin was feeling came from and who it was directed towards, but he wasn't sure where the bitterness came into play. He had what he thought was a pretty good idea, though at the present moment he wasn't going to come out and ask him.

Then, right as Harry was considering whether to speak or simply walk away without a word, someone else spoke. It was not Lupin, however; no, the voice belonged to Mrs. Weasley as she walked up behind him from the other room.

"Wulfric warned us that this would happen, Remus." Mrs. Weasley said "He told us that Harry wouldn't react well to our decision and wouldn't tell us no matter what we said we'd do."

"Molly, please, not now, he may have been right, but that is for a later discussion between Order members." Lupin said, calmly without looking at her

"No, I want to know what she's talking about, you told me it was a unanimous decision." Harry said vehemently

"I'm afraid it wasn't, Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley

"It was not entirely a unanimous vote, true, but it was more than close enough for it to be considered one!" Lupin said, getting irritated again

"Let me guess, Wulfric is the one who voted against it, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, and in hindsight I should have told you of such." Said Lupin, trying to regain control of his voice, clearly tired of their arguing

Harry didn't respond, he was still very angry and still glaring at Lupin, who had now begun to pace behind the chair his cloak was draped over. Mrs. Weasley was standing where she had stopped just beside Harry, also not saying anything; they had entered into another awkward silence within the course of only a few minutes.

After about five minutes, anyone had yet to say anything, in fact, the only things that had changed was that Mrs. Weasley was now sitting down, and Lupin was now pacing a larger area. So Harry, deciding that the conversation, or more accurately, the shouting match, was over, turned and headed out of the room, fully ready to leave Lupin standing there without anything getting resolved.

"I'm sorry Harry, you're right." Lupin said quietly, stopping Harry in his tracks "Dumbledore did not entrust the information he entrusted to you to any of us, nor did he deem our assistance necessary in his endeavor that night, he only did so to you, we had not right to try and force you to tell us if he did not tell us himself."

Harry was more than taken aback, he was utterly speechless. He had never expected for Lupin to tell him he was right, let alone apologize, especially after the yelling contest they had just had. Though he wasn't sure if he was completely ready to forgive him yet, he wasn't nearly as angry because of it.

"Well, thank you," Harry said awkwardly as he turned back to face Lupin, restraining himself from yelling something to the affect of: Of course you had no right to do that; too bad you didn't realize it sooner.

Lupin's face instantly changed to that of a man who had more or less accomplished what he set out to. He sighed heavily with some measure of relief and sat down with a small plop on the end of the sofa.

"Now that we have that out of the way, for the time being at least, why don't we have a conversation in a civil manner?" Lupin suggested, motioning for Harry to sit down as well

Harry wasn't sure he really wanted to stay and talk, but as he couldn't think of much of anything else to do that didn't involve sitting in Ron's room to avoid Ginny, he sat down in a chair opposite Lupin next to the fire.

"So have you been reading the Daily Prophet often?" Lupin said, starting off the conversation

"Yes I have, I noticed Deputy Minister Ammen attacked Scrimgeour." Said Harry "I Guess he was the spy in the Ministry that Malfoy was talking about, huh?"

"Yes, it would appear so; it is most unfortunate that Voldemort was able to infiltrate to such a high position, we're just hoping there aren't more like him."

"What does this mean for the Malfoys?" Harry asked, unsure if he was going to get an answer

"I'm not sure, they have not proved very useful to the Order, actually, unless I'm quite mistaken, the only thing giving them protection did was save their lives and give Voldemort two less followers."

"Oh," Harry said, greatly disappointed that his attempt to help the Order had failed

"Never mind about that, I didn't come here to talk about the Order… uh… Molly, you're awfully quiet, you are allowed to participate, you know." Lupin said and Harry quickly looked her direction, she having been so quiet that he had forgotten she was even there

"Yes, I know, I'm fine, just glad the yelling has stopped." Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly

"Are the Werewolves going to uprise?" Said Harry a moment later, saying the first thing that came to mind

"Yes and no, most of the packs have now split up because Voldemort is offering any Werewolf who will come and fight for him a dose of Wolvesbane potion every month." Lupin said, shaking his head

"Sounds like this is exactly what Voldemort wanted in the first place." Harry said, now angry at Voldemort instead of Lupin

"Yes, it does, and since most who are joining him wanted to attack the Ministry, which is he's promised them a chance at, I don't think there's much, if any, chance of changing their minds." Said Lupin, shaking his head once again "But again, let's talk about something else… Did you see that Snape was caught?"

As soon as the words left his lips it was obvious that Lupin wished he could take them back. Most likely, having said them before he had thought about it and not wanting to bring up something he knew was such a touchy subject for Harry. Harry didn't mind, however, in fact, he was glad that he brought it up. He'd wanted to be able to tell someone he had been the one to take down "The great" Severus Snape and bring him to justice, besides Ron and Hermione, of course.

"I'm sorry, Harry, we don't have to…" Lupin said and Harry cut him off

"No, it's okay; I was actually the first one to know." Harry said with pride, getting a small grin. He wasn't proud of what he'd almost done that day, but he was still proud of what he had done.

"What do you mean by that?" Lupin said, curiously, Harry's comment also drawing Mrs. Weasley's attention

"Well," Harry began a bit tentatively "I was the one who injured him as badly as he was, he attacked Ron, Hermione, and me, and I fought back, and won. He's in Azkaban right now because of me; I gave him what he deserved, less than, really."

Both Lupin and Mrs. Weasley looked utterly stunned by what they had just heard.

"You dueled him by yourself?" Lupin asked in disbelief, lacking anything better to say, and Harry simply nodded

"From what the Prophet said, he nearly died." Mrs. Weasley said, almost as if she didn't want to believe Harry could do such a thing

"Yeah, he probably would have if Hermione hadn't healed him up a bit before we left him there. I have you to thank, Lupin, I used my Dad's curse to finish him off, no telling how it would have ended if I hadn't known it." Harry said, pride once again entering into his voice

Lupin looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Once again you've shown how truly exceptional you are. Snape is a very skilled and powerful wizard, most fully trained witches or wizards would not have been able to do what you did." Lupin said and Harry got the distinct impression Mrs. Weasley didn't entirely approve of where Lupin was going with this, though he was trying to ignore that "I'm proud of you, Harry. Were they still alive, you would have made Lily and James, and Sirius, prouder than you can possibly know, especially James and Sirius; and I'm sure Dumbledore would be proud of you as well."

Lupin's eyes glinted with the small amount of tears that had begun to well in them. Harry thought it was great that not only were he and Lupin no longer at odds, but he was proud of him and thought his parents and Sirius would be too. Although, he wished he had stopped there, Harry wasn't so sure were the truth about what he was very close to doing known if Dumbledore would be proud, no, he was confident we wouldn't be. This was something he had to deal with, he often revisited this fact, and it pained him every time he did. So, he attempted to put it out of his mind and continue talking.


	47. Boxes galore

Harry awoke early on Christmas morning to the sound of ripping wrapping paper and Ron's reactions to what was inside.

Harry sat up as he rubbed his eyes, retrieved his glasses from the bedside table and placed them on his face. It seemed he had been sleeping better and better every night since he'd gotten to the Burrow, and the last night's was no exception. He couldn't remember the last time he felt as well rested as he now did.

"How's the haul this year?" Harry asked Ron cheerfully, looking at the piled of presents at the end of his bed

"It's not too bad, all things considered." Ron said, examining a, brown, fair sized box that didn't appear to have any way of opening it "Hmm, I wonder what this is that Fred and George gave me."

"I don't know, but if it's from them you might want to be careful." Harry said, scooting to the very foot of his bed and taking the first present off the top of the pile

"No, I'm sure it's nothing like… well, that's interest – AAAHHH!"

Harry whipped his head around to look at what had befallen his friend and saw a large plume of thick blue smoke rising from Ron's bed.

Ron was now lying flat on his back with most of what was left of the box scattered all across him and his bed; the rest of the bits of box floating slowly back down, having been sent up with the smoke.

As the smoke reached the ceiling its accent was halted and it began to spread out, though oddly never going past the boundaries of Ron's bed. The smoke then plumed downward and instantly returned to the ceiling, leaving behind what appeared to be a large silver ticket that landed gently on Ron's lap.

"What the bloody, HELL, was that about!" Ron demanded as he sat up and wiped the blue soot from his face which, Harry noticed, had formed the designs of a handlebar mustache and glasses, along with a few other things

"I don't know, but it wasn't entirely pointless, it left something behind." Harry said, pointing to the ticket, hoping it wasn't a note that said 'Wish we could've seen your face'

"Oh wow, that sure is a whole lot, isn't it?" Ron said, looking at what was printed on the ticket "It's worth twenty Galleons at their shop. Though, I could have done without the exploding box!"

Harry chuckled softly and turned his attention back to his own gift, the tag catching his eye for the first time, this particular one was from Fred and George. He quickly set it down and looked at it with more than a little concern. It didn't look in anyway dangerous from what he could see, but then again, neither had Ron's.

Harry stared at the half opened gift for one or two moments before he decided to test the box to see if it would explode. So, he started prodding it lightly with his index finger a few times. Nothing happened. Then he picked it up, very cautiously, held it at eye level and shook it gingerly. He couldn't hear a thing, and nothing happened. Harry gave the present a skeptical look for a further few moments and set it down next to him; resigned, despite nothing having happened when he tested it, for it to be the last one he opened.

Harry gave Fred and George's present one last apprehensive look and reached for the next closest one. It was from Hermione, he didn't even have to look at the tag. How meticulously it was wrapped told him all he needed to know, and as he lifted it from the stack he could hear what sounded like some sort of glass or porcelain rattling inside.

He ripped the paper from its contents and tossed it aside. What was revealed was a wooden case Harry recognized as a holder for potion vials. And sure enough, when Harry unlatch and opened the case, sitting close together inside were eight potion vials. But they were already filled with potions. Four with a shimmering green liquid and four with red water that looked like someone had dripped blood into it to make it the color it was. This thought didn't at all excite Harry, though as he figured that Hermione wouldn't send him something like that, he had no idea what it was.

Needless to say, Harry wasn't at all sure what Hermione had given him or what he was supposed to do with it. Not sure that was, until he noticed a message written on ordinary Muggle notebook paper and taped to the inside of the lid.

I would have had this for you before now as an

early Christmas present but it took me longer

to brew than I thought it would. I'm sure you're

wondering what I've sent you, it's for your

hand. I know you think Ron and I haven't

noticed you rubbing it or you wincing in pain

every once in a while, or that it hasn't healed

up completely, but we have. What I've sent

should help with all of that. All you have to

do is mix one vial of the green and one vial of

the red into a bowl of water and soak your hand

in it for at least an hour. It should be done every

other day for the best results. It won't heal your

hand entirely or take away all of the pain, but it

will make your hand look better and greatly

lesson the pain. I Hope you are having a very

merry Christmas, I'm having a wonderful time

at home, thanks once again.

P.S. I've sent a note with Ron's present as well

and he'll be making sure you're soaking your

hand. Also, I have plenty more for when we go

back to the Hippogriff.

Harry sighed heavily, closed the case and locked the latch back in place.

It wasn't that he didn't like what Hermione had given him, on the contrary, he quite liked it and was very grateful to her for thinking of his well being and going through all the trouble to brew two potions to help his hand, and he thought it showed how good of a friend she was. He was simply disappointed that he hadn't hidden the fact that his hand was still bothering him better from Ron and Hermione. He had been intending to keep it from them to prevent them from having to worry about anything else. Especially since Harry had thought they wouldn't be able to do anything even if they did know, meaning there wouldn't have been any point in telling them.

Harry worked his way through his gifts for the better part of an hour; pleased to see that Ginny hadn't gotten him anything since he hadn't gotten anything for her, or at least so far he hadn't found one from her.

He thought it might have been a bit uncomfortable for her, and him, if he had gotten her something with how distant they were with each other, especially if she had not gotten anything for him. Of course, there was the same possibility if he hadn't gotten anything for her and she had, but he would rather take that chance than the other.

Harry, without really looking, grabbed a small, badly wrapped, package off the every smaller growing pile and immediately dropped it as he felt it squirm in his hand.

Harry looked down in shock at the package, which was now looked like a fish out of water wrapped in dirty paper, and was instantly aware of who it was from. Scrolled across the paper were four words: "to Master from Kreacher" Harry shot Ron a sideways glance, who shot one of his own at Harry then to the package.

Remembering the maggots that were in Kreacher's gift of the last year, Harry carefully picked up the moving package, quickly walked up to the window, opened it and threw whatever he was holding out.

"I don't even want to know what that was." Harry said, closing the window before too much snow was let in

"Knowing Kreacher it was probably a mouse, or worse, one of the various small, and poisonous, magical creatures that live in that house." Ron said, shaking his head "Hey, what'd you get from Mum and Dad?"

"The usual; a sweater and a whole lot of fudge." Harry said, sitting down on his bed and Ron nodded, having gotten the same thing

Harry took the second to last parcel from the end of his bed and opened it. What met his eyes was a blood-red, leather, jewelry box that reminded him greatly of the one Hephzibah Smith used to keep Slytherin's locket in; this resemblance only piquing his interest as to what was inside. Within the silk interior of the case was a highly polished golden pocket watch with a long, very fine, chain. Engraved on the front of the watch were two letters, H and P.

"You got one too!" Ron exclaimed, nodding towards the watch

"What'd you mean?" Harry said thickly, removing the watch and clicking it open with his thumb, studying the face

"I mean I got one as well, only, I'm guessing yours doesn't have R W on it." Ron said, and Harry shook his head

"Who're they from?" Said Harry, still studying the watch, it didn't seem to have any abnormal qualities, it just looked like a normal pocket watch

"That's the odd bit, mine didn't come with anything saying who it was from, and so unless yours came with something like that, we don't have any way of knowing."

Harry closed the watch, put it back in its box and set it along with the rest of his presents. He wasn't sure what to think of a gift with no name attached, the last time it had happened it had turned out to be Sirius who had given him his Firebolt. This time, however, both he and Ron had gotten the same thing, with their initials engraved on them no less. Though, it didn't look any more dangerous than the Firebolt had when he got that. So for now he would be cautious about using it or wearing it on his person.

"Let's get dressed and get down to breakfast, Mum always makes the best stuff on Christmas." Ron said, practically jumping out of bed, and Harry's eyes widened as the blue smoke, which was still floating at the ceiling, followed him

"Ron," Harry began, curious "Take a few steps this way."

"Umm, okay," Ron said, confused, and he took two steps forward, again, the smoke following him

"Ron… look… above… you…" Harry got out between laughs

Ron jerked his head upward and grimaced, then returned his gaze forwards and started for his chest of drawers, grumbling the whole way.

"Go on, open the one those two gave you, let's see what those two gave you, we'll see if you think it's as funny when you have a cloud of smoke following you." Ron said huffily

Harry appeased Ron's request without a word, took up Fred and George's present and began to open it once again. He managed to get all of the wrapping off without anything adverse happening, but, so had Ron. His box looked different from Ron's; however, his had a lid. Harry grasped the lid and lifted, flinching as he did, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to look at the contents of the box and inside was a silver ticket just like Ron's. It too was good for twenty Galleons worth of stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry picked up the ticket and flipped it over with his fingers. On the back was a note, which he proceeded to read aloud.

"Wish we could have seen his face." Harry read and Ron let out an angry growl

"Those stupid GITS!" Ron yelled as he wrenched one of his drawers open and started pulling out clothes


	48. Interesting conversation

As Harry and Ron headed down stairs for breakfast Ron grumbled to himself about the blue smoke that was following his every step which had been contained inside his gift from Fred and George. Harry still found what had happened to be very humorous, although he was trying to hide it for Ron's sake.

"I tell ya' Harry, they're only doing this to me because they don't have anyone else to do it to anymore, especially without Percy here." Ron said, waving his wand to try and vanish the smoke "Well, was worth a try."

"I wouldn't worry Ron, we're only here for another week or so, it shouldn't be that bad." Harry said reassuringly and Ron gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe a word of it and knew Harry didn't either

The two had neared the bottom of the stairs when they met someone coming up from the kitchen, Ginny.

Both Harry and Ginny instantly stopped dead in their tracks, each staring at the other; Ron only having stopped because he no longer had anywhere to go.

Harry and Ginny kept staring at one another, with Ron somewhat between them, all of them unsure what they should do or say. Harry was particularly uneasy because of what happened the last time he and Ginny ran into each other on the stairs before he left for his search. That was one of the last times they had been together and it had been one of the last times they had actually spoken. Since then, however, everything had gone down hill, and Harry didn't even have any idea how they had, they just had and they were both taken along for the ride.

The length of time the three spent simply standing still grew longer and longer and it was evident from Ron's face that he was growing ever more uncomfortable being stuck where he was. Not quite at Harry's side, not quite in between his best friend and his sister. He was more of somewhere in the middle, looking like he couldn't decided what would be best for him to do.

"I think I'll just leave you to it." Ron said hurriedly and he slid passed Ginny as quickly as he could

Harry tried following right behind Ron to do as he was and get out of the present situation he found himself in. And actually managed it and thought he was in the clear when Ginny said something.

"This is ridiculous Harry." Said Ginny forcefully without turning around to look at him, dashing Harry's hope of getting out of this without having to say anything "We've barely spoken to each other in months, even our letters were a bit impersonal, and I don't even know why!"

Harry knew, of course, that she was right. There seemed to be no real reason for them having grown as far apart as they had or for him to be pushing her as far away as he was. Harry turned back around to face her and walked a couple of steps closer, Ginny having done the same only seconds earlier.

"I know it's ridiculous." Harry said plainly, uncertain what else he could say

"I understand that you think us being together puts me in jeopardy, and…" Ginny was saying but Harry cut her off

"And I'm right, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the people around me do seem to drop like flies, don't they?"

"Yes, I know," Ginny said, not liking what Harry said, yet knowing it was the truth "But there's no point in us avoiding each other all together if we're going to be in the same house for an extended period of time. Honestly, it's not as if us talking will make Death Eaters suddenly apparate outside the door."

Again Harry knew she was right and that talking to her on occasion wouldn't bring Voldemort's wrath down upon him or put her in any way more danger. He just couldn't do it for reasons unknown to him. It was as if there was just something inside of him preventing him from doing it, like there was some unseen force pulling him away from what he wanted the most. Perhaps it was a defense he had developed after so many of the ones he loved had gotten hurt because of him. Whatever it was, he didn't like it; however, he didn't appear to have any control over it.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat." Harry said trying to get out of this as quickly as possible and Ginny's face fell into a look of utter shock at what he was doing, leaving her there, for food

Harry began the last leg of the stairs, hating himself more with every step for not conquering the force and taking Ginny into his arms and holding her until he had to leave the Burrow. Hating himself for letting things he didn't even know what they were determine his actions, hating himself for everything that he had done wrong with Ginny.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, remembering what he had said to himself before leaving St. Mungo's "Thanks again for the locket you gave me, it saved my life back when I got hurt and had to go to the hospital."

As soon as the words left his lips Harry heard a well contained sob from Ginny then the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

Harry Screamed inside barely resisting the urge to scream aloud out of frustration and hatred, not for Ginny or himself, but for Voldemort. How much longer would he have to live without letting anyone get truly close to him for fear of Voldemort killing them or using them against him in some way?

Harry pulled an empty chair out next to Ron with much more force than was needed and sat down. He had more or less lied to Ginny when he said he was going to get something to eat. He didn't have much of an apatite to eat much of anything anymore.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked, the look on Harry's face clearly telling him there was, but Harry didn't answer and just glared at the wall

"Molly, where are Fred and George?" Mr. Weasley said bursting into the kitchen, holding something

"They haven't come down yet, Arthur, why, what have they done now?" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her hand behind her in the general direction of the blue smoke and going back to putting the final touches on all the dishes she had made for breakfast

"It's nothing like that; I just wanted to thank them for the fantastic present they gave me." Mr. Weasley said, brandishing a small black cube with nine variously colored squares on each side "It's a muggle toy and it's wonderful, you see, all these squares can move any direction you want but diagonal. I have no idea how those muggles managed it without magic!"

Mr. Weasley then proceeded to demonstrate the cube's capabilities to Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley; who was now watching her husband.

"I will say this; muggles do seem to be ingenious at times." Mrs. Weasley said, looking impressed with the toy "Oh where is Ginny? She said she'd only be a minute. I'd better go see what's taking her so long."

Mrs. Weasley set down the bowl she was mixing something in and headed for the stairs, yelling back as she did for all of them to stay out of the food. Immediately after she was out of view Mr. Weasley stepped up the one of the various bowls, dipped his finger in and tasted it.

"Mmm, some of her best." Said Mr. Weasley

Late that afternoon Bill and Fleur arrived at the Burrow, Fleur, with a less than enthusiastic attitude about being there. As Bill told them; she had been greatly looking forward to going home to France this year. Though, as Bill said when Fleur was out of earshot, he was quite glad they were not going to the Delacour's, despite Fleur being disappointed. He just couldn't stand the thought of having only Mr. and Mrs. Delacour to talk with for four days.

Shortly after Bill and Fleur, Tonks arrived, followed a few minutes later by Lupin, which caused a bit oh confusion and annoyance directed towards Mrs. Weasley. Apparently Mrs. Weasley was still trying to get the two of them together but was only proving with every new attempt to further their annoyance, and this time was no different. Mrs. Weasley had invited both Tonks and Lupin to the festivities on Christmas night and neglected to tell either of them that she was inviting the other as well.

Of course, Tonks was still vying for Lupin's affection as something more than a colleague and Lupin was still being reluctant to oblige. Or at least, that was Mrs. Weasley's assessment of their situation.

In the evening the snow fall outside had doubled and with it the temperature had greatly dropped increasing the need for more firewood and hot coco, neither of which were in short supply.

"I don't think there's a thing Mum can't make better than a house elf." Ron said, wiping his lips of some coco that was left after his drink

Harry had to agree with Ron as he took a drink of his own coco. It had the perfect mix of chocolate and milk and was the perfect warmth; he was just glad Hermione wasn't around to hear Ron's comment.

"Bring that over here boys." Mr. Weasley called them over to a corner of the room where he, Bill, and Lupin were all sitting close together with their chairs turned towards the center of the triangle they were making

When Harry and Ron got to them, Mr. Weasley and Lupin scooted their chairs closer to Bill and each conjured another then motioned for them to sit.

"I thought you two would want to be caught up to date on what's going on around the magical word too." Mr. Weasley said with a little wink

Harry and Ron eagerly sat, not wanting to miss the always interesting conversation that accompanied these particular persons.

"As I was saying, Dad…" Bill started to say in a whisper but was interrupted by Ron

"Why exactly are we talking about this over here, and why are you whispering?" Asked Ron, confused

"Because Ron, your mother doesn't like to hear us talking about it, so we have to be quiet." Mr. Weasley said

"Yes, Fleur doesn't much like it either." Bill said nodding in agreement with his father "She says that we shouldn't have anything in our marriage that could possibly make us unhappy."

"Precisely, however, since we don't get many opportunities to all get together and talk, we're going to take it." Said Mr. Weasley, turning his attention back to Bill who once again began talking

"Anyway, I've noticed that the Ministry still hasn't released the names of the other three people who were attacked the same night as the Minister, why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure why they haven't yet, I've been so busy that I haven't had much time to discuss it with Scrimgeour. Not that it really would have done any good if I had." Said Mr. Weasley

"My feeling is that they should release them and be done with it, all this secrecy is just making the public worry." Lupin said and Mr. Weasley and Bill agreed

"But you know, don't you Dad?" Ron said and Mr. Weasley nodded

"I do," Mr. Weasley Began, glancing over Harry's shoulder to see what Mrs. Weasley was doing; she was deep in conversation with Tonks and Ginny, and occasionally Fleur "Besides the two who the Prophet listed, there was Margaret Thatcher, she worked very close to the top of the Magical Law Enforcement office and was very skilled. They attacked two from there, if you remember. Then there was a very powerful Auror – Oh, I forget his name… Craig Thatcher, that's it – not a bad fellow. His is, or was, Margaret's brother I believe, and finally, Dolores Umbridge. I think we all remember her."

Harry was surprised by the last name. Surprised, really, by what he was feeling about this news. True, he had hated the woman almost from the moment he saw her at his hearing in his fifth year and she was a horrible person. Even still, she had always stayed by the Ministry, though that didn't mean much to him these days, and she had never gone over to Voldemort's side. So she couldn't have been all bad and certainly didn't deserve to die, if she indeed had. That was not Harry's thinking, however; he now found himself almost wishing she hadn't been the one to survive for what she had done to him and Hogwarts and what she had done to help label Dumbledore as a nut.

"So You-Know-Who attacked that mental old toad?" Ron said, going well above a whisper drawing some attention from Fred and George who were neither here or there and rather sitting off by themselves

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, half scorning him for what he said and half telling him to be quiet "No matter what the woman did in life you shouldn't speak ill of her in death."

"So she's not the one that made it?" Lupin asked, sounding like he wouldn't be all that put out if the answer was yes, if at all

"No, she wasn't. Only Governs was lucky, or should I say skilled, enough to get through the attack alive." Said Mr. Weasley

"It's a pity really; they all seem like they were good people from what I remember about them, well, with the exception of one of them." Bill said and Harry thought he knew who the one he was talking about was

"Do you have any idea who the new Deputy Minister is going to be?" Harry said, speaking for the first time, feeling horrible that he had been hoping that Umbridge had died, even though it wasn't wholeheartedly

"Yes, that's been known inside the Ministry's walls for some time now." Said Mr. Weasley "I suspect the Minister will make the announcement in a week or so that Patricia Governs will be the new Deputy Minister."

"Ah!" Bill said confidently "I had a feeling it would be her, I remember meeting her some time ago when she worked with you, Dad."

"Yes, she's a very bright person, and honest too, she'll be a nice change from who we usually have. She actually started out under me in the Muggle Artifacts Office, years and years ago. I could tell then that she would be working her way up quickly, and I was right."

"I'm surprised it's taken this long, for her to get there, and for the announcement." Said Bill

"Scrimgeour probably wanted to make it appear as if he were making a very thorough search before he made a decision." Lupin said

"There's that, and Governs didn't make it out of the attack unscathed." Mr. Weasley said "He wanted to wait until she was fully healed up so as not to make the Ministry look week."

"Something wrong Ron?" Lupin said a moment later, seeing the somewhat down look Ron now had

"Oh, no, it's just," Ron got out awkwardly "I just heard that there was a chance Dad would be getting the job of Deputy Minster."

With these words Lupin, Bill, and Mr. Weasley started laughing lightly and large grins formed on all of their faces.

"Oh heavens no, Ron." Mr. Weasley said shaking his head happily "I'm not the type of person they need for that position, don't tell your mother, but I was disappointed when they promoted me as high as they did."

The festivities went on for several more hours well into the night. It was nearly midnight before Bill and Fleur left and Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went to bed. Harry had a much better time than he ever expected, minus his run in with Ginny, and was only saddened by the thought that his and Ron's stay would have to end all too soon.


	49. Deceptions of a soul

It was mid January and Mr. Weasley's prediction had come to fruition. At exactly twelve-o-one on January first, Patricia Governs had been officially named the new Deputy Minister of Magic over the Witch's Wireless Network and then sworn in within the hour. This was not the only announcement to come that night however. Immediately proceeding new Deputy Minister Governs' speech of thanks for being appointed to her position, Rufus Scrimgeour had announced the renewal of the Unforgivable Curses Act.

The Act which had been originally enacted during Voldemort's first reign, but had been disbarred for the better part of sixteen years, allowed the use of the Unforgivable Curses by Ministry officials, Aurors in particular, when perusing, attempting to apprehend, or dueling anyone suspected to be a Death Eater or Voldemort's supporter.

Despite the Act's obvious holes in its design, such as a Stan Shunpike situation where someone could have the Imperius or Cruciatus curse used on them for only being suspected of being a Death Eater, the renewal was widely accepted by the public. In fact, the only people who seemed to be upset by the Act's renewal were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a handful of others they had met personally and read about in the Prophet. The three figured that none in the Order could be very happy about it either. They had no way of telling this for sure as they hadn't seen any of them since the announcement, but they were fairly certain.

"Do we have everything we need?" Hermione questioned Harry and Ron as she looked over the boys' beds; one had the locket Horcrux and the other the cup

"Yes, Hermione, we do." Harry said "It's not as if it's hard to tell. Wulfric said we only needed the two Horcruxes we have and our wands."

"Yes, I know, I just feel as if we're missing something." Said Hermione

"You always feel that way. If something's not complicated and overly involved you think we're not doing it right." Ron said matter-of-factly "Then when we do have something that is complicated you still don't think we're doing it right because it's complicated."

Harry knew Ron's assessment was all too true and he also knew from the look on Hermione's face that he would have to act quickly to prevent a fight.

"That's not…"

"What time did Wulfric say he would be here?" Harry said cutting across Hermione "I can't remember."

"He said about two-thirty I believe." Ron said, trying to help Harry and Hermione simply sighed and went back to looking at the beds

Wulfric was finally coming to see them for the first time since his appointment to Head of the Auror Office which had made him incredibly busy and unable to help them with the Horcruxes or anything, really.

He hadn't told them why preciously he was coming to see them, or why he wanted them to have both the Horcruxes ready when he got there. But he did say that what he was going to talk to them about would be vitally important to their task and would have to be done with the utmost care. He also said that they should have their wands at the ready the entire time to perform shield charms if they were necessary, which they most likely would be.

These comments did nothing to excite Harry, Ron, and Hermione about what they were going to do that day; except perhaps the fact that they would apparently be learning something that would put them that much closer to defeating Voldemort.

Without fail, Wulfric arrived at and knocked on the door of Harry and Ron's room at exactly two-thirty on the dot, not a second before or after. Harry was quick to answer the door with a great deal of anticipation and a small bit of worry in the pit of his stomach at what unknown thing Wulfric was about to do with them. He felt almost as if he were back in years past with Dumbledore waiting to embark on some new undetermined adventure of the mind that would bring his knowledge of the magical world to yet another level, and in a sense, he was.

Once inside, Wulfric did not do as he customarily did and summon his usual armchair by the fire and sit down with a merry grin. No, this time he remained standing and simply looked from Harry, to Slytherin's locket, to Hermione, to Hufflepuff's cup, and finally to Ron.

"Well, all things required for this visit to be successful seem to be present and accounted for." Wulfric said with a somewhat confusing expression the trio couldn't identify the purpose of "That is unless I am severely mistaken, which I do not believe myself to be, but I have been wrong before."

Wulfric removed his large black hat from his head and placed it atop one of the posts of the foot of Ron's bed as he walked forward to the head of the bed and turned around.

"I trust you all received the pocket watches I sent you for Christmas?" Wulfric asked and Harry and Ron's heads jerked immediately towards Hermione who's eyes were now darting between the two with a questioning look "I'll take from your reactions that you all did receive them, but did not deem it necessary to tell each other about them once you again met up here, not wanting to worry your friends with a gift with no name, am I correct?"

The three returned they're gazes towards Wulfric and nodded. Wulfric shook his head and made a very fatherly like tsking sound.

"Really you three, you have been friends so long and yet still worry even now about burdening another with things you don't think are important enough for them to know about though serious enough to hide." Wulfric said as if he reminiscing about youth more than lecturing them

"Why didn't you tell us you got a pocket watch for Christmas with no name attached?" Harry demanded trying to divert the discussion from their foolishness

"The same reason you two didn't tell me you guys got the same thing." Hermione said defensively

"A better question is why Wulfric didn't just put his name on the bloody things so we knew they weren't going posses or kill us." Said Ron

"Ah, you see; how ingenious a thought that would have been had I had it before I sent them." Wulfric said with a smile "But what I did is a bit of a family trait I'm afraid."

Harry could barely keep himself from laughing. He didn't know if he had ever heard someone make a truer statement about their family.

"As to why I sent you all the watches, since you are no doubt wondering, is because you told me that your current watches stopped when you entered Voldemort's hiding place for his Horcrux." Said Wulfric "The new ones I have given you will prevent such an occurrence should the need ever arise again, and from what my father told me, that particular charm seems to be a favorite of Voldemort's. Perhaps because Voldemort is more or less immortal through the use of his Horcruxes that time has no real meaning to him. Whatever the reason, I would expect to run into that charm again, even if you don't realize it when it happens."

Harry had never thought about the use of a watch stopping charm in this way before. But it made sense to him that Voldemort would want to use such a thing since he was, as Wulfric said, almost immortal. What was more; it was something that would cause somebody who was not meant to be in that place to feel greatly uneasy, as it had done to Harry in the beginning.

"Sir, shouldn't we get to why you've come?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of talking between the four of them that had no real purpose but for fun

"Quite right we should." Wulfric said

Wulfric moved his right foot forward a half step, grasped both of his hands around the collar of his robes and in one swift action removed them downward from his body. The fine black robes fell to the floor revealing Wulfric to be wearing a plain black, long sleeve, shirt with three buttons on each cuff that were buttoned tightly. The shirt was tucked neatly into a pair of black pants. Around his calves and going over the top of his boots were a pair of black leather spatterdashes, also buttoned tightly.

"I apologize if I alarmed anyone." Wulfric said, scooping up his robes from the floor and draping them over the head of Ron's bed "however I find it much easier to do the things that are needed when I am not wearing these cumbersome garments."

It seemed to Harry that that was all a lot of work just to remove one's robes and set them aside to make moving about simpler. Though if there were one thing he had learned about Wulfric after his time spent with him, it was that he liked to put on a show from time to time, and he had certainly done that. That was clear from the alarm he had caused Hermione, she was hardly able to shake it off.

Please allow me to apologize once again." Said Wulfric

"Why would you need to?" Harry asked before he could continue

"Because I have already spoken to you all quite a bit today and I unfortunately have even more speaking to do before we can get down to it."

"Down to what exactly sir?" Hermione said

"Goodness me, haven't you figured it out yet?" Wulfric said and the three shook their heads "I am here to teach you how to not only destroy the Horcruxes, but to do it without hurting yourselves."

It became so incredibly obvious why Wulfric was there after he said it. He wanted them to have the Horcruxes and their wands, what else would he have wanted? How could they not have seen it?

"Firstly," Said Wulfric, conjuring a black armchair just behind him and sitting down "You must understand the dynamics of Horcruxes and what happened when Harry attempted destroying one. As you know, a Horcrux is a shred of a person's soul locked away in an object for safe keeping. Although I doubt if you realize this is a truly insane thought as the shred of the soul is anything but safe in this state. The reason for this is because contrary to popular belief in both the Muggle and Magical worlds the soul is a very frail and destructible thing in most instances. There are exceptions to its weakness, of course. For example; in the case of Dementors the devouring of a soul gives them greater strength and allows them to sustain their life longer or in the event that a Dementor has been weakened by any number of things, including an attack from a corporeal Patronus, a soul would restore it to full strength. In such aspects the soul could be considered very powerful and strong, especially when you take into account that a Dementor has a less than easy time removing a person's soul form their body. Despite how easy it may appear if one were to view such a thing. None the less, a soul is a weak thing, there is even a spell or two that can destroy the soul and leave the body perfectly unharmed, in a sense performing the same act as a Dementor, only slightly different. The soul is particularly weak after being ripped in two, being ripped from the body and then being place inside an object. In reality, the soul becomes only as strong as its container, say, a locket. Easy enough to destroy and therefore would provide no protection. So why do it you may ask. Well, the reason is because you may place any number of thousands of protective charms on an item once the soul is contained within it making it almost indestructible. You see, it was these protections that harmed Harry during his attempt to dismantle the Horcrux not the soul itself. And from what I've seen and you and the Healers have told me, there were some very powerful protections placed on that Horcrux. Now you may be wondering how we are to destroy a Horcrux if they have so many protections on them that seemingly have made it, as I said, practically indestructible. This is a very good question and a very valid concern that anyone in our position would have. But fortunately for all of us, I know the secrets of a Horcurx's facade of indestructibility and how to exploit them. Everything – are you three sure you wouldn't prefer to sit down, I don't know how much longer this will take."

Wulfric paused and motioned to the foot of each bed. Ron and Hermione hastily sat, one on each bed, eagerly wanting Wulfric to continue. Harry, however, remained standing, his face clearly stating that he was fine where he was.

"Very well then. Everything depends on what charms or curses, or what have you, have been placed upon the Horcrux. The Horcrux can only be protected from things, quite stupidly said, it has been protected against. If a strengthening or hardening charm has not been performed on it to protect it from physical damage than you require no magic but can just drop it from a high point and be done with it. Likewise with any other means of destroying it, if it has not been protected against which ever way you choose, then you will undoubtedly succeed. The trick is to try and think of some way, preferably an uncommon one, to go about dispatching with the Horcrux that is different from how Voldemort would think."

"But wait," Harry said, thinking of something "Wouldn't Voldemort have used a strengthening charm on all his Horcruxes so you couldn't just smash them? And if that were the case, why was I able to destroy the diary Horcrux when I put the Basilisk's tooth through it?"

"Because, what you did was not merely running it through with some ordinary object. A Basilisk is a very powerful magical creature, and though it was only its tooth you had, there remained plenty of that magic in it allowing it to penetrate the Horcrux. I dare say that Voldemort would have never expected for one of his Horcruxes to be in the mouth of his own monster. If he had he would have done something to prevent it from coming to harm in such an event." Wulfric said and he stood from his chair and faced Ron's bed which had Hufflepuff's cup sitting upright on it "The most obvious curse for the job would be the killing curse as there is no way of protecting anything from it. Whether it be person or item. However, since we would have an entire team of my subordinates from the Auror office here in an instant and would have a bit of explaining to do if we performed that curse, we will take a different path."

Wulfric somehow reached his index finger and thumb inside his tightly buttoned cuff and retrieved his wand. He pointed his wand directly at the cup and took a short calming breath.

"If you would all be so kind as to draw your wands and take up positions around me." Said Wulfric "Ms. Granger if you would take my left, Mr. Weasley my right, and Mr. Potter if you would be opposite me on the other side of the bed."

The three friends obediently obeyed Wulfric's instruction, drew their wands and took up their assigned positions.

"Thank you," Wulfric said as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up to mid forearm "Should any of you notice anything that alarms you in any way do not hesitate to perform a shielding charm the instant you do, are we clear?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and did as Wulfric and pointed their wands at the cup; hoping they were ready for what came next.

"First we must give a few tests to the protections to see what Voldemort has thought of, he has a small tendency to overlook weaker forms of magic, so we shall begin there." Wulfric said, gripping his wand tightly "Diffindo!"

Before he even knew what he was doing or why, acting purely on instinct, Harry pointed his wand at Wulfric and cried "Protego!" Instantly the invisible counter measure from the Horcrux was deflected and the small window, that Harry enjoyed staring out of so much, shattered. Most of the glass was sent out into the street yet some still was sent strait back at Harry, as he was the closest. Harry's heart was beating fast; he could hardly believe what he had done or that he reacted as quickly as he did.

"Thank you Harry, that was preciously why I wanted you where you are." Wulfric said without the slightest hint of distress "I did not think that spell would work, but you must start off by testing the waters with these sorts of things."

"Wulfric," Ron said unsurely "Can't we just use whatever spell Dumbledore did when he destroyed the one he had?"

"We could, but I find it better to try a simpler answer first, and the spell Dumbledore performed was very difficult. Not to mention there is no way of telling whether or not this one had different protections on it than the other to prevent its use. After all, they were made some time apart and Voldemort might have changed his tactics since."

"Couldn't we at least try what Dumbledore did, and then if it doesn't work try something else?" Harry asked

"If that is what you wish, then yes, we will start there." Wulfric said, once again pointing his wand at the cup, having lowered it "Animus Perfectus!"

Black Light shot from the tip of Wulfric's wand and just before reaching the cup took the form of two dark hands and grasped it tightly. The hands looked as if they were strangling the cup and then quite suddenly the cup began to glow so intensely that it filled the room with a bright light and hurt the occupant's eyes. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open and on the cup and his wand out in front of him in case this went wrong; and then he noticed something. The black light was still connected to Wulfric's wand and his wand arm was shaking violently. Yet strangely he still had an indifferent look on his face. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Harry from what he could see through his squint.

On and on the hands grasped the cup and on and on the cup glowed. For minutes it went on, no end appearing to be in sight, and as suddenly as it all had started, everything stopped. The cup ceased glowing and Wulfric lifted his wand the black light vanishing as he did along with the hands thereof.

Wulfric dropped his hand with his wand held in it to his side and let out an almost tired sigh.

"It does seem your suggestion has worked, I must apologize, I do have a problem with over thinking things. My father always said so." Wulfric said and he turned himself about to face the locket lying on Harry's bed

"What was that you used?" Hermione asked a bit stunned by what she and the others had just seen

"It was merely one of the spells I told you about that can obliterate a person's soul without so much as leaving them a scratch. It is very dark magic, just like a Horcrux." Said Wulfric

"But sir, if it can really do that, then why isn't it…"

"An unforgivable curse?" Wulfric finished her sentence and she nodded "For two reason: One, it can be deflected, very difficulty, but it can none the less. Two, it is one of the scarcest know spells in the world and can be used by less than a hundredth of the people who do know about it."

"I don't think that should have anything to do with it, it still should be outlawed." Hermione said vehemently

"I am not disagreeing with you Ms. Granger, I am only saying that I would doubt it if four people even in the Department of Mysteries knew of this spell. So why would the Ministry outlaw something they do not know of? I guess that is a third reason."

Hermione didn't look like she really liked Wulfric's answer, though couldn't really argue with it either, and simply said nothing.

Wulfric told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he had determined from the last Horcrux that Voldemort had most likely not changed the way he had protected his Horcruxes from one to the other and decided to try the same spell on the locket first time. Sure enough, when Wulfric tried the spell on the second one it reacted almost the same way as the first had. And in no time at all they had successfully dispatched with two more pieces of Voldemort's soul putting them two steps closer to their ultimate goal of ridding the world of Voldemort.

"I really must be going." Wulfric said as the sun started to set outside the widow which they had fixed, Wulfric having stayed for a few hours to talk

Wulfric straightened the collar of his robes, vanished his armchair, and took his hat from the post of the foot of Ron's bed.

"Must you already?" Harry said disappointedly, watching Wulfric fiddle with his hat until it was at the exact slanting angle

Harry had lost track of the time and still wanted to speak with him.

"I'm afraid I must, I've probably spent longer here than I should of already." Said Wulfric and he headed for the door

"Before you leave sir," Hermione said, quickly stepping in front of him "When you first told us who you really were you said that the story of who your mother is was a story for another day, well this is another day, isn't it?"

"So it is Ms. Granger, however I am sorry to say it is not that day, good evening." Wulfric said and he walked around her and out the door


	50. Taking something

The weeks since Wulfric had shone them how to destroy the Horcruxes had dragged on incredibly long for Harry. Every day seemed like it took an eternity that would only end with an uneasy night's sleep. Things had been going so swimmingly when he had been at the Weasley's. He had never once had a night that wasn't restful during the entire duration of his stay. Since he had returned to the Hippogriff Inn, however, he had returned to his same pattern of stress filled days and restless nights peppered with the occasional nightmare about things he had heard of from Wulfric or read in the Prophet or just plain worried about. He hadn't realized how bad things had gotten until he started off staring out the window before he went to bed one night and didn't stop till the next morning. He had been so lost in all his thoughts and worries that he never noticed the night drifting away. Everything seemed to be going badly, despite having destroyed two Horcruxes. They were all at a loss for ideas on how to further the search for the Horcruxes and they could do nothing to help the war against Voldemort except what they were already doing, which wasn't much in Harry's opinion. And without having any kind of progress and for all intensive purposes having hit a brick wall that no amount of magic could undo; Harry felt about as useful as a Flobber Worm to a lettuce farmer.

The only thing that could possibly be thought of as a good thing in the present state of things was that Hermione's almost fanatical schedule for Harry soaking his hand in her potions was greatly helping. Though even that did little to help Harry's spirits, especially when the news came that Voldemort had finally grown powerful enough to set plans into motion on a broader scale and he had started branching even further outside of Britain.

Soon after that news, came the news that Death Eaters had assassinated Ministry Officials in five other countries, including the French Minister of Magic. Then, only two days ago, came international news that Hermione in particular took very hard.

Victor Krum reportedly lay in a Bulgarian hospital critically injured after he and a few of his colleagues were attacked by Death Eaters. From what the story said; Krum had been working for the last few months to help organize a group to fight against Voldemort should the conflict reach their home country in a big way. This apparently had been the reason he and the others were attacked, and according to one of the ones with Krum when the attack occurred who hadn't been as injured; Krum took out two Death Eaters and killed another before being taken down himself. But, he was still doing very poorly and there was no word on when, or if, he would recover.

Harry sat, or rather plopped, on his bed, put his face in his hands and began to rub his forehead. He and Hermione had decided to have the day's Occlumancy lesson directly after breakfast and it had been a particularly brutal session that hadn't ended until nearly lunch time. The reason it had been so very brutal was of how far along Hermione was getting with the skill of Legimency.

Hermione had always been better at breaking into his mind than Harry had been at keeping her out. But as of late she seemed to be taking leaps and bounds in ability, whereas he was still taking small steps. Neither of them was quite sure why it was happening, just that it was, and that it was causing Harry more than a little frustration. Before, he could count on at least one total block of Hermione on a bad day, now he couldn't even be guaranteed that on the best of days.

Harry wearily stood and headed for his usual spot before the window, realizing he would much rather stand and watch the comings and goings of the people outside than sit pointlessly on his bed. Also, the last time he had had nothing to do and sat down on his bed he had ended up laying down, falling asleep, and then being attacked by Voldemort by means of their strange connection, which he still didn't fully understand, for information. So, he thought it might be better if he just remained upright.

Harry stared out the window with malcontent permeating every fiber of his being. This was what his life consisted of anymore. He woke up in the morning, had breakfast, did a little reviewing of the spells in the book Lupin gave him for his birthday, stared out the window, had lunch, practiced Occlumancy, did some brainstorming with Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes, had dinner, sometimes, stared out the window again, and went to bed; only to start the whole process all over again the next day. Sure, the events in between meals were not always in the same order, this didn't mean much to Harry, however. He was still doing the same thing every day, and had been for longer than he cared to think about. He had to admit that nothing he did held the same appeal for him that it once had, especially staring mindlessly out the window. He had never really liked doing Occlumancy, of course, but now it just seemed like something that's only point was for the heck of it. He knew that this was far from what the real state of things were and that he needed it, but that didn't keep it from seeming that way any the less. What he wouldn't have given just to go to class and to play a little Quiditch against the Slytherins.

Something had to change and it had to change soon, Harry knew that much. As to how or when it would change and who all it would involve, he didn't know. Though he did know it was coming soon. He couldn't explain how he knew this, just that he did and that he had a strange feeling that he had had only a few times in his life before, and every other time he turned out to be right.

After not long, Harry's watching of the various people who'd entered his range of vision was interrupted by Ron who was there to tell him that Hermione thought he needed to get something to eat after such a rough session, and as always, she was right.

Harry was rather hungry. For some reason, straining himself mentally made him overly prepared to receive nourishment. Though oddly, he never felt much like eating when he was as prepared as he now was, and if the decision was his to make he wouldn't eat. Although fortunately for him, the decision would never be his to make as long as Hermione were around to make it for him.

Despite not really wanting to eat, Harry went along with Ron just the same. There was, after all, no point in resisting or putting up a fuss about it. It was what was best for him and he never actually minded eating once he got down there, and he knew both of these facts, he just didn't want to go.

Even though they sometimes forced him into things he didn't want to do, Harry thought he was truly lucky to have Ron and Hermione by his side helping him along the entire way. He'd probably have starved to death by now if it weren't for Hermione after how many times he'd gotten into stretches where he didn't feel like eating for weeks on end, and he most definitely would have gone insane from everything he was trying to deal with if it weren't for Ron. He owed them so very much and would one day repay them in full for everything they had ever done for him.

Even as he thought it, Harry knew in his soul that the day when he would be able to repay the best friends anyone could ever ask for was far off. In fact, he knew that even when that day did eventually come, there was the all too real possibility that they wouldn't all be there to enjoy it.

Harry shook the thought from his head with conviction as he sat down at the small table in the corner with Ron, at which Hermione was already seated combing over every page of that morning's Daily Prophet.

This table was now officially theirs and theirs alone. Or so they had been informed by Ms. Marry upon their return to the Inn. Ms. Marry and Mr. Frank had place a reserved sign on it in their absence and would no longer allow anyone but the three of them to sit at it. They said it was a gift for staying with them for as long as they had and being so nice to not only them, but to everyone who entered.

"There has to be something in here somewhere that tells us how he's doing!" Hermione said frantically, flipping to the next page of the Prophet

"Hermione," Ron said calmly, grabbing the top of the paper "I'm sure if there is anything new on how Krum is doing they'll be putting it on the front page. So it does you no good to fret about finding some kind of information buried on the back pages of the Prophet. Krum'll be fine, he's tough, and, he's not about to let anything stop him from bringing the Quidditch World Cup home to Bulgaria at least once."

Ron took the paper from Hermione and set it on the table, and then scooted his chair right next to Hermione's; allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You're right Ron, they're not going to say anything until there's a serious change in his condition. I'm just searching pointlessly." Hermione said, how much she still cared for Krum evident on her face, even if it wasn't anything more than as a good friend anymore

Harry had known for a while how Hermione felt about Krum. So he wasn't surprised in the least by how she had been acting since she found out about him. What did surprised Harry was how Ron was reacting to the situation. Harry had expected for him to react far different than he had, he had expected him to be filled with jealousy and contempt for Krum making Hermione worry terribly about him despite not having seen her in more than two years, at least to his knowledge. Yet he was doing quite the opposite. He was being supportive of Hermione and was comforting her whenever she needed it. He was doing the exact opposite of what his normal character dictated.

It was at this point that Harry realized that he was not the only one who had changed. Ron had too, and he was now no longer the person he used to be, not entirely anyway.

"Eat something Harry." Hermione said sternly, lifting her head from Ron's shoulder and seeing that he was merely sitting there

"I'm not really hungry." Harry lied, staring at the plate of food that had been set before him

"Don't lie to me Harry, I know you're always hungry after our lessons, you just don't want to eat." Hermione said, adding a stern look to the tone of voice "Now eat something before Ron and I make you."

Harry sighed, picked up his fork and skewered one of the sausages that sat on his plate; resigned to eat, knowing full well that he wouldn't be leaving that table until he did.

Harry knew that he would be thankful to Hermione in the end, after he had eaten and was full, that she made him eat like she always did. But for now he simply wanted to be angry at her for not letting him make his own decision on whether or not to eat.

The rest of that day went much as most of the days went for Harry. The only thing that made it in the slightest way abnormal was that once in a while Harry would get a strange tinge of pain in his head which he couldn't find the source of. He thought it felt almost like a weak form of Legimency was being performed on him without anyone there, and at the same time, thought it felt much different. Hermione said that his mind was probably just taxed more than they knew and it might still be a little strained, though Harry wasn't so sure.

Harry entered his and Ron's room with but one thought on his mind, and that thought was sleep. The day had seemed to take even longer than they normally did, it wasn't even nine yet and he was still exhausted, something that was rarely happened when he stayed up well past midnight. The tinges of pain had stopped only an hour ago and his mind was all the better for it, at least, he hoped they had stopped. They might have only taken a prolonged pause, but he would have rather not thought about that possibility.

Ron and Hermione were still awake and downstairs and probably wouldn't be going to bed for a while. Harry didn't know what exactly they were doing, and figured they were most likely making, what they thought, was a good use of their time alone. Though, that was another possibility he would have rather not thought about.

Harry, without so much as removing his glasses or shoes, fell face first onto his bed, ready to have rest's sweet embrace grab hold of him; which happened almost immediately. The next thing he knew he was dreaming blissfully about something involving Ginny, and then, everything changed very suddenly like it had some many times before.

He was staring down at a pair of skeletal white hands on the back of a large, black, armchair in front of a roaring fire. He knew what this room was and he knew it far too well, far better than he ever would have wished to know it.

"Well, well, Potter, it is about time." Voldemort's voice rang clearly in his ever cruel tone "I was beginning to think you were never going to bed, you must get your rest you know, its essential for your health."

Not again, Harry thought, why can't he just leave me alone, what does he want from me!

"Nothing much this time Potter, in fact, this time I'm not doing this because I want something from you. But by all means, do try to employ your awe inspiring Occlumancy skills on me. I will be done long before you manage to drive me out, especially with how your head is feeling." Voldemort said with a bit of an audible smirk, almost as if he were telling Harry he was responsible for how his head felt

Voldemort looked up, gazed into the fire for a moment and turned around to face a very old, cracked, mirror that was hanging on the wall. Harry now had a perfect view of Voldemort's face which he noticed was smirking evilly at him.

He couldn't focus on that now, he needed to concentrate on getting Voldemort out of his head.

"Now, Potter, you're not being a very kind host." Voldemort said with a small chuckle "I a merely here to inform you that I am going to take something that you hold very dear and to assure you that you will never be able to retrieve it. I do hope that you have said your goodbyes before I take it from you, I wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life, however short it may turn out to be, in regret for having not."

Voldemort let a smile cross his face with a certain amount of malicious happiness that only proved to distort his features. He then laughed one final time, obviously satisfied with his message, and ended the dream.


	51. A thing taken

"Get in here Wormtail!" Voldemort said forcefully, turning from the old mirror he had been staring at. The satisfaction he was feeling evident with every curve of his twisted smile

"Yes, my Lord, what do you require?" Wormtail said as he entered the room and knelt before Voldemort and bowed his head, unwilling to look at his master

"Why do you not look at me Wormtail? Is it because you are afraid I will see your doubt in my plan if you do." Voldemort said with a disgusted sneer "I know it is, you are even more foolish than I thought, trying to hide your doubt from me, the Great Lord Voldemort!"

"Forgive me my Lord, it is simply that…" Wormtail tried to say and was cut off

"It is simply that you are thinking when you are incapable of doing so correctly!" Voldemort spat

"But my Lord, all your recent endeavors have failed; Severus bringing Potter to you, the capturing of the Ministry, might it not be better to wait a bit longer?" Wormtail said in a weak, fear filled, voice

An angry glint filled Voldemort's eyes and he scoffed, half angrily, half mockingly, but the glint never leaving his eyes.

"Poor, naïve, Wormtail," Voldemort said, shaking his head and Wormtail chanced a glance up only to see Voldemort grimacing at him "You honestly think that these instances you speak of were failures, it would be laughable if it were not for your incredible stupidity! I admit my plans for the Ministry did not go perfectly, but it was by no means a failure! As for Severus bringing me Potter…" at this point Voldemort actually did laugh, and loudly "Severus carried out my plan exactly how I wished. I never had any intentions of him defeating Potter, let along bringing him back, not that Severus knew this. He was merely my unwitting test for Potter. I knew Potter was stronger than when last we met, I simply used Severus to tell me just how strong, and he did it exquisitely."

"So, you were not truly growing impatient of waiting to kill the boy?" Wormtail said shakily, ducking his head back down

"Of course not," Voldemort sneered "It has been my intention all along to wait for Potter to come to me, which is preciously what he will do once we accomplish our next task, and we will undoubtedly accomplish it. Those pathetic excuses for Wizards and Witches won't know which direction to run first."

"You are very wise, my Lord," Wormtail squeaked feebly, getting to his feet

"Save your breath, I do not need a worm like yourself telling me things I am already aware of!" Voldemort said and he walked around to the front of his large armchair and sat down "Now, summon Lucius immediately and return here with him."

"Yes my Lord," Wormtail said and he quickly scurried out of the room

Within no more than ten minutes, Wormtail returned with a tall man with long, white-blonde, hair, and both Wormtail and the man knelt in front of Voldemort and bowed their heads.

"You sent for me my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, looking up at Voldemort, Wormtail still refusing to do so

"Yes Lucius, I did indeed. It is time for you to come out of hiding and fulfill the task I have set for you all those many months ago."

"It will be my honor to carry out your will my Lord." Malfoy said, dipping his head and bringing it back up, as if bowing

"Go now Lucius, I will summon the rest of my Death Eaters so you may lead them. Do not fail me."

"I will not fail you my Lord." Malfoy said as he stood and headed for the door

Malfoy had grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and had pulled the door half-way open when he paused and looked back at Voldemort.

"My Lord, what of my wife and son?" Said Malfoy, trying to hide his concern for them

"You will inform Draco to perform histask as soon as you have finished yours." Said Voldemort and Malfoy nodded "I will join you before the end, and I will bring the Two. I have been waiting for this for many a year and I intend to see it when it is finally accomplished."

"Yes, my Lord, I'm sure it will be a moment long remembered as one of your greatest." Malfoy said, reaching to the back of his neck and pulling a hood over his head and exiting the room

"Give me your arm Wormtail!" Voldemort said a moment later and Wormtail offered it to him

Voldemort roughly pulled back his sleeve of his right arm revealing the Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm, drew his wand, and pressed the tip firmly to it. Instantly the mark changed color to an emblazoned red and Voldemort removed his wand.

"Join Lucius Wormtail, you are going with them." Said Voldemort and Wormtail rose to his feet and headed for the door, mumbling something under his breath

Voldemort almost jumped out of his chair to his feet, pointed his wand at Wormtail, cried "Crucio!", and Wormtail fell screaming to the dirty floor mere inches from the door.

"I grow weary of your doubts and cowardice!" Voldemort yelled, keeping his wand trained on Wormtail as his screams grew ever louder "Again you think I do not see what you are truly thinking! I know you are afraid to go and doubt that this will work despite all my planning you fool!"

Voldemort continued to torture him for several minutes until he finally lifted his wand and glared at the pathetic mass sprawled in front of him that was a man.

"Perhaps, all you need is a little courage, and I can provide you with that." Voldemort said, no longer yelling, his voice sounding almost pleasant "Imperio!"

Wormtail's entire body began tensing and he clenched his teeth tightly as Voldemort took control of him; then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped and Wormtail got spryly to his feet, bowed to Voldemort and left him alone in the fire lit room.

Malfoy apparated onto a street outside a building with its windows and door boarded up, dozens more like it in every direction. He looked all around the dark, empty, streets of Hogsmeade with gratification at what his Lord had turned this trash hole into as he waited for his fellow Death Eaters to start arriving. And arrive they did, and quickly.

One by one Death Eaters started apparating by Malfoy's side and all over the village. A continuous series popping sounds that signaled a new apparation sounded all over Hogsmeade for close to twenty minutes, and by the end, the streets were littered every few feet by another hooded figure.

Finally, new apparations ceased and the Death Eaters began converging on Malfoy, who was standing outside the old Zonko's Joke shop, and started to form a large circular crowd around him. On and on new ones came from every corner of the village until there were more than fifty Death Eaters crowded together in the small street.

"My friends," Malfoy announced loudly, unafraid of who heard him "Tonight we do what the Dark Lord has been working towards since his glorious return to us more than two years ago. Some of you are old followers; some are new followers that have come to see the wisdom of the path our Lord has set before us, but we are all lucky to have been chosen for this great honor."

With Malfoy's words came excited cheers from the crowd, causing several people who brave enough to still live in Hogsmeade to pear out their windows. The flurry of curtain openings was followed by more than a few panicked gasps followed by the laughs of the Death Eaters.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Malfoy called and one of the smaller Death Eaters with long black hair streaming out of the back of their hood quickly made their way to him

"Ah, dear Lucius, how have you been?" Bellatrix Lestrange said with a small laugh

"Very well, thank you." Said Malfoy "But that is for a later time. Should I be killed, you are to take command until the Dark Lord arrives."

"It will be my honor." Said Bellatrix and she drew her wand and returned to the crowd

"Now!" Malfoy cried, also drawing his wand "To reclaim Hogwarts for its true master!"

Despite being very close together, the Death Eaters started moving swiftly through the various streets towards Hogwarts. As they went, they split up and moved onto side streets that led them to the same ultimate destination, spreading fear even further throughout Hogsmeade. Their splitting up made it far easier to increase their speed, yet they never moved faster than a brisk walk. It was some way to even the grounds of Hogwarts, let alone the castle, but in no time they had joined back into one very large group and were on the Hogsmeade High road, it was all within sight now. They were a mere forty yards away from the start of the grounds and already they could see that the Aurors were aware of their presence and were scrambling. They had no idea what to do; they clearly had never anticipated on an attack this large. They were more than out numbered, they would be massacred in no time at all and then there would be only a handful of Professors and a useless mass of students left.

They were only ten yards away and they could hear one of the Auror's worried voices telling someone called Blancher to run as quickly as they could to inform the Headmistress.

Malfoy knew the Auror who was saying it, he could see her. It was Nyphadoria Tonks, a pink haired twit who had been at the Department of Mysteries and helped land him in Azkaban for a year. She would be his; he would have his revenge on her for what she helped do.

"Why are you all stopping!" Said Malfoy as loud as he could, seeing all the Death Eaters, who were going at a much faster pace than him, skid to a stop before they reached the border of the grounds

"We can't get through, there's a barrier Malfoy!" One of the Death Eaters at the front replied, as the some twelve, fear racked, Aurors began to fall back further into the grounds where they could more easily defend themselves

"Dispense with it then, Avery!" Malfoy yelled, sounding annoyed at his thickness and he pointing his wand over the other's heads "Obex Attero!"

A thick beam of orange light shot out from Malfoy's wand and connected with the invisible barrier at the exact spot where the Hogwarts' ground started, illuminating a large area of the barrier.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, help me!" Malfoy scorned the group and immediately there were dozens more beams of light connected to the barrier making an enormous section visible

They were taking to long in Malfoy's opinion; everyone in the school that mattered would know they were there by now and would put up a formidable fight if given the chance.

It didn't take long before the school's barrier was down and the Death Eaters were advancing on the out numbered Aurors and the castle. They would be entering the school and well on their way to dispensing with the teachers in a matter of minutes. And then, they could rouse all the little kiddies to great their new headmaster; depending on how much trouble they were given, that was.

As the Death Eaters came nearer to the castle they saw the small group of Aurors blockading the large oak front doors with their wands out in front of them and mingled conviction and fear on their faces. They were clearly planning on taking this skirmish to the death, and they would get no objections from the Death Eaters. Then, quite suddenly, the cease fire was over. Both sides started screaming spells at the top of their lungs sending them strait at their adversaries while at the same time trying to dodge ones that had been fired at them.

The Aurors proved of better aim from this distance, however, they had immobilized or killed six Death Eaters and disarmed another seven in a matter of moments. But it didn't matter, they were too greatly outnumbered, half of them had already been hit before being able to hit anyone themselves. What was more, the Death Eaters were advancing upon them quickly, they would be overtaken within minutes.

Malfoy had Tonks in his sights, she wasn't looking at him; she was too preoccupied with someone else. He had her; she would die at his hand. Malfoy happily sent a killing curse at the pink haired women who noticed it at the last moment and fell to the ground to avoid. Before she even reached the ground, Tonks yelled "Stupefy!" sending a jet of red light at Malfoy. Malfoy easily deflected the stunning spell and was about to take another shot at Tonks when he noticed something very large flying towards him and the other Death Eaters out of the corner of his eye.

Malfoy didn't wait to find out what it was that was about to smash them, he simply dove out of the way and ordered the others to do the same. Malfoy had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when the largest pumpkin he had ever seen hit the ground and splattered everyone present with bits of it.

Malfoy wiped the pumpkin from his hood in order to once again be able to see and searched in the direction from which the pumpkin had come. There, running towards the castle carrying another huge pumpkin on his shoulder was a man more than twice the size of normal.

The man spun around once and thrust his arm with the pumpkin forward launching it at the Death Eaters, most of which were still trying to get back to their feet, including Malfoy.

This time, the Death Eaters were not as lucky and the pumpkin landed on one and hit two others in the head with large chunks of the rind and knocked them over.

"Wha' are ya' ruddy doin!" Rubeus Hagrid yelled to the Aurors, continuing to run as quickly as he could towards them "Ge' in the castle and help protec the kids!"

"We can't do that Hagrid, we have to keep them from getting in!" Tonks informed him loudly and hastily as she took advantage of the number of enemies on the ground by firing a few spells

"Ya' all go and help get the kids get out, I'll sta' here an take care of this lot!" Hagrid said as he got to the door and a curse barely missed his ear and he scooped a large rock off the ground and threw it at the Death Eater responsible

"But you can't do that alone!" Tonks said, deflecting a spell

"The ruddy hell I can'!" Hagrid yelled, wrenching open the door and, with one movement of his arm, pushed all the Aurors who still remained standing into the castle

Hagrid then quickly picked up the bodies of all the fallen Aurors and tossed them in and slammed the door shut, not knowing whether they were alive or dead. Hagrid turned back around to face the Death Eaters as he pulled a pink umbrella out of one of his inside pockets, a stunner bouncing off of him. The Death Eaters were still a good thirty feet away, that would give the Aurors plenty of time, he hoped.

All of the Death Eaters were now on their feet again and began laughing when they saw Hagrid had pointed his umbrella at them and put his other arm out to his side as to block the way.

"If ya' want ta ge' in yar' gonna have ta go through me, I've been livin here most o my life and I'll be damned if I see you lot take it!" Hagrid said fiercely, clenching his umbrella tightly

Malfoy stepped to the front of the group which was still laughing at what they thought was shear insanity for having an umbrella pointed at them. But he could see from the glare on Hagrid's face that he meant what he said and that there was more than what met the eye here.

"Leave the oaf to…" Malfoy started to say but never got to finish his sentence because at that moment a young girl's voice rang out with "DA, NOW!" starting a rain of spells and curses from the top of the astronomy tower

More than a dozen Death Eaters were hit instantly with a variety of spells and fell to the ground. Malfoy manage to dodge the few spells that had been sent his way and looked up to the top of the tower to see at least twenty students to be the ones attacking them.

Hagrid was also now firing off spells from his umbrella, something none of the death Eaters had expected, even if the ones he was using weren't all that threatening. Malfoy deflected two spells that a foolish redheaded girl was responsible for. This girl had also been at the Department of Mysteries, and, she was a Weasley.

Malfoy directed his wand towards the girl and shot a killing curse at her. The curse barely missed its target and hit the rampart she kept ducking behind; blowing a good bit of stone from it.

"Ya' kids get out o here!" Hagrid hollered at them, punching a nearby Death Eater, having been disarmed

"Shut up!" Malfoy said angrily, turning to Hagrid and pointing his wand at him; things had not gone at all to plan so far and he was more than a little frustrated "Avada Kedavra!"

Just as the incantation was leaving his mouth, Malfoy heard one of the kids from atop the tower yell one as well and he felt his legs collapse under him and he toppled over. He had been hit with a jelly legs curse to prevent him from finishing his curse, but it was no use, he had finished it.

Malfoy dragged his face out of the dirt and looked up just in time to see a jet of green light strike Hagrid square in the chest as several students screamed in horror. Hagrid screamed as well and grabbed his chest as he fell heavily to his knees then flat on his face.

Malfoy quickly remedied his problematic legs and struggled back to his feet while trying not to be hit by somebody's curse.

Malfoy looked down at Hagrid and knew he was dead. Everyone knew he was dead; no one could survive the killing curse. Everyone knew he was dead, that was, until he staggered back to his knees, clearly in an immense amount of pain, and seized two Death Eaters who had tried passing him and threw them to the ground with the sound of breaking bones.

"I tol… ya'… ya' weren… gettin… in…" Hagrid grimaced with every word, and swung his left fist furiously, hitting Malfoy in the face, knocking him out and sending blood into the air

"How the hell isn't he dead!" Bellatrix sneered and pointed her wand at Hagrid along with a few others who were not occupied with the students, who were still putting up a very good fight "Avada…"

"Stop!" Came a voice from behind the Death Eaters who all quickly whirled around to see Voldemort walking slowly towards them, flanked by two Dementors, the spells no longer being sent up to or coming down from the tower because all the Death Eaters had heeding their master's word and because all of the student's fear at actually seeing Voldemort

"I expected to see you all at least in the Great Hall by now and yet I find you have not even breached the castle and are fighting with mere children, disgraceful!" Voldemort said, looking from one Death Eater to another "Perhaps I was mistaken on who to have participated in this attack!"

"No my Lord, we are your best and most loyal followers." Bellatrix said, kneeling before Voldemort

"Silence Lestrange!" Said Voldemort, smiling as his eyes traveled to Hagrid on his knees, still in an incredible amount of pain

Hagrid had also seen Voldemort, and he glared at him as he clenched his teeth.

"Ah, Hagrid," Voldemort said, stepping up in front of him a few feet away and looking him in the eye "My old scape goat, I do hope you are proud of being half giant now, it would have saved your life if I weren't about to kill you."

Hagrid roared in anger and tried launching himself at Voldemort, but he did not posses the strength and feebly landed inches from him. Voldemort pointed his wand down at Hagrid and raised it back up, bringing Hagrid along with it and setting him on his knees once again.

"Goodbye Hagrid. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried

Once again Hagrid was hit in the chest with the killing curse. Hagrid screamed one last time and fell backwards onto his back; his eyes wide open and lifeless, his mouth hanging open in shock, and his face livid.

"NOOO!" Ginny Weasley bellowed as she was pulled, struggling, away from the edge of the tower by the only two of her class mates who remained, a tall, awkward looking boy, and a frizzy haired blonde girl; all of them with tears rolling down their faces.

"Leave them!" Voldemort ordered the few Death Eaters who had started casting spells up at the three, but were unable to hit them as they had already gotten out of sight "They are of no consequence, we have more important matters to attend to."

Voldemort pointed his wand at the doors and with an almost absent minded thrust, both the two large oak doors were cloven down the middle and sent flying backwards off their hinges in a shower of broken wood.

Voldemort dropped his wand arm to his side and slowly walked into the vacant entrance hall with a smile on his face.


	52. The DA's duty

Neville and Luna had to almost drag Ginny along with them as they rushed down the spiraling staircase from the astronomy tower. All three filled with panic and horror at what they had just witnessed; Hagrid being murdered at the hands of Voldemort. But it was worse than that. Hagrid had had to endure being struck by the killing curse not once, but twice; something none of them knew was even possible. They could only imagine the agony he had been in before he died. The pain must have been excruciating, and it was something they knew no one should have to go through.

They had all known Hagrid fairly well, but Ginny had known him the best and she was still in a state of shock. She was barely aware that she was moving, let alone that Luna and Neville were having to help her do it, and is was incredibility hard for them with her in her present condition.

"We've got to get out of here." Luna said, a bit out of breath as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the sound of people yelling, spells being fired and ricocheting echoing from some distance through the corridors

"What do we do now?" Neville asked Ginny, but she didn't respond and just leaned distractedly against the wall

"Ginny," Said Luna as they listened to the fighting get closer "What do we do now?"

Again, Ginny didn't respond and continued to lean against the wall with a distracted look.

"Come on Ginny!" Neville said, unusually forceful "You're the leader of the DA and most of them are out there in danger and need a leader who they can count on. So what do we do!"

"Dammit Neville I'm bloody thinking!" Ginny burst, shaking her head "I'm sorry, I… I just wasn't ready for this. Especially not for what happened t-to Hagrid."

"None of us were, but Harry told us this was likely to happen, didn't he?" Said Neville, peaking out into the corridor, the fighting was very near now, though he couldn't see it

"Yes, he did, I still wasn't ready for it" Ginny said, wiping the tears from her eyes "But you're right, the rest of the DA needs our help, let's go!"

The three ran down the corridors with their wands and nerve readied for what they were about to face. They could hardly see where they were going for the darkness that loomed without the light from the torches which had all been extinguished by the Professors to make it easier to hide the students. The only thing that guided them in their absence was the sounds of the fight that grew ever nearer.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna jumped almost half a small flight of stairs, rounded a corner and ran strait into the backend of a skirmish that was taking place between some DA members and more than a few Death Eaters.

It appeared that this part of the DA had been successful in stopping the Death Eaters in their tracks and were putting up a spectacular fight to prevent them from getting any further. Not that there was much to gain or protect past the point they were at for either side, but the Death Eaters still had to get through and the DA still had to stop them as best they could.

Both sides lit the corridor for the briefest moments with every spell and curse they cast making for a quick glimpse at the enemy followed by a short period of darkness. This made it almost impossible to figure out where their opponents were since they could easily move while it was dark, meaning they had no idea in which direction to send their next attack.

Ginny pointed her wand to where she had caught sight of a Death Eater only seconds before and, hoping they were still there, cried "Stupefy!". A jet of red light shot forth from Ginny's wand illuminating people for several feet around it, including her target. Ginny's aim couldn't have been truer; her spell was headed right for the Death Eater. But then, almost as soon as she had cast it, her spell collided with another and bounced pointlessly into the wall.

Ginny quickly ducked behind a suit of armor as the Death Eater returned the favor by sending a whirling ball of purple flame at her which she easily avoided. Already behind the armor was a seventh year Hufflepuff boy. Ginny dropped to the floor and sat with her back to the armor, just as the boy, and turned her head to talk to him.

"How are things going Ernie?" Ginny asked him

"We're really not doing that bad, in fact, I'd say we're doing pretty well, all things considered." Said Ernie Macmillan, pointing his wand around the armor and saying an incantation "But I don't think the group –look out Michael! – Gregson took is doing so well. I saw about ten Death Eaters going after them."

Ginny peered in between the armor and the wall, slipped her wand under her chin and used a full body bind on a Death Eater that had momentarily stepped out from the statue she had been hiding behind to try and curse someone Before they were able to use their curse the Death Eater's entire body immediately locked up and they toppled into another.

"I have got a plan. We have to let everyone know to jump out and perform a spell all at the same time." Ginny said, bringing her head back behind her cover in time for a curse to fly right through the space her head had been "That should make it so we have enough time to get through this and find the teachers and other students."

Ernie nodded without a word in silent agreement and both he and Ginny stood up and dashed to the other side of the hallway where there was more shelter behind an extremely large chest no one knew the point of but were very grateful for at the moment. Most of the other DA members were already on that side and it would make relaying the plan much easier.

The two performed a new spell with every step they took and sent each one towards the Death Eaters, probably only hitting one, maybe two. As they got to the wall they flattened themselves out against it next to Luna and another Ravenclaw girl, a fourth year. Ginny looked around the people that were about her, there would be enough to carry out her plan; the only problem was doing so properly.

Ernie and Ginny hurriedly started to convey what they planned to do to everyone they could. They couldn't tell everyone, however, some students weren't in earshot, not with how much noise there was and not without letting their enemy know exactly what they were going to do as well. Also, there were even some stuck ahead of where the mass of members were hiding very close to where they would all be directing their spells. Which meant that they could easily get caught in the cross fire since they had no idea what was about to happen, but, they had to take that chance.

Ginny held up her index, then she put up her middle finger as well. They would be attempting their attack as soon as she reached three, but as Ginny was about to hold up her third finger she looked back and stopped in the middle of her motion, even more dred filling her.

She couldn't see Neville anywhere nor could she see three others that had just been standing no more than five feet from her. They couldn't have abandoned her, they wouldn't have, especially not Neville. But if they hadn't, where were they? Ginny shook the sidetracking thoughts from her head and held up her third finger, she would have to find them later, if she could.

Six DA members bounded from their hidings into the flurry of spells at Ginny's signal and started casting as many of their own as fast as they could. It didn't take long before some members who hadn't been able to have the plan relayed to them caught on to what was happening and burst into the open to help the ones that were already in great danger.

Very soon after their new attack started, something met the DA's eyes that no one, including the Death Eaters, had expected.

Quite suddenly, several spells stared flying from behind the Death Eaters. At first the Death Eaters, along with the DA, thought reinforcements had arrived for them and that all the students were as good as dead. The circumstances proved to be quite to the contrary from their thoughts, however, and instantly the remaining Death Eaters started being struck in their backs with spells and curses.

Spurred on by whoever it was that had ambushed their foes, the DA roared with triumph in temporary victory and ran down the devastated hallway towards the unknown allies who had been so much help.

As Ginny ran with the DA for the group now running towards them; she knew it was a very good thing these people had come when they did. They had helped turn the tide and without them it would not have happened, the Death Eaters were too well trained and had had too great of numbers. The turning of the tide had not been completely without its cost, however. Four, possibly five, students had been hit with some sort of magic or another and were badly hurt, and Ginny was fairly certain at least one of them was dead. And unfortunately, they could do nothing to help them at the present moment.

The two groups reached one another and, again, something met the DA's eyes they had not expected. The second group of seven students was being led by none other than Neville.

"Sorry I… ran off… I went to… help Gregson!" Neville said, out of breath, nodding at a rather burly fifth year

"Yeah, I thought we were done in for sure." Said Gregson "But then came Neville and the other three and they really helped us out."

"From what we saw, they're blocking all the ways out of the school and they _were _chasing most of the Teachers and a fair amount of students towards the second floor and it looked like almost all of them were third year and below." Said Neville

"Has anyone made it out?" Ginny demanded fretfully, trying to think of what to do

"Yes, though I don't think many have, but I think we need to see if we can't help the teachers." Gregson said

"Just a moment," Ginny said before any of them acted on Gregson's idea, thinking of something

Ginny reached her hand inside her robes and pulled out an old, folded up, piece of yellowish parchment. She quickly unfolded the parchment and scanned its surface of lines and small moving dots from top to bottom searching for something unbeknown to the rest of the group. Continuously she scanned the large map as the DA watched in confusion, all but for Luna and Neville, that was, who knew exactly what she was doing.

"Perfect!" Ginny said excitedly, looking up from the map and folding it back up "The Teachers and the other students are trapped only feet from a secret passage that will lead them to the third floor, easy, and once they're up there they're only twenty feet from the One-Eyed-Witch statue and they probably don't even know it!"

"And what bloody good is getting to that old statue going to do?" Said Gregson, more than a little confused

"Because, the statue is the entrance to a tunnel to that leads to Hogsmeade," Neville said "and if we can get to it we can get a lot of people out to safety and might be able to get some help."

"We wouldn't be able to get everyone out, mind you, though we could get a fair few out, at least enough to make it worth it." Said Ginny, once again unfolding the map and taking a look at it

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Said another boy who had come with Neville and Gregson

"Okay, I think I can get us there without running into any Death Eaters, follow me!" Ginny said and she started running down the corridor, taking the lead

The DA ran as quickly as they could to keep up with Ginny as she led them through corridors that would not ordinarily be taken to get to their destination and into secret passages very few of them knew existed; all the while Ginny trying to keep one eye on the map and one eye on where she was going. They had to take a very round about way on their trek to avoid trouble at its various points. They were mostly taking passages and shorts cuts which had no set direction to them. Because of this, they ended up going as far up as the sixth floor and as far down as the dungeons and the kitchen. But never did they lose faith in their leader who they were confident knew what she was doing.

Finally, after more than ten minutes, Ginny poked her head out of a passage to see several dozens of very scared looking students huddled together behind a few worried looking teachers and Aurors. As far as she could tell the coast was clear for the time being, otherwise she figured they wouldn't all just be standing there in the farthest corner of the hallway.

The hallway had been completely stripped clean of all decorations which had all been place in two piles blocking either of the two ways out of the hall besides the passage Ginny had entered by. They had clearly done this in hopes to barricade anyone from getting to them until they could figure out what to do. Ginny figured they must have been counting on the Death Eaters taking awhile to search beyond the blockades as even the suits of armor, statues, and other assorted ornamentations would take someone barely any time at all to get through with magic. And judging from the battle they had witnessed on their way there raging on the moving staircases, as it was Friday, the Death Eaters were well on there way to being able to perform a very thorough search of the castle.

Ginny rushed into the hall from the passage for the Teachers, Aurors, and students flanked by the DA, causing them all to give a bit of a fright at first before seeing who it was.

"Ms. Weasley… Mr. Longbottom… Mr. Plugwell!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as more and more DA members burst from the passage hidden by a fake section of wall that was really a door "What are you all doing here! I announced for all students to escape if the opportunity presented itself, and I know for certain many of you had that opportunity!"

"We're here to help get you all out of here safely, that's what we're doing here!" Said Ginny, listening as carefully as she could for the sound of someone approaching, she no longer had the map out

"None of you should have, there's no telling…" Tonks said and Luna cut across her

"It was our duty to stay and defend the school, we promised Harry!" Luna said with conviction

"I might have known Potter had something to do with this, the foolish b…" McGonagall was saying but Ginny cut her off

"Look, we don't have time for this!" Ginny said a bit angrily because it was the truth, and, because she didn't particularly want to let McGonagall finish her sentence "We have a way to get you all to Hogsmeade, but the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who himself could be here at any moment so we need to go now!"

"Very well," McGonagall said, knowing she was correct "Ms. Weasley, you, the students you brought with you and the Aurors take the front and I along with the other teachers will take the rear so that we might protect the younger students!"

Before McGonagall could even finished instructing everyone in where to place themselves, Ginny, several other members of the DA, and Tonks had already started heading to the secret passage to lead the way.

Within no time at all, the large group was slowly, but surely, working their way up the tightly spiraling set of stairs inside the passage on which was room enough for only one person to walk abreast.

After a short while Tonks emerged from the passage with her wand ready should there prove to be anyone there, fortunately however, there was not and she signaled for the rest to start coming.

"All right Ginny, where are we going now?" Tonks asked, keeping a weary eye about

"Over there." Ginny whispered, filing out with the others and pointing to a statue of a humpbacked witch some twenty feet away

Tonks nodded, gave one more look around, and hurried with Ginny over to the statue. As they arrived, Ginny tapped her wand on the witch's hump and quietly said "Dissendium". Immediately the hump opened to reveal a long, dark, downward tunnel.

"Quickly, start getting everybody in." Ginny said, with a sense of foreboding

"The younger to student the sooner they go." McGonagall said, the last to exit the passage "All the students will wait at the bottom for an Auror or Teacher, once one is present, start making your way through the tunnel."

One by One the older students and the adults started helping the completely terrified first years into the tunnel followed by the equally as terrified second years.

They had gotten everyone through fourth year, who were not a member of the DA, into the tunnel along with a couple Aurors and Teachers to lead the way and were working on getting the rest down when they heard many pairs of feet walking towards them. Quickly, the remaining group started rushing everyone into the tunnel as fast as they possibly could.

"Ah ha," Said Voldemort, rounding the corner with two Death Eaters on one side and three on the other, just as Luna disappeared into the statue.

They had managed to get all but five people in since they heard the footsteps; Ginny and McGonagall among those yet to enter.

"I must say you found an ingenious way out of the castle." Said Voldemort, drawing nearer to the statue "One I should have thought of. But it will do you no good, I will dispense with the five of you here, then, retrieve the students from the tunnel, after all, there is no point in having classes come Monday if…" Voldemort stopped mid sentence as someone had reemerged from the statue and jumped from the top of it with a stunner that hit one of the Death Eaters, the person's fist lightly grazing Voldemort's face.

Neville made a loud slapping sound as he hit the hard stone floor just beside Voldemort and rolled roughly into the wall.

Before anyone could react, before Neville could even get his face away from the wall; Voldemort turned towards him with his wand pointed at his back and without a word gave it a fierce sideways swipe. Instantly Neville flew upward and was hurled in the same direction as Voldemort's wand and crashed head first into the wall with a sickening crack, more than six feet up, and bounced off.

Neville then fell back to the floor with another hard slap and lay motionless on his back with the left half of his forehead split open and blood pouring from it.


	53. Harry's worries

Harry paced frantically around his room at nearly two o-clock in the morning, racked with both worry and dread. It had been hours since he woke up in a panic over what Voldemort had told him in his dream. But even with those hours to go over it again and again in his head to try and grasp the meaning, he couldn't. What could he possibly mean by "I am going to take something that you hold very dear"? The obvious meaning was that there was an item Harry had the Voldemort wanted, but that didn't make any sense.

Harry's first mindset was that Voldemort was telling him that he was going to harm somebody in some fashion he cared about. But if that were the case why wouldn't he have just told him he was going to harm someone since he obviously thought that Harry could do nothing to stop him. Perhaps he was trying to confuse him into thinking that he was doing something far different then what he really was. Or perhaps, there really was something Harry possessed that Voldemort wished to take from him.

Whatever the case, Harry couldn't make sense of it in the least. He could think of nothing that he owned that Voldemort could possibly want that he could not get himself without the slightest bit of trouble. As for people he could care to harm to in turn punish Harry, again, Harry could think of no one that he could want to harm that was not already safe.

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix he knew, with the exception of a few, were always at the Headquarters or moving around so much they would be practically impossible to track down, like Lupin for example. And all the ones he knew that weren't moving about all the time, such as Tonks, Hagrid, or Mr. Weasley were all more than callable of protecting themselves should the need arise. After all, Tonks was an Auror, Mr. Weasley Worked for the Ministry and was usually surrounded by others who did as well, and Hagrid, well, he was a half giant. Most spells just bounced off him and he could brawl with the best of them; he proved that the night Umbridge had come for him.

Then there was Ginny, Neville, and Luna, sure they were still only students, but they could be three of the best fighters you'd ever meet if the necessity ever arose. What was more, they were the safest people in England as long as they were at Hogwarts, despite not having Dumbledore there any longer.

In fact, the only thing that kept Harry as worried as he was was that he might have let something critical slip his mind and now someone was in danger.

"Harry, will you please sit down, or at least stand still and stop pacing?" Hermione said, she was leaning against the fireplace looking rather tired, which was understandable "You've been doing that for nearly two hours now and it is getting a bit annoying."

"She's right, mate, it is pretty annoying." Said Ron, sitting down on his, looking just as tired as Hermione, if not more so

"I can't!" Harry said adamantly, turning on his heal and starting his circuit over "Not till I figure out what to do."

"I told you, we go to the Order." Hermione told him for the tenth time

"You know we can't because they said they won't help us anymore." Harry said, also for the tenth time

"This is different, isn't it? This isn't just about you, other people could be in danger too. They'd want to know." Hermione said, and she and Harry began a very argumentative discussion

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head as he listened to his best friends reiterate almost word for word an argument they had already had, having found it boring the first two times.

"Look you two," Ron said, standing from his bed, fully intending to continue his thought. Before he could say another word, however, the door swung open and hit the wall with a clatter

"Oh thank Merlin you're all safe, and already up!" Lupin said bursting into the room and quickly closing the door behind him, he was sweating more than was normal and his face was livid "That's all very good."

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded, utterly flabbergasted as to why Lupin would just burst into their room at two in the morning and not give a second thought as to why they were all still up… and fully dressed. In fact, it appeared he wanted them as such, for some reason.

"Not now!" Lupin said, snatching a loose book from the floor and tossing it over Ron's head onto Harry's bed "We're leaving, I tell you all what's going on when we get there."

"Excuse me!" Harry said, a bit outraged at being ordered around, without knowing why no less "What makes you think you can just barge in here in the middle of the night, when you thought we were sleeping by the way, and believe you can just tell us that we're going someplace? Now why are you here?"

"Not now Harry!" Lupin yelled at him with a tone that they had only heard when he and Harry had been at odds

Lupin ignored the look Harry was giving him and the distain there of and slipped past him to in between the fireplace and Harry's bed. He then drew his wand, pointed it at the book he had thrown to atop the bed only moments before and said "Portus!".

"I trust you know how to properly use a portkey, so if you would all please gather around it so that we might be on our way it would be much appreciated." Lupin said and the three obediently did as he said and took up spots around the book where they could easily grab hold of it, though Harry did so a bit reluctantly, not liking in the least Lupin coming here and telling him what to do

Harry placed his hand on the book along with the others and had expected to be transported instantly to wherever it was they were going, but nothing happened. At first he thought Lupin had not created the portkey correctly. He had only ever seen Dumbledore do it and Lupin was definitely not him. However, Harry determined what was going on, for the most part, when Lupin started to reach out his wand towards the book. This one was apparently different from the ones Dumbledore had made; this one appeared as if it had to be activated by a person's wand.

"Oh, one last thing," Lupin said, pausing his wand only inches from the book "We are going to Number Twelve Grimauld Place."

As soon as Lupin had said the name of their destination, in full, Harry knew that he must have been the one who the Order had appointed as secret keeper after they had removed him. He thought it was a good choice; he was who he had been thinking of to do it if he were to decline the position all those months ago.

After taking a final look to see that everyone's hands were firmly a hold of the book, Lupin tapped his wand on it and immediately Harry felt the familiar sensation of what felt like a large hook taking hold of him just behind the naval and dragging him skyward with great speed.

Within moments Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin landed gently on their feet in the small side street outside Grimauld Place which had already began to grow and push the houses beside it out of the way.

"Quickly, everyone inside," Lupin said, he and the others absentmindedly letting go of the book at the same time, allowing it to fall to the ground

Lupin tapped the door's knob seven times with his wand and several clicking and rattling noises began to sound somewhere within the house and the door itself and soon after the door creaked open no more than four inches.

Lupin pushed the door open and entered the house with a sense of urgency as he looked back at the empty street for any sign of someone coming. Lupin held open the door for the three friends as they followed behind him as fast they could; noticing his haste.

"Now can we know what's going on?" Harry asked as Lupin swung the door closed and relocked it with a single tap of his wand

"Just wait a further few minutes." Lupin said, heading off for the kitchen in a brisk walk "I promise, as soon as we're in the kitchen with everyone else I'll explain, we all will."

Harry stared at the red curtains that hid the horrible portrait as he thought on Lupin's statement, unsure what to make of it. He didn't have the slightest inkling as to who else would be here at this time of night that wasn't sleeping. Nor did he have any inkling of what could possibly be going on to warrant him, Ron, and Hermione to be escorted here by Lupin in the middle of the night.

Many of Harry's questions were answered strait away when he entered the kitchen and several people, most of which were battered or bleeding in some fashion, met his eyes.

Among the very tired and distraught looking group of individuals sitting at the table were a few people who stood out to Harry. At the far end of the table was Professor McGonagall and Harry noticed she had some minor cuts on her bottom lip and above her eyebrow. Tonks was not too far from McGonagall and she seemed to have been unscathed by whatever had happened, but she was rather dirty. Also near McGonagall there was Mad-Eye and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and his nose.

"What's happened?" Harry said weakly, looking around the people in front of him, almost all of which he had no idea who they were

"Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, Harry." Lupin said, shaking his head somberly

"But… wait…" Hermione said, terror filling Harry, the both of them, and most likely Ron as well, realizing that if Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts there could be only one reason everyone was here instead of there, even if the attack was over "Did Volde…"

"Yes Hermione," Lupin answered her question before she could finish asking it, the sadness he was feeling clear in his eyes "Voldemort has taken the school."

Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he received the news he knew had been coming. He could feel his legs weakening beneath him and he thought he might fall over, but somehow kept himself upright.

Harry turned back towards Lupin, Ron, and Hermione to see that Ron and Hermione looked just as shocked and disbelieving as he was sure he did. He could hardly believe it, he couldn't believe. The school couldn't be taken, not by anyone, not even by Voldemort. How could it? After all, it was the safest place anywhere in the world, nowhere was safer than Hogwarts. It wasn't possible.

As Harry tried to convince himself that the school could not have been seized, despite knowing full well there was no denying that it had, a new thought entered Harry's mind which consumed his concentration entirely.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked Lupin and indeed the whole room frantically, unable to think of anything else, wanting only to know where she was and if she was safe

"She's up stairs in the bedroom on the third landing, you can…" Before Lupin could finish, Harry had already rushed through the kitchen doors into the entrance hall as fast as he possibly could, wanting nothing more than to get to Ginny and make sure she was all right and unharmed. And if she was not, he would make whoever had harmed her suffer ten fold at his own hands, he would make sure of it.

Harry rounded the corner onto the stairs with so much speed that he was thrown off balance and had to grab the post of the banister to keep from falling over. Besides wanting revenge if Ginny were hurt, he would never forgive himself if she were. If she were hurt it would mean that all this time he had been pushing her away for nothing. He had done it in the hope that it would make her distant from him enough that she wouldn't want to be with him and would stay at Hogwarts where she was safe. Instead of with him where, even if it were only a short visit, she would constantly have been in danger. He had done it all to keep her away from him and in safe place. And yet, it was when and where he thought she was most safe that she had been in danger the most without him to protect her. He had failed her worse than he could have ever feared.

Harry reached the third landing much slower than he wanted, having tripped over Kreacher who was on his way down the stairs. When he did arrive, Harry wrenched the bedroom door open with more force than he meant to, startling the people within, and ran in to see Ginny sitting directly in front of him on the end of the bed.

Harry paused slightly as Ginny stood up saying his name with surprise and relief, and then once again ran towards her. There were others in the room besides him and Ginny, but he didn't care, nor did he even know who the others were. All of his attention was focused solely on Ginny.

The moment Harry was within reach of Ginny he enclosed her tightly in his arms and closed his eyes; she was fine. She had a few minor scratches that weren't bleeding and she was dirty, but she was fine.

Harry bit his lower lip and clinched his eyes to hold back tears as he held Ginny as close to him as he could. He never wanted to let her go; he would keep her there as long as possible.

He had wanted to take her in his arms so many times and hadn't been able to because of his own foolishness and something else he couldn't explain. He had hoped that he would be able to do it again one day, but this was not how he wanted the occasion to come about.

Even in the years to come, Harry would never be able to describe the happiness he felt at holding Ginny, it was only for a few minutes, however, those few minutes dragged on blissfully long for him. Especially after his moment of sheer terror in the kitchen when he thought that something might have happened to Ginny.

"I'm sorry; I should have been there… I'm sorry; I should have been there…" Harry repeated in Ginny's ear over and over, once again feeling like his legs wanted to collapse under him, and once again, finding a way to keep himself upright

"It's not your fault Harry, you couldn't possibly have known." Ginny said consolingly

"I never should have told you and the rest of the DA to try and defend the school, how stupid could I have been? If anyone was killed tonight it's my fault for a third time." Harry said, still whispering so that only Ginny, who cringed slightly at his words, could hear him "I should've been there to help."

"Stop it Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear "You did the best thing you possibly could have to give us the greatest chance in case there was an attack. If you hadn't reformed the DA none of us would have been nearly as well trained as we are and we wouldn't have been able to help the teachers defend the school and not nearly as many of us would have made it out. You did the right thing."

"No I didn't," Harry said plainly, unable to say anything else and racked with guilt at having them fight in his place

"Harry," Ginny said, almost as if she knew what he was thinking "You didn't force any of us to join the DA, remember? We did it because we wanted to. You told us all that we might have to fight what's more, and still we stayed, it was our decision, not yours, that put us in danger tonight."

Harry didn't answer; he no longer had the will to do so. He didn't much care what Ginny said. There may have been ways of getting around the fact that it was his fault all the times previous, but not this time. No, this was on his head and his head alone. No one else had asked, nay, ordered the DA to protect Hogwarts with their very lives if the need arose. They had done exactly what he ordered and no amount of times being told that it wasn't his fault would change the fact that it was; and he would take the blame without objection.

"She's right Harry," A girl's voice chimed almost cheerfully from Harry's right and he didn't look to see who was talking, but he didn't have to, he knew it was Luna

After a short time, Harry loosened his hold on Ginny then removed his arms from around her all together while sliding his hand down her arm and into hers. Harry grasped Ginny's hand tightly as he opened his eyes for the first time since he had gotten to her and led her to the foot of the bed where they sat down together.

Before sitting down, however, Harry noticed, with a painful tinge, that Neville was lying on his back at the head of the large bed, sleeping or unconscious, he didn't know. Though his chest was rising and falling slowly as he breathed which meant he was alive at least, despite having what Harry imagined must have been a very painful gash on his forehead.

He couldn't stand to look at him any longer than in glances. Every time he did, the sight of the dried blood covering most of the left half of Neville's face and clumped in much of his hair only increased his feeling of guilt.

"I'm glad you're here," Said Luna, addressing Harry who only then realized how odd it was to see her in the headquarters for the Order since she was neither a member of the Order or was her father, to his knowledge at least

"Thanks Luna, I'm glad I'm here too." Harry said, not meaning it. If he told the truth he would tell them that he would have much preferred to still be back at the Inn worrying about what might happen instead of knowing what happened and having to worry about who had and who hadn't survived it.

"So why are you three up here and not downstairs with everyone else?" Harry asked after both Ginny and Luna failed to say anything else, looking for something, anything, to say, not wanting to fall into silence

"It's the four of us actually." Ginny said, motioning to a love seat near the closet with a very asleep Ernie Macmillan sprawled across it, his presence there also striking Harry as odd "And because you know how the Order is, none of us are in it, and we're not of age, well, except Ernie and Neville, but even still. They just thought it best if we were up here."

"Also we wanted to be." Luna said, losing some of her already diminished cheer "Neville hasn't woken up since he got hurt. We figured it'd be better if we stayed with him; that way if he wakes up he has us around."

Ginny set her head on Harry's shoulder and he set his head atop hers and they sat thus as closely together as they could for several minutes, falling into silence. Though for some reason Harry no longer cared if they did and merely sat contently thinking over what to do next. It was his duty to protect, or in this case, win back Hogwarts. It had become his duty when Dumbledore had died.

"Ginny," Harry said, thinking of a question he would much like to know the answer to "Why didn't you use the coins to let me know there was a problem?"

"I know I should have, and I'm sorry I didn't, but by the time I knew what was going on and had rounded up the DA I was so preoccupied with everything that, quite honestly, it completely slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, there was too much going on to remember everything." Harry said, knowing that his words were very similar to the ones she had used to console him, and they hadn't worked for her, so he didn't know why he was using them then

"Harry," Ginny said a bit cautiously a moment later, sitting up strait and giving a slightly worried sideways look at Luna, who returned it "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you this, but there's something you need to…"

"Is everyone all right? Well it does appear… oh," Hermione said entering the room and faltering when she saw Neville, preventing Ginny from continuing, though not on purpose "At least most of you aren't in a bad way."

"Where's Ron?" Said Harry, noticing he wasn't with Hermione

"He's still down stairs, says he'll be up in a few minutes after he talks with his Mum and Dad a bit, after they arrive." Hermione said

"Harry, I really have to tell you something, and Hermione needs to know too." Ginny said as she turned her attention back to Harry, trying to hide the grief that had overtaken her face

"What is it?" Harry said, unsure of whether he truly wanted to know

"Y-y-you-Know-Who…" Said Ginny, the words sticking in her throat

"Ginny," Harry said, his eyes starting to refill with tears at the sight of hers doing the same

"Y-you-Know-Wh-who… You-Know-Who killed H-hagrid." Ginny said bluntly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks and Harry's face locked in an expression of utter shock, despair, and anger, he had not been at all ready for this news


	54. Wants and decisions

Before Harry even knew what he was doing he was on his feet and had already drawn his wand. His despair transformed into rage and anger that flowed through his every vein. He paced broodingly back and forth from Hermione at the door to the foot of the bed and Ginny, stamping his feet as hard as he could with every step. There was fury etched on his face and burning in his eyes the intensity of which none in the room had ever seen in him before. This was the look of a person who's only thought was revenge on the one that had caused him, and several others, so much pain and had finally been driven over the edge.

Harry clenched his teeth and fists painfully tight, so tight, in fact, that we would have wondered which would break first his teeth or his wand. Would, that was, if all his thoughts were not consumed with fantasized images of himself taking his revenge on Voldemort and all who followed him; especially images of Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew in pain. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that even when involving these people that it was wrong of him to think such a way. But the news of Hagrid's fate had pushed that part of his conscious so far out of his mind that he had no regard for it what so ever.

Harry didn't even notice Hermione begin to cry as she hurried over to Ginny to speak with her, despite her best efforts to prevent its coming. He didn't notice much of anything that was going on around him, if he anything at all. All he could do was pace and think, pace and think until he figured out what to do or he eventually got tired of his thoughts of suffering towards his foes, though he knew neither of the two solutions were likely to come. He knew, of course, that something had to be done. He couldn't very well leave Voldemort in control of Hogwarts; that much was clear. Merlin only knew what he would do to the students who remained that were the children of those who had displeased him or he just plain didn't like.

If it were possible, Harry tightened his fists out of frustration at his sheer ineptitude in finding an answer to the severe problem he found himself and many others in.

Harry let out an irritation filled grunt while swinging his wand hand out in front of him in an attempt to achieve nothing more than to show his frustration, however, the next thing he knew there was a loud bang accompanied by startled gasps and he was showered by countless wooden splinters.

Harry drew himself away from his thoughts, stopped pacing and looked to see what he had done. There in the doorway was a small bit of door still hanging on the top hinge and the rest was scattered across every part of the room; he had blown it up.

"Whatbloodyhellgoingon!" Ernie spouted, having been suddenly woken up by the racket.

"Oh, Harry just blew up the door." Hermione said in a faint voice, wiping her eyes

"What?" Ernie asked confusedly looking around the room in a daze and before he could inquire more about the situation Harry Screamed angry throwing his hands up and a nearby, empty, portrait burst into flames.

Harry grunted once more, though barely loud enough for anyone to hear, and cursed at himself under his breath for losing control. After all, it had been years since he had lost control of his magic like that. How could he ever expect to find the last two Horcruxes and destroy them, let alone defeat Voldemort, if he couldn't even control his magic after something happened? He had to keep control no matter what.

_But it's Hagrid. _ A little voice in the back of Harry's head rang clearly, causing him to clench his fists and jaw as tightly as he possibly could, trying to ignore it. He didn't want to hear it, not just then. _It's Hagrid, _the voice persisted and Harry continued to try and pay it no attention along with the pain that was now surging through both his hands and his mouth. _It's Hagrid, why should I keep control? Why shouldn't I apparate to Hogwarts right now and destroy Voldemort? The Death Eaters can't stop me, I know that. Why shouldn't I kill them all? They all deserve it._

Harry stood rooted to the spot and closed his eyes, half ignoring what the voice was saying and half agreeing with it. He had to admit to himself, even if to no one else, that what the voice was saying was what he truly felt like doing and what he believed, despite knowing he wouldn't stand a chance. He felt as if he was both invincible and the weakest he had ever been at the same time. He wanted to go and fight to the death, his and Voldemort's if necessary, and at the same time knew it was folly to do so. He would never succeed; he would only end up getting himself killed while doing nothing to further the effort to defeat Voldemort. But he couldn't think of anything else to do. What else was there to do if he and the Order did not attack the school to reclaim it from Voldemort?

As the voice continued its badgering for him to charge foolishly to Hogwarts's rescue, Harry attempted to put it, his anger, and his pain out of mind so that he might be able to think clearly. He could not however. Every time he tried, he failed, thus only proving to further his sense of general ineptitude and to make him feel more inclined to listen to the voice.

"Harry… Harry, are you all right?" Came Hermione's voice to his right and he didn't answer

How could she ask him such a question? Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't, how could he be? As far as he was concerned she warranted being ignored at the present moment just as much as everything else he was ignoring.

"Harry, you're hurting your hands." A voice that was far from Hermione's said in his left ear, this was Ginny's voice "Come on; loosen them, just a bit."

He knew perfectly well that he was hurting his hands but he could not release them as long as he was having an internal battle with his own wants. But he couldn't ignore Ginny either, not this time; he was just finding it magnificently hard to obey her. He couldn't concentrate.

Harry didn't know whether he screamed aloud or merely inside, nor did he care, but when he did his only goal was to stop the voice, his voice, and the pointless banter it was causing; that was not all it did however. As Harry screamed for the briefest moment, releasing his frustration, every piece of furniture and decoration in the room, as well as the room itself, shook violently.

Harry loosened his hands, though keeping them in fists, unclenched his jaw and moved it around a bit to alleviate some of the pain and stiffness that remained from his keeping it in such a tight position for so long. He then opened his eyes only to see several stunned faces looking back at him. They were all, no doubt, wondering what Harry had just done, and how. Though, Harry noticed when he turned and started to pace all about the room that Ernie looked the most stunned. Unlike the others he hadn't been around Harry for years, he wasn't used to strange things, even by wizarding standards, happening wherever he went.

For yet another time in a very short period Harry found himself not caring about something. He couldn't care less about the looks he was now receiving from the others. He could think clearly now that he had finally managed to stop arguing with himself and that was all that mattered. He could now start thinking of what to do next, something he had found himself doing far more often this year than he had ever wanted to.

"What's going on up here!" Ron demanded, panting from having run up the stairs, the scattered wood catching his eye as he entered the room and his stare immediately transferring to Harry; he knew what had happened. "They told ya', didn't they Harry? What happened to Hagrid I mean?"

At Ron's words it was Harry's turn to be stunned. If he knew already, how could he be so calm and speak of it as if it were nothing?

Harry turned to face Ron, fully ready to start yelling at him for not really caring about Hagrid. But when he saw Ron's face and the pain clearly visible in his eyes, he knew that it would a pointless and stupid thing to do.

Harry turned his back on Ron, ashamed for ever thinking that Ron didn't care about Hagrid. Of course he did, and it was an absurd thought to think otherwise.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry said in a whisper, not understanding how Ron could be, though, not intending for anyone to hear him

"I don't know how I can, mate." Ron said, catching Harry's words "I wasn't at first when McGonagall told me what happened. But then, I don't know, I just got that way."

It sounded to Harry like Ron didn't understand it any more than he did and that was probably true. They didn't seem to understand much of anything anymore.

After a few minutes Harry had finally un-balled his fists and had put his wand away. He had not, however, stopped his pacing which he was doing more adamantly than any other moment since he had started. Both Ron and Hermione were now sitting on the bed next to Ginny with their arms wrapped around each other. Ernie had fallen back asleep along with Luna whose glasses had fallen off her slumped over head onto her lap. Neville was still unconscious and Harry still couldn't bear to look at him for long. Then there was Ginny. She was merely sitting quietly watching Harry with mingled sadness and contentment on her face.

"Excuses me sirs and ma'ams." Rang a familiar little, squeaky voice from the door "The Headmistress askdid me to come checks on you. We's heard a terrible racket."

Harry looked up from his feet and to the door where he saw exactly who he expected to. Hopping slowly towards him with every other step to prevent tripping over the oversized maroon sweater he was wearing was a little house elf with large green, lamp-like, eyes. Aside from the sweater, the house elf was also wearing interestingly patterned mismatching socks and a couple of Hermione's home made hats.

"Harry Potter sirs! I can not tell you how happy I am to sees you again." Dobby said as he reached Harry and entered into a low bow "I was most disappointed when I had heard you were nots coming backs to school."

"Hello Dobby," Harry said almost absentmindedly before thinking of something "Why, why are you here Dobby?"

"Does Harry Potter not wishes me to be here? If he does nots I will of course leave at once, sirs." Said Dobby, his face falling

"No, that's not what I meant; it's just that I've never seen you here before."

"I camed with students and the Headmistress, sirs, they brought me heres."

"He's the one who got us out of Hogwarts, Harry." Ginny chimed in "If it weren't for him You-Know-Who would've killed me, Neville, McGonagall, and plenty of others."

"You did Dobby?" Said Harry, amazed at what new things he found out Dobby was capable of every time they met, if it were not for the circumstances he would have been that was.

"Oh yes sirs. The other House Elves dids nots want me to go help. They saids that it was not our job to fight and that we had nots been ordered to go. But I tolds them that we should nots have to be ordered and that Harry Potter would wants us to help, so I dids what I thoughts I should."

"It was incredible it was." Ernie said, launching into an explanation of what they had witnessed, having woken up again only moments before.

According to Ernie, and occasionally Ginny, they and a few others weren't able to get into the tunnel and away before Voldemort found them and Neville attacked him and got hurt. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had then readied their wands and were about to attack when Dobby appeared out of nowhere and conjured up thick white smoke that filled the entire corridor. Naturally, the smoke did not stop the oncoming attack from ensuing and what happened when it did surprised everyone they could see. Every spell and curse Voldemort and his Death Eaters used was instantly deflected directly back at their casters by some sort of magical barrier. And both Ernie and Ginny swore that they saw more than one killing curse be sent back.

Dobby then told them all to hurry down into the tunnel, levitated and took Neville down himself and before long they were crawling out into the basement of Honeydukes along with Tonks who had waited for them.

As for why Luna, Ernie, and Neville were there instead of with their families where they belonged, they explained that as well, though with heavy hearts. Luna's Father was out of the country on business for the Quibbler, and both of Ernie's parents were unable to be reached and were missing. Neville, on the other hand, was not at St. Mungo's with his Grandmother because it had been evacuated when several Dementors had found their way into it, and, his Grandmother was missing as well.

Harry could hardly believe all that had happened in just one night. He felt as if the whole world had just collapsed onto his shoulders and everyone was now looking to him for guidance and help. He knew this wasn't entirely the case, but he couldn't help but feel that every wrong that Voldemort did was his job to correct.

"What we going to do now mate?" Questioned Ron and Harry shook his head; he honestly didn't know what to do

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ernie said, looking from one to another and continuing without giving them a chance to comment "We have to get as many people together as we can and get the school back. If this really is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix than they should have plenty of people to help, at least from everything I've heard about them."

Harry admired Ernie's gusto and courage, though he knew that that sort of thing wouldn't work, not just yet anyway. And it was then that Harry realized at least where he had to begin for figuring out what to do.

"It's not that simple Ernie, there's much more to it than just getting a bunch of people together." Hermione said, sitting up straight rather than continuing to lean on Ron as to give herself a better presence when speaking.

"She's right;" Said Harry "There's – other things – that need to be taken care of before we can do that."

"And if we don't take care of those things first we won't really accomplish much, even if we do take back the school." Ron said, understanding perfectly what "things" Harry was referring to.

"But there are still students there, even ones who's parents aren't You-Know-Who's followers, we can't just leave them there." Ernie said, a bit disbelievingly after Harry's speech about protecting the school and its students at the beginning of the term.

"We don't have a choice at the moment." Said Ginny, surprising the other four; she had apparently figured out that if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were saying that it couldn't be done to head their words.

"I need to talk to the Order." Harry said as he made up his mind and turned around and headed for the landing, ignoring the look Ernie was giving him; his resolve returning to him "Ron, Hermione, come on… you too Dobby"

Without the slightest hint of hesitation Ron and Hermione stood up from the bed and followed Harry out of the room with Dobby hopping every other step right behind them.


	55. Planning missteps

Harry entered the kitchen of Grimauld place with Ron, Hermione, and Dobby following directly behind him. He had expected to see the same overwhelming number of Order members that had been present when he had first arrived to still be there, they were not, however. In fact, the only ones who remained were Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and two others Harry had never met before and had only seen around from time to time.

Almost immediately Mrs. Weasley caught sight of the three and hurried up to them. Once she was within arm's reach she took hold of Harry drawing him into a tight hug and Harry noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks had only recently dried tears.

"I'm so glad to see that you are all okay, dears, Ron told me you were of course, but I needed to see for myself." Mrs. Weasley said, releasing Harry and redirecting her attention to Hermione "Oh and Hermione, dear, you're safe as well, I'm so pleased." Mrs. Weasley then brought Hermione into a tight hug

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm happy to see you again too." Hermione said, allowing Mrs. Weasley to hold her as long as she wished

After some time Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione, took a couple steps back and looked at them while putting on a false smile for their benefit, though they knew that she did not really mean it.

"Well, Remus has filled me in and I think I'd better go tend to Ginny and the others upstairs, I'm sure they could use some comforting too." Mrs. Weasley said attempting to broaden her smile but not being able to and stepping to the side and heading out of the kitchen

"Mum," Ron said as he turned around before Mrs. Weasley could make it fully out the door. "Do you know where Dad's gone?"

"I'm afraid Minerva had something most urgent that she needed him to do." Mrs. Weasley said faintly, abandoning her false smile and exiting the room.

Harry sighed heavily at the thought of the state Mrs. Weasley was in. He knew for a fact that her greatest fear was losing her family and in one night her youngest child had been put in tremendous danger and then her husband was sent on some sort of arrant that she did not seem to like what so ever. All in all it had been a very rough night, or morning; however you cared looked at it, for Mrs. Weasley and, indeed, everyone.

After a brief pause, Harry took a deep breath then made his way to the table and sat down a few chairs away from the end where Professor McGonagall was seated, across from Lupin and the two others, and with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Harry put on what he was confident was a calm and resolute expression, something he thought might give him a better chance of getting the information he wanted to know easier than his normal demands while in a huff.

"Listen, we need to talk to you." Harry said not addressing anyone in particular, unsure of where to begin but realizing as he said the words that it was pretty obvious why they were there. "I need to talk to you, really. I need to know what the Order is planning on doing about Hogwarts."

"I take it from their brass that these are the three you've told me about Remus?" The man sitting closest to Lupin spoke up and Harry was paying him so little attention that he didn't even register his accent.

"Yes, they are." Lupin said "Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Patrick Holcomb. He's a Werewolf from America who has been assisting us on a few matters, and the woman sitting next to him Ursula Snippet, you may recognize her from the Bristol Banshees." Both Snippet and Holcomb nodded to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in acknowledgement of being introduced.

"Now Mr. Potter, what preciously do you mean by what are we planning to do?" Professor McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow

"You know perfectly well what I mean, unless of course you intend to leave Voldemort in control of Hogwarts." Harry said "And as I'm fairly certain that you're not going to let him I'm just asking what and when you're planning on doing something about it."

"Dobby, why don't you sit down?" Hermione asked him, taking advantage of the small stint of silence and motioning to the chair next to her as he was still standing behind Harry.

"No thank you mi – sit down Dobby – " Dobby was saying when Harry interrupted him and he sat down as instructed

"Well Mr. Potter I would not ordinarily divulge such information to you for reasons I'm sure you are aware of. However, I think the present situation is worthy enough to deem placing those reasons aside for the time being." McGonagall said and continued, understanding Harry's agreement without him having to say anything, it was clear "We are presently assembling every member of the Order that can possibly be spared, then we will be contacting several trustworthy magical families who are not members; in addition, those families will be finding individuals who they think will be willing to help. We do not as of yet know when we will be prepared to enact our plan, though we are hoping that it will not be too long."

"We need you not to…" Harry stopped mid-sentence at the sound of the front door being flung open into the wall with a loud crash and then being slammed shut.

"Filth!... Scum!... Blood traitors!... Mudbloods!... Disgraces to the noble name of Black!... Leave this house!..." The Portrait in the hall screamed and Harry wondered if he would ever be able to come to this house without having to deal with the horrid thing.

"Shut up you old HAG!" Bellowed a deep, angry, voice that Harry had never heard before, yet sounded oddly familiar, and the screaming stopped; whoever it was must have forced the curtains closed.

As soon as the noise of the portrait had gone the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard making their way to the kitchen. The footsteps were coming quickly and seemed to be hitting the floor much harder than was normal, though as to whether this was by accident or on purpose could not be told.

"Scrimgeour's a cowardly rat!" Wulfric announced loudly in the same unusually deep voice that he spoke with in the hall as he entered the kitchen "Honestly, can't we just once have a Minister with a consistent amount of backbone!"

Wulfric's tone and the manner in which he spoke, especially about Scrimgeour, was more than enough to thoroughly surprise Harry. After all, the only times they had ever seen each other Wulfric had always been very soft toned and polite without the smallest hint of anger or temper. What was more, he was Dumbledore's son, and Dumbledore was known for not having a temper and not raising his voice on any given occasion, but then, Wulfric was not Dumbledore, only his son. So there were bound to be differences when concerning such things.

"Not go well did it, Wulfric?" Snippet said shaking her head, clearly knowing the answer already.

"Putting it that way would be one of the biggest understatements I've ever heard in my life!" Wulfric said, walking up behind a chair and putting his hands on the back "It was more or less a total waste of time for everyone involved!"

"Calm down Wulfric," McGonagall said, giving him a curious look "We need to know what happened. We do not, on the other hand, need to hear you rant about your displeasure at what has happened."

"You are correct, I do apologize." Wulfric said, returning to his normal soft tone after taking a quick deep breath. "As planned I went to Scrimgeour's residence to inform him of what had transpired as well as to discuss with him the matter of the Order assisting in the solution. However, it immediately came to my attention when I arrived that he was already aware of the knowledge I had been intent on giving him. Naturally I moved on to the secondary issue and merely mentioned that he might want to consider letting me contact the Order of the Phoenix about assisting the Auror Office and the rest of the Ministry in fixing the present problem, but he would hear nothing of it. It did not matter what I said he wouldn't listen to me and said that it would be a foolish move for the Ministry to enlist the help of the Order as it would demonstrate to the public that we support the Order and that might not be true in every sense. Also, the man then proceeded to say that such an act would make the British Ministry appear week in the eyes of the wizarding world. Make us look as if we could not do even so much as protect, or recover, our own prestigious magical school without the help of others who are in affect criminals for taking the law into their own hands."

"What an ignorant arse, he's worrying about politics at a time like this?" Hermione said, outraged "Does he not realize that there wouldn't be a Ministry right now if it weren't for the Order?"

"Oh I quite agree with you Ms. Granger, the man is an ignorant arse and I've never liked him in the position he's in." Said Wulfric

"Well with this news we better get going." Holcomb said as stood along with Snippet and nodded his head towards Professor McGonagall

"This is all very fascinating, but I do believe that Harry was trying to say something before he was interrupted by Wulfric and this flurry of Minister bashing." Ron said quickly before anyone else could start talking again "Harry,"

"Oh, umm, thanks Ron," Harry began, trying to remember what he was saying "As I was going to say. Whenever it is that you will have everybody ready and are going to attack the school we need you to let us know and… and we need you not to do anything until we take care of something and let you know it's okay to proceed."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Potter but I'm afraid that it completely out of the question." McGonagall said vehemently, her lips pursing tightly "And I resent you informing us of what you require of us in such a manner as if you were the one running the Order and not myself."

"I must agree with McGonagall, Harry, what you have asked is not only out of the question it is out of line." Lupin said, looking even more shocked by what Harry had said than McGonagall "Firstly, you didn't even ask, you commanded. Secondly, you are not a Member of the Order meaning you have no right to tell us what you need us to do to make whatever you three are doing successful. That is your responsibility and we have our own to take care of and can not afford to be bothered by yours, I'm sorry; however that is the truth of it. And if I might say, we have offered before to help and you have turned us down."

"I'm not telling you this because it will help us do what we're trying to." Harry said, feeling the familiar sense of annoyance when dealing with the Order and Lupin and McGonagall in particular, something that never used to be the case and he did not like it in the slightest. "I told you what I did because it's better for you, me, and everyone if you do what I asked."

"We understand that this is a lot to ask when you don't know why we're asking or what we're doing or how it will help and that we didn't approach you in the best way." Hermione paused and glanced at Wulfric hoping to get some support but knew once she saw him that it was not coming, at least not yet, he looked more than happy to stand where he was and not get involved. "Though, it really would be best for everyone if we can corporate on this and agree to take action together rather than apart when the other side does not feel it the right time to do so."

"And ya' know you guys haven't been all that helpful so far." Ron said, shrugging and giving McGonagall and Lupin a look

"Ron! You… oh… never mind." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I'm sure that what you said would indeed be in the best interests for every individual involved, and if we did do that we would, at the very least, need to have some semblance of a reason as to why we should do it on your terms as apposed to our own." Said McGonagall

"And as we've already been down this road on many an occasion, and as we've already promised not to ask you about what you're doing again, I think we have reached a dead end in this discussion." Lupin said with a certain amount of frustration in his voice

After Lupin spoke the seven sat in total silence. None had anything to say and all knew that Lupin was right and that they had reached an undeniable end for their talks that there seemed to be no way of getting out of.

"Well, I do believe that should be good." Wulfric said knowingly, shattering the silence that had been growing and drawing wondering looks from the others "McGonagall, Remus, you would both do well not to disregard what these three have to say so easily. As I'm sure you are about to ask me, I can not tell you why you would do well to do so, only that you would. Further more; you would also do well not to execute the Order's plans until they have told you it is the appropriate time."

"You wait until now to speak up?" Ron said, rolling his eyes as if to say that his interjection would have been appreciated much sooner

"I thought now was the best time I could have entered into this conversation." Said Wulfric

McGonagall stared Wulfric in his eye and gave him very quizzical look then opened her mouth to say something when somebody else spoke instead.

"I hope all of you were having fun talking about whatever it is that you were talking about but I'm afraid I have to break it up now." A drawl voice said from the door

Instantly everyone at the table turned to see Malfoy and his mother standing at the door with their wands pointed out at them; they had all been so focused on Wulfric that none of them had noticed the Malfoys come in.

"Malfoy, you…" Harry was cut across by Malfoy

"Ought, ought Potter, I would keep my mouth shut and stay put if I were you." Malfoy said, motioning his wand downward a few times as Harry was about to stand before he said anything "I assure you, anyone so much as twitches toward their wands my mother and I will use the killing curse on whomever our wands happen to end up pointing at."

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to believe Malfoy when he said that if they went for their wands that he would kill one of them. He wasn't, after all, able to carry out killing Dumbledore last year and only stalled until he could get some back up, though this time he looked far different than he had on the top of the tower. He looked calm and prepared to actually have to kill someone if need be and this time there was no chance of getting help from other Death Eaters, they wouldn't be able to enter the house or even find it. He would have to do it himself if there was killing to do. Harry was sure, on the other hand, that Mrs. Malfoy was more than capable of carrying out the threat her son had made. So, until he knew one way or another Malfoy's state Harry decided he would sit there and not give the Malfoys any reason to kill anyone, and he hoped the others would do the same.

"How the bloody hell did you two get out of that room?" Ron said keeping his eye on their wands and Harry wished he would've just kept his mouth shut.

"I lets'd them outs." Kreacher said happily, poking his head out from behind Malfoy with a twisted smile

"I didn't tell you to do that!" Harry said angrily, hating Kreacher more every time he saw him

"Masters did not tells me not to lets out the masters Malfoys either." Kreacher said, his smile growing wider

"Kreacher you traitorous little…" Harry stopped himself before finishing his sentence

"Do watch that temper of yours Potter." Said Malfoy, reminding Harry terribly of how Voldemort often spoke to him "Your wretched little house elf was most helpful to my mother and me. He gave us all sorts of very interesting information and helped us get more done than we ever could have hoped, and, he gave us back our wands. So perhaps you should treat him a bit nicer."

"Kreacher has been a very bads house elf, he shoulds nots do things his master doesn'ts likes." Dobby said as he jumped down from his chair and started advancing on Malfoy's position

"No Dobby, stop." Harry ordered him and he stopped dead in his tracts, glaring at Kreacher "I'm ordering you and Kreacher to go back to Hogwarts right now, and don't tell anyone anything about what's going on here or anything else. And no fighting, are we clear?"

Kreacher merely muttered something under his breath, glared at Harry and Dobby and disappeared. Dobby, nodded, turned around to face Harry, bowed to him and then disappeared as well.

"Trying to protect the ickle house elves are you, very admiral Mr. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy spoke for the first time

"Hmph, it will do you no good, I'll just send word to my father about those two. I think I might even have him stuff our good ol' Dobby, he'd make a very nice decoration, don't you think Mother."

"You vile little ferret!" Hermione yelled and Malfoy sneered at her, but Harry was more concerned about Malfoy's reference to his father

"Shut up Hermione. What are you talking about Malfoy? Your father's dead, I saw it happen. That's why you followed me and asked for help, because you were afraid Voldemort would kill you and your mother." Harry said, realizing that there had to be more to what was happening than he knew, otherwise the Malfoys wouldn't be standing there with their wands primed for attack.

"Honestly Potter, I never would have thought you would've been as big a fool as you are if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Malfoy said, scoffing arrogantly at Harry "What you saw was only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see, wasn't it, nothing more. I saw my father the day I went to find you lot and he was very much alive when I did. In fact, the Dark Lord chose him to lead the attack on your dear Hogwarts. As for me, my mission was to get as much information as I could on the Order of the Phoenix and lead the Death Eaters straight here."

"If I may ask but one question my good sir, who's body was it that my office found washed up on the shores of the Thames River? Since it was obviously not Lucius Malfoy and really some other poor soul's body transfigured to look like him." Wulfric questioned Malfoy very calmly; astonishing Harry even in their present state that such a thing could be possible.

"How am I supposed to know who it was, it doesn't really matter, does it? It just matters that the Dark Lord was able to do it and that it fooled all of you." Said Malfoy, looking as if he were getting impatient

"Very well then, I have one more question for you if you would permit me." Wulfric said unfalteringly

"No, I would not permit! I'd really like you all to just shut up!"

"Very well then, I beg your pardon." Wulfric said and both the Malfoys wrinkled their faces in giving him odd looks.

"It won't work you know Draco." Lupin spoke up after the brief silence that ensued from Malfoy's command "Even if the Death Eaters do find their way to just outside this house's door it will do them no good, they will not be able to get in."

"Could you just once try thinking above the limits of your minuscule Werewolf brain?" Malfoy scoffed and Harry wanted to jump from his seat and knock Malfoy senseless, and he was sure Ron and Hermione wanted to do the same "They don't have to be able to find this place and get in it. They just have to wait outside of where they've been taken so that they can ambush anybody who cares to come or go, and since everyone who does will all be killed no one will know that anything's going on for some time; meaning that by the time they do figure it out the Dark Lord will have finally crippled this pesky little peasant convention."

"Surely you must know, Mr. Malfoy, that we have other ways of entering and exiting this house." Professor McGonagall said

"Of course you do, but I've been watching whenever I can. Practically everyone comes in the front door and if you can't tell anyone to use those other ways so they don't get killed it doesn't do you much good does it? Besides, that's why I'm here, to make sure if anyone does decide to use the Floo Network that I can take care of them. Now all of you shut up!"

It was when Malfoy was saying this last bit that Harry saw something in his eyes and on his face. It was only a flicker of something for less than an instant but Harry was sure he had seen it and he was sure of what it was. Malfoy hadn't changed one bit since seven and a half months ago when all he could do was threaten to kill Dumbledore and not do it. He still lacked the courage to kill somebody no matter what the situation. And it was in the moment that Harry made up his mind.

"Draco dear, how much longer must we be subjected to guarding the likes of these people?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son after another short silence "I really would like to see your father again soon."

"It won't be too much longer mother, I promise. We just have to stay here until I receive the signal from the Dark Lord and then we can – sit back down Potter! – "

"I don't think I will." Harry said defiantly taking two steps forward despite Malfoy directing his wand straight at his chest "You see, I've figured something out, you haven't changed one bit."

"Harry, sit back down!" Hermione pleaded and Harry ignored her

"Whatever the hell that means, Potter; you should really listen to Granger though. Now sit back down before you force me to kill you!" Malfoy threatened as Harry took a further step forward, Mrs. Malfoy pointing her wand at Harry as well.

"Why don't we stop with the idol threats Malfoy? You're not going to kill anyone, I know that and you know that, you don't have it in you." Harry said, causing Malfoy to look very irritated and Lupin to say Harry's name in warning.

Harry stopped six feet from the Malfoys after taking two final steps closer to them, crossed his arms and stared Malfoy straight in the eyes. At Harry's appearance of absolute lack of nervousness or fear for his life what so ever Malfoy's breathing became heavier, though he tried to hide it, and more sweat began to cover his brow.

"I'm warning you Potter." Malfoy said a bit halfheartedly, motioning his wand menacingly

"Don't warn me, Malfoy, not unless you're really going to kill me," Said Harry resolutely drawing faint worried gasps "And we both know you're not going to."

"Yes I am!" Malfoy screamed raising his wand

"No you're not!" Harry screamed back, uncrossing his arms with his wand in hand and swinging it upward before Malfoy could curse him and sending both his would be attackers off their feet into the air.

Even before the Malfoys could reach the floor, robes flew from somewhere behind Harry and wrapped themselves tightly around them. The Malfoys hit the floor hard with a thud and immediately started struggling feebly against their restraints.

"You got farther than I thought would have Malfoy, I'll give you that. But even still I knew you weren't going to go through with it. I know better, I was there when you were trying to kill Dumbledore and you couldn't do it then." Harry said, stepping up beside Malfoy who glared up at him

"I'll get you for this, Potter, the Dark Lord isn't going to fail this time and once he succeeds you'll get yours! I'm sure of it!" Malfoy said, infuriated

"Oh, eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Malfoy who instantly had slugs spilling out his mouth.

"I'm glad to see you're getting some use out of my gift, Harry." Lupin said as he patted him on the back and stepped over Malfoy

"Yes, Remus, I'm sure it is, but I do believe we have some business to attend to out front." Wulfric said, also stepping over Malfoy and following Lupin out of the kitchen as he was leading the way.


	56. Vanishing act

Okay guys, this isn't one of my favorite chapters, but I think you guys will still enjoy it all the same. I'm sorry, I thought I would have this chapter up this morning but it didn't work out that way. I can't think of much else to say at the moment, my brain kind of crapped out on me. So, without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

"Yep, there they are, two of them trying to hide themselves." Harry said to himself, looking out the window of the upstairs study down onto the street in front of Grimauld Place. "And I'm sure there are plenty more of them." he was the only person in the room. Hermione and Ron were elsewhere in the house with everyone else, most likely helping plan the ambush of their ambushers. "Well they'll be sorry they messed with the Order soon enough." Harry was furious with the Malfoys, the Death Eaters waiting outside, Voldemort, and especially himself.

How could he have been so stupid as to fall for Malfoy's ridiculous ploy? He should have been able to see right through it. It was so obvious when he looked back on it how stupid he had been. Malfoy would have never come to him for help, not even if his life was in danger; he had too much pride for that. But Voldemort had known that he wouldn't turn Malfoy down in a request for help to save not only his life, but his mother's as well. And because Voldemort knew this he used Malfoy to exploit the fact and infiltrate the Order, and all of it was his fault. Though for the first time in Harry's memory, he was not letting his fury show or get the best of him. He was just watching the Death Eaters he could see and waiting for somebody to come tell him that they were ready patiently with a calm demeanor that he was rarely able to accomplish, if ever.

"Keeping an eye on our _friends_ I see Harry." Lupin said, walking up behind him and to the window. "I suppose that's a good idea. Have you figured out how many of them are out there?"

"No, I haven't, all but two are keeping themselves really well hidden." Harry said, pointing to the corner of a building near the end of the street and an alley a couple houses from number 12. "I bet the rest of the lot are Disillusioning themselves or something of that sort."

"Yes, you're probably right." Said Lupin, peering around carefully "Well come on Harry, we have everything all planned out and are about ready to get this over with."

Harry didn't say anything or even acknowledge that he had heard Lupin. He simply turned about and walked out of the room keeping in toe with Lupin.

As the two made their way down the long staircase they first passed the room Harry had been in not so long ago with Ginny, Luna, Ernie, and the unconscious Neville. Mrs. Weasley had moved them all to a different room that still had its door intact and had more places for them to rest. Then they passed the room the Malfoys had been staying in since their arrival and had been moved back to since their failed attempt at escaping to freedom outside the confines of the house. Though to Harry's great displeasure, they had been returned to their room minus the ropes Wulfric had previously put around them. However Harry did get some amusement even in such a dark time as this that Malfoy was still burping up slugs the last time he had seen him.

When Harry and Lupin arrived at the bottom of the stairs they saw Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, who had apparently only recently returned, and Wulfric standing just before the front door. All had their wands already drawn and in most cases hanging to their side.

"Are we ready then?" Ron asked with the acquisitions of Harry and Lupin, eyeing the others in the small group with anticipation.

"We will be once I fill Harry in on what we're about to do." Said Tonks "Harry, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to watch yourself out there, but all the same, do it. As we don't know how many adversaries we're abouts to be facing we've decided to go for what we hope will be the over-kill approach. They'll be plenty of people out there that aren't Death Eaters and once we get out there it will probably be a mad house, so be careful. Now in about two minutes we'll be having some bait wondering out into the street to hopefully draw some of the Death Eaters out, that's when we'll be getting our arses out there, along with everyone else. Aside from what I've already told you I have only one thing to say, aim true."

Tonks gave Harry a small wink before turning towards the door. Harry smiled to himself and drew his wand. He wasn't going to tell anyone, as he never did, but he was more nervous than he had been in a long while. In fact as the seven readied themselves for the forthcoming peril that awaited them outside and their time to act drew closer Harry found himself becoming more nervous with every passing moment. He did not like this having to wait to fight. He didn't like having time to think about what he was about to do in detail, it gave him too much of an opportunity to think of all the possible ways the fight could go, and all the ways he was thinking of were where it went as wrong as it could go. He much preferred to be thrust into a fight without warning or reason where he could act on instinct alone and not have to worry about what had been planned out beforehand.

Harry watched with bated breath as Wulfric retrieved a pocket watch similar to the ones he had given him, Ron, and Hermione for Christmas from a fold in his robes, clicked it open, studied its face for an instant, then closed it and gave Tonks a silent nod; returning the watch back to his robes. Tonks gave Wulfric a silent nod back in understanding and reached for the door's knob.

Tonks's hand was no farther than two inches from the doorknob when quite suddenly it turned and the door began rattling as it always did when being opened. Harry, as he was sure everyone else was as well, was startled more than he could explain. He had no idea what so ever as to what could be going on. The Death Eaters couldn't possibly have found a way in, not without Lupin having told them and he never would have done that. But it couldn't be a member of the Order either; they wouldn't just be waltzing in with invisible Death Eaters littering the street, nor would they have even been able to make it to the door. They would have been killed as soon as they were caught sight of.

The door swung open gently and it seemed to Harry that it had taken an eternity to do so and he prepared himself as if he were about to see Voldemort on the other side; he was the only one that even remotely made sense.

Once the door was more than halfway open Harry was relieved and a little confused when he saw Mad-Eye Moody and another Order member standing on the front stoop with rather puzzled looks on their faces that matched the ones on the faces of those in the Headquarters.

"I think you lot might want ta' join us out here." Mad-Eye said in his usual growl of a voice as several people began apparating into the street behind him; all with their wands held abroad of them and instantly sharing puzzled looks when they arrived. There was no sign of any Death Eaters in the street what so ever.

"So what exactly is going on here Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked curiously, voicing everyone's thoughts as she and the rest exited Grimauld place and put away their wands. "I mean, the Death Eaters were here at one point, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were, I saw two of them from the upstairs window." Harry said

"As did I." Lupin said, crossing his arms as many of the newly arrived people started nearing the house.

"Those two couldn't have been the only ones could they? And Malfoy was bluffing as to how many there really were?" Hermione said "If that is the case, maybe they got spooked waiting so long without being able to see the house and not knowing how many Order members could come filing out of it at any time."

"Well I suspect it might be something like that." Mad-Eye said with a grunt. "From what I've been told the Malfoy boy said he was supposed to receive some sort of signal from You-Know-Who and then he and his mother were going to leave. I'm bettin' that when he didn't return on his lord's command that he called back the rest of the lot assuming that the two had failed."

"Would You-Know-Who really do that? He's never seemed to care about the well being of his cronies before." Ron said skeptically

"He very well might." Squeaked Professor Flitwick, having walked up to the group without anyone noticing. "He's stretched himself very thin with the attack on Hogwarts, even by his standards. And once the news breaks on a larger scale what's happened he'll have to stretch even further if he wishes to keep it."

"Which he does, believe me." Said Harry

"Yes, meaning that he'll need to keep as many of his Death Eaters alive as possible." Said Lupin "And since he's assuming the Malfoys have failed he knows we'll be able to contact more members and he doesn't want all the Death Eaters he sent here to just get killed fighting overwhelming odds."

"No matter what happened I don't like it, him getting us to expose ourselves so openly like this." Said an older man

"No, I don't either." Lupin said

"Yes, well, this is for another time. I think it might be better if we were off." Said Mad-Eye "No use us lollygagging about here at five in the morning if there's no threat, I'm sure we all have better things to do. What's more we might draw some unwanted attention if we stay around here much longer."

Mad-Eye gave a little shrug of his shoulders, turned on the spot and disaparated; others quickly following suit. One by one the mess of people started to disaparate and in no time at all the large group had dwindled to only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Wulfric, and Professor McGonagall. Tonks and Lupin had also gone, both having things, as Lupin put it, that required their attention.

Harry felt weak and depleted of all energy as he made his way to the kitchen with the others. After all he hadn't slept in almost a whole length of a day, unless one qualified his dream with Voldemort as sleep, which he didn't. Also he hadn't eaten in a great many hours and the adrenalin was finally ceasing to have an affect on him so that he felt as if he might fall over at any moment.

Needless to say, Harry was more than a little grateful when Wulfric offered to make them all some breakfast since they all looked "terribly hungry" in his words.

"I'm sure Molly would have been more than happy to do this, but she's still upstairs, and I dare say that sometimes it seems like she's the cook for the whole Order." Wulfric said, pointing his wand downward to the stovetop and making several circular motions, conjuring many different ingredients.

Wulfric then conjured a medium sized pot and proceeded to fill it with various amounts of the ingredients and a sizable amount of water. Once he had done so he opened the front of the stove and with an airy flick of his wand set alight the logs that were already present within the stove.

"I think we should just let that simmer for a bit and then there should be plenty for all of us, as long as we don't get too many unexpected participants for this meal." Said Wulfric, conjuring his usual black leather armchair and seating himself gently on it not too far from the stove and facing the table where the others sat.

"Really Wulfric, must you always transfigure your own chair even when there are plenty of perfectly good ones present?" McGonagall asked in a slightly irritated voice as if it were not the first time she had mentioned this.

"Yes, I do." Wulfric said plainly "I find it much more comfortable to have my own specialized chair even when others are about. And, I suppose I have quite a bit of my father in me. I'm sure I remember you asking him this very same question more than a few times, Mother."

"What!" Was all Harry, Ron, and Hermione could say, McGonagall looked utterly taken aback.

"Wulfric!" McGonagall said, giving him a look that he returned with one of his own

"It's all in order, Mother, I assure you. They are well aware of who I am the son of already. Or half of the pair I am the son of that is. Now I have just merely supplied them with knowledge of the other half." Said Wulfric

"Wulfric Dumbledore!" McGonagall said with a tone Harry had never heard her use before. Her lips growing dangerously small with her look of great displeasure directed at Wulfric. "You should have at the very least consulted me first about revealing the secret we have been keeping since well before any of them were born, particularly before you actually did it."

"Perhaps, but I thought it would have been far more interesting this way, and given the present situation I thought it might prove to lighten the mood, even if just a bit." Wulfric said and McGonagall sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head; and Harry was pretty sure he heard her say something to the effect of "Entirely too much like Albus." under her breath.

"Now wait just one bloody minute!" Ron said, looking like he was trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard "You can't be… I mean…. It just doesn't…"

"I think what Ron's trying to say, is that Professor McGonagall can't possibly be your mother, she's, not old enough." Hermione said as if trying to find some reason for it not to be true, glancing to Professor McGonagall and then to Wulfric.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, however," Professor McGonagall paused, looking sideways at Wulfric for a moment; the great displeasure having not completely left her face. "I am indeed Wulfric's mother."

What Hermione said had at least some air of truth to it. McGonagall looked no older than Wulfric and could very possibly be thought to be younger than he was.

"Yes, well, she's a fair bit older than she looks, if I may say so." Wulfric said, giving McGonagall a small smirk which she did not return.

"I do believe that will be quite enough Wulfric." McGonagall said as Wulfric stood and went to check on whatever it was he was cooking.

Harry was just as surprised by this new news as the other two were but he didn't feel much like saying anything on the matter. He had honestly never expected Professor McGonagall to be the one who Wulfric had mentioned being involved with Dumbledore when he had first told them about his lineage. Looking back on it he guessed there always did seem to be something between the two that transcended being mere colleagues working at the same school. And in some sort of odd way, the pairing of two of the people he respected most made perfect sense.

Harry paid no mind to Ron and Hermione as they tried, Hermione especially, to delve deeper into Wulfric's, McGonagall's, and Dumbledore's past. It wasn't that he didn't care or wasn't interested; he just didn't find it to be a pressing matter on his mind at the present moment. And soon he didn't find anything to be that way as he fell blissfully into slumber where he sat; unable to keep himself awake any longer than he already had.


	57. Werewolf Woes

Okay, I don't have much to say this time only that, this was not a good week. If it had been a good week I would have had this chapter for you guys a couple of days ago but that's not how it worked out, whatcha going to do? Though let's look at the bright side, shall we? And that is that I have a chapter for you guys. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

Harry awoke with a feeling of utter dread rooted in the pit of his stomach that had been sitting there for several days. He was frustrated by its presence and he was more than ready for it to depart from him. Ever since his second day at number 12 he had been feeling this way, and it was perfectly understandable given the present happenings.

In the days that had followed the attack on Hogwarts things had been going worse and worse, it seemed, by the hour or so. There were endless attacks on muggles, wizards and witches, of both rich and poor, proud Ministry employees and humble shop workers alike, and even goblins were being attacked. It didn't matter who they were only that they had displeased Voldemort or one or more Death Eaters in some way and were now being dealt with how they saw fit. Though, most of the muggle killings were known to be for fun as one particularly crazed Death Eater who had killed five muggles before being apprehended was quoted as saying such. It was all for the purpose of stirring up terror. Also quite a few of the magical families the Order had been counting on to aid them had been almost or completely wiped out. As a result many others had repealed their support which Wulfric suggested was Voldemort's intent; everything seemed to be going how he wanted it. All things in consideration, it looked like Voldemort had not stretched himself as thin as Professor Flitwick had thought.

Harry rolled out of bed, grabbing his glasses as he did and swiftly put them on as he stood up. He had slept in his clothes despite having moved all his things from the Hippogriff Inn to Grimauld place since he thought it was a much safer place to stay at the moment. He just didn't feel much like taking the time every morning and night to change into pajamas when it took, what he considered to be, several minutes that could be used for delving into his thoughts and memories to try and figure a way out of the various predicaments he found himself in. Though, he was getting nowhere with this pursuit so nobody was quite sure why he thought an extra five minutes or less a day would help.

Harry intertwined his fingers and stretched his arms rigidly high above his head for some time until the tightness in them lessened greatly and he dropped them to his sides.

He looked over at Ron's bed and saw that he was already awake and had left their room. He thought this a bit odd since he was usually the first one up but then realized that it might be much later than was his normal time for waking since he hadn't gotten to sleep until well after one o-clock.

As Harry walked towards the door he pulled out his pocket watch, starred at the time blankly for a moment without really comprehending what time it read before he shook his head and actually paid attention to what he was looking at. It was nearly eleven o-clock and he felt as if he had only gotten two hours of sleep even though he knew he had gotten at least three times that.

While he walked down the stairs Harry sighed tiredly through his lips causing them to flap together making an odd noise that he thought resembled the sound an old motorcycle made when accelerating.

Every time he walked down or up these stairs anymore it seemed they got longer, especially when he felt as tired as he was. Everything seemed to take longer than it ever used to lately and he didn't have the foggiest idea as to why, it was just one of those things that happened to him even if it didn't happen to anyone else.

Harry entered the kitchen and wearily and apprehensively awaited that day's bad news that was to come from _The Daily Prophet_. The _Prophet_ hadn't had any other stories but the ones of the horrific events taking place in it since the news of Hogwarts had broken only hours after the Death Eaters vanished from outside Grimauld Place. And since, the entire paper had been filled from the front page to the recently enlarged obituaries section with nothing but bad news.

"So how is the news today?" Harry asked the only three in the room; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. All of which looked thoroughly bored and distraught.

"Worse than ever." Ginny said somberly, tipping Harry off to the fact that there had to be something that happened that was more person than just general bad news in the paper.

"What's happened?" Harry said, walking around the table to the side where Ginny sat and sitting next to her. "Something hasn't happened with Neville, has it?"

"No, Harry, Neville's still getting better, it's not about him. They found Ernie's parents." Hermione said and Harry instantly feared the worst with the tone in which she had said it.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Said Harry; not wanting an answer.

"Only his Mum, his Dad's still alive, but only just." Ron said with a grimace and a shake of his head. "And they're not sure if he'll make it. Ernie's gone to go see him, but he was in a bad way when he left."

"Damn!" Harry said loudly, hating how many people were getting hurt, and in this case killed, and not having any way to stop it. Hagrid's death was only the beginning and it was still cutting deeply into to him to think about it, not that he was letting it show. "What about Neville's Grandmother?"

"Nothing about her yet, which at this point is a good thing." Hermione said

"Yes, maybe in one way it's actually a good thing Neville hasn't woken up yet, he hasn't had to worry about his Grandmother." Ginny said, knowing what a horrible thing she was saying despite it being the truth.

"Yeah, I guess it is in a twisted way." Said Ron

"I suppose Luna's still with Neville then?" Harry said. St. Mungo's had been temporarily moved to the houses of some of the more wealthy healers who had adequate space to run a portion of a hospital for the time being until they were sure the real hospital was safe again; McGonagall had had Neville moved to one of these as soon as one was available.

"Yes, she is, and she's going to be until her Father makes her go home I bet." Hermione said, surprising Harry if the answer had been any different "Right now he's just letting her stay, which is probably best, I guess."

Harry felt no need to say anymore and reached for the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ as he noticed that without even thinking about it he had placed his other arm around Ginny and she was now leaning into him pleasantly.

Harry clumsily unfolded the paper with one hand, not wanting to take his arm from around Ginny, and laid it out before him so that he could read the front page. He much preferred to read the majority of the overwhelming score of bad news himself rather than have Ron and Hermione tell him about it. This way he could take as much time as he wanted to go over what he had just read before having to move on to the next bit. And today was no different than any other. He would have normally had Ron and Hermione tell him at least about the large events that had occurred but the news they had given him about Ernie and Neville he thought was enough for just then.

As Harry read the news his sense of dread began to grow at an alarming rate. There seemed to be no bounds for what the Death Eaters would do; whether it be for fun or for some unknown purpose.

Marring the front page that day was the news that several more buildings in Hogsmeade had been burnt to the ground including many of its landmark shops such as the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and Zonko's. Harry suspected that Voldemort had wanted Honeydukes destroyed partially because it contained the tunnel that had aided the students escape and mostly because he liked to be rid of things that a great number of people cherished to cause as much despair as possible and destroying places that people had visited since their years at Hogwarts certainly achieved that. Even if Hogsmeade hadn't been deserted Voldemort would be able to do as much as he pleased to the village, no one would dare try to stop him.

Harry ventured further and further into the paper; his anger and temper rising right along with his dread. He wasn't sure how much more he, or anyone else for that matter, could take of this. No one was safe and the Ministry was doing nothing about it, which was one of things that angered Harry the most.

After a short while Harry could no longer stand to continue reading the _Prophet_ and crumpled it up the best he could with his free hand and tossed it back onto the table. He then took out his wand and set it on fire where it sat; drawing looks from Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from him and Ginny.

"I almost did the same thing when Ron was reading it out loud earlier." Said Ginny with a sigh "But I figured I might want to wait and give you a chance to look through it first."

"It is complete rubbish now a days, isn't it?" Ron said, watching the paper as it burned into ashes.

"I wouldn't say that, Ron, they're at least reporting to truth now, Merlin only knows when they last did that." Hermione said bitterly "And they're pointing out the incredible inadequacies of the Ministry to the public instead of glorifying it for every stupid thing they do that they say is progress."

Harry knew Hermione was correct in saying that it was a good thing the _Prophet_ was reporting the truth instead of whatever they felt would sell their papers, and he was happy about that. And he was most happy that they no longer felt the need to make a living printing stories about him, whether good or bad. In fact, to his knowledge, his name hadn't even so much as been mentioned in the _Prophet_ for some time which was more than okay by him.

Some time later Lupin came waltzing broodingly into the kitchen muttering something to himself that none of Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny could make out. Lupin didn't look like he even noticed the four sitting at the table as he sat down and hung his head; continuing to mutter incoherently.

The four stared at Lupin curiously wondering what could be going on and if he could have possibly been on the wrong end of some sort of spell that was making him act like Kreacher. After all, none of them had ever seen him behave in such a manner before and they were not sure what to make of it.

After a far few moments Lupin began to grow louder and more coherent with his mutters. This only lasted for a minute or so however and then he returned to the manner in which he had been speaking before. But during Lupin's period of increased volume and clarity Harry was certain that he had heard him say: "The bloody fools, they're going to get themselves killed, the lot of them."

"Uh, Lupin, are you all right?" Hermione asked with concern and as soon as she did Lupin's head jerked up to look at her and he stopped muttering.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Said Lupin, clearly lying through his teeth, another thing he tended not to do. "Forgive me; I did not even notice any of you were here."

"Who exactly are the bloody fools you were going on about that are going to get themselves killed?" Harry asked, unsure if Lupin would answer him.

"Oh, that," Lupin began distractedly. "I was speaking of the Werewolves when I said that, it's nothing important."

"They're going to uprise, aren't they?" Ron said intuitively and Lupin nodded reluctantly.

"But it's more than that, they already have." Lupin said and a wave of shock washed over Harry's face at the fact Lupin just came out with it and at what the Werewolves had done. "They started an attack on the Ministry no more than twenty minutes ago; Werewolves from several packs, some following Greyback and some just finally getting fed up with how they were forced to live."

"But even if the fight lasts until tonight, which it won't, there won't be a full moon out. They won't stand a chance." Hermione said fretfully

"Yes, I know, I've told them that before. If they had chosen to attack during a full moon they might stand a very good chance of at the very least killing or infecting half the Ministry which would only prove to open the flood gates for Voldemort to dominate all of Britain, and in all likely hood Ireland as well." Lupin said "I know that's a much worse possibility, but they just don't understand what they'll be doing with this attack."

"What will they be doing?" Asked Harry

"There are many Werewolves, like myself, who do not ordinarily live in packs and try to live like a normal person and are even registered with the Ministry as Werewolves, though that's completely voluntary." Lupin replied "After this attack the Ministry will start hunting down Werewolves like they did hundreds of years ago, only back then there was not a Werewolf registry. The ones on this registry, all be it there aren't many, will be the first ones to be arrested since they're easier to find than others."

"That's terrible." Ginny said, outraged, taking the words direct from Hermione's mouth who looked as if she was about to speak before Ginny beat her to it. "They're going to go after the ones who were following the law and willingly registered so people knew that they could be dangerous."

"Yes, I'm afraid none of them will know what's coming until it's too late." Lupin said, shaking his head. "Fortunately for me Arthur was able to alert me when the attack began and now McGonagall's confined me to the headquarters until something changes and the Ministry isn't looking for me anymore; whenever that might turn out to be. Though I guess now I should be thankful Voldemort ordered Dolores Umbridge's death, or it would be much worse."

"How could it be worse?" Hermione said, not understanding in the slightest.

"If she were still alive every Werewolf would probably be killed on sight like a true hunt instead of taking the time and space in Azkaban required for arresting them." Lupin said and everyone looked as if they suddenly remembered why they had hated that woman so much.

Harry wasn't going to voice his thoughts on the subject but to him it almost seemed fitting that Lupin would end up having to be in hiding for what was most likely going to wind up being a very long time. First it had been his father, James, who had had to live in hiding for fear of Voldemort killing him and his family. Next was Pettigrew hiding himself as Ron's rat out of fear that he would be brought to justice for, in want of better words, ratting out Lily and James to Voldemort, causing their deaths. Then it was Sirius who had been forced into hiding out of being a fugitive for a crime that Pettigrew had framed him for. And now it was Lupin's turn to hide instead of taking his very slim changes out in public of not getting arrested just because he was a Werewolf. It would be the fate of all the Marauders to spend a portion of their lives cut off from the world.

Lupin's predictions of the events that would be forthcoming once the Werewolves' attack was over held to be true. In that night's addition of _The Evening Prophet _it was reported that of the more than seventy Werewolves who participated in the attack on the Ministry (the exact number was unknown) more than three quarters of them had either been injured or killed and with the excepting of a few who had escaped the remaining quarter were being detained at the Ministry for the time being. The Ministry, on the other hand, suffered a very low number of injuries and no deaths, though there was a great deal of damage to the Ministry building. It was also reported that Minister Scrimgeour said that immediate and drastic action would be taken as a result of these attacks. The Minister wouldn't comment on what preciously what that action would be however.

Lupin suspected that the Minister was talking about a massive Werewolf hunt the likes of which the Magical World had never seen before. And he found himself to be correct again that night when Wulfric returned to the headquarters and confirmed his suspicions. The Minister having informed him of the plan since the Auror Office would be an integral part of it.

Wulfric proceeded to say that he surmised from his meeting with the Minister that Scrimgeour appeared to be planning to use the Werewolf hunt as a distraction for the people from the situation with Hogwarts until he was prepared to remedy it.

All in all when Harry went to bed late in the night he felt it had been a very bad day no matter what way one chose to look at it.


	58. All for Friends

This chapter turned out much better than I could have ever hoped and I am very pleased with the result, especially the length, it's the longest chapter I've ever written by about a thousand words so I'm really happy about that. Well anyway I hope you guys all like it as much as I do, and I think you will. This one has some certainly, interesting, things taking place in it. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Ron and or Hermione? I can't find them anywhere" Harry inquired ever so hopefully as he poked his head into the kitchen where several members of the Order were having a meeting. All of which looked slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm afraid I myself have not Mr. Potter." Said Professor McGonagall; placing her hands atop a small stack of papers to block them from Harry's view.

Harry thought this action was a little odd considering that he thought they were now sharing information because of the various happenings. He then realized, however, that he was not actually sharing any information of significance with the Order and they were probably doing the same with him and their arrangement didn't extend to the papers McGonagall covered up as they most likely had nothing to do with retaking Hogwarts from Voldemort. Either that or it was something they just plain didn't want him to know about.

Harry shook off this line of thought as it was sidetracking him from his original goal and pressed on with his questioning; he had only gotten one answer after all.

"Well what about anyone else? I really do need to speak with them." Harry said but the remaining people shook their heads; some not looking like they even knew who Harry was talking about. Though then Harry noticed that Mad-Eye actually had not shaken his head and had indeed turned in his seat and looked like he was about to speak, and speak he did.

"I thought I saw the two of them sneaking up to one of the scantly used rooms at the top of the house as I was walking through the hall. Who knows what they were up to." Mad-Eye said gruffly and Harry rolled his eyes, he had a feeling he knew exactly what they were up to.

"I seriously doubt they were sneaking Mad-Eye." Harry heard Tonks say as he pulled his head out from the door and started off to look for Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, I have not doubt they were sneaking, I think I know what…" Mad-Eye's voice trailed off as Harry got farther from it.

Harry neared the top of the stairs where the last two rooms in the house resided and he figured one of these had to be the room Ron and Hermione had "sneaked off" to. They were most definitely the least used rooms in the house, and, they were so far away from where most of the other people were that it would be easy to not be heard if you were doing something that made you not particularly eager to be heard.

Harry decided that his best bet would be the study. It was a fairly large room and he thought Ron and Hermione would find it preferable to the room Buckbeak, or Witherwings, had stayed in splattering the furniture and floor with the blood of various rodents.

Harry entered the study and was instantly aware that Ron and Hermione were not there. It was a large room but it wasn't large enough for the both of them to hide themselves; especially if they were together. No, they had to be in another room.

He wasn't sure why, in fact he had no idea why, but once he found out that this was not the room he was looking for Harry remained instead of turning right around to be off to the next one. He lingered without knowing why and wondered around the room looking at things and remembering the fun and some not so fun times he had had when he first stepped foot in this house and the times beyond. This room particularly; all the time he had spent ridding it of magical pests with his friends and Sirius back when he still had time to breath and have fun even while performing mundane tasks. Back before he had been thrust into what seemed to be a never ending battle without those who, besides Ron and Hermione, he always considered to be his strongest and best allies who would help him with anything he found himself facing, if they could. Back before he had lost those he felt were the only ones who every truly understood him and what he was going through at all the hardest points in his life. Back when he had the ever constant refuge of school and the people who were there. Back when he believed that no matter what happened he would always have Hogwarts and Dumbledore at the very least and that nothing could ever happen to take them away from him and everyone else who needed them. Back before he found out how truly wrong he was and before every aspect of his world was shattered into such small pieces that he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to repair it.

Harry stopped before the old, burnt hole filled, and tattered tapestry which contained upon it the Black family tree. He remembered more than once standing in front of this with his Godfather talking about how horrible the Blacks had been and a multitude of other topics. And it was at this point that all Harry could think about was how much he wished he could have Sirius back at his side even if to do nothing more than to talk with him. He wanted him back at that moment more than he could ever remember wanting him back. He wanted somebody who knew him and could make him take a step back to let out all the emotion and worries he was feeling at that moment that he needed to let out but couldn't; and Sirius was the only person Harry could think of that would've ever been able to make him do such a thing and he wasn't there to do so.

"Thinking on friends past, Harry?" A kind, soft voice said from behind Harry and he turned fully expecting to see Wulfric standing at the door watching him, however when he had turned he saw absolutely no one.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the lack of someone there to be speaking to him and looked around, curious as to what was going on. After a moment of Wulfric having not spoken again or appearing from underneath an invisibility cloak he started to wonder if he hadn't just imagined someone speaking because of his wishing he wasn't alone.

"You're not imagining things, Mr. Potter, over here." Said the voice again and Harry looked over to the wall some five feet from the door where a portrait of an old man with rather long hair and a matching beard sat with his finger tips together in a comfortable looking armchair.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said, taken aback "I… I didn't expect to see you here; I thought your portrait was at the Burrow."

"It was, until quite recently when Molly found this frame behind more than a few boxes that had accumulated in the old room of Fred and George Weasley. Once she found it she thought it best if it was brought here rather than stay buried where it was." Dumbledore said as Harry walked up to just in front of the small desk he was hanging above.

"Oh, I see, but, why are you _here_?" Harry asked "Why aren't you at the school I mean?"

"I much prefer to be here rather than in the company of the likes of people who are now residing at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore "I would go back at the request of the Order of the Phoenix in a heart's beat, if I still had one, of course, I can not however."

Harry didn't find Dumbledore's joke about no longer having a heart beat to be very humorous and shook it off the best he could to inquire as to why he could not go back to the school.

"Why can't you go back?" Harry said plainly

"It is quite simple really, Voldemort destroyed the other copy of my portrait at once as soon as he had stepped foot into Headmistress McGonagall's office. I am just thankful…"

"What do you mean he destroyed it and what the bloody hell do you mean he's in your office?" Harry interrupted him with an enraged tone to his voice

"Professor McGonagall's office." Dumbledore corrected him.

"Who cares? I thought only the rightful Headmaster or Headmistress could get in without the password." Harry said, raising his voice to just below a yell.

"Under ordinary circumstances you are correct, these are far from ordinary circumstances however, Harry." Dumbledore said, remaining utterly calm despite Harry's outbursts as he would if he were still alive. "Voldemort is much more powerful and skilled in almost every aspect of magic than most can ever hope to be in four lifetimes. Also, he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin; the two of these factors together make it more than likely that he would be able to enter the office at his leisure. And it would not surprise me, given Slytherin's character, if he performed a charm on the office to allow his own heirs to enter if they so wished."

Harry sighed heavily and rolled his eyes not knowing how in the world anyone expected him to defeat Voldemort if he was so powerful and was able now to do two things no one had ever been able to do before.

As he usually did when faced with news of this sort that forced him into deeper thought than he ever wished to go, Harry began to pace in a short line in front of the portrait; his wishing Sirius was back with him and his dwelling on the past he could not change forgotten.

"Wait," Harry said a few minutes later; stopping his pacing "If Voldemort is using the Headmaster's office then he'll probably have meetings in there and we can use the other portraits that have copies of themselves different places to find out what they're talking about."

"A brilliant deduction, Harry, and we indeed could." Dumbledore said and the excitement in Harry's face vanished.

"Don't tell me." Harry said, stopping Dumbledore from saying any more "He got rid of all the ones like that, didn't he?"

"Preciously," Said Dumbledore "Though if it's any consolation I think mine was the only one Voldemort actually destroyed, and I think we both know why that is."

Harry buried his face in his hands then dragged them through his hair and let them fall to his sides. He thought he had finally gotten a break on something but as soon as the thought had come it had been ripped away from him without remorse like so many other things in his life.

Harry started pacing again, frustrated by every new thing he found out and every stupid thing he couldn't do anything about. And most of all he was frustrated about being frustrated every waking hour of his life which, of course, only furthered his frustration.

"Well I'll leave you to think on what you will by yourself. As for me, I think I am going to go have a small chat with a certain portrait downstairs." Dumbledore said, standing from his chair and walking out of the frame.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Dumbledore's words; knowing exactly what portrait he was off to have a talk with. His laughter didn't last but an instant, however, and soon he was back to thinking for what felt like for the sheer sake of doing so.

If he told the truth Harry would have to say that he wasn't even sure what he was thinking about and that he was paying about as much attention to his own thoughts as he could to anyone else's. The odd thing was that he didn't even know it was possible to ignore his own thoughts in such a way and he found it very curious.

After nearly ten minutes Harry finally remembered why he had come into the room in the first place, stopped his pacing, and quickly exited onto the landing in order to check the other room. It was only as he did this that he realized that despite his unhelpful thoughts the talk he had with Dumbledore's portrait had helped him in some strange way. He suddenly found himself with an idea he wasn't sure would work or not but it was at least a starting point and if it worked it could mean a great deal.

As Harry opened the door to the room in which Buckbeak had stayed he found himself being very curious as to why Ron and Hermione would have chosen this room instead of the study, or the countless others that hadn't housed a Hippogriff; if they did indeed turn out to be in this room that was.

What met Harry's eyes once the door was opened was not the sight he had been expecting to see but was one he much preferred to the alternative.

On the far side of the rather claw marked though considerably clean and bloodless room next to the window were Ron and Hermione; both asleep on a sofa that was covered by a large white sheet. Ron was upright at the end of the sofa with his head back and his mouth hanging open and Hermione was laying on her side with her head on Ron's lap and Ron's arm resting on her shoulder.

Harry smirked to himself stepping up in front of his slumbering friends. They both looked quite peaceful and content, though who wouldn't be?

They deserved to get some sleep that was for sure. He had been keeping them up late with him the last few nights and that was probably why they had come up here; to get away from him long enough to get some in.

"Well I'm very glad you two can find time to sleep at a time like this." Harry said loudly and jokingly, rousing the two rudely.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ron said groggily, not fully knowing what was going on yet.

"Oh… Harry," Hermione said with a yawn, sitting up. "I hope you don't mind. It's just that we were awfully tired."

"Never mind about that now," Harry said waiving his arms, silencing Ron before he could start talking. "I need both of yours help with something I just thought of, and I'll explain on the way."

Without waiting so long as to allow Ron or Hermione to ask what it was he needed help with Harry turned around and started half walking, half jogging towards the still open door.

"What's this all about, mate?" Ron asked Harry once he and Hermione caught up with him a little ways down from the top landing.

"Well its all really quite simple, I was talking Dumbledore, his painting I mean, and he told me about some of the things that were happening back at Hogwarts and, of course we'll have to get him another copy of his painting later on, but that doesn't really have anything to do with what I'm –"

"Harry!" Hermione said, swiftly stepping in front of him, stopping him dead. "You're not making much sense, and, you're rambling just a bit."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind all of the sudden." Harry said, sidestepping Hermione and continuing down the stairs more slowly.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Said Ron; looking like he was hoping for a slower and more direct answer.

"Hermione," Harry said after a brief pause during which he gathered his thoughts. "How good do you think you've gotten with your Legilimency?"

Hermione shot Ron a look behind Harry's back filled with curiosity before answering.

"I'd say I've gotten fairly good, why?" Said Hermione

"Because I say you've gotten plenty good," Harry said, a smile appearing on his face with what he was about to say. "And I need you to break into somebody's head."

"You need me to do what?" Hermione said, almost as if she couldn't believe what Harry was asking of her.

"You heard me Hermione; I need you to go inside somebody's mind and find something out." Harry said, pausing on the third floor landing and turning around to face Ron and Hermione directly.

"Whose mind do you want her to break into?" Said Ron.

"And what will I be looking to accomplish if I did?" Hermione added.

Harry cracked another broad smile with a look of utter delight on his face then answered their questions.

"You'll be breaking into the mind of one of the people in this room." Harry nodded his head towards the door to their right. "And you'll be looking to find out the location of a certain building."

Ron and Hermione looked over at the door Harry was talking about and instantly looked back at Harry with comprehension on their faces.

"This is the Malfoy's room." Ron stated "You want her to break into one of their heads."

"You want me to find out from Draco where Voldemort and the Death Eaters have been staying all this time." Hermione said wisely.

"Exactly, now you're getting it." Harry said, being amazed at how quickly Hermione figured out his plan, and with such little information too.

"Umm, why?" Ron said, not getting that part.

"Because I have a feeling that all the Death Eaters are at Hogwarts now when they're not off killing people so I'm hoping we can find some sort of clue as to where the old Slytherin estate is where Voldemort used to be staying since Wulfric told us he was pretty sure one of the Horcruxes was hidden there."

"Well that makes sense but I just thought of something, Harry." Ron began "When you were eves dropping on Snape and Malfoy last year you said that Snape tried to read Malfoy's thoughts and that he couldn't."

"That's right, Harry, if Snape couldn't then I'm definitely going to be able to." Hermione said matter-o-factly.

"Just because Snape couldn't doesn't mean anything; you're able to get into my mind almost every time you try." Harry said, scorning her for doubting herself since she never did. "Look, the last time Voldemort did his trick with our connection before the warning I was able to force him out of my mind, and I was even able to break into his a bit, and despite that you're still able to get to my thoughts on more occasions then I care to count."

"Harry those are two completely different situations, I don't think it works the same."

"But we still have to try, don't we?" Harry asked her; confident he already knew her answer.

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Good." Harry said, cutting her off and with one word ending the discussion even though Hermione looked rather annoyed at being stopped before she said all she wanted to.

Harry stepped up to the door of the Malfoy's room, pointed his wand at the door's knob and said: "Alohomora!" Instantly the doorknob turned and the door creaked open only a crack.

Quickly Harry pushed the door open and entered the room with Ron and Hermione flanking him. As soon as the three were in Ron closed the door being the last one to enter and they were met by scowls from the Malfoys who were sitting in chairs on separate ends of a coffee table.

"What do you three want Potter?" Malfoy demanded, hiding his surprise at their presence well behind his scowl.

"I'll let you know why I'm here and I'm going to give you a choice as I do it." Harry said and both the Malfoys scoffed in a way Harry thought was entirely too similar. "You can either be a nice little boy and give us the information we want without any problems or you can make us force it out of you which would no doubt give us a great deal of pleasure but not be all too pleasant for you."

"Forget it Potter, I'm not helping you, and I'd like to see you try and force the information out of me, it won't work; no matter what you've brought with you." Malfoy said defiantly "Besides, what makes you think I even know what you want to know anyway? I wasn't told very much."

"Come off it Malfoy, we know you know a load more than you've been letting on." Ron said menacingly.

"Where was Voldemort's headquarters before he attacked Hogwarts?" Hermione chimed in cutting strait to the point, causing the Malfoys to grimace at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"You have no right to use his name you Mudblood!" Malfoy sneered.

"Nor do I have any right to snivel at the mere mention of it you slug burping ferret!" Hermione quipped and Malfoy was off his chair and onto his feet.

"Stop insulting my son!" Mrs. Malfoy said, making as if she were about to get up as well.

"Look, I would absolutely love to stand here and trade insults with you all day, Malfoy, but I really don't have time for it just now." Harry said, giving Malfoy a fierce stare "And since you've already made it clear that you're not going to help us you don't leave me with much of a choice, Petrificus Totalus!"

Malfoy's legs instantly snapped together and his arms snapped to his sides and he fell over backwards into his chair; knocking it back and out from under him.

"How dare –" Mrs. Malfoy got out before Harry pointed his wand at her.

"I can do the same thing to you just as easy if you decide you need me to." Harry said and Mrs. Malfoy gave him one of the most intense glares he'd ever been given. "But don't worry Mrs. Malfoy; it's not as if I'm going to step on his nose or something."

"Harry I'm still not sure if this is going to work." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, she, Harry, and Ron walking up to Malfoy who's eyes were darting between the three.

"Did you have to pick a time like this to start doubting yourself?" Harry whispered back. "Stop thinking that you can't do it and just try."

"I will try." Hermione said, with a skeptical tone.

"That's all I'm asking, you'll do fine, I know it." Harry said confidently, patting her gently on the back once followed by two pats from Ron.

Harry walked around Malfoy to the chair he had previously been sitting in. He picked the chair up putting it upright and sat down as he watched Hermione kneel next to Malfoy's head and Ron stay right where he was with his hand on her shoulder; all the while Mrs. Malfoy glaring at the three, unaware of what they were about to do.

Hermione placed her hands on her knees; inclined her head towards Malfoy's, closed her eyes and scrunched up her face with concentration. Harry thought the use of Legilimency was much more bearable to watch be used on someone else than to have used against him. He also thought it was a rather interesting sight to see, after all, he had never been on any end but the receiving one.

Several minutes started to pass by with nothing to do but watch Hermione try and break down the defenses of Malfoy's mind. If Harry didn't know better he would think that Hermione was just sitting there with her eyes closed since Malfoy could obviously not react to what was happening but then every once in a while Hermione's face would tighten even further than it already was or Hermione would wince it what appeared to be pain. And every time one of these things happened Harry could not help but feel a tinge of guilt at having asked her to do what she was, or ordered really. He knew, of course, that this was the only plan they had and if he were able to do it instead of her he would gladly take her place. But he couldn't, so he would sit there and try to reassure himself that Hermione would be okay.

After a further five minutes Hermione opened her eyes and her mouth, letting out heavy breaths while she relaxed her face which had turned a bright red from having held it so tightly for so long and from having occasionally held here breath.

"Did you get it Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly

"Oh I've got it alright." Hermione said proudly, stammering to her feet with the help of Ron. "And I got it even though the little rat tried to distract me with a whole load of unimportant memories he made me see all at once."

"Have you gotten what you need then?" Mrs. Malfoy interrupted. "Can you un-curse my son and leave us alone, now?" The last word was more of an order than a request.

"Yes, I reckon we can." Ron said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Malfoy then uttering the counter curse to release him from his discomfort. "Shall we be off then?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione spoke and merely nodded, happy that they had gotten what they needed, and led the way out of the room as Ron was instructing with his hands.

"So where is it?" Harry asked, the three again walking down the stairs after relocking the Malfoy's room door, now heading towards Ron and Harry's room.

"I don't actually know." Hermione said plainly.

"I thought you said you had what we need?" Ron asked confusedly.

"And I have, but not even Malfoy knew where Voldemort's headquarters were, he always got there through a portkey, and he always used the same one." Said Hermione.

"So we have to use the same portkey." Harry said, catching on.

"Yes and _that_ I know exactly where it is." Hermione said with a small smile. "It's at an old run down orphanage."

"This orphanage wouldn't happen to be in London, would it?" Said Harry and Hermione nodded. "Well then, it's settled. Hermione go get your stuff you think you'll need and Ron and I will go and do the same, we're going as soon as we're all ready. Meet us at the bottom of the stairs."

Hermione gave Harry a sort of half nod and hurried further down the stairs at an alarming pace to her room she was sharing with Ginny. Harry and Ron also hurried down the stairs but only a few more feet to their room where they immediately began to gather odds and ends they thought would prove useful.

Within no longer than fifteen minutes the three friends had rounded up their things and had met at the bottom step of number 12's impressive staircase. None of them had deemed it necessary to bring much so they all looked rather inconspicuous and like they were merely standing about with nothing to do. This suited Harry perfectly. Everyone who was coming or going anymore was too busy to stop what they were doing to scrutinize anything that might appear odd about their presence or appearance and since they weren't carrying large sacks on their backs filled to the bursting with stuff Harry thought it was unlikely to happen. They could slip out of the house as casual as could possibly be without anyone noticing a thing. They would, of course, have to wait until they thought the coast was clear both inside and outside of the house; and they didn't have to wait long.

"I think this should do." Hermione said, stopping some twenty yards away from number 12 and around the corner as to make sure they were out of sight. "Now where we are going isn't going to be easy for me explain so I think it would be best if you two held onto me when we apparate so I can guide you there."

"I'll be fine Hermione. If you remember I've seen where we're going before when I was in the Pensieve with Dumbledore." Harry said

"Oh right, so Ron it'll just be you. Just grab hold of my arm securely but not too tightly and just apparate when I tell you to." Hermione said, offering her arm to Ron who looked less than pleased at having to be guided to where they were going.

"Why can't you just break into my mind and show me where we're going, it wouldn't be that difficult." Ron mumbled to himself, taking Hermione's arm.

"I'm going to go now, meet me there as soon as you're ready." Harry said, concentrating hard and turning on the spot to apparate.

"Harry wait I think–" Was all Harry heard Hermione say before he had entered into the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube. His dislike for which was only rivaled by the process of growing back bones.

The next thing Harry knew he was standing on a walk on the side of a nearly empty street opposite several tall buildings with a large alleyway of sorts between two such buildings that led to the orphanage.

Harry quickly ran across the street and through the alleyway. As he found himself standing in a tragically overgrown play yard in front of a medium sized building which was mostly boarded up except for a few windows a thought entered his mind that he had not had before and he suspected he would never have again.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running up from behind him out of the alleyway. "You should have waited for Ron and me; there was no telling what was waiting here for you."

"You're right; there was no telling what was waiting here for me, or what is waiting in there for us." Harry said, starring the building up and down.

"That's right mate, that's why we need to do things together." Said Ron

"How long have we been friends now?" Harry asked without expecting an answer; seemingly skewing into randomness. "If I remember things correctly it's been about six years now that we've been friends, maybe a bit longer. That's a long time. So I hope after all that time you two can forgive me."

"Forgive you for wha…" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry whirled around with his wand drawn and a beam of red light him squarely in the chest with Hermione to follow.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said quickly with a swish and a flick of his wand before his two friends could hit the ground.

Harry held his wand out before him steadily, keeping Ron and Hermione almost perfectly still floating only feet from the ground.

He then moved his wand slowly to his left moving the two along with it and set them carefully and gently on a large patch of tall grass.

Harry replaced his wand to it's holder up his sleeve and walked over to Ron and Hermione who were now lying peacefully on the ground side by side. Harry shoved his hand into the collar of his robes, grabbed hold of something inside and pulled hardily brining the thing out with his hand.

Harry took the invisibility cloak in both hands spreading it as wide as it would go and draped it over his friend watching them disappear before his eyes.

"I really am sorry you know," Harry said, addressing two people he knew could not hear him. "And I hope you'll both forgive me for what I've just done even though it's the worst thing I ever have or could have done to you in the years we've been friends. But you were right. There is no way of telling what will be waiting for whomever goes into that orphanage and to Voldemort's headquarters, and especially if we did find the clues we're looking for I couldn't tell what would be waiting where Voldemort hid his next Horcrux. And after what happened at my parent's house with the last one I know it's something too dangerous for me to be asking you to do anymore. I can't put you in danger just because of me and what I have to do any anymore, I couldn't bear it if either of you got hurt because of me. And I know neither of you would every stop helping me even if I asked you to and that's why I had to do this; because it was the only way to keep you from helping me. I'm sorry." Harry said a final time, a certain sadness overtaking his face and he turned on his heal and headed for the orphanage.


	59. A Door unseen

As I said in the email that I'm not sure if any of you got since my mail provider was having issue but it had been a long week because I got a lot of writteres block. Also my headphones broke and so I couldn't concentrate because I couldn't block out my unusually loud family. Then when I finally did get the chapter done the site was having problems and I couldn't upload the new chapter for like four days. I hope you all like this chapter because I really like it. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

Harry tugged forcefully on the long wooden boards nailed amazingly well into the frame of the orphanage's front door which were preventing his enter. But no matter how hard he tried he could not persuade them to budge so much as an inch.

He kept this up for more than five minutes before he finally became fed up with his lack of progress and decided to remove them from their places with the help of magic.

He figured there had to be some other way in that was easier and that did not have boards blocking it since Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had to get in somehow on a regular basis. Unfortunately he hadn't thought of asking Hermione how they were to get in before he had stunned her and Ron.

Harry drew his wand and touched it to the topmost board saying "Diffindo!" as he did; splitting it in half. He then proceeded to do the same to the eleven remaining boards; splitting all of them as easily as the first.

Once the boards were only being kept on by one of their original sides Harry found it considerably easier to pry them from the door frame and after he had done so he was free to enter the ancient looking building.

Harry opened the door stepping foot in the orphanage for what was in reality the first time but he did not feel as if it were the first time because of his endeavor with Dumbledore into the Pensieve and in turn to this place. He felt as if he were returning to a place he had visited only once long ago when he was much younger. He knew vaguely his way around and roughly where he needed to go to begin his search. He didn't know the exact lay out and placement of all the rooms in his surroundings, however, and therefore took it slower than he normally would have.

Harry walked cautiously through the first hallway just after the front door. He had his wand drawn and he was hoping not to find too many surprises awaiting him the deeper inside he got. _But would Voldemort really want to put his Death Eaters in danger when they came here by having traps? _Harry thought logically. _It would seem kind of pointless if he did, or maybe, the Death Eaters just know how to avoid the traps or prevent themselves from getting hurt by them all together. _

Listening to himself, Harry decided not to assume anything about what Voldemort would or wouldn't do even if it meant the possibility of his followers getting hurt and decided it was best to be on guard and prepared for anything which might occur.

Harry entered into the main room of the orphanage that was no doubt used to serve as both a living room and a play room when there were still children living there. He looked with apprehension around the all but empty room that had only a few odds and ends left in it; each one with a considerable layer of dust.

He neared the stairs and a room caught his eye, or rather, the door to the room which was hanging off its top and middle hinges with graffiti spray painted all over it, caught his eye.

Harry recognized this room immediately despite its run down state; the room was the office of the warden of the orphanage when Dumbledore had come to inform young Tom Riddle he was a wizard. Harry was very curious to see what the inside looked like since its door was the only thing in sight that had any sort of graffiti on it. But he knew that it was something having to do strictly with muggles and it was probably only some place the local teenagers around his age came to drink or something of the sort and so resisting his curiosity he reframed from altering his course to the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Harry met a fair sized hallway with several doors on either side almost all of which were ajar and swung lightly in the slight wind coming in from the rooms with windows.

To Harry's left was the room that had once belonged to Tom Riddle, or, that's what Harry had expected. However, all Harry found to his left was a wall as plain as any he had ever seen.

Confusedly Harry pressed his wand free hand against the wall where he thought he remembered the door being As he did so he felt solid wall beneath his hand even as he ran it up, down, and all across the utterly door-less wall.

_I don't get it; I could have sworn there was a door right here. _Harry thought. _I thought this was Voldemort's room when he lived here but there's just a wall._

After standing stock still before the wall for more than eight minutes Harry determined that he must have remembered incorrectly about where precisely Riddle's room was. Though, he was confident that it was on the left hand side of the hallway. As such, he resigned himself to the knowledge that he had only made a small mistake and that the room he was looking for would undoubtedly be the next one down.

_There's absolutely nothing to worry about. _Harry reassured himself without any real confidence. _Just a little mistake._

Harry quickly headed for the next door with more than a small amount of eagerness to prove himself correct about making a mistake. Harry's halfhearted confidence waned greatly, however, when he entered the bedroom which had the same utterly dust covered characteristics of the rest of the old building and was not the one he was looking to find. Even in its dilapidated condition he knew it was the incorrect one.

It was totally empty except for a bed set up on its end against the wall, which was cracked, splintered, and missing two legs. The window was also broken and on the floor a few feet away were a couple rocks amongst pieces of glass that had apparently been used to break it.

The sigh Harry released resonated loudly through the emptiness of his surroundings magnifying the appearance of his disappointment to anyone listening if there had indeed been anyone about to hear it.

Harry became more and more disheartened with every new bedroom he checked and found to be the wrong one. Before he knew it he had reached the last of the doors on the left hand side of the hallway which turned out to be a small closet with only a few mice that scattered at the door's open and a great deal of mouse droppings.

He was certain Voldemort's bedroom had not been located on the right of the hallway. In fact he was so certain of this that he felt no need what so ever to even bother checking the ones that were on that side.

_It _has _been more than sixty years since Dumbledore's memory in this place, after all._ Harry thought, walking back to the blank section of wall and once again placing his hand firmly against it. _Maybe they sealed this one up for some reason._

Harry starred at the wall for some time; all the while thinking on his predicament.

_No, _Harry shook his head. _That's not what they did. I'd bet my Firebolt that Voldemort is the one behind my disappearing door. But how does knowing that help me?_

Harry took in every detail of the wall the best he could, looking for anything he thought was out of place or would give him any kind of inkling as to how to get past such an obstacle. But he could not find a single thing as to do either of these. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about this wall compared to any other he could care to look at; except, of course, that there was meant to be a door here that wasn't.

Then, quite suddenly, Harry got an idea he would soon regret more than he could know.

Thinking that perhaps this blockade might be like that of platform nine and three-quarters and had to be taken at a greater speed unless one was used to going through it he backed up to the doorway just in rear of him; hoping beyond hope that he was right in his assumption.

Harry starred the wall down and planted his foot hard to enter into a run, electing that it might be better to lower his shoulder instead of running headlong into the wall. And he was glad he did because almost immediately Harry found himself, and more specifically his shoulder, slamming painfully against the clearly solid wall and bouncing off.

"Damn it!" Harry grimaced, stumbling backwards grabbing the shoulder he had led with. "Now what the bloody hell do I do?"

Harry didn't think he could describe his frustration even if he had to. As he had just stated he didn't know what to now do. He had never dealt with magic like this on his own before, he had always had Dumbledore or Hermione with him to figure out the tough stuff. Because of this he started wondering if he hadn't made the wrong decision when it came to stunning Ron and Hermione.

_Of course I haven't. _Harry assured himself, knowing that he couldn't have put them in danger no matter what he found himself up against, even if it wasn't what he was used to dealing with. No, this was his problem to solve and he was as determined to solve it as he had ever been to solve anything in his life. If his six years at Hogwarts had been for anything he would be able to figure out a solution.

As he began to pace up and down the hall he rubbed his shoulder as it was still in a great deal of pain and he racked his brains for any reference to some spell that might work to serve his purpose. He was fairly certain there had to be a simple incantation the Death Eaters used in order to get past the blockade into the proper room, or that's what he hoped. Unfortunately he was not a Death Eater and did not posses the information he desperately needed. Though, Harry thought it tragically odd that he now found himself thinking it unfortunate that he was not a sadistic and murderous human being. However if it meant getting the answer he wanted he would gladly welcome it for a brief time.

By the time Harry's brain racking turned up even so much as a glimmering bright spot he could explore deeper he felt he had wasted an eternity since he'd arrived, and he was partially right. He had been there for a considerable amount of time to have accomplished nothing more than making it upstairs and injuring his shoulder. But he had finally thought of something, a spell, one that Hermione had told him about that they wouldn't have learned until their seventh year and maybe not even then. The spell was meant to be used to find some of the more powerful or dangerous unusual characteristics of magical objects.

Harry pointed his wand at the wall, again where he thought the door should be, and just barely remembering the incantation said very clearly: "Specialissum!"

Harry wasn't sure if the spell had functioned properly or if he was merely the spell Voldemort had decided on to counter act his own magic given its use, but the effect was instantaneous.

Directly at the spot where Harry's wand was pointing a rippling began to form on the wall and to spread outward starting out large and getting smaller as they traveled. Harry watched the ripples as they continued to spread getting ever smaller until they reached the boundaries of a door sized rectangle and disappeared entirely.

Harry proved not to be off by much in his guess. The ripples were originating from just above and to the right of the rectangle's dead center.

On and on the wall rippled confirming to Harry that not only had found what he was looking for but that he had more to learn about magic than he ever knew or thought possible; with the exception of his first years at Hogwarts. He also came to the realization that, although a powerful magic, he could not rely on luck as heavily as he had in the past and presently for the rest of his life if he wished to accomplish any true amount; especially defeating Voldemort. It was only because of luck that he had remembered the spell, Hermione having only mentioned it once.

After nearly fifteen seconds Harry grew tired of tracking all the newly forming ripples and began to wonder how much longer they would, or could, go on. He answered half of his own question before the whole was given a chance to be answered for him. Having the knowledge of the magical world he did he trusted that if Voldemort so desired he could probably have it go on for eternity, though that wouldn't make much sense. As for the first half of his wonderment; it would be answered soon enough.

After fewer than ten seconds the wall ceased its disfiguration leaving itself, in Harry's eyes, to be no different than when it had started. Harry knew, however, that something must have changed about it and he hoped it had changed in his favor.

Cautiously Harry approached the wall with his wand out before him. It was his experience that it was better to test a substance he didn't know exactly what it was with his wand rather than his hand.

Slowly Harry extended his wand hand out and as the tip of his wand came in contact with the wall he half expected for it to be stopped. But much to his relief as soon as the two met his wand began to slide silkily smooth into the wall as if it was made of butter and his wand was a hot knife.

Before he knew it he had wall all the way up past his wrist and almost half way up his forearm. Harry paused taking a deep breath knowing that he would have to walk through to the unknown and at once when he released it he stepped unsurely into the strange substance he thought felt indeed like butter.

An instant later he felt cool air on his face again. Having closed his eyes before entering Harry opened them once again to find himself in the old room of Tom Riddle.

Unlike the rest of the orphanage this room was perfectly clean and in order. So much so that Harry doubted if he would be able to find a single spec of dust or one thing out of place regardless of how long he might care to search, not that he had the time. Without a doubt the room looked as if it had not been touched since it had belonged to Voldemort all those years ago. All the same furniture was there in perfect condition in the exact spots where Harry had last seen them and there were even a few trinkets on the bed side table.

"Here goes nothing." Harry mumbled apprehensively, knowing no matter what happened he did not have an easy task in front of him.

Not knowing what the portkey he was looking for looked like or where about in the room it was Harry decided to start his search in the wardrobe Dumbledore had once set on fire. He figured since the room was not particularly large given that it was an orphan's it would not take him very long to rummage through it. However even if he found the portkey and by some chance realized what it was there was still the issue of activating it since in all likelihood it would be one that was not set by time.

Harry opened the wardrobe, prepared to investigate all its contents, only to see it totally empty with nothing in it except for a thin layer of dust. It was the only item he saw that was not kept immaculate, which he found strange.

Closing the wardrobe Harry guessed that it was not kept up to the standards of the rest of the room since it would only be viewed from the outside in most cases and therefore the inside did not require the same upkeep of the facade as the outside did.

Not wanting to dawdle Harry moved on to the trinkets; taking every one in hand and examining it carefully before moving onto the next. None of them seemed to be the sort of thing one would use for a portkey, especially not someone like Voldemort; though he couldn't be positive with any kind of sureness.

As it was with the wardrobe the bed side table's two drawers were empty leaving no mystery as to whether the portkey was hidden within.

_What if some Death Eaters used the portkey before the attack on Hogwarts and didn't use it to return? _Thought Harry glumly, sitting himself down on the bed, only proving to discourage himself further. _What of the bed though? It must be the only thing I haven't checked._

His desperation evident, Harry sprang up from the bed with a certain amount of haste and began to disturb the bed's linens without much care searching them for something he wasn't even sure what. He was merely hoping for something to aid him before he was forced to start trying to figure out how to activate a portkey on everything he could find without any way of knowing if he was going in the right direction or making any progress. And something he would get, and then some.

As he upturned the mattress a small object on the floor underneath the bed caught his eye through the spring mesh that supported the mattress. The object looked strangely familiar and what was more he had not noticed it before. There was no telling what it could be or the importance it could prove to posses.

Harry pushed the bed and it's returned mattress and linens against the wall as quickly as he could, uncovering a small silver badge. He bent over as to get a better look at the badge and as he did he saw that engraved on the badge were the words: "Head Boy" This must have been Voldemort's Head Boy badge from when he was at Hogwarts. This had to be the portkey, Harry just knew it.

Harry hastily grabbed the badge and without warning he was hooked behind the naval and was flying through the air with a great deal of speed.

Having been caught off guard without the knowledge he was about to be transported someplace else Harry landed a few moments later hard face down in soaking wet mud; getting quite a bit of it in his mouth. Harry made sure not to drop the badge as he stood up slipping on the wet ground as he shoved it into his pocket for the return trip.

He looked up feeling the torrential downpour of rain fall heavily on his face and soaking him to the bone. In the distance he heard thunder clap relentlessly over and over.

Difficultly Harry's gaze fell upon the large mansion before him. The large front doors were embellished with a massive arch of dozens if not hundreds of carved wooden serpents in a variety of positions with several eating others. Above the arch was an impressive ring with words in it that, if Harry read them correctly, said: "May all who enter the great house of Slytherin be humbled and reverent."


	60. The Serpents Lair

Okay guys, I'm sorry, I know I told a lot of, if not all, of you that I would probably have this on the 30th and here it is the 3rd, and I'm really sorry. A lot of things I didn't expect came up like having to babysit two days in a row for a hours. Anyway, I really like this chapter and I think you all will too so I think you'll all forgive me, I hope. But here's an interesting bit of information that I meant to say before the last chapter. The first half of the second sentence of the second to last paragraph is pretty much word for word a line from one of my favorite songs, I think I only changed one word, just thought that was interesting. So, without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

Even though he was quickly being drenched Harry couldn't believe his incredible luck. He had found the portkey and in turn been transported to the place he had ultimately intended to go. Now left was just to search the madly large mansion before him for a Horcrux that could potentially be anything of value inside it since the mansion was undoubtedly filled with Slytherin's heirlooms which could be used for such a purpose.

Harry walked slowly up the slightly inclining ground in front of him; slipping every few steps or so.

CRASH! Another clap of thunder sounded making Harry glad he would soon be within the shelter of the large house. The shelter could not come soon enough from the heavy rain and intense winds which were both a large part of his slow going.

Under the small overhanging above the arched doors Harry allowed himself a bit of a rest with his back resting on one of the doors before venturing any further. He looked out over the utterly tree filled and civilization-less landscape before him that started at the far reaching boundaries of the large clearing in which sat the Slytherin mansion.

He didn't know what lay out in the forest, though he imagined it would be filled with magical creatures of all sorts. It was exactly the kind of thing Hagrid would have given to world to have a go at if he were still alive. There were probably things out there that he could scarcely find anywhere else.

The sun was near the finish of its decent atop the trees in the horizon; he would need to do what he was about to as fast as he possibly could.

Harry turned with a sigh wondering where in the country, or very possibly the world, he might be. He gripped his hand tightly around the door's handle which was at least twice the size of his hand and pulled, being surprised by how much lighter it was than his expectations and that is was not locked.

Inside was what Harry thought was a sight to behold. To his right was a massive staircase no less than ten feet wide that climbed high into the vaulting ceilings, surpassing several floors as it did so. Bordering the staircase on its right side was a wall that ran its whole height. On this wall near the bottom steps of the staircase was a pair of highly decorated double doors. Next to the stairs on the left side and directly in front of Harry was a hallway equally if not more impressive than its stairway counterpart. The hall was lined with doors on either side as far as Harry could see which was about as far as the limited amount of fading light from the large windows reached and was two floors high with unlit chandeliers of candles every fifteen feet or so. To the left and front of Harry, yet not in the confines of the hall, was another pair of double doors, though considerably larger and more highly decorated than the first. Finally above him was an enormous floating gold chandelier which was fashioned like one snake curving downward forming a wide cone shape with many large unlit candles.

Harry noticed as he started walking ahead that he was walking on a fine, though moth eaten, carpet that led straight forward then branched off to the stairs where it proceeded up the to the very top. He also noticed that it was decorated with the same type of serpentine depictions of the outer arch and that the dark carpet contrasted brilliantly with the somewhat dirty white marble floors.

Feeling almost drawn towards the stairs as if his path had been set unknowingly for him by someone whose intentions were wholly unknown Harry followed the carpet to them.

Harry placed his hand on the banister that was made of highly polished cherry and supported by spindles of also cherry each carved into one serpent slightly coiled at the bottom extending sinuously up until the banister where they met it with an open mouth of large fangs.

Trying to ignore the wet heaviness of his robes and the sudden tightness in his legs Harry started up the stairs at as fast a pace as he could muster. He was eager discover whether or not the pull he was feeling had any significance or if perhaps or if it was merely meaningless and he had just picked a random direction to start with subconsciously.

Harry couldn't say which of the prospects he would prefer. They both proved to have aspects that were beneficial and that were a bit unnerving. On the one hand he had the prospect that he was being led somewhere he did not know the final end to by something that he could not control and didn't even know what it was; which was the unnerving part. On the same hand he had the possibility of having a half reasonable idea of where to begin a search in a house of such an overwhelming size; this was the beneficial part. On the apposing hand there was the possibility that he had indeed unwittingly chosen a path that had no reason or real purpose behind it without knowing anything about what waited for him; of course, this was the unnerving part of the prospect. If one were stayed on the same hand there was also the beneficial part that even though he didn't have any direction it meant that he actually was in control of what he was doing and didn't have some bizarre force making him do things.

He reached the landing and immediately took in its size. It was fifteen feet deep and extended leftward keeping the same depth until it reached the width of the entrance hall below with a railing fashioned like the banister so one could overlook whatever might be being held in the entrance hall. At the end of the landing on the left was a door in the middle of the wall and not far from that was another door on the back wall about seven to eight feet away. On the right wall which ran parallel to the right of the stairs were two doors some seven feet apart. Directly in front of Harry was a long and narrow hallway which was dimly lit and had no visible doors along it, though there was the possibility that Harry could just not see them for the lack of light. Near the start of the hallway on the left was an inverted corner with a signal door facing towards him.

This time there was no denying it; there was no mystical force directing his movements. That feeling had gone almost the moment he stepped foot on the landing. No, this time he had simply chosen what coarse he would take almost at random. It was random in the sense that he had no clue where any of the doors or the hallway led so trying to decide which would be best would be pointless. But it was only almost random because of the fact that he decided given his recent difficulty with doors that he would begin with the hall straight ahead and if he had to come back and start searching what was behind every door one by one until he had found something of use or interest, so be it.

So, still dripping on the fine, dirty, rug Harry started down the hallway with his lit wand out in front of him to provide some much needed light.

The hall seemed to get ever darker the farther Harry proceeded to venture into it yet never darkening so much as to make it impossible to view what was just ahead even if he was not lighting his path.

The old wooden floorboards creaked in stress under Harry's feet with ever step he took as he got ever closer to what lay at the end.

For another time that day Harry didn't know what to expect to be awaiting him when he reached his destination but he did not feel like being unprepared when he found out. As such he was holding his wand quite firmly and was doing well to control his breathing as not to make himself anymore nervous than he already was. Also despite his nervousness he was staying rather cool and almost cold thanks to his slowly drying clothing.

Within another couple of minutes Harry neared the end and could see the solitary door at it. This part of the hall was just as dimly lit if not more so than the rest but thanks to his wand that did not stop him from seeing a damaged spot on the wall that clearly made by a spell and a rather large bloodstain on the floor that looked like someone had attempted to clean it in haste and hadn't done a very good job.

He couldn't help but wonder whose blood had stained the floor and whose spell had damaged the wall and why whomever were fighting in the first place if they were on the same side, though knew he would never receive an answer.

Harry paused only a foot from the door unsure if he really wanted to see what was on the other side while knowing all the time he had to. It was only then that he realized how thankful he was that this door was visible and he did not, to his knowledge, have to ascertain its secret way of opening it.

Deciding he did not want to postpone it any longer Harry grabbed hold of the doorknob, turned, and pushed the door open; letting go of it as soon as it was on its way and pointing his wand into the room. There was nothing there; he could release his breath which he had held without even meaning to.

The room was instantly recognizable to him when he entered. He had been here on many occasions, none by choice, and his distain for it could not be matched by any place he presently knew. This was Voldemort's room. The one he always appeared in when he used their connection to speak to him or show him something or on those occasions two years ago when he had not known Harry was watching.

Harry felt odd to be seeing this room in person through his own eyes rather than from hundreds, maybe even thousands, of miles away through Voldemort's eyes as he carried out his acts of cruelty on his own followers. This room was the staging ground for so much evil that if Harry had his way he would see it along with the rest of the ruddy mansion burned to the ground as soon as he had found the Horcrux.

But now was not the proper time and he had more important things to do and they did most definitely not involve day dreaming about burning down a very old and valuable house. He needed to get to work; he had quite a lot to do and the longer he spent doing nothing the less time he would have, and he didn't have a whole plethora of time as it was.

So with that in mind Harry began his search of the room he knew far better than he wished he did.

He didn't know whether the room was darkened the way it was because the sun had now set or if the curtains in the single window were magiced to reduce light or for some other reason but Harry did not like it.

Walking over to the ordinarily fire filled fireplace he noticed immediately that Voldemort's large armchair was missing from the room. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it straight away but it was not there none the less and he had a fairly good idea of where it might now reside. And the thought enraged him.

Harry crouched down in front of the fireplace and peered into its ash filled hearth looking for something that looked suspicious. After all, he could think of few better places to hide the entrance to a secret passage that led to a Horcrux than the back of a fireplace. He could see nothing that appeared to be of any interest, however.

Not wanting to give up too quickly he got to his knees and waddled a bit closer in order to be able to feel the bricks within the fireplace. However this proved to be of no use too and he stood back up wiping his now soot covered hands on his wet robes making a sort of sludge that clung to his robes.

Harry turned looking around the room once again letting every detail and every placement of the things around him sink in; they all seemed to be only normal pieces of furniture.

He had no other choice; he would have to begin in this room and, if he had to, continue until he'd searched everything in every room till he found the Horcrux or absolutely nothing and knew he did not have the right location. Merlin only knew how long it might take, but he had come this far and he wasn't about to stumble as close to the finish line as he now was. Not when he was closer to defeating Voldemort, his reign of terror, and in turn, ending his life than he ever thought possible.

It did not take him long to look through the room's limited furniture and amenities. And just as with the fireplace there was nothing of interest to be found.

Exiting the door Harry made his way back down the Hallway to venture into the next door he was to choose; thankful for the only think he could be, his clothes were a bit less wet.

Upon returning to the landing Harry walked to the middle and turned on the spot in a circle, starring from door to door as he did, trying to decide which one he would take next.

Finally after a few moments he decided on the room near the hall on the right. It wasn't a room that had a door that exactly screamed "enter this one, there's a Horcrux hidden inside." But then none that he had seen thus far did.

Harry soon met the sight of several book racks and book covered walls before him. There were four main book shelves directly ahead of him lined with books so tightly on both sides that there was no chance of getting even on more upon them. The shelves were both tall and long going almost up to the ceiling and back some ways with small lanes in-between them. Adjacent to both the outer shelves was a low table with two puffy moth eaten chairs.

There was no two ways about it; this was clearly a library the likes of which would rival even Hogwarts'. Harry could only guess what sort of books he was libel to find in a library that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

As Harry wondered towards the shelves he surveyed the room and thought it to have a rather peculiar shape to it. The section where he was presently was a large rectangle which went lengthwise from his right to left and the majority of which was left of the door. The back portion of the room where the shelves sat almost centered within it was a half circle, roughly half the size of the rectangle.

Knowing that it would take him some time before he was done with this room and that it was unlikely that anyone whether friend or foe would suddenly arrive, Harry put away his wand and stepped up to the first large shelf to begin looking through it's contents.

The process was slow and more tedious still. Harry was determined to investigate every book on every shelf in the library, and that was exactly what he was doing. Adamant that he not miss anything, he was starting with the first book on every row, removing it, reading the title and then, if the name did not sound too ominous, perhaps flipping through a few pages before returning it to its place and proceeding to the next one.

Over three hours vanished before Harry had finished with the library, though it felt like much longer. He had done exactly what he set out to. To all of his best knowledge he had quite literally looked at every single book he could find and he had skimmed through many of them. He had to admit that he hadn't found it altogether uninteresting. He had uncovered several ones that, if he did not have more important things on his mind, he would have much liked to read through completely; and he thought Hermione would as well. Among these was a book on the lineage of the Slytherin family, a book about the dark arts, and one concerning the cursing of objects. These were only to name a few, there were also many others, though most were of a less vile nature.

Having again not found anything Harry exited the library back to the landing, wishing he could turn back time so he could have saved those three and some odd hours and used it looking through about a dozen other rooms.

As he had done the previous time he walked to the landing's middle and began turning about, choosing which direction to head in next.

It was as he did this that something odd about one of the doors caught his attention. He noticed something he had not the last time. However he was not completely sure and quickly eyed the rest of the doors to make certain he was right; he was. On the door in the inverted corner near the hallway there was something that was not on any of the others, a keyhole, this door had a lock.

When Harry attempted to open the door he discovered it was indeed locked as he had figured. Of course it was, why else would it have a lock on it? Thought Harry, and without missing a beat (remembering Wulfric's words) tried the simplest solution first.

"Alohomora!" Harry's voice echoed through the vast emptiness of the entrance hall behind him as he performed the spell which caused nothing to happen. The door remained locked when he tried opening it again.

He hadn't actually expected for it to work but now he at least knew one thing that wasn't going to, and he had a feeling that he would be finding a lot that didn't before the night was over. Or, he did, until he saw that on the front of the doorknob there was an engraving of a snake spiraling inward. It couldn't be that simple, could it? After all, there were snakes all over the mansion so this on shouldn't have stuck out to him. But nevertheless it did. Perhaps it was its placement on that particular door or something unbeknown to him; but he thought he knew what he had to do.

He hadn't done it in years and even then it had taken some doing. This time, however, he was confident he could do it without much effort; at least he hoped he could.

Starring at the snake upon the doorknob doing his best to think of it as real he began to speak. _Open at the command of your master!_ Harry said in Parseltongue, hoping the extra words would help accomplish his goal and that he was correct in thinking this was what he needed to do.

Harry watched as before his eyes the doorknob began to glow white with heat. Within mere seconds the whole of the knob was glowing, though the heat did not pass beyond the boundaries of it. Even more quickly the knob started melting away, pouring down the base of the knob and into the keyhole, cooling a bit and losing its glow as it went. As the liquid metal gathered it began to form something that was rapidly extending out from the keyhole.

It did not take long before the doorknob had disappeared entirely and a slender silver key with an end shaped like a snake's head bearing it's fangs for attack was protruding from the door.

Harry tentatively reached his hand out to grasp the newly formed key; unsure of whether it would still be hot. To his surprise, and relief, the key was perfectly cool. In fact, it was almost cold like it had been sitting there for some time in the poorly warmed house.

He turned the key which he now held and none of the sounds one would expect to normally hear at the unlocking of a door came. There was no clicking or rattling or any sound what so ever. Nor did Harry even feel any resistance when he turned it; it moved perfectly smooth as he rotated it. Instead, at the key's turn the door merely swung backwards slowly, pulling the key from Harry's hand; closing behind him once he had entered.

The room that lay behind the door appeared to be a meeting room of sorts. In the middle of the room was a large octagonal table with chairs all around it. Spread throughout the room against the walls were ten shelves filled with books behind two locked glass doors.

Across the room on the other side of the table was a door with a coat of arms carved into the upper half. Like much of the rest of the house the coat of arms was filled with serpents. On either side were two of the glass fronted shelves.

As soon as Harry had caught sight of the door he instantly felt it was where he was supposed to be going and like a lot of the things in his life, Harry could not explain it. He was just inexplicably confident that the door that he was now sparring no moment to get to would conceal behind it something truly worthwhile.

He was confident even more so than he had been down in the cellar at Godric's Hollow when he decided to take the right path instead of the left, and that was saying something. He had down played it to Ron and Hermione at the time as being nothing more than a guess but in reality he had felt very much then like he did now.

Opening the door Harry found a wide yet tightly spiraling and steep stairwell traveling upwards.

A sense of partial accomplishment growing inside of him Harry hurried up the stairs as fast as he could, realizing that it would be much harder if his robes were still wet.

By the time Harry reached the top of the stairs he was more than happy that his robes were dry and _not_ wet. With the weight of only the dry ones and himself his legs were burning and his chest stung every time he breathed in. He couldn't be sure how many floors he had just run but he felt he had run over a half dozen, at least.

At the top of the stairs was yet another door. Harry didn't mind as long as it was probably the last one, for now at least. If it proved not to be the last one, however, he supposed he would have to start trying to decide which door to take next, though he had a good feeling about this one.

Harry grabbed the doorknob and what happened caught him completely by surprise. A searing pain shot through his hand as if he had taken hold of a peace of metal that had been sitting in a fire for some time. Unfortunately for him he foolishly no longer had his wand out and had grasped the knob with the hand he had injured in his failed attempt to destroy the locket Horcrux; which he imagined only intensified the pain.

After a small hesitation from wondering if he should perhaps continue to hold on, Harry finally released the doorknob; the pain getting too great.

He starred from the door to his hand. There was blood on both. It looked to him that just about all the skin on the underside of his fingers and his palm had been left behind and it was bleeding considerable; and the pain was only slightly less than it had been. Back on the doorknob he had left a layer of blood in the exact shape of his hand.

Before Harry even had time to think the blood sank into the doorknob and white light shown brightly where it had just been. At once he felt his hand sting and light like that from the door also began to shine brightly where the skin had been stripped away. Then, as suddenly as the new pain started, it began to subside; healing Harry's wounds while taking the light away from both knob and hand where it had been healed.

In no time all the light and wounds had vanished completely. With their vanishing the doorknob started to turn – one – two – three – four – five full turns and with every one a clicking sounded on the other side of the door.

Hesitantly Harry pushed on the door's middle with his left hand, not wanting to use his right hand or to touch the knob again. Thankfully he did not receive another jolt of pain when he touched the door and pushed it open with ease.

The room was large and as impressive as any part of the mansion he had seen, not that he had seen much. On both sides were huge solid glass display cases that were waste high and ran the whole length of the room. In the middle of the room was another solid glass case that ran some thirty feet from end to end approximately five feet from either end of the room and must have been nearly twelve feet wide. The cases were lit without any visible means and the light emitting from them gave the room an eerie glow. Inside the three massive cases was a superfluous amount of overly polished gold, silver, and jewel encrusted items, each of which looked like it would fill a Gringgotts' vault with galleons if sold. There were crowns, canes, scepters, necklaces, rings, and an assortment of numerous other things, all in numbers the likes of which Harry had never seen or imagined.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. What he had thought hours ago down at the front doors had proven to be correct. He was now faced with countless things of extreme significance any one of which could be the Horcrux.

Harry walked along the largest case in the middle of the room going over everything within with his eyes as he did. He couldn't possibly start to fathom where to begin. There was more there than anyone could hope to count and none of it stuck out from it's neighbor to Harry other than that they were usually different sorts of things.

On and on Harry walked trying to make sure he saw everything in the cases to be certain he knew what was there. But it was not easy, there was so much that he could have sworn new things just appeared as soon as he had thought he had seen everything in one area. He faced a task that seemed insurmountable by almost anyone's standards, except maybe Dumbledore's. Though he had come up against such tasks before and had always managed to make it through them with some luck, a lot of luck. And Despite knowing that he had been telling himself not so long ago that he couldn't rely on luck anymore he suspected this time wouldn't be any different than the others.

It took him more than a half hour to finally look at all of the contents of the cases and none of it looked like it was the Horcrux. Not that he even really knew what he was looking for. He just didn't think he had an eye for such a thing.

A further three times around the room and subsequent time spent searching yielded Harry as much as the first, nothing.

Harry pounded his fists hard on top of the case against the right wall, having ended his fourth search here. He was frustrated and wanted more than anything to give up and leave to live the rest of his life with Ginny and his friends not worrying about Voldemort or the Horcruxes.

He looked up and turned, gazing around him for something, anything. He saw nothing, just like all the other times. Then, out of the corner of his eye on the back wall he saw a small glint. When he turned his head in order to see what it was, however, he saw nothing, only a blank wall.

Suddenly filled with curiosity Harry wandered over to where the glint had been. At first he saw nothing and thought he might have just imagined it in his desperation. But then as he moved his head he saw it. It was very difficult to see because of the oddly lessened amount of light on this wall as opposed to the others which were by far lit adequately, though once Harry had seen it he did not lose sight of it; making sure to not look away.

Despite the dim light Harry knew perfectly what the object was. He could not explain its presence there, however, it was something he had seen many time, and he had even pulled it out of the sorting hat in his second year at Hogwarts.

There, sitting on the wall with its ruby lain hilt and long, thin silver blade was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't understand how the sword could be where it was. He had seen it in McGonagall's office when they had had their meeting. It made no sense. Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort had already created all of his Horcruxes. Could he really have only made this last one after he had taken over Hogwarts? But was it the Horcrux? _It has to be. _Harry thought. It was the only thing in the room that made sense; he was sure of it.

Whenever the sword got there or whenever it was mad into a Horcrux wasn't important just then. What was important was that he had found the next Horcrux and once he destroyed it there would only be Voldemort's wretched snake and Voldemort himself left to destroy.

Harry levitated the sword down from the brackets holding it in place and carefully took it by the hilt.

With his wand still in hand Harry dove his hand into the pocket that held the portkey and was about to touch it to send him back when he thought of something and pulled his hand back out.

Quickly Harry made an about-face and headed for the door. Before long he was out of the room, back down the spiraling stairs, through the meeting room, out the snake door, across the landing, and in the library once again.

Upon his enter Harry ran forward to the back of the library; careful not to stab himself with the sword. He then started running his finger along several rows of books. When he had found the one he was looking for he snatched it off the shelf, double checked it to make sure it was the right one, and placed it in the inside pocket of his robes.

With a small sigh of accomplishment Harry returned his wand to up his sleeve and grabbed the portkey in his pocket. He was on his way back to the Orphanage one step closer to defeating Voldemort.


	61. The Second Wave

Okay guys, I know it's taken almost two weeks for this chapter, and I really don't know what to say. Honestly I think I just didn't stay focused and kept doing other things when I knew I had more witting to do, so I'm sorry. The next one will not take as long as this one, I swear. Anyway, I really like this one and I think all of you will too. I have to say we're really getting towards the end here. It's not going to be long now. But that's for another time. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

A moment later Harry landed gently and very much upright back in the old room of Tom Riddle; half regretting he hadn't actually burned down Slytherin's mansion. He had done what he needed to and he had done it on his own what was more. He knew there would be two people that would be furious with him for having done so, and would tell him so as soon as he roused them if they had not already come around. But nevertheless the emotion he was now feeling was unlike that which he commonly felt, limited most often to his triumphs above the Quidditch pitch and his teaching of the DA. Both were things he would like to do again some day. Who knew, perhaps if he were still alive after all of this was over he could try out for England's team or even the Cannons, Ron would be pleased with that if he made it. If becoming an Auror didn't work out that was. Or maybe even if it did, surely he could become an Auror after an impressive and lengthy career in professional Quidditch.

Once again Harry found his path blocked by solid wall. He quickly whipped out his wand and performed the spell to allow him to pass through the butter-like wall.

He exited into the hallway and instantly noticed how terribly dark it was. He had thought nothing of it when he returned and the room was perfectly lit the same way it was when he had last been there. _Now _he realized that of course it was dark, it had been close to night fall when he left and he had been gone nearly five hours. The room must merely stay lit all of the time.

Harry hadn't gotten more than three paces when he heard hurried steps from behind him and a voice call out.

"Hermione I found him!" The voice bellowed. Harry whirled around to see an angry and brooding looking Ron drawing towards him with lit wand. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen Ron with such a look.

As Ron reached Harry he balled his wand free hand into a fist and swung it squarely into Harry's right arm causing him to stumble back a few steps. It was undoubtedly the hardest either of them had ever hit the other.

"What was that for?" Harry said, unable to grab the arm Ron had punched for the sword in his hand; wondering what he would be in for when Hermione arrived if Ron was like this.

"You bloody well know what it was for!" said Ron. Looking like he was restraining himself from hitting him again.

"Where have you BEEN?" Hermione yelled fiercely, marching up the stairs with more anger about her than Ron; much more. "We've been looking everywhere for you since we woke up an hour ago!"

Almost as soon as the words left her lips Hermione was at the top of the stairs and standing no more than a foot from Harry and leaning dangerously close to his face. Before he could say a word she was yelling again. Neither she nor Ron seemed to notice the sword in Harry's hand in the slightest, or if they did they just didn't care.

"And what exactly do you think you were doing stunning your best friends, your only friends, the friends who have stuck by you the whole way through everything that's happened to you?" Hermione thundered, drawing closer to Harry. Though Harry thought part of what she said was a bit unfair, after all, Luna and Neville were his friends, were they not? But he wasn't about to interrupt her to tell her so, not when she was madder than he had ever seen her. "This is how you treat us after what we've been through! I can't believe you would do something so idiotic! What on Earth were you thinking to do something like this? I guess you weren't! I can't believe you! Attacking us, of all people! I thought you had learned after Godric's Hollow that you can't do such stupid things! Who knows what could have happened; to you and to us! I suppose you thought you were protecting us by making it so we couldn't come with you! But I bet you could have used our help a great deal and it would have made things a load easier! Also I suppose you think that just because you got that sword which I presume is the Horcrux that you were right and you didn't need our help, don't you?" Harry didn't answer, she _had_ noticed the Horcrux, she was just too mad to care at the moment. "IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO DAMN FOOLISH AGAIN I'LL GIVE YOU A HUNDRED OF THESE!" She proceeded to slap him hard on both sides of his face. "No, I'm sorry, I was wrong; if you ever do something like this again I'll give you a THOUSAND!" She gave him one more slap.

Okay, I made a mistake, I'm sorry alright?" said Harry, only half truthfully, though he was fully sorry they were hitting him.

"I don't believe you!" Hermione said, seeing straight through Harry's half lie. "I've known you too long for you to get away with lying to me!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione spoke before he could.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. I will never forgive you for this, and neither will Ron!" She said, pursing her lips, crossing her arms, backing up slightly, and giving Harry an intense glare.

"Now hold on a minute!" Ron said. He still looked very angry with Harry but now that facial expression was intermingled with a bit of annoyance with Hermione. "I never said…" He didn't get to finish.

"We really should be getting out of this abysmal place so we can get some sleep and destroy that horrid Horcrux. Come on both of you!" Hermione ordered, none of the anger having left her voice, and after giving Harry one more piercing glare before turning around added "and Harry, do try to refrain from stunning anyone on the way!"

Thinking that what Hermione said was a lot more likely to come out of his or Ron's mouth than hers, they were having a bad influence on her; Harry rolled his eyes letting Ron pass him, which was a mistake as Ron punched him in the arm again almost in the same spot as he passed. It was not as hard as the first, though very hard none the less.

All of the way down the stairs and out of the orphanage Harry heard Hermione mumbling to herself under her breath. He didn't catch much of what she said as he was keeping his distance from her, and Ron, not wanting to get hit anymore than he already had been. But what he did catch consisted mostly of things such as: "Of all the stupid things… the nerve… I never… I just don't believe…" As well as a few other comments that Harry didn't care for.

Acting quite to the opposite, Ron didn't say a word at all the entire way back to Grimauld Place. (No one had apparently noticed that they had been gone because none of the people they met on their way back up to their rooms said anything about it, which didn't surprise Harry in the least.) In fact, Both Ron and Harry didn't speak a word until more than an hour and a half later when they were up in their room, not to each other that was. They had requested of Hermione to stop talking a couple times each. All of which she adamantly refused with some attitude.

As Harry lay in his bed trying to get some much needed sleep, and unable to, he heard movement over at Ron's bed. Ron sat up after a large amount of tossing and turning and started talking to Harry. Yet it was not in his quite angry tone of before. This was a tone that of someone who seemed more sympathetic.

"I don't blame you, ya' know." said Ron, quietly.

"You don't blame me for what?" Harry asked, sitting up too. Unsure of what exactly he was talking about.

"For what you did to Hermione and me, I thought about it and if I were in your place I think I might have done the same thing." said Ron.

"No you wouldn't have, you have too much sense for that." Harry said knowing it was only sometimes true.

"Yes I would have. I care about all three of our safety just as much as you do." Ron said defiantly. "Well, I might not have stunned you. You always come out of everything alright, but Hermione, I'm not sure I'd be able to let her take the chance. Not when there was real danger about, ya' know. She'd probably do right better than me if there was a fight, I just don't think I could let her if I had a choice, if you know what I mean. It'd still be wrong though I guess."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Anything he might want to say to console Ron about how Hermione _could_ take care of herself in the face of danger and would be okay would be a complete and utter contradiction of his actions. So he just let Ron think, and occasionally speak, about what was on his mind.

"You know she doesn't mean what she said, right?" Ron said minutes later. "About forgiving you I mean."

"I know. It's like she said, we've known each other long enough to know when the other doesn't mean what they say." Harry replied.

"You should have seen her before you got back, she was more worried that we couldn't find you than she was angry about what you did; we both were. I reckon her anger, like mine, didn't really start up until she saw you."

"I guess that's something at least. I'm just wondering how long it will be before she forgives me."

"I'd say it's going to be some time before she let's this one go." Ron said with a kind of a fake laugh, and a grin. "So, where exactly did the portkey take you, and how'd you get the Horcrux?"

Harry smiled to himself and launched into the story of what had happened once he had stunned him and Hermione and about what Dumbledore's portrait had told him. Ron had obviously forgiven him to some extent if he was speaking to him and asking about his recent adventure; and he had done it much quicker than Harry had expected. Though he reminded himself it could just be his curiosity getting the better of him.

Twenty minutes later Harry had finished and now looked to be in a bit of an awe. An awe he expressed with a long, low whistle.

"So does your hand still hurt after that?" Ron asked curiously

"No more than it usually does." said Harry. "As for the rest of the pain, it disappeared as soon as my wounds did."

"_Weird,_" Ron said, drawing the word out. "But I suppose a least it was a good thing the place was empty like – Dumbledore – I guess I should call him – said. I can just hear now what Hermione will say when you tell her the story." He put on a high girlish voice. "Oh honestly, Harry, you are lucky there weren't any Death Eaters there and that you didn't get killed, who knows how man of them there could have been!"

Both of them burst out laughing at Ron's terrible impression of Hermione's voice.

Laughing aside Harry realized that, impression or not, what Ron said was the truth. There had been no guarantee that there weren't Death Eaters waiting for him. And if there had been he would have been very lucky to be alive right now.

After a short while of talking about nothing in particular Harry and Ron laid back down to get some sleep.

As Harry rolled over to get more comfortable he felt himself laying on a large and hard something. Of course, it was the book he had taken from the library. In the flurry of punching, slapping, and yelling that ensued upon his return to the orphanage it had completely slipped his mind.

He rolled on to his side that the book was not on and pulled it from his inside pocket. He tossed the book blindly towards the night stand, having neither light nor his glasses to see with. He heard the book land with a thud on the floor; he had missed. He was too tired to do anything about it just then and merely resituated himself comfortably on his stomach.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione said days later after hearing Harry tell his story over a lunch they and Ron were eating in Ron and Harry's room; once she had decided that it was far too prudent for them to be talking to each other now days even if she hadn't forgiven him. "I know you trusted Dumbledore and that you probable trust his portrait just as much, but what if he had been wrong and there had still been Death Eaters there? You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed with the way you went in there completely unprepared." Harry and Ron shared a look. "Really!"

"I don't think he was completely unprepared." Ron argued, receiving a thankful look from Harry. (They had only made up fully a day ago.) "And I'm sure if there had been Death Eaters lurking about he could take care of them by himself, it's not like he hasn't done it before."

"Well you two are back to being all buddy-buddy again I see, always defending each other." Hermione said as if it were a bad thing. "Oh really you two, what you're saying isn't even really the point, is it? I must have Wulfric talk some sense into you once he arrives this afternoon."

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Yes, I sent an owl to him and he said he had a bit of time today to help us destroy the Horcrux." The boys said nothing and rolled there eyes. Harry couldn't remember being this annoyed with Hermione in some time. "And speaking of the Horcrux, I wonder how long it had been at the mansion. Probably since Voldemort took over Hogwarts I would think." There was a certain amount of sadness in her voice as she said this part. "What I am most curious about is the peculiar entrance to the room, it was not there the last time Malfoy used the portkey."

"it wasn't?" Harry inquired, disbelievingly.

"No, it wasn't, that's part of the reason we were so… anyway. It must have been put in place some time after we brought him here; we have had him for some time after all." said Hermione.

Harry found this to be very interesting. Why would Voldemort have added more obstacles to get to his portkey? Could it be that he thought that Harry might know about and be looking for his Horcruxes? He had not exactly been discrete about the happenings of Godric's Hollow, what with defeating Snape and leaving his light phoenix. Could he really have pieced together his presence there?

Just thinking about the possibility unnerved Harry greatly. In the end he decided not to dwell on it since he could do nothing about it. Also, he decided not to trouble Ron and Hermione with this thought, not just yet anyway.

Later that afternoon Wulfric arrived as Hermione had said, and he had come prepared to destroy a Horcrux; by his admission that was. Harry too had prepared himself as best he could as well, which was much better than he had been able to the first two times.

"I assume everything is ready?" Wulfric said. Entering Harry and Ron's room and shutting the door after him. There was a grim look about his face that was easily visible even with the shadow cast over his face by the large brim of his customary pointed black hat at its normal skewed degree.

Everything was indeed ready. On Harry's bed was Godric Gryffindor's sword. Wulfric walked to it immediately; the trio was already waiting next to the bed.

As he reached the sword Harry saw him give it a hardly noticeable skeptical eye. He expected him to dispense with his outer layer of clothing like he had done the last time before destroying the Horcruxes. He did not, however. He did not remove even so much as his hat. He merely stepped to the very edge of the canopied bed and bent low over the sword.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Hermione asked, noticing the peculiar look on Wulfric's face.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. This is not a Horcrux." Wulfric said quite tonelessly. As if this was nothing.

"B-b-but it has to be." Harry said, not wanting to believe what he said because it would mean everything he had done was without point. Stunning his best friends, looking through the mansion, getting the skin on his hand stripped away, all of it.

"It's a fake?" Ron exclaimed apparently not believing it any more than Harry. Hermione remained silent, looking awestruck.

"I'm not sure I would use the word, fake, but yes." Wulfric said quietly, like he was talking to himself more than anyone else; and staying bent over he picked up the sword, examining it closer. "No, I'm sorry, I take back my words. I _would_ call this a fake. It's not even the real sword of Gryffindor." Harry's jaw fell. "If it were you could at least keep it as a trophy, or you could have donated it to the Spanish Museum for Magical History, or why not, you could even have sold it to some Americans. They're always looking to buy things like that and they would pay an unbelievable sum for it, I'm sure."

Wulfric continued speaking, though he chose to do so upright with the sword in hand. However Harry was paying him no mind. He quite suddenly found himself with more important things on his mind. If it was not the Horcrux or even the real sword then where was the Horcrux and what was it?

This new revelation only added to Harry's worry that Voldemort knew what he was up to and that he had taken steps to prevent his doing so. And if that were the case how would he find the next Horcrux that he thought he had already found?

Harry pulled himself away from his thoughts enough to hear Wulfric say" "Oh, yes, I'd say completely worthless, no use in keeping it at all, unless one wished to trick Mundugus Fletcher out of all his money." He then drew his wand and tapped the hilt while saying something under his breath. The sword fell from his hand to the floor; turning to glittering dust as it went and billowing outward slightly as it hit the floor.

It was a sign of the distracted state of Harry, Ron, and Hermione that they all showed barely any sign of registering what had just happened.

"Wulfric," Harry began, deciding to voice his concerns. "Uh, I – I think Voldemort might know I'm looking for the Horcruxes."

Hermione and Ron suddenly starred at Harry with shocked faces. Wulfric sighed but did not reply and instead vanished the dust that was the remains of the sword and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me about how you got this fake of a Horcrux, Harry." Wulfric said with another sigh and Harry began an abbreviated version of how he had done it, omitting some of the more boring and unnecessary parts. A few minutes later he had finished.

"Given what you've just told me and recent events I would say that it is a reasonable conclusion thinking Voldemort knows or suspects." Wulfric said with a sorrow filled voice leaving Harry to wonder what recent events he was talking about.

"But how could he?" Hermione spoke up. "We've been plenty secretive, haven't we?"

"Hermione's right, its not as if we jumped out in front Rita Skeeter to tell her all about what we're doing." said Ron.

"I'm afraid you might not have to." said Wulfric. "Just because a man is evil does not mean he is an imbecile. Lord Voldemort possessed an intellect far superior to some of the smartest in the world, I should know, I competed for the best marks with him. If he were monitoring the _Daily Prophet _he would have know about Harry's hospitalization as the result of coming in contact with a cursed object. This is perfectly ignorable to him even when coupled with the knowledge that Harry was not attending school this year. Then, however, there was the news that Severus Snape was found almost dead at the location of one of his Horcruxes after Snape had been ordered to bring Harry to him. This alone would have raised his suspicions greatly, but what should be floating overhead in the sky, a phoenix. The thing Voldemort knows to be the symbol of Dumbledore, even in death. After all of this he probably found probable cause to take some different action to protect the last remaining Horcrux he did not have by his side all of the time; if he has indeed pieced together the clues, of course."

Harry's face fell, he hung his head and buried his face in his hands. He had done everything wrong. It was as if he had done exactly what Ron had said.

"I have one question though." Ron said. "Why is it You-Know-Who made a fake sword like that?"

"Most likely because he knew it would be the obvious choice for anyone looking." Wulfric said, making Harry feel worse. "Do not worry, Harry, even the brightest of us can be tripped up by the simplest of things." This didn't make him feel any better.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly bringing his face out of his hands; a small ray of hope appearing. "Doesn't this mean that the Horcrux could still be at the mansion?"

"No," said Wulfric flatly. "I would be highly surprised if Voldemort has not moved it." Harry's face fell further.

They sat in silence for a short time before anyone spoke again.

"I'd like to ask you three to sit down for a moment." Wulfric said, standing up, his grim face returning, and they did not delay in doing as they were asked. "I regret having to inform you of what I now do, but I can not put it off any longer. The recent events I spoke of are part of the reason I was so inclined to believe Voldemort knows what you're up to, as I said earlier. As for what those events are. Just days ago it appears Voldemort increased his attempts to capture you, Harry. Perhaps it is because he thought you would have confronted him at Hogwarts by now and has finally grown impatient, I do not know. Whatever the case he sent five Death Eaters to the Hippogriff Inn –" Hermione gasped. " – and it deeply saddens me to say that Ms. Marry and Mr. Frank are now dead, along with two guests who attempted to save them. All tortured before being murdered. – Please wait until I am finished Harry – On the same night five different Death Eaters showed themselves at the residence of the Weasley family –" Ron's jaw fell. " – and when they found no one to be there they set fire to it." gasps came from all three of them at this point. "Most fortunately Arthur was returning home to gatherer a few things when the Death Eaters were leaving and he was able to conceal himself. Once they had gone he was able to extinguish the fire with only a minimal amount of damage. After some discussion I and Arthur gathered that Voldemort was trying to find you at residences he knew you were once present. I did not want to have to be the one to tell you of such things. But we rarely get what we want in times like these. And I dare say that my mother did not even want you to know." The papers she covered up, Harry thought.

Ron rounded on Harry with an oddly stern face once Wulfric was done.

"I know what you're thinking or about to say and it's not your fault Harry." Ron hit the nail perfectly on the head. Harry had been beginning to blame himself. "You can't go blaming yourself every time someone we know gets hurt or killed. It's V-v-v-v… V-v-voldemort's fault and no one elses's."

"It's because of me we were at the Inn though, how doesn't that fall on me?" Harry argued, almost as if he wanted it to be his fault.

"No, Harry, I'm the one who chose where we stayed, it could have just as easily been the Leaky Caldron but I thought it was too public." said Hermione. "So if anyone is to blame besides Voldemort it's me. And I won't hear any more talk about it." With Hermione's words Harry knew the conversation was over and nothing he could say would change it.

Harry couldn't believe it but Ron and Hermione were right, and he agreed what was more. Unlike what he normally did he wasn't blaming himself despite what they said. They had made their point to him at last after so long of trying. Ron had even used Voldemort's name for the first time to help make his point, something Harry thought was very admirable of him; especially since he'd been resisting doing so for years.

Everything that happened to people in attempts to get to him wasn't his fault; he realized that now. If he hadn't been so thick he would have realized it ages ago.

"There is one more thing I must say before my departure." Wulfric said, receiving the three's immediate attention. "The Order has decided that they can scarcely wait longer to reclaim Hogwarts from Voldemort, and I agree. Therefore we have deiced we will be performing this undertaking within the fortnight even though we will not have the numbers we wanted. You three are welcome to participate, of course."

"McGonagall said she would wait until I said we'd done what we need to, remember?" Harry said a bit vehemently.

"Yes, she did, that was before a werewolf, an acquaintance of Remus's I believe, managed to contact us about another werewolf attack on the Ministry. A second wave I guess you could call it. It turns out the first was comprised almost wholly of those whom Greyback was trying to get rid of and it worked. However the second will be much larger and will occur on the next full moon."

"It'll be complete chaos." Hermione breathed with her hand cupped to her mouth.

"Well that's the point isn't it?" stated Ron.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Wulfric said darkly, checking his pocket watch. "So you see, Voldemort just commands far too much power from Hogwarts and even if we only remove him from his seat it will be by far better. Now I must be going, however, I am expected downstairs."

Wulfric bowed his head once to each Harry, Ron, and Hermione and made for the door. It was as he was about to exit when he turned and spoke.

"Oh yes, I have neglected something." He said with a more pleasant tone than he had had his entire visit. "Your friend Neville Longbottom woke up this morning. Tah-tah."


	62. The Adult Harry

Okay guys, longer than I wanted again, but hey, quicker than the last one and I hope you guys like this one, I really do, oh boy do I. Anyway, just in case, there are a few graphic descriptions in this one, thought I'd let you know before you guys read it, ya' know. I seem to have run out of things to say at the moment. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

When the quite literal smoke cleared at the Ministry building on the morning after the full moon attack of more than two hundred fully transformed Werewolves it was clear there had been no victor; so reported Mr. Weasley who had escaped with a fair bit of one of his eye-brows missing as the result of a slash from a large claw. He also had several other cuts and gashes all over his body caused by more claws, but fortunately, no bites. He had come out of the nightlong battle without any serious injuries, for which all were thankful. He had been one of the truly lucky ones, and numerous others hadn't been anywhere near as lucky. Tonks, for instance, was clawed and mauled very badly and if it had not been for the nearby presence and quick reaction of Wulfric she would have died; especially considering a particularly nasty wound on the side of her neck. Despite Wulfric's efforts she still came very close to dying. So much so that once the Healers were able to see to her they said she was lucky to be alive.

It had taken almost three days to finally finish the tabulation for those killed, injured, or infected; and the final count was sickening. It took a further day to sort out the Ministry members from the Werewolves. Two-hundred and twelve were dead; one-hundred-thirteen Werewolves and ninety-nine Ministry workers. One-hundred and twenty-seven were injured; ninety-five Ministry workers and thirty-two Werewolves, and that was just the Werewolves they were able to count. Almost all the injured Werewolves had managed to flee once the sun had risen; even those who were missing limbs. They had found some that fled lying dead on the streets in various spots in London. All but a small amount of the injuries on both sides were near fatal. As for those of the Ministry who had been infected; there were fifty three who had been, and more than a third were not expected to live much longer.

If there was anything good that could be taken away from this unholy mess it was that Fenrir Greyback had been killed. An Auror whom Greyback had bitten caught him in the back with a well placed killing curse as he was running for a fireplace coddling his bleeding stump of an arm in an attempt to get away.

But a single ray of light through black clouds into a dead and withered once flourishing valley was nothing to rejoice about.

It turned out the Werewolf acquaintance of Lupin's that had warned the Order was one Jeremy Garber. He was apparently once a full supporter of the uprising and was a respected leader among the Werewolves but had been growing more unsupportive of it as time passed because of various reasons. In the end the reason he decided to issue the warning, however, was that of more tragedy.

Greyback had been threatening Garber to gain back for him the many Werewolves who had abandoned the uprising under Garber's advisement when he had. When Garber refused for a third time Greyback personally killed his wife, Rebecca. Greyback then threatened him again and that was when he made his decision to do what he did; having nothing left to lose if it didn't work. Though even he did not have the knowledge that almost thirty of the Werewolves that were close to Greyback, as well as Greyback himself, had access to the ingredients needed to brew the Wolvesbane potion and had acted under its influence during the attack.

It was two hours until night would fall and the greatest number of people Harry had ever seen at Grimauld Place was assembling. The Order had chosen that night for their attack on Hogwarts and it was set to begin some one hour after sunset.

The large group that filled the kitchen, the entrance hall, and even a few of the first couple steps of the staircase couldn't have been a more diverse one. There were wizards and witches from all across England, Scotland, and Ireland of all sorts' short, tall, fat, thin, and everything in-between with a vast variety of hair coloring. And very surprisingly all the noise they were making had not caused Mrs. Black to start wailing at the top of her painted lungs.

As Lupin told Harry, more than three quarters of the group were Order members and the remaining quarter consisted mostly of those who supported the Order's actions but had never directly been involved in them. Then there were those who didn't really support the Order but who knew action had to be taken against evil and considered Voldemort to clearly be that. Finally, there was a small portion who were not that adept at combat and were there only to wish their loved ones well and to see them off; for many of them what would be the last time they ever saw one another alive.

Much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin all but three of the Weasleys were present, and two were still expected to arrive. Charlie had come all the way from Romania and Fred and George said they would be arriving as soon as they could; they just needed to put a few things in order first. Percy Weasley, on the other hand, although having participated in the immense battle at the Ministry and coming out of it intact, was not going to be one of the ones in this fight. He was still refusing to associate with the Order.

"Harry," Ron said, tapping him on the shoulder, he was one of those sitting on the

stairs. There was one hour until night. "Come on up to Hermione's room, she wants to talk to us."

Harry stood up without question and followed Ron up to Hermione's room. He was happy to have a hopeful distraction from the incredible anxiety that had overtaken his whole being. It was worse then anything he had felt or known. He had never experienced the fear like the one he now did when he allowed himself to stray too far into what could happen in mere hours. He knew that dozens upon dozens of people were going to die by the end; and he did not like the chances that one and very likely more of those who did he would know or care about.

Harry and Ron came to Hermione's room, which she shared with Ginny, knocked, and upon hearing "come in," they entered. Greeting the two was a small gaggle of people, something Harry had not expected. Especially considering who the gaggle was comprised of.

It was a near mirror image of the morning Lupin had brought him to Grimauld Place three weeks ago, except this time none of them were bleeding or unconscious. Ginny, Luna, Ernie, and even Neville were standing with Hermione looking like they were eagerly awaiting his presence. Though contrary to what Ron had said, it looked as if Ginny and the others had got something to tell him more than Hermione wanted to talk.

Having suddenly been drained of all desire to speak Harry simply waited for the inevitable explanation that was to come.

"We've been thinking, Harry," Ginny began. "And we've decided that we're still members of the DA and that it's still our job to protect the school, or attack it in this case, and we're going to Hogwarts with everyone else."

"No!" Harry said before he could stop himself. He knew that that sort of thing would get him nowhere with them.

"Yes, we are, Harry, I'm afraid." Luna said without her usual cheer. "You can't stop us; just thought we should tell you first."

"I know I can't, I just meant that all of you have already gone through this already, you shouldn't have to do it again." Harry said, his gaze falling upon Neville who had a large scar going across the left side of his forehead.

"I've heard the stories, Harry, all of them." said Ernie. "You've been through this sort of stuff a load of times since you started at Hogwarts and you keep choosing to do it when you have a choice."

"But Ernie, your Dad, you should be with him." Harry said, trying the only thing he could think of to get at least one of them to stay. "And Neville, you just got out of the hospital a few days ago, remember?"

"Listen, I appreciate it, I do. The thing is, my Dad doesn't even know I'm there, and he won't for a while now, if he ever does. And I knew it shouldn't be, but this is my revenge for what they did to my Mum and Dad. I can't just stand by and wait to see what happens, letting all you lot go risk your lives. I'm in the thick of everything now, and I want to do this." said Ernie.

"Ernie's right," Neville spoke for the first time in some time. "For me, my Mum and Dad were Aurors, they wouldn't stop doing their job just because they had only gotten out of the hospital, and I know they wouldn't want me to either."

Harry didn't like the prospect of them participating at all though could not deny the conviction of their words. His hopeful distraction proved the opposite; he would have four more people to worry about.

He had no chance of persuading them from their decision, he knew that, he did not have to hear from Ginny or Luna; and his face must have said as much because they remained silent.

"Fine then," Harry said. "But since you all have decided you're still DA members; I am giving you an order. The four of you are to stay together the whole time, no matter what happens. I don't care if it means letting countless Death Eaters get away scot-free, or if it means you all have to stay put because one of you is hurt, or anything, no separating whatsoever. You understand me?"

There was a clear forcefulness and commanding tone in Harry's voice that was impossible to refuse and slightly frightening when combined with the intense look he was giving them.

With a moment's pause the four nodded and voiced their agreement to Harry's command.

"Good!" Harry said and in a second he had pulled his invisibility cloak out of his robes then tossed it to Ginny. "You and Luna put that on, it's my invisibility cloak. I know the Order, and Mrs. Weasley, they'll never let you two go. Ernie and Neville should be okay since they're of age. But if there is a problem I think Hermione, Ron and I will be able to take care of it."

After a bit of astonished looks at what Harry possessed from Ginny and Luna which was shared by Ernie and Neville, Ginny opened the cloak and draped it over herself and Luna who immediately disappeared.

"Well I think we should all get down stairs again. Just in case anything happens that we need to know about like them moving up the time or making and announcement, or something like that." Hermione suggested and there was shuffling sound then the door opened seemingly by itself.

An hour and a half later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, Neville, and the invisible Ginny and Luna sat near the bottom steps. Harry's nervousness had grown steadily worse the entire time so that his hands were shaking terribly unless he kept them clasped tightly together. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. It was not as if he had never been in a fight before and he had always done fine, better than fine. Of course, none of those had ever been so large and had had the prospect of so many deaths. This one, however, was going to be very large and last very long, longer than any he had been in and it was bound to be utterly death filled.

These thoughts sickened him to the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take of his insides tying themselves in knot after knot.

Harry simply could not understand how everyone around him was so calm and appeared to be so completely free from what plagued him. Not when he felt to the exact opposite. Perhaps it was because they, like him, did not think it wise to let show their true feelings at such a crucial time.

Ten more minutes passed by and Harry was getting more anxious as each one did. All he wanted was to have something that might help him. Then a thought struck him, helped along by the sight of Mr. Weasley working his way through the crowd.

_That might just help, even if just a little, _Harry thought and with only a distracted backwards call of "I'll be right back." He stood up and heading down the stairs and through the large gathering of bodies towards Mr. Weasley as quick as he could.

Harry caught up to him close to the kitchen rather quickly having squeezed between people remarkably well.

"Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I might have a word with you." Harry said. "If there's some place more out of the way it would be preferable."

"Of course, Harry, over here." Mr. Weasley said, leading him to an empty near by corner. "Now, what is it?"

Harry crossed his arms to prevent Mr. Weasley from seeing the shaking of his hands.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm," Harry began tentatively not really wanting to reveal how he felt. But since he was going to he was glad it was to Mr. Weasley. "I'm worried, about tonight, and nervous, more than I think I've ever been."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said slowly. "It has been my experience that it would be most foolish of you not to be worried, you have every reason to be. As do I. We both have a numerous amount of people we know and love here and there is a chance better than good that we will not see many of them again or that none of them will see us again, alive, I should say. It's an unnerving thought for anyone, to be sure. But aside from that I get the feeling you are unsure of whether or not you will be able to put these feelings out of your mind when the time comes so you can do what you need to, am I right?"

"Yes," Harry said heavily with a nod, wondering how he knew.

"It figure Ron and Hermione have already told you this, if you've told them, but no matter what is running through your head right now will be gone the moment that fight starts." Mr. Weasley said with experience behind his words. "That's just how you are; you have the amazing ability to keep your wits about you even when everything around you is falling to pieces. You had that ability already I suspect when we first met all those years ago in my kitchen, that was the child Harry, however, if you were indeed ever truly a child. He was young and inexperienced, and had no idea what horrors his future was to hold. But now, you're the adult Harry; a person that has had to endure more hardships and trials by your age than anyone I have ever known of or anyone should have had to. And through all of them it has been proven to me that your ability has only strengthened as a result. Harry, you have always been able to keep yourself, and in many cases others, alive and safe in dangerous situations and I have no doubt you will do all of it tonight. In fact, if there was one person out of everyone here who'll be in this battle I would pick to walk away from it in the end, it would be you. I'm even including Wulfric who is one of the most skilled wizards I have ever met when it comes down to a fight."

Harry didn't say anything and let the full force of Mr. Weasley's words sink in to him. He could have clearly not known what happened in the cave or he wouldn't think he could keep his wits no matter what. But all the same he was grateful for the compliments and that he had faith in him which had set his mind at ease a great deal. It had not completely, though his hands were no longer shaking with his nerves.

Harry thanked Mr. Weasley for his confidence and consoling words. Then he was about to ask him about what battles he had been involved in when there was a commotion at the front door and there was a call for someone to fetch McGonagall. Something was happening, yet the way people near it were reacting it did not seem to be anything terrible or problematic; just unexpected.

As curious as anyone, Harry and Mr. Weasley hurried forward. Harry went about it slightly less politely than Mr. Weasley, pushing past and between people till he got to the front where he saw Fred and George standing looking happy and perfectly like they did not notice the attention they were receiving. The reason for this attention was the small group of people around them in their young twenties and older teens that brought a faint smile to Harry's face even though the twins would have some serious explaining to do once McGonagall showed up, and from the sounds of it, that would be soon.

Standing around Fred and George was something of a Gryffindor Quidditch team reunion. On their left were Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and two people Harry did not know. On their right was Angelina Johnson, Oliver wooed, and Lee Jordan.

"What are all of you doing here?" said Harry, eagerly.

"That is preciously what I would like to know, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. Her lips razor thin and a glare possessing her face that could make the Bloody Baron head for cover.

"Well hello there Professor McGonagall, you're looking lovely." Fred said slyly and McGonagall did not look to be amused so he continued. "The thing is, is that we all got to be real good friends from those years of playing and announcing the Quiditch games together and we stayed in contact after Hogwarts you know so George and I sent them all owls telling them all about what was going on and they wanted to help so we brought them here so they could."

"Right that's what happened, except Wood got those two into it." George said, jerking his head towards the ones Harry didn't know.

"Very well, that explains why they are here, but perhaps I should rephrase the question." McGonagall said tartly. "_How _may I ask are they here?"

"Oh, that," Fred said in an airy manner, allowing his twin to finish the answer.

"That part was as easy as eating pie it was. We had a feeling that piece of parchment telling us the location of the headquarters would come in handy, didn't we Fred?" said George, Fred nodded. "And we were right, after we gathered this lot we just showed them all the parchment to bring them here; you see?"

"Figured we could use anyone we could get." said Fred.

McGonagall looked both furious and utterly speechless with what Fred and George had done. Before she could regain her voice, however, Mr. Weasley stepped up to her and began speaking softly.

"Very well Arthur." said McGonagall reluctantly a moment later, looking back to Fred and George. "Given the things about to take place I do not believe this is the correct time for a discussion of what you have done, and you are right that we need all that we can possibly get, but mark my words, we will be discussing this afterwards."

That was not the end of the subject. As the newly arrived help began to spread out and talk with some of the others Mrs. Weasley emerged from the crowd and after a fast explanation from her husband made for the twins; fire practically shooting from her eyes.

Harry walked back to the stairs where Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ernie were now standing up to see over the heads of the crowd. He did not feel much like sticking around to see Fred and George get yelled at by Mrs. Weasley; she had already started. On the other hand, Charlie had started talking quite pleasantly to the larger of the two strangers as if they already knew each other.

Harry sat down on the steps next to Ron where he had previously been and started talking frankly to those around him. Now that his stomach had stopped tying itself in as large of knots he resigned himself to wait until the time they left which would not be long.

With ten minutes to go before the attack was due to begin Wulfric, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley made their way to the front door and an instant later they were standing on a small slightly raise stage, side by side.

"May I have the attention of all please?" Wulfric said loudly and silence fell.

"Thank you Wulfric." said McGonagall. "There is not much to say before we start our attack on Hogwarts and even if there were I feel it is best to keep this short. Therefore, here are the simple things you will need to know. Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley will be leading the attack into the interior of the castle as they know its secret passages far better than any." she pointed a flat hand to them. "Alastor Moody and I will be leading the main assault on the castle from the grounds." Moody let out a low growl. "And finally Wulfric Nicolasson will be leading the secondary attack from the grounds a little while after the first." Wulfric gave a sideways glance to Harry. "Those of you who have not already been informed of which group you will be partaking in may choose one at your discretion. Now, I suggest you all start saying your goodbyes and preparing yourselves."

The five stepped down from the stage and Lupin vanished it.

"Alright then, Ron and Hermione come with me we're going with Lupin and Mr. Weasley, you four stay here until they start to leave, you're going with Wulfric, and Ginny I'd like to get my cloak back as undamaged as possible."

Harry noticed as he walked down the stairs making his way once again into the crowd that more than a few people had now started crying, heavily. Even more were starting to hug people tight for a while before they let go and in the cases of spouses they were giving each other deep drawn out kisses; all the while soaking their faces with tears.

It was as he neared the front of the crowd that he saw something he could not stand to look at. Mrs. Weasley looked to be refusing to let Mr. Weasley out of the hug she had him enveloped in, not he was trying. She had her head resting on his chest and her eyes were literally streaming with tears that flowed down her face onto Mr. Weasley's robes.

Harry sighed minutes later as he looked at his watch, it would be time to leave in a mere minute, and he was glad of it. The sheer number of sobs and wishing of luck people were doing was starting to bring back the knots in his stomach.

"Be carezful my darzling, and come back me." Harry heard in front of him and he looked up from his watch to see a red and puffy eyed Fleur holding Bill around the neck, teas trickling from her eyes.

"I will, Fleur, I promise." said Bill, kissing her on the forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

Harry slipped his watch back into his pocket and thought about that fact that Bill had no real control over keeping his promise. A moment later Wulfric spoke loudly over the noise of the crowd saying the proper time had arrived.

With one final kiss, Fleur and Bill let go and _he_ started walking towards the front door which Wulfric had opened; Harry right behind him.

"Bill, can I ask you a question?" Harry said, catching up to him and walking beside him.

"Go ahead Harry; just make it quick, if you would." Bill said somberly.

"Why isn't Fleur coming with us, I mean I saw she was really skilled in the Triwizard tournament. She could really be a help."

"Yes, she could, I'm sure of that, but we can't have her risking two lives at once by fighting, now can we?" said Bill and Harry saw that a foreboding overtook his face.

Harry did not have to ask to understand what he meant by this and walked out of Grimauld place without saying another thing.


	63. Secrets of Gryffindor's Lodge

Okay guys, umm, I really don't know what to say about this one, except that I love it and that it is undoubtedly one of favorite chapters I've written. I just love it and I think you will all really like it and I hope you all think it's as good as I do. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

Once outside, the droves of people exiting Number 12 started apparating to their destination which they had all been informed of by owl prior to arriving; a small tavern on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that was not visible from the high road. Or, it used to be that way. Now, there was no telling with how many buildings in the village had been razed. They _could_ find themselves in a heavily devastated area and perfectly visible. However that was unlikely as it was not a frequently visited place.

Harry appeared with a crack and looked around. It was almost pitch black. There had not been anyone living there almost since Voldemort had seized Hogwarts, so the lights from the houses and shops and the streetlamps were not lit. He now understood why they had all been requested to wear dark colors; even if they were in line of sight for Death Eaters they would not be able to be seen easily.

Harry drew his wand, reached underneath his traveling cloak and touched it to his robes. He performed a somewhat simple spell without speaking then removed and discarded his cloak which he had had wrapped tightly around him; letting it fall the ground; then returned his wand.

Beneath were his formerly brilliant scarlet robes that he had transfigured into a pair of sleekest jet black; the same shade as his hair. He would be able to move much easier without his heavy cloak.

"It's a ghost town now." Hermione said grimly from behind him, and he had to agree.

Aside from all the boarded windows that had been present the last time he had been here, there were the remains of a couple buildings not too far from where they stood, there were all sorts of rubbish in the streets, and there were several nasty things written on walls of buildings in big letters in what looked horribly like blood. Things such as: (MUDBLOODS BEWARE) and much worse things that Harry did not care to finish reading.

"Come on you three, everybody's here." Mr. Weasley motioned them to where everyone had begun to gather, talking in a low, hurried whisper.

They hurried over with Mr. Weasley just as Professor McGonagall was starting to speak.

"Anyone who has indecision about what group they are going with must rectify it now, simply follow who you will or go back to the headquarters, those are your only options, we are separating at once." She said and started up the road that would take her through much of Hogsmeade and to the Hogwarts' grounds, Mad-Eye hobbling unusually silently beside to her.

Harry was expecting the rest of the group to quickly start following after McGonagall and Mad-Eye and was taken aback when Lupin and Mr. Weasley started walking in the complete opposite direction without a word. They were both making an incredible pace despite Mr. Weasley's bad leg.

Acting fast to prevent being left behind in the void forming between the two separating parties, Harry started after Lupin and Mr. Weasley's. Or that is he tried to; no sooner had he taken one step forward than he was stopped by someone grabbing the back of the neck of his robes.

Harry turned around in a second and had almost drawn his wand to be safe when he saw it was Wulfric; he let out an internal sigh of relief.

"I do not have much time and nor do you so I will keep this short. I think it would do you great good to find your way to the Head's office and locate the real sword of Gryffindor, I can not explain at this moment."

"But how am I supposed to get in without the…"

"I am sure you will find a way, now we both really must be going."

Wulfric turned and headed off at a half run without any further say on the matter as if what he said should be sufficient for the time being; leaving Harry standing stock still with his mouth hanging open, flabbergasted. How could he expect him to do something like that without so much as a suggestion on how to?

"Quit dawdling Harry and hurry up." Hermione called in a strangely well carrying whisper.

Harry shook off his slight stupor and rushed for Hermione who was walking backward gesturing furiously for him to catch up. It was important he did since they were turning a corner and he did not know where they were going.

He caught up with them a little ways after the corner as they were heading further into the outskirts of the village. The surrounding shops turned to old houses scattered few and far apart.

As near as Harry could tell they were heading for a solitary run down old building out some ways into a small, mostly dirt field.

The building was no larger than the Burrow as far as height went; in fact it was about two to three floors shorter. But it was at least twice the width and looked positively ancient. It was boarded and in some places was re-boarded and appeared as if it had not been washed or touched in a good century. Until halfway up the ground floor wall was made of cobbled deep gray stone and from that point on were thick weather worn boards going length wise from side to side, retaining very little of their once polished beauty.

It's location and it's utterly dilapidated condition lead Harry to wonder what they could be doing here when there was an attack to start.

McGonagall _did_ say that they knew the inside of Hogwarts better than anyone, Harry reminded himself. So it would stand to reason they knew what they were doing even if no one else could yet comprehend their strategy. Perhaps they knew a way into the castle that he did not. It was then that a thought put a hole in that. _Weren't all the secret passages, and indeed, the whole castle on the Marauder's map? _Harry didn't know what to think and decided to put his apprehensive trust in the only ones he could; Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

Ten feet from the building Harry looked just below the second story windows and saw a large sign with slanted, loopy, and faded gold lettering that gleamed slightly in the moonlight and read: Gryffindor's Lodge.

"Round here," said Lupin quietly, reaching the lodge and walking around to the side.

Lupin then started running his eyes up and down the wall between two windows, going from side to side.

"There it is," Lupin said excitedly and he rapped his bent forefinger smartly on a part of the wall over and over a bit musically; like he was performing a secret knock for a club house.

After a short while Lupin withdrew his hand with a small grin and waited. It did not take long by any standard. Within five seconds of Lupin stopping the rapping the stones and boards of the wall began to rearrange themselves. The stones started sliding outward and inward from the wall and going to the side to form the rim of an opening. The boards did the same, only when they reached the rim they turned vertical and stacked themselves one after another away from their previous spots until the upper rim was formed. Before the process was ended the tops of the boards bent in to form a perfectly curved arch, the outer boards magically growing longer to bridge the extra length.

When finished there stood in front of them a half wood half stone arch some eight feet high and five feet wide with a rim on either side raised one foot from the wall and that was one foot wide.

"Alright everybody, inside quickly," Mr. Weasley said, he and Lupin standing to the left and right of the arch, looking around cautiously, allowing everyone else to enter first.

Being at the back of the pack, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among those last to enter.

Once inside Harry did not bother to look at what was there, but rather he turned in time to see Lupin and Mr. Weasley come through and Lupin return the wall to normal.

Harry approached Lupin and questioned him about the question that was on his mind.

"Where are we going Lupin, I thought we were supposed to be sneaking into the castle." said Harry, rushing to make sure he got out what he wanted to before they were lead any further.

"We are Harry," Lupin said, walking around the group towards the other end of the large room. Harry followed. "We're taking probably the least know secret passage in or out of Hogwarts."

"But I've never seen it anywhere on the map, and Fred and George didn't mention anything about this place when they gave it to me."

"Yes, well there's a good reason for that," said Lupin, side stepping a sofa and coming to stop in front of a large fireplace filled with a good amount of ash. "It's not on the map."

Harry couldn't understand this, why wouldn't it be on the map if Lupin knew about it? Everything was on the map. He said nothing, however, as Lupin had just crouched down with his wand outstretched toward the back of the fireplace.

Lupin muttered something that Harry could not make out and the bottom of the fireplace slid to the side; revealing the top of a plain, solid stone set of stairs. The large amount of ash had been pushed off, blanketing the first five steps or so.

"Break's over," Lupin called, standing up and stepping into the passageway, Harry directly behind him.

"But why isn't it on the map?" Harry asked, curiously, once they were off the stairs. The tunnel they were in was unlike the others Harry had used, it was spacious enough for he and Lupin to walk upright and side by side and the floor was paved with flat, smooth stones.

"The reason is because James, Sirius, Peter, and I discovered it quite late in our seventh year and didn't have an opportunity to add it onto the rest of the map." said Lupin; he now had his wand out before him slightly with the tip alight. "We had been caught in the middle of preparations for rather a large prank to be pulled off on the last day of term only a week earlier and Filch; he was only the assistant caretaker then, confiscated everything we had on us at the time and we never got any of it back. We couldn't honestly ask for the map back, not without having some serious word working to do as to why we wanted it when it appeared only to be a blank piece of parchment, something that was available at a ready supply. And we had the feeling he already suspected what it might be, so he didn't try, not that we didn't miss it. I didn't see it again until I found you in Snape's office with it some seventeen years later."

"Oh, I see," said Harry. "Well I should get back to Ron and Hermione."

"Alright then, it'll be some while until we reach the end yet. I hope you liked the arch, it was some of Sirius's best work."

Harry did not hear this last part, however, he had already stopped and stood himself against the wall; waiting for Ron and Hermione to catch up.

It took a few minutes for Ron and Hermione to get to Harry, both still being at the back and it was taking longer for the entire group to move since they could move only two wide down the passage.

Harry took up a spot walking behind and between Ron and Hermione so he could easily talk to them with the least chance of being overheard. He was a part of this group action but he preferred if no more people than necessary knew his plans. And Ron and Hermione were the only ones who were necessary of knowing.

"Once we're inside there are two things I'm going to need your help with." said Harry, neither Ron nor Hermione made to respond. "First I'm going to try and get Voldemort's big snake to me or me to it so I can kill the bloody thing and be done with it once and for all. Second, Wulfric told me just before he left with the others that I need to get to the Head's office and find Gryffindor's real sword, and it's not going to be exactly easy to get there under our present conditions. Not to mention that it would be best if I could get there without anyone else with me, including you two, and without anyone but you knowing. That would give me some much needed time to do what I need. Well, that's it."

"Okay Harry, we'll do the very best we can to at the very least get you there, and if we can manage it, get you there alone. And if Wulfric told you to do it it'll be important and I'll make sure to you get there, no matter what it takes on my part." Ron said without hesitating. Hermione, however, said nothing, and she indeed looked a bit like she had not even heard either of them; her face conveying a sense of silent readiness and graceful courage.

A half hour later the group of roughly twenty-five gradually slowed with the front reaching the end of the tunnel and finally stopped altogether.

"We are about to ascend to our destination, it will be a fair climb to reach it and everyone would do well to be careful." Lupin announced, turned and started off again.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the end of the tunnel they could see why Lupin told everyone to be careful. What was before them were narrow and shallow, almost vertical steps carved right into the earth that went upward out of sight.

Because the grade of the steps was so steep it required them to have to climb them with both their hands and feet; meaning it might have been better of the builder to have just replaced the stairs with a latter.

Their ascent was slow, and more than a little tiring. After a short while had come and gone the first in the group had arrived at the top and started to exit as quietly as possible. And with the opening of the top of the passage a small trickle of light shone into the dark shaft.

After a bit longer it was Hermione's turn to exit, then Ron's, and then finally Harry's.

Harry planted his hands firm on the floor outside the hole and lifted himself out of the extreme darkness into more, slightly lessened darkness. He did not know where he was but thought it would not be long before he did; and he was correct.

Once he had emerged from the passage and stood up to look around was surprised at where he found himself. At first he thought he was in the Great Hall, though he was not. The tunnel had come out smack dab in the middle of the kitchens between the tables that mimicked the ones above in the actual Great Hall. In Harry's opinion, this was an excellent place to begin their attack from.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Squealed a high voice; causing the whole group to give a rather severe start. The voice was one Harry recognized instantly.

Harry whirled around quickly to see Dobby the house elf running towards him at top speed, looking happier than he'd ever seen him.

Acting quickly, seeing Dobby's mouth open again, Harry rushed to him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and flung his hand tight over his mouth before he could squeal anything else.

Harry set Dobby back down on the floor telling him not to speak again and released him, and as to Harry's words, he did not.

"What was that?" Lupin demanded worriedly, looking around in case someone had heard.

"It's nothing, just Dobby, he was just excited to see me, but I took care of it." Harry said hurriedly.

"You're sure?" asked Lupin unsure, and Harry nodded.

"Remus we need to get out of here as quick as possible, I think that was too loud for somebody not to have heard it. What's more we're running late, the others will have probably started their attack by now." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry hastily told Dobby to keep quiet and to make sure the rest of the elves did too, especially Kreacher, and ran off towards the corridor leading out of the kitchens as everyone else was as well.

Mr. Weasley stopped them all behind the large painting of a bowl of fruit that was the entrance to the kitchens and peered out to see that the coast was clear. It was. He held the painting wide and motioned for them to continue with his wand in hand as he looked all about for any Death Eaters that might come along.

As soon as they were all in the corridor, Lupin, who was leading the way, quickened their pace to a very brisk walk, leaving Mr. Weasley to bring up the rear right behind Harry.

"Draw your wand, Harry." Mr. Weasley said to him. Harry couldn't believe he had neglected to do so already and drew it immediately in the blink of an eye.

"This way!" Lupin called quietly, walking past the Hufflepuff dormitories and through a tapestry on the wall that Harry had forgotten about.

Lupin certainly did know the castle well. He did not have the map nor had he even step foot in Hogwarts for years and he was not missing a single beat as he lead them into passages, behind various portraits, and through unknown doors.

Before long they were several floors up and somewhere in the vicinity of the Room of Requirement, though a few corridors away. They paused for a brief moment, during which Mr. Weasley and Lupin elected to switch their positions. Once they had done this they were off again, heading at, remarkably, an even faster pace away from the Room of Requirement; leaving Harry to wonder where their final destination was. Though he was not about to ask, he knew that silence was of the essence and that no one needed him distracting them.

Again they were lead to and fro, seemingly in no particular direction as if they were looking for something they were uncertain where it was. Almost like their destination was unset and moving, but Harry could think of no place like that in Hogwarts.

As they rounded a corner directly after a previous one it occurred to Harry that perhaps they were taking the path they were in order to prevent their easy follow or tracking through the castle. After all, many of the secret passages they had taken thus far took them completely away from where they had been. It also occurred to him that they had been very fortunate not to have come across any Death Eaters yet.

They rounded another corner after having passed through a concealed hallway to see two Death Eaters practically strolling absentmindedly towards them, surprise and worry overtaking their faces as they saw what was now before them.

Before the Death Eaters could think they were each hit with more than a half dozen stunners, their wands flying out of their hands into the air. Mr. Weasley caught the wands in his free, upward thrust hand and tossed them aside, hard, breaking one in two as it hit the wall.

"Come on!" Mr. Weasley bellowed, trying to lead them forward again, but it was too late.

Almost as the words left his mouth they heard several pairs of running feet drawing close to them, from more than on direction. The attack had been heard by near by Death Eaters.

"This way!" Lupin cried from next to Harry, turning around and entering into a run; running past the joining corridor they had come from, away from their on coming enemies.

"I… don't… understand… I thought… we… were here… to fight… them…" Harry panted between breaths, keeping up with Lupin, and he saw a flash of light from behind him and then heard someone scream and hit the floor with a thud.

"We are… here… to-" Lupin started but there was a loud bang and his legs buckled beneath him and he fell forward, landing flat on his face with a crunching sound.

Harry skidded to a stop a few feet from Lupin in the middle of where four different corridors met and spun around to face their attackers. Ron managed to stop himself rather sharply at Harry's side and turned around as well. They both cast spells at the Death Eaters the best they could over the heads of their own group. Hermione slid to a stop going to her knees and quickly helped Lupin back to his feet; his nose was depressed and bleeding, badly.

Harry jumped as high as he could to get a clearer view of his enemies and used a stunning spell that he saw hit its mark before he landed back on the floor. The rest of those who he had come with were now starting to get the idea that it would only prove to get many of them killed to run anymore and turned to fight along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin.

Harry jumped again and was not as lucky as the first time. This time not only did his spell miss, when he landed his foot slipped from underneath him and he landed hard on his elbow.

He staggered to his feet. He needed to get to the front where he could actually do some good, even if it meant he would be in drastically more danger; he was no help where he was. Or at least, that _was_ what he was thinking until just as he started forward when Hermione called out to him and he turned to look at her.

"Call the snake Harry!" she yelled over the roar, ducking her head to avoid a curse.

Harry had not thought of this, he might be able to lure Voldemort's snake to him if he used his Parseltongue, it was worth a shot. He did not have the time to act on it just then, however. Out of the corner of his eye he saw purple light coming straight at him and performed a shielding charm; the light was deflected and hit the wall, leaving a large black mark.

Harry flung himself against the wall after the curse harder than he meant to and accidentally slid down it onto his backside.

He pointed his wand between two people at a Death Eater's legs and, concentrating hard, brought it backward bringing the person's feet the same direction, bearing the woman to the floor with a crack. Just then several people screamed, high pitched and pain filled and more than a few people fell limp. From his view he couldn't tell which side had gotten hurt.

He raked his brains very distractedly searching in the recesses of his mind for the name of Voldemort's snake. He had a feeling that even if he could get it to hear him over all the noise that there would be no chance of it coming if he didn't use its name.

There was a shout and a person only feet from him fell over backwards onto his, Harry's, feet, lifeless as a doll. Harry shuddered as the person fell upon him and struggled to free his feet while at the same time trying to remember what he needed. And after a moment's work, he had done one; freed his feet from the dead weight that had hindered them.

He knew as he stood up once again that Voldemort had used the name more than once in his presence (he shot a stunner through a gap in the crowd) he just could not remember it to save his life.

It took several more minutes filled with more deaths, more screaming and shouting and plenty of bloodshed; all without either Order or Death Eaters achieving anything before what Harry needed finally came to him.

Harry flattened against the wall for a second time to avoid the extreme exchange of curses, though stayed upright, and did three things he had never done before. He did his best impression of Voldemort's voice and yelled for the snake in Parseltongue.

_COME TO ME NAGINI! YOUR MASTER NEEDS YOU! COME MY PET! _

Harry finished just in time to hear an explosion above his head and looked up to see many large pieces of the stone ceiling falling at him. He dove out of the way, but not quite fast enough. A large piece of stone hit his wand-arm shoulder painfully and he hit the floor clutching it.

Harry grimaced, looking to his left at the fighting, still on his back, and saw something dark slithering it's way in his direction some feet away; winding it's way around those in the thick of the battle. It had arrived much quicker than he would have thought possible.

With a sudden jolt of adrenaline, Harry flipped himself over and bear crawled his way to it, practically one handed with his now throbbing shoulder. He knocked one or two people over one his way; he didn't have time to count, and reached Nagini the snake in a matter of seconds.

As he found himself directly in front of the mammoth snake it began to rear. Fast as he could Harry thrust his left hand downward just behind its head, pinning it to the ground. The snake hissed and flailed wildly; he would not be able to hold it down like that for long. Harry swung his legs around, keeping a steady if not firmer pressure on the beast, and landed astride it. More furious hisses and flailing followed. He jabbed the tip of his wand forcefully into the snake's side, it writhed in pain, and he said "Sectumsempra!" aloud. (Somebody fell with a bright white flash next to him.) Deep cuts appeared on Nagini's head and all over her body in front of where Harry was sitting.

Blood sprayed everywhere from the cuts. Harry held his hands before his face, shielding it from the jets of warm blood that were covering his front, knees, and hands.

Harry could feel the snake thrashing beneath him and hear it spitting with pain. He moved his hands for a moment to look again at the snake, pointed his wand down at it, and used the curse for another time. More cuts, more blood, more thrashing, more hissing, then nothing. Nagini had stopped moving and the cuts were spewing forth remarkably less blood than they had been.

Harry stared down at the snake for a second, it was bloody and motionless. Harry made to get up, planting his hand and extending his legs into a half standing position; ready to get back into the fight.

The next thing he knew, however, he heard a cruel voice yell from behind him "Avada Kedavra!" Before he had time to even think he heard another voice scream his name and he was impacted by something and was sent flying to his right while at the same time he saw a green flash followed by a pained yelp.

Harry hit the floor and slid a few feet, filled with panic. What had just happened? He should be dead, but he was very much alive, the pain from his head hitting the stone was proof of that. The curse had missed him. But if he wasn't the one hit by the curse, who had it hit?

Harry twisted around on the floor, looking back at where he had just been with absolute dread. What he saw dropped the bottom out of his stomach and left him utterly frozen with horror.

Lying directly where he had been mere seconds before was Mr. Weasley. His eyes were wide and staring and blank, his glasses hanging askew off his ear and his mouth open in a silent scream. He had been the one to get hit by the curse; he was dead. He had saved Harry's life.

Standing by Mr. Weasley's lifeless body was Voldemort, his wand outstretched, staring from the remains of his precious snake to Mr. Weasley with fury on his face.

Voldemort rounded on Harry, a look of victory now on his face amongst the fury and raised his wand high. "Ava…" He suddenly slashed his wand downward mid curse, deflecting a spell Harry saw was sent at him by Hermione; Ron was just next to her.

"Get out of here, Harry!" Ron yelled, performing his own curse which Voldemort deterred with ease; he had not seen what happened to his father.

"Go do what you need to! GO!" yelled Hermione, casting another spell then with two flicks of her wand issuing great thick black smoke from her wand at Voldemort. There were tears running down her cheeks; she _had _seen what happened to Mr. Weasley.

The smoke was enveloping Voldemort and filling the corridor, hindering his sight so that he was sending killing curses at where he thought Harry was; missing him by only feet.

Harry suddenly found himself to be able to move again and jumped to his feet running in the opposite direction than Voldemort. Ron was now sending out smoke as well and it was almost impossible to see anything, but Harry just kept running. He wasn't sure how to get to the Head's office from there, but Ron and Hermione had bought him some time. And Mr. Weasley had bought him his life.


	64. Revelations and the End of Legends

Okay guys, wow, gosh this took forever and I'm sorry, this chapter is very long (longer than I intended) and it didn't want to come easily. Umm, well, it's one of my best ones in my opionons and its one of my favorites. Umm, I really don't have much to say, oh, except that yesterday was the one-year anneversary of when I started writting this story, so that's a bit interesting. Also, I have to say that I only have about three chapters left until the end, four if you're lucky. Well, that's pretty much it. So with further ado, the next chapter, enjoy

P.S. the full chapter title wouldn't fit in the space they give me so the full title is below.

**Double Sided Revelations and the End of Legends**

Harry ran for his life through the castle, trying to find his way to the Head's office despite the utter darkness and his disorientation. He had not been perfectly sure where he was when he started running and his memory was being strangely unhelpful in his pursuit. He didn't know what was hindering it; whether it was the dark, the distraction from all the things he needed to do that were running through his mind, the horror filling his thoughts from the scene he had just left, or the absolute terror that was coursing through him that Voldemort might appear without warning from out of a passage and kill him before he could do anything to prevent it; for he had no doubt that he knew Hogwarts inside and out.

Attempting to put all of this out of his mind, Harry just kept running as fast as his legs would carry him.

He never quite knew how he managed it, but after several more minutes and several wrong turns along with many angry swearing and pounding of the walls with his fists; Harry arrived at the ugly stone gargoyle that was the entrance to the office. He was out of breath to an amazing extent and his legs felt like they would give if he had to do much more moving and he had no inkling on how to enter the office. However, he was alone and had at least some time to work on the problem.

Harry approached the gargoyle slowly almost doubled over and catching his breath; thinking quickly on what to try first. He looked the gargoyle up and down, wondering again how Wulfric could expect him to do this without any knowledge of how to do such things. _I don't have the time to go on about that now_, Harry told himself firmly, though it was the truth nevertheless.

He drew very near to the gargoyle, touched his wand to its head and concentrated on one simple thought; "open" Nothing happened, exactly what he thought was going to. So he quickly searched for something that seemed right for Voldemort to make the password, if he indeed had to capability to change it.

"Slytherin's heir," Harry said unsurely a minute later, nothing. "Pure-Blood," again nothing. "The Dark Lord," Yet still nothing.

_This is absurd, I can't possibly get anywhere like this_, Harry thought. _It will never work for me to sit here guessing at the password, hoping that I can get my mind to think enough like the twisted one of Voldemort's. _

Harry stared at the stone form in front of him with animosity. This thing was all that stood between him and one of his many goals for that night. But of all of them the one that lay beyond the gargoyle he felt was the most important with the exception of one.

Harry wiped his sticky, blood covered hands on his robes; removing most of the partially dried snake blood.

He wasn't fully sure why he did it, perhaps half wondering if there was anything on the statue that might lead to its opening, or perhaps an action of absentmindedness while thinking. But Harry touched his fingers to the gargoyle's face and was about to start running them across the cold stone when he instantly withdrew them; a searing pain crossing his fingers. Even for the second that the pain had been present it was intense and Harry recognized the feeling immediately; despite the short duration.

Upon the gargoyle were five, finger tip-sized, blood spots. Harry looked to his hand. Sure enough, the skin on the tips of his fingers had been stripped away and they were bloody.

As both the blood left behind and the blood on Harry's fingers began to shine with light Harry was too preoccupied to be paying it any attention.

How could such a thing be here at Hogwarts? Had Voldemort put it there after he had taken over for some reason? Had it been here all along, and just nobody knew? But that would have been impossible; someone would have known and would have warned him not to touch the gargoyle because of his many trips to Dumbledore's office. He did not have the chance to think about it any further, however.

At once when the light disappeared Harry witnessed in disbelief as the gargoyle jumped aside to admit him to the upward moving staircase; and as he passed it he saw it do something he had never seen before, no matter who was entering. The gargoyle turned to face him and bowed its head down all the way to its chest.

Harry thought both the occurrences that had just taken place were most peculiar and he was very curious as to what had made them happen. However, he knew he was running ever shorter on time and jumped on the stairs and ran to the top step, waiting for it to carry him to the top. In all likelihood Voldemort was already looking for him.

The arrival at the top could not have seemed to take longer or come soon enough for Harry. When he was no closer than half a foot from the top he stepped across and pushed the heavy door open with one good heave.

Harry closed the door with a slam, not caring if he was heard, pointed his wand over his shoulder at it and said "Colloportus!" Then turned his attention, and his wand, to the desk in front of him, said "Locomotor Desk" and the desk began to walk itself toward Harry with loud bangs every time one of its sides landed on the floor.

Harry stepped aside and the desk walked strait in front and against the door; blocking it from use.

He looked about the walls, searching for the sword Wulfric had told him to find, unsure of what to do with it once he had. Not that it took any time at all. Upon the wall, exactly where it had been sitting every time he was there, was Godric Gryffindor's sword inside a glass case. It was the real one this time, he was sure of it.

Harry rushed forward to the case. He raised his arms upward, grabbed hold of the case on the ends, and lifted with all his might. It was unexpectedly heavy and it took him some moments before he was able to dislodge it from the wall. Once he had, he didn't bother setting it down or examining it, nor did he even bother lowering his arms. He simply tilted his arms slightly and released the case, allowing it to fall to the floor where it promptly shattered into hundreds of pieces that spread outward all over and would have lodged themselves deep in Harry's legs had they been bare.

_Now what? _Harry asked himself. _Did Wulfric tell me to find this because he thinks it's the real Horcrux? _Thought Harry; he stared down at the sword amongst the many pieces of glass, thinking. _Should I destroy it? But what if he told me to find it because I need to use it for something? _

There seemed to be no answer in sight. He couldn't think of a course of action that couldn't possibly be the wrong one and have potentially disastrous circumstances.

Harry was just thinking furiously on the matter when he heard a loud sound from outside the door, someone was coming. He immediately tried thinking even faster than he already was, he had all but run out of time. The door gave a menacing shake, moving the desk slightly. It had to be now or never, but he couldn't, he didn't have enough information. If only Wulfric had said more before he left. The door gave and even harder rattle, this time accompanied by a cracking sound. With no more thought about what he was doing and the hope that he wasn't making a monumental mistake, Harry pointed his wand hurriedly down at the sword and quickly used a spell he previously had not. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and a green jet of light shot from his wand and hit the sword squarely on the hilt.

There was a loud boom and a shockwave, that nearly knocked Harry from his feet, and the sword split down the middle from the tip to just above the hilt with an ear paining sound.

Harry had acted just in time. Almost as the sword split there was a deafening bang from the door and it and the desk flew forward with the force of two battering rams, both breaking into large pieces and crashing into the wall; plowing through several things on their way, including Voldemort's armchair.

At where the door and desk had stood was Voldemort, his wand at his side, his hood down so that his pale face and bald head stuck out greatly in the dim light like a threatening, malice filled, floating skull.

Harry turned to face Voldemort and saw his great red eyes staring at him furiously. Then, he saw his eyes flicker down the broken sword at his feet for a moment and return to him once again, accompanied by a small tinge of fear plastered over his face, the likes of which Harry had only seen in the presence of Dumbledore. The tinge did not last long, however, and Voldemort's face returned to normal.

"That's right," Harry said; a sudden boldness and fury rising up in him. The fear on Voldemort's face told him he had mad the correct choice. "I know all about your little secret, and now you don't have any of them left."

"Oh, very good Potter," Voldemort said in a soft, silky voice, he and Harry staring straight into each others eyes. "You may have figured out one of my many secrets, or should I say Dumbledore told you, but that will not help. You are none closer to defeating me; you do not have the power needed to do so."

"Are you so sure? That flicker of fear that went across your face when you saw that sword-" He jerked is head toward it "-doesn't seem like the kind of thing that would happen to a man who was sure he could beat a teenager." Voldemort's eye twitched slightly in anger.

"You mistook my intrigue for fear, boy. I have nothing to fear from a mere child that has been alive fewer years than the number of people I have killed without even an effort." said Voldemort, sneering at Harry who said nothing, he wasn't sure what to do yet and wanted to keep him talking. "I was simply interested to see that you had figured out that the sword was one of my Horcruxes all by yourself. I suppose that means you have paid a visit to my home and found my decoy." Still Harry said nothing, curious now. "I had suspected that you would be able to enter my ancestor's heir room. And the fact that you now stand before me, having entered this office without the password and knew the sword was what it was only confirms to me what I have wondered and suspected about you for some time now. It also confirms to me that I went after the correct child that night all those years ago, and had your foolish mother not gotten in the way I would have gotten rid of the troublesome bloodline once at for all."

What did Voldemort mean by this, Harry wondered. What had he suspected about Harry that he, Harry, had now inadvertently confirmed? What did any of this have to do with his parents' bloodlines? And which parent was he referring to?

"Though I do wonder, Potter, if you truly did discover all of this alone. I wonder if another generation of Dumbledore has not been helping you in our old Headmaster's absence."

Despite his efforts, Harry knew his face had just turned into one of shock at Voldemort's words. He knew about Wulfric?

"Oh yes, I know about _dear_ Wulfric." Voldemort said with a twisted smile, almost as if reading Harry's mind and Harry did not like the emphasis he put on _dear_. "I've known who he is for some time now, and I'm afraid he's not here to help you and won't be. I really must thank you though, Mr. Potter, because of you I will have all my questions concerning you answered before I kill you, and I much prefer that, not that I would have refrained from killing you otherwise." Voldemort laughed cruelly and raised his wand to chest level. "Now do say hello to your parents and the old fool for me."

Harry reacted before the words he knew were coming were able to leave Voldemort's mouth.

Harry sprinted to his left and dove behind the debris that was the door, desk, and chair; narrowly dodging a jet of green light. He jumped out from behind the debris as soon as the light had gone by and cast a disarming spell, Voldemort deflected it and countered with a killing curse which hit the debris; setting it alight. Harry jumped out again, casting a stunning spell, Voldemort casting another killing curse. The red and green light collided in mid air a bit closer to Harry than he would have liked and their wands instantly connected with a thick beam of gold light.

Before the intertwining shield around them could begin to form, both Harry and Voldemort got the same idea and barely hesitated in pulling their wands in opposite directions, breaking the connection.

Harry ducked behind his cover and slipped to the other side and reemerged with a fresh spell he aimed before taking proper time to look and missed Voldemort by some five feet; Voldemort had moved and more green light was heading right at his head. Harry ducked quickly to avoid it and did so by less than two inches.

Harry reached his wand over top and right as he was about to use his own curse one of Voldemort's struck just next to his hand; he promptly withdrew it.

"Why so many killing curses? Don't you know any others?" Harry called, not knowing why he was taunting the greatest dark wizard ever.

Harry crouched, pointed his wand at the debris before him, and gave a great outward thrust of his wand. All of the debris suddenly was flying a foot from the floor at Voldemort as fast as it had the first time. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the debris stopped without warning no more than four feet from Voldemort. Within a second's time it all flew to the side with tremendous force from one fierce movement of Voldemort's wand and hit the wall louder than anything; a piece going right through the window.

Without so much as a pause Harry and Voldemort redirected their wands at each other and both shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Their wands connected for a second time, though for no longer a period than the first. It was only Harry to break the connection this time; wrenching his wand to his right with too much force and overbalancing, causing him to fall.

Harry hit the floor with his hands out in front of him. Trying to clamber back to his feet before he was killed, Harry slipped and planted his left hand without knowing what was under it. His hand landed forcefully onto a pile of glass shards from the case and in the shock of pain he slipped further forward, sliding his hand and a good portion of his forearm through the sharp shards.

Harry managed getting to his feet in time to dodge yet another killing curse; his own warm blood now starting to pour over where Nagini's had previously been. Harry whirled around about to make a connection once again to give him a bit of time when he felt an intense pain in his hand, yet it was his right hand, not his left. The pain was so great that he started screaming and couldn't help but dropping his wand. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt, yet it was restricted to his right hand. It was worse even than the Cruciatus curse and he could not stand it.

Harry fell to his knees, still screaming, unable to clutch his right had for the many shards of glass imbedded in his left. Harry turned his head towards Voldemort and saw that he was pointing his wand straight at his hand, a twisted look of pleasure spread across his face.

"You should be grateful, Potter, I was going to just kill since you _were_ in such a venerable position; I could have done it without problem." Voldemort said. Harry was now clenching his teeth from the pain, Voldemort laughed. "But then I decided I simply had to see that look of awful pain on your face for a last time, I so do enjoy it; and what better way to do that than by your curse marked hand? I would have to imagine it's unbearable for you. But you really should be thanking me, Potter, for allowing you to reside in your pitiful life for a few more minutes."

Voldemort laughed again, cruel and shrill.

Before even _he_ knew what he was doing Harry had lunged for his wand, enveloping it in his left hand, and pointed it at Voldemort; forcing Voldemort to jump aside to avoid the stunner Harry used.

With Voldemort's wand no longer directed at his hand, Harry switched his own wand to its proper hand, wincing as he opened his left, realizing what he had done. He had driven several large glass shards fully into his hand.

Harry scrambled up from his knees and ducked behind a table which once contained silver instruments of Dumbledore's. A curse soared over his head.

He would never get anywhere like this, he had no hope of defeating Voldemort if all they were doing was exchanging curse after curse and occasionally linking their wands. And that's when it hit him, like a massive boulder, the only way he _could_ defeat Voldemort was to connect their wands, it had to be the way, he knew it, though he did not know how he did.

Using his wand, Harry flung the table he was hiding behind at Voldemort; the gruesome ornaments atop it crashing to the floor. Voldemort did not bother to redirect the object coming at him this time and blew the table into smithereens; which continued past him, never coming within three inches of his body

Harry pointed his wand and Voldemort and he pointed his at Harry. A new, deeper fury rose up inside Harry and he allowed it to show on his face, Voldemort's face was likewise. Without another instant passing by Harry and Voldemort clenched their wands tight and uttered their curses simultaneously. The two jets of green light collided exactly in between them and their wands connected for the third and, if Harry had any say over it, the last time.

Harry's wand started to vibrate violently and he watched as the ball of light stayed perfectly still equal distance from him and Voldemort and as more light started intertwining around them forming a shield of golden light.

Harry grasped his wand with both hands, trying to control its movement, and ignoring the faint lingering pain in his right hand and the very constant pain in his left. Still the ball in the middle of them continued to be motionless. Harry began to hear Phoenix song and felt his will to defeat Voldemort redouble, his fury remaining as fiery as ever.

Then suddenly, with a grunt from Voldemort, who now had both his hands on his wand as well, the ball started moving slowly towards Harry across the beam. Before it could get far Harry concentrated hard and stopped it dead and with a grimace and grunt moved it a bit faster in the other direction.

Voldemort clenched his jaw and the ball slowed. Harry concentrated even harder on moving the ball forward, listening to the Phoenix song intently.

The ball started moving very quickly now and Harry saw worry wash over Voldemort's face. Next thing, Harry had pushed it all the way to Voldemort's wand and the ball had disappeared into it. A silvery-gray jet appeared and floated up from the end of Voldemort's wand, it was one of his missed killing curses. There came another, and another, a pause between each one. Any moment now Harry would be seeing Mr. Weasley emerging from the wand like he had seen is parents and Cedric the last time.

And it was as he thought of Mr. Weasley that his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch and a second golden ball formed at the tip of his wand, moving forward toward Voldemort as the first had. Harry starred on in wonderment, never forgetting to keep his concentration, as the ball sailed steadily to Voldemort, who was unable to stop it.

As the second ball was absorbed into Voldemort's wand it began to shake and a silvery-gray figure burst forth from it; Harry recognized who it was at once. Tall and thin, with horn-rimmed glasses, the form of Mr. Weasley was gliding over to him. As he reached Harry he turned and put his arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Come on Harry, don't give up and don't let go, you can do this."

For a second time without knowing how he had done it; a third golden ball formed at his wand's tip and moved forward, moving at an even faster rate than the last. Another figure emerged from Voldemort's wand, a man, someone Harry did not know, but remembered seeing at Grimauld place; he too came to Harry's side. The third ball struck and disappeared into Voldemort's wand which shook even more terribly in his hands. A third figure came, once more a person Harry did not know, a woman who he had also remembered seeing at Grimauld place.

"Come on Harry!" Mr. Weasley encouraged him.

Voldemort's anger was building higher and higher, his face was contorted with it like Harry had never seen and Harry could tell he was more worried than he thought he had ever been in his life; after all, he seemingly could do nothing to stop Harry and there was no telling what would happen if this continued.

It was as a fourth ball was mid-way on its journey that another figured appeared. This one was tall, taller than Mr. Weasley; the man had long hair down to his elbows and a long pointed hat with a large brim that he was wearing on his head a slanting angle.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes; he felt his stomach drop farther, if it were possible, and the ball slowed to a stop. Slowly nearing him was the ghostly shadow of Wulfric, and Harry almost dropped his wand from surprise and devastation.

There was a yell from Voldemort and the ball of light started moving back towards Harry.

"Harry!" Wulfric boomed, placing his hand on Harry's. "You can not give up now, not on my account, I'm gone, there's nothing you can do about that, but you _can_ make sure we're the last ones he takes from this world. Now concentrate Harry!"

"Listen to him Harry!" Mr. Weasley told him, the ball was not far from his wand now. The other two were also encouraging him to listen to Wulfric, but he was finding it so hard to do as he was being told.

Then, just as the ball was almost back where it started, Harry screwed up his resolve, held his wand as tight as he could, and clenched his teeth. And, after a few more words from the foursome that surrounded him, with a great deal of concentration, Harry stopped the ball just before it touched his wand; and with even more effort he sent it back on its way to Voldemort. He wasn't going to fail this time, he wasn't going to let Wulfric, and Mr. Weasley down.

It did not take long before the ball was once again in position, and then it too was absorbed into Voldemort's wand like all the ones previous. But unlike the others, this one caused something Harry had not expected. Voldemort's wand was glowing, bright yellow light bursting out from in-between his figures. Voldemort's hands were shaking dangerously and, judging from the expression on his face, painfully.

A fifth golden ball issued forth and was well on its way when it slowed drastically. Voldemort had disfigured his face in what looked like a mixture of extreme hatred toward Harry and commitment to not let this newest ball draw any nearer to him. It was becoming harder for Harry to move it in the right direction, and, he felt as if he was starting to lose the energy necessary to keep this up. Though, if he were reading Voldemort's face correctly, so was he. He didn't know how long they had kept this up, or how much longer they could, but he knew they had been connected like this for much longer than they had three years ago.

"Just a little more Harry." Wulfric said in a low voice, his hand was still on Harry's "You're almost there, just hang on a little longer."

"I can't, I feel like I'm about to fall over." Harry said weakly, the ball's speed had slowed down to the speed of flowing molasses.

"Yes you can Harry, I know you can." said Mr. Weasley.

"Come on then, child." said the woman.

Harry closed his eyes just as yet another form was emerging from Voldemort's wand, willing to let himself fight for a little longer.

Longer and longer the minutes dragged on, Harry feeling ever weaker and his legs sagging slightly under his own weight.

It felt to Harry that an eternity passed, barely being able to keep himself upright. Finally, Harry heard Voldemort scream in rage and opened his eyes just in time to see the fifth ball touch to Voldemort's wand. It was instantly absorbed and without warning Voldemort's wand exploded in his hands.

Next thing Harry knew the connection was broken and Voldemort was flying backwards five feet from the floor and then so was he, though with less force. Still, he hit the wall with a fair amount of pain in his back. He looked on as six figures disappeared into a kind of smoke and as they did he caught a glimpse of one massive figure that was at least twice as tall as any of the others, before struggling upward, only then realizing the full extent of the pain in his left hand.

At the other end of the room was Voldemort, he was slumped against the wall and looked to be in a great deal of pain. Harry could see burns on the palms of his hands and he too was struggling to stand up. Harry thought what had just happened must have been far worse from Voldemort's end, he could only imagine what it would have been like to have your wand blow itself to pieces in your hands. Though Harry found himself not caring in the slightest how much pain Voldemort was now in and hoping that it would soon be more.

Harry started at Voldemort as Voldemort made it to his feet. Voldemort saw Harry coming toward him at an increasing speed; he cast his eyes around fearfully for an option, Harry had a wand, he did not, nor did he have any way of defending himself.

Harry was ten feet from him. Voldemort looked as if he had made up his mind but Harry didn't care, if he tried to run he would stop him before he could get going; he finally had him and he was finally going to make him pay for everything he had done.

Harry was five feet from him. Voldemort planted his foot and was about to spin.

Harry recognized what he was doing instantly. He wouldn't be able to do that here, though, it wouldn't work. So why was he trying and what would happen if he did? Harry lunged at Voldemort before he could make another move, he had always been fast. He felt his hand fasten on a bit of Voldemort's robes near his middle and then felt as Voldemort twisted around and he held on tighter; making sure that he did not lose his hold.

Just as Harry was set to wrench Voldemort to the ground so he couldn't escape he felt as if he were being squeezed through a small, dark tube. How could Voldemort have done this, it was impossible, wasn't it?

When the most disliked sensation ceased Harry found himself breathing in the cool night air that could only be found outside the castle, and out of surprise, though not meaning to, Harry released Voldemort's robes. They were on the Hogwarts grounds, only twenty feet from the edge of the forest; no doubt Voldemort had intended to flee into it.

Harry was jolted back to his senses by the sound of Voldemort tearing toward the forest as fast as he could, trying to escape while Harry was still in a dazed state.

Harry turned his wand on Voldemort's fleeting back, thinking on the people he had just seen in the Head's office, on what Voldemort had done the previous year, on what he had been doing to him his entire life and screamed at the top of his lungs "Crucio!"

Voldemort fell to the ground, face first, screaming in pain. Harry kept his wand trained on Voldemort. He was determined, it would not be like the last time he attempted this curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, this time he was going to use it properly and make Voldemort feel the same agony he had caused him. And he did it.

As he took his time to approach him, not daring to let his wand waiver, Voldemort lay on the ground writhing and twisting, and still screaming.

Once Harry was standing over him, and after several minutes, Harry lifted his wand. Voldemort stopped screaming and lay still making gasping sounds.

"I bet you never knew that it hurt so much DID YOU?" Harry said furiously. "No, I'd say not, who would have dared you is on Lord Voldemort? Who would have the opportunity? All those times you used in on anyone you wanted just for fun and you didn't even know the kind of pain it caused, just a damn good time to you!"

Harry made a swift motion with his wand and Voldemort rolled roughly onto his back; staring up at Harry.

The two remained where they sat and stood, silent and staring, for a lengthy pause; Harry trying to decide what he would do. Voldemort deserved to die, that much was obvious. But it was too easy a way out of life for him. He deserved to suffer as much as he had made others suffer, that too was obvious. However, he had already used the Cruciatus curse on Voldemort once; did he really have the right to use it on him again? _What right did _he _have to use it on all of the people he has used it on? _A voice in Harry's head said to him. _What right did he have to use it on _you_? He used it on you more than once, and would have used more times if you hadn't fought back._

Voldemort seemed to have seen strait into Harry's thoughts and perceive Harry's indecision because at that moment Voldemort leapt from the ground and made a grab at Harry's wand. Harry caught what he was doing just in time and pulled his wand away out of Voldemort's reach. Impulsively, Harry made another swift motion with his wand and Voldemort sailed across the short distance to the forest, only stopping when he hit the trunk of a tree and slid back to the ground.

Harry hurried over to him once again, pointed his wand, and said "Crucio!" Voldemort slumped to his side, screaming and clenching his fists to the point his knuckles turned white.

Harry released Voldemort from the pain of the curse after a shorter duration than the first and glared down at him maliciously.

"STAND UP!" Harry ordered, pointing his wand menacingly. Voldemort stood.

Harry jabbed his wand into Voldemort's neck.

"Please…" said Voldemort. Was the great Voldemort actually pleading for his life? "Please Potter…"

"Please WHAT?" Harry demanded "Are you really asking me to spare your pitiful life?"

"Yes… yes Potter please."

"You mean just like how my mother pleaded with you to no end asking you not to kill me and to even take her instead!" Voldemort said nothing and looked apprehensive. "So tell me why I should bother not killing you when you killed my mother just because she was doing all she could not to let you near me? My mum had never done anything wrong, she didn't deserve to die, and neither did Mr. Weasley, or Wulfric, or Hagrid… or Dumbledore, or SIRIUS, or CEDRIC, OR MY DAD! Not like you! They're all dead because of YOU! And there's NO reason I shouldn't kill you for that and everything else you've done!"

"Yes, I do deserve to die, Harry, I've done terrible things, I admit it."

"How DARE you call me by my first name, like you're my FRIEND! You have no right to use my first name, NEVER use it again." Harry jabbed his wand harder into Voldemort's neck, causing him to cough. "You never would have admitted you had done terrible things if everything was still in your control and you still had the power! But you DON"T, and now you're saying anything you can to save your own life, just like all cowards do! You're no less a coward than your worthless slug of a servant Wormtail, you're just more powerful he is!" Voldemort looked very angry to be compared to Wormtail, but could do nothing about it. "To be honest I don't know why I haven't killed you already, but I doubt I'm far from doing it."

Voldemort now looked as if he were thinking; thinking on some way to convince Harry not to kill him.

"Please, Potter, I swear…" Voldemort said a minute later. "…I swear that if you spare my life I will go to Azkaban and not do anything but sit there until the day I die, I swear. I'll never be a problem for you ever again."

"You're LYING!" yelled Harry. "You'd never do that, you couldn't stand it, you're still just trying to keep me from killing you! If I let you go to Azkaban you'd just have your Death Eaters break you out and then you would get a knew wand and start everything all over AGAIN!"

"Dumbledore…. Dumbledore Harry…" Voldemort said desperately, more fear in his eyes than there had been the entire night. "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to kill me, he wouldn't have killed me."

Something seemed to snape inside Harry's head. He glared at Voldemort, took a step back, thinking of the people he had listed, for them, he wanted revenge. He raised his wand; yelling at Voldemort.

"I'M NOT DUMBLEDORE!" he brought his wand down. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light issued from Harry's wand and struck Voldemort directly at the base of his neck. Voldemort let out a piercing scream and Harry felt white-hot pain sear his scar and next thing he knew he was screaming as well.

Harry dropped his wand and fell to his knees. The pain was unbearable and blinding, he had his hands pressed to his forehead. Harry gave a final scream and fell backward and felt himself land on the cold, moist grass. Soon, he could not feel the grass beneath him and darkness was pressing in on him; then nothing what so ever, he was aware of anything no longer.


	65. Kisses, Past and Present

Okay guys, I got this chapter out as fast as I could, but its been one very long week, gosh has it been, I won't go into details because I don't want to start ranting about my life. Anyway, I am very pleased with this chapter, and even though its not as long as the last two have been I think it is still very good and has plenty to read and interest you all. And I especially like the ending, I didn't origanally plan it like how it ends, and I actually didn't even like how I ended it at first when I wrote it, but I tweeked it and rewrote a few parts and now I think it is awefully good, hope you all do, as well as the whole chapter. I'm going to give you all one hint about the chapter title, it has to do with the ending. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

"HERMIONE!" Ron roared at her, barely being able to stop himself behind a particularly large statue. "HERE… I'M OVER HERE!"

Once catching sight of where Ron was beckoning from, Hermione ran as fast as she could towards him; having more than a few close calls with spells flying every which way. Hermione slipped to a stop, she had run through blood only too recently, running into Ron, who wrapped his arms around her and fall against the wall; helping to support them, both panting heavily.

They were both very tired and warn out past their normal limit. However, they would not receive a true break and were soon running again for their very lives down the halls of Hogwarts. Both were battered, both were bleeding from more than one place, both were chiefly concerning themselves with the other's safety, and both were utterly desperate for an end to the fight they knew would in all likelihood last much longer.

Their situation had gone tragically south since Harry's departure. After Harry had escaped from him, Voldemort had literally blasted his way through the battling crowd to get past in pursuit of him faster; not caring whom he was hurting even if they were his own Death Eaters.

Once that had transpired, further Death Eaters arrived on the scene and the group they had once been a part of was devastated by deaths and injuries, though not without doing a fair bit of damage back. Before long they were forced into a sort of a retreat, and not long thereafter the group scattered to save as many lives as possible and to split the Death Eater's forces. Ron and Hermione had started out with Lupin in their midst along with another person. Along the way, however, Lupin had been struck with a non-lethal spell; they could not spare the time to aid him without getting injured themselves, and then a short while later they had been separated from the other in their small group. So it was now only the two of them together. Not that they weren't doing a fair job on their own.

"LOOK OUT!" Hermione yelled suddenly, grabbing Ron's robes and pulling him just out of the way of a curse.

As she pulled, Ron lost his balance and fell sideways into her and they tumbled through a large painting; tearing it and falling one atop the other in a dank passage.

Ron bounded to his feet and quickly pulled Hermione up by her hand. They both set off down the passage way. Ron pointed his wand behind him and muttered, "Reparo!" instantly repairing the painting; hoping that they had eluded their pursuers by their unplanned detour, even if for a short time.

His hopes were dashed an instant later as the painting was torn again and they caught the sound of those whom they were fleeing. A curse soared above Hermione's shoulder, narrowly missing Ron first.

Ron pointed his wand behind him without looking, closely followed by Hermione, and they each cast a different spell; neither in a proper position to look to see if they had done any good.

Hermione threw herself at the end of the passage and it swung open into a dark hallway. Ron whirled around, aimed a few well placed spells, as well as he could that was while running backwards, and exited the passage way just after Hermione. He had struck one with a stunning spell.

Together, Ron and Hermione slammed the door to the passage, which looked like a normal piece of wall. Hermione quickly locked it tight with an advanced spell Ron did not know (there were many sounds of bodies pelting against stone) and they set off, something in the direction of the dungeons.

It took a bit of doing, but they managed to get near the potions classroom without having any more conflicts with Death Eaters; and Hermione's knowledge of more advanced magic had prevented their follow. They knew that if it were possible that one of the attack groups, Wulfric's, was going to be working their way through the lower dungeons. They had no way of knowing if they had succeeded in doing so or if they had if they would still be anywhere near the dungeons, but they thought it was their best bet for survival if they could find someone who wasn't trying to kill or torture them, even if they _were _fighting those who did.

As they came ever closer to the potions classroom they could hear very loud fighting taking place only a little ways away. Despite the less than ideal circumstances, they had found who they were looking for and would venture a guess help was needed.

Ron and Hermione arrived amongst the battle in short time and found a fierce carnage before them. The hallway (of which the floors were littered with bodies) had apparently not been enough to contain the skirmish of more than forty combatants and had spilled over into some of the classrooms.

It was very hard to tell who was who with how much ducking and dodging everyone, including Ron and Hermione, were forced into doing with the great frequency they were being targeted or just plane in the way of spells.

Ron and Hermione ducked inside one classroom which was missing its door and was occupied by some eight people fighting in close quarters, peaking out behind desks and chairs to attack their attackers.

Acting quickly, before they were seen, Ron and Hermione crouched behind the closest desk. They had flanked the Death Eaters in the room and were in perfect position to incapacitate them before they knew what happened.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Ron quietly, he nodded. "Now!

And the two jumped from behind the desk. Ron hit one of the Death Eaters in the back with a full body bind; Hermione caught another with a stunning spell. The remaining Death Eaters rounded on them; one they recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange and the other they did not. Hermione disarmed the unknown one, who was promptly hit from behind by the cures of one of others in the room and Ron struck the final one, Bellatrix, in the face with a stunner.

Bellatrix fell over backwards onto the desk and slipped down to the floor.

From the far side of the room came a few quick cheers and four teenagers cropped up from behind two chairs and a desk.

Ron and Hermione were most pleased to see these particular four alive and, for the most part, unharmed.

"Good on ya' mates." Ernie Macmillan said in a relieved tone, walking up to them.

"Ron," said Neville excitedly. "You got Lestrange! Even if it was just a stunning spell, you got her!" There was a grateful and yet slightly disappointed note in his voice.

"Look, I'd love for us all to sit here and chat it up about what Ron and I just did but we don't exactly have the time to do that! There's still practically a war going on throughout the castle!" Hermione said, a bit irritably.

"Hermione's right," said Ron. "We really can't be lollygagging about in here, can we? Not with what's going on."

Without another word Ron crept back to the doorway and peered out. The battle was still raging as fiercely as ever; not that he didn't already know that from all the terrible sounds that had been meeting his ears. He hastened back into the battle, followed directly by Hermione and everyone else, and paralyzed a near by Death Eater right as he was about to curse someone.

Ron turned his head to make sure Hermione was with him before he started moving again. They had agreed to make sure they did not lose track of one another. Ron lifted his leg out of the way as a spell he had never seen before was about to hit his foot; a strange orange spiral of light that had been ricocheting off of the walls and ceiling.

Ron aimed a curse at a Death Eater, there was a loud crack, and the Death Eater toppled over like a cut down tree; their eyes rolled up in their head.

Hermione caught sight of a Death Eater as they pointed their wand at Ron; he was looking the opposite way and could not see the danger. She didn't have much of a widow in order to correctly hit her target. Though, if she did not act Ron would soon be badly hurt if he were lucky.

Hermione pointed her wand swiftly, and carefully, over Ron's shoulder and shouted "Stupefy!" Her jet of red light soared above Ron's shoulder and dangerously close to his head; nearly grazing his ear. Despite this, she still pelted her target with a considerable amount of accuracy.

"Well if it isn't two of the troublesome trio! I do wonder where Potter is!" A sneering voice said loudly, there was a _whooshing _sound and a statue next to Hermione shattered violently.

Hermione performed a shielding charm in the nick of time and the fragments of the statue were deflected before they could reach her and were sent flying in various directions; impacting a few other people.

Ron shielded himself from his own projectiles, including a bit of Hermione's statue. He could only imagine if the attack had been accurate and looked to see who she had been attacked by.

When he did so he saw Lucius Malfoy walking oddly slowly, a sneer-ish grin on his face, his nose looked to have been recently broken, as did his jaw and Ron caught a short glimpse of his mouth where several teeth had been replaced by shiny silver ones. He was weaving in front of and behind people so he could not be easily targeted.

Nevertheless, Ron fervently started trying to get a clear view of him. He had tried to kill Hermione once already, he would most likely try it again, and he, Ron, could not let him have another go at her. What was more, Ginny had told him that he had been the one to issue the first killing curse to Hagrid before Voldemort had finished what he started; had it not been for Hagrid's giant blood he would have been the one responsible for killing him.

Ron rushed forward, deeper into the severe battle, hoping to get closer to Lucius Malfoy without getting himself killed.

Malfoy ducked in front of one of his fellow Death Eaters to avoid Ron cursing him and Ron redirected his wand to the other Death Eater and cursed him instead. Once the Death Eater had fallen, however, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Ron swore and quickly looked around to see if he could spot him once again, but he could not find him.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, pulling him out of the path of a spell for the second time. "What are you – Expelliarmus! – doing, we weren't going to split up, remember?"

"I know, but I was trying to – Impedimenta! – get Malfoy before he could try to curse you again!"

"Stupefy! Well that's very nice Ron, but – AAARRG!"

Hermione had been hit in the back by some spell and fell to the floor on all fours. Ron quickly followed, though by his own choosing, and immediately took Hermione up under her arm and hoisted both of them back to their feet. Hermione was very heavy in his arms and she seemed to have been drained of much of her strength because she was barley moving.

"What a touching moment, I will have to mention to my wife and son once I finally retrieve them how you got yourself killed because of a Mudblood, Weasley, they will find it very funny." said Lucius Malfoy "Though Draco so wanted to be the one who killed your little girlfriend, I'll will have to make it up to him."

Ron tried to get his wand pointed at Malfoy before he could carry out his threat but it was no good. He wouldn't be able to defend himself, or Hermione, not with Hermione sitting practically on his back.

Acting as fast as he possibly could make himself with the extra weight, Ron positioned him and Hermione so that Malfoy would only be able to kill him at the moment and to perhaps give Hermione enough time to recover and get herself away.

Malfoy raised his wand and brought it down again. "Avada-" It was at that moment when Ron knew he was about to die that an arm shot out beside him to his right holding a wand; he recognized both as Hermione's. Less than an instant later he heard Hermione mutter something in a very week and raspy voice and Malfoy flew backwards off his feet before he could finish his curse; bowling three people behind him over.

Without another glance at Malfoy, Ron carried Hermione, now fully on his back, to the wall and set her against it as out of the way as he could.

"Ron… just leave me here… go help everyone else." Hermione said in the still weak and raspy voice.

"I will not!" Ron said adamantly, looking around to make sure he was not blind-sighted. "I've got to get you out of here before you get killed."

"Don't be silly… Ron…" Hermione said even as Ron lifted her again onto his back. "They… need you…"

"You two need some help?" Ginny said urgently, arriving with the other three and deflecting a curse.

"Can you four just give me enough time to get Hermione out of here?" Ron said.

"No problem, just hurry!" said Neville, turning around in a protective way, and he cursed someone.

Ron waited for a moment, considering the ever dwindling crowd, and then, when it had ebbed away from them, he made his move. He ran, not very fast with Hermione, but fast enough to get out of the way of the battle before anyone saw him.

If he could get to Snape's old office he could leave Hermione there for the time being and rejoin the fight without having to leave her wide open and in the line of battle. She should be perfectly safe in the office until he could come back for her, that was, if he got the chance.

As Ron turned onto the corridor which lead to Snape's old office and started down it he felt the air around him go deathly cold and a chill enter his chest that restricted his breathing more so than it already was with running while carrying Hermione. Some ways down the corridor he saw a dark, gliding silhouette drawing closer to him and heard a distance rattling breath.

Fear filling him, he turned the opposite way and began to run. He no longer had any thought of getting Hermione to a place where she could rest out of the way; the sight of the Dementor had driven it from him. Now all he was concerned with was escaping the horrid creature that was chasing them and keeping Hermione safe no matter what it took on his part.

"Ron, was that a Dementor?" Hermione asked her voice stronger than before, though still weak. She looked back at it. "Ron, it's catching up to us, we can't escape, not with me on your back like this. Let me down, I think I can run now."

"Are you… sure, Hermione?… you still sound… like you don't… have much… strength." Ron panted.

They were coming to a staircase that led to some of the more main parts of the castle.

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure. Now let me down, QUICK!" Hermione ordered him and Ron stopped and gently slid her off. He quite disliked the idea but he didn't see as he had much of a choice.

Though unstable at first, Hermione gained her balance and after grabbing Ron's hand to help her keep pace and balance, they were running once again.

The Dementor had gained much ground on them during their pause and was now no more than twelve feet behind. However they were moving much faster with both running instead of only one while at the same time carrying the other, though still slower than was ordinary. Hermione hadn't gained all of her normal strength back.

They came to the stairs and started climbing them; slowing their pace a little. They made it to the top and continued toward the Great Hall.

As they were halfway across the large hall outside the Great Hall their legs were jerked out from beneath them and they keeled forward, flat on their faces

"Were you trying to get hold of those two, Servo Obscurum?" A woman's voice said from somewhere to the side, evil and silky. Addressing, seemingly, the Dementor because Ron and Hermione were not aware of any others there; also, the Dementor let out a sort of angered screech at being addressed by the woman. "Well there you are, have you're way with them, this will be most fun to watch."

The woman laughed.

"I do not think we should be playing around down here just to watch two children loose their souls!" said a man to the woman. "The Dark Lord gave us orders! We are supposed to be helping the others with the rest of the Mudblood loving filth! So either let us be on our way or kill these two so we can be!"

Ron lifted his head, as did Hermione, and they looked over at the Death Eaters, neither one of their legs wanted to work. They had seen them before, last year, in brief glimpses while fighting. They did not know who they were, however, but they looked to be related.

"We _will, _right after we have a bit of fun!"

Then, something rung a bell in the back of Hermione's head. The woman had called the Dementor, who was very close, something; something that had seemed to anger it for some reason.

And it was then that it struck Hermione, she had called the Dementor by a _name_! This Dementor had a name, it had to be one of the original two created by Salazar Slytherin almost a thousand years ago! It was more powerful than any other Dementor in history with the exception of its companion, which was most fortunately not there as well.

Ron was the first to recover and get back up and he shot a curse at the woman Death Eater, which she deflected. The woman and man sent their own curses at Ron and he barely rolled out of the way.

"R-… R-ron!" Hermione choked, followed by coughing.

Ron pivoted around and was mortified to see Hermione in the rotting hands of the Dementor and being lifted from the floor, clutched firmly around the neck.

He made to grab hold of Hermione to try and wrench her away when he suddenly found himself on the floor again being dragged backwards, flailing and scratching at the floor to stop it.

The woman was laughing and even the man joined in this time as they watched him struggling desperately to get back to Hermione.

The Dementor removed one hand from Hermione's neck as she was lifted free of the floor and with it lowered its hood; revealing its gray, scabbed, rotting and sunken face. It opened its mouth wide and sucked in excitedly.

Ron screamed loudly in his frustration and fear, pressing forcefully against the floor as he continued to be pulled backwards; scrapping a lot of skin off of his hands in the process.

He was running out of time, Hermione was only a foot from the Dementor's mouth, the kiss would be performed very soon, yet everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Ron as he stared at the look of utter terror on Hermione's only half conscious face.

Ron pointed his wand unsteadily at the Dementor and hastily uttered an incantation. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum!" He said again, thinking on whatever he could to summon a Patronus, a small silvery wisp emitted from his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron yelled it this time, a larger silver wisp came.

"Oh, how _darling_, he's trying to save the girl!" The woman guffawed; Ron was still trying to prevent his movement with his one wand-free hand, without success, skinning it further. He screamed again, tears bursting unwillingly from his eyes. Hermione was about to go through something worse than death and he couldn't stop it!

Hermione was mere inches from the Dementor's face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron yelled for another time and a silvery blob appeared and then disappeared an instant later. The woman and man laughed again.

Not knowing what else to do, Ron roared with anger and pointed his wand over his shoulder and cursed the Death Eaters, hoping to hit them. There was a deafening pop and the man and woman screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor.

Ron looked up and ran to his feet and towards Hermione, not having the mind to be thankful the Death Eaters had pulled him so close he couldn't miss; the Dementor had just clamped its jaw tightly on Hermione's.

An image entered Ron's mind as he saw this, yet it was not the type of image one would expect of Hermione soon falling to the floor as a soulless shell of a person. Instead the image that had entered his mind was that of the first time he and Hermione had truly kissed for the first time, it had been one of the happiest moments of his life and a sudden, momentary joy coursed through him.

He pointed his wand at the Dementor and Screamed at the top of his lungs. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A mighty, silvery-bright lion of great size erupted from Ron's wand and charged at the Dementor at incredible speed, its mouth open and roaring louder than anything.

The lion pounced on the Dementor, knocking Hermione from its grip, and pinned it to the ground, roaring at its sunken face in triumph. The Dementor squirmed under the Patronus it what appeared to be pain.

After a few moments the Dementor threw off the Patronus lion and it landed gracefully on its hind legs then dropped back to all four. The Dementor fled from the Patronus out of the hall, screeching and replacing its hood back upon its head. And with Ron's direction, his Patronus gave chase until the Dementor had gone from his sight.

The lion disappeared a minute later with an almighty roar as Ron rushed over to Hermione who was lying sprawled on the floor, unconscious and breathing slowly. Ron approached her and as he reached her was struck in the side by an orange spiral of light and was flung sideways, his whole body glowing orange.

Ron hit the floor hard with a slap and glowed for several seconds while shaking before ceasing all movement and the light vanished. Ron's eyes were still open, though slightly blank and staring, and his face was stuck in an expression of utter surprise.

Lucius Malfoy looked from Ron to Hermione and chuckled maliciously, then spoke softly.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" He said, chuckled again and turned on his heel and headed back down the near by stairs.


	66. Aftermath

Alright guys, heres a new chapter. I'll give you all the warning now, this is the second to last chapter. Depending on how writing goes and how long the next chapter gets there might end up being two chapters after this one but I really doubt it. School isn't too pleasant at the moment and its been taking a lot of my time so I haven't had as much time as I've wanted for writing and stuff, but oh well. Anyway, I'll say more next chapter, I hope you guys all like this chapter, I do, but I seem to like all my chapters. So without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy.

**CHAPTER START**

"Harry… Harry can you hear me… wake up…" A strangely deep, distant and unrecognizable voice was saying frantically. "Please, Harry… Please wake up, Harry… _please… _Not you too…" The voice seemed to be quite distressed and fearful as it spoke. "Oh please _wake up_!" The voice sobbed this last part, begging this, this Harry, whomever they were, to wake up from something.

Who was this Harry they were begging at? And what had happened to them that they would not wake?

_Me_. A much quieter and much closer, though slightly weak sounding, voice said. _It's me, I'm the one they're talking to and begging to wake up. I'm Harry._

Memory came trickling back to Harry's darkness enveloped and only half aware mind.

He had been in a fight, a fight with someone, but with who? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was having a great deal of pain in both of his hands, then being surrounded by several ethereal people. They had said things to him, what had they said? After that something had blown up, a small cramped tube, a terrible pain across his forehead, and finally darkness where he was now. What was all it about, and where was he, and who was speaking to him?

"He's over here, hurry, I can't wake him!" the voice said, more loudly and closer than before, also becoming less deep.

His mind was starting to clear a little and the darkness appeared to be lessening at least to some extent. However no further memory of what had caused him to be in such a state or any recollection as to who was speaking was coming to him.

"Are you sure if he's even still alive!" a second, higher pitched, though still deep voice said; sounding much more worried and fearful for him than the first.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just can't wake him up and I've tried everything I know!" said the first voice.

Becoming slightly more aware, he tried to reassure these disembodied voices that he was alright, he thought anyway, and that there was no reason to worry. However, no reassurances of any kind came and the voices continued their worry-full clamor.

_But then why can't they wake you up and why can't you see anything or hear them properly, _or _remember what happened? _A nasty little voice said to him, but this one was within him. _If you were really all right you would be able to open your eyes and see those who are so worried about you and tell them you were, but you can't._

The darkness lightened ever so more slightly and the fog that filled his head making him aware of very little, cleared partially.

"Perhaps we should take him so he can be treated for whatever is wrong with him." One of voices said, he couldn't tell which one, it might have been a new voice for the drastically higher pitch, yet he knew it wasn't, he was just hearing it more properly now; and it sounded quite like a girl was speaking. Though, he could no longer tell which of the voices it was.

"I'm not sure, that might make things worse." said the other voice, it too sounded as if it belonged to a girl, though he still did not recognize either.

"How could it make things any worse than they already are? As near as we can tell he's in a coma!"

"I don't know, but neither of us are Healers, are we? We don't know what we could end up doing to him if we tried moving him!"

"Well we've got to do something! He could be dying for all we know!" This voice let out a great sob as it said this.

_I'm not dying. _He tried to reassure them again, and again he could not.

Quite suddenly, he was sure he was hearing the two voices properly and he instantly recognized them, they were indeed two girls. And yet, he could not place names or faces with to them, only that he knew them and they were his friends. At least, he thought they were, his mind was still very foggy and not allowing him all of his memory.

Then, even more suddenly, in a painful rush of awareness, senses, and memory, the events that had lead to his severe state of incapacitation flooded through him like a wave of warm water.

It was as if his brain had been thrust into fast forward with no regard for his mental comfort. He was walking through a devastated village, then an underground tunnel with Lupin and many others, he was emerging from the floor of the Hogwarts' kitchens, he was running through dark hallways, corridors, and secret passageways, he was in a fight with a great crowd of people, he killed a behemoth of a snake, he was knocked to the side, Mr. Weasley was lying dead on the ground in front of Voldemort, smoke issued from Ron and Hermione's wands filling the corridor, he was running again, he came to a gargoyle, he touched it and it stepped aside, he entered the Head's office, he destroyed a sword, Voldemort was speaking to him, he said something strange, they were fighting, their wands were connected, Wulfric appeared from Voldemort's wand, Voldemort's wand blew up, Voldemort was trying to escape, he grabbed Voldemort and they apparated onto the grounds, he tortured him, he tortured him again, he yelled loudly at him and then cursed him, a bright flash of green and then pain and nothingness.

At the end of wave Harry found himself lying flat on his back, staring straight upward at a lightening, star filled sky and to be screaming at the top of his lungs; the white-hot pain in his forehead having returned with everything else.

"Harry!" yelled the two voices.

Harry ceased his screaming, though the pain in his head lessening none and now he was also shaking to no end.

"Harry! Harry, are you okay!" asked the second voice, it… it was… Ginny.

"Harry?" said the first voice… Hermione. She said it apprehensively as if she was afraid he would say he weren't.

"Harry, are-you-all-right?" Ginny asked again.

He wanted to answer, he truly did, but he could not. The remembrances of what had occurred that night had mortified him and seemed to have drained all ability to communicate out of him. Now he almost wished he had not remembered and had stayed in secluded darkness without memory in ignorant bliss.

Ginny reached across his chest and placed one hand on each of Harry's arms, which were still shaking along with the rest of his body, and leaned over him, looking down into his face.

For the first time Harry saw the worry on Ginny's that could not be expressed through her tone of voice and the full extent of which could only be comprehended from the sight of the look on her face.

Harry's focus quickly, inexplicably, jumped to one thought that he greatly wished to convey. He immediately tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat and no sound escaped his lips. Whatever it was that had happened to him had made it very difficult for him to speak in addition to the difficulty his memories had caused. He tried again to speak and this time he managed to get a solitary word out, though surprising himself with the hoarse and feeble sound of his own voice.

"Where…" was all he could say before unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a cough which interrupted him, though he doubted whether he would have been able to continue even if it hadn't.

"It's alright Harry, just breathe slowly and try again when you're ready." said Hermione kindly, Harry coughed again. Ginny was staring at him anxiously.

"W-where's Ron?" Harry asked hoarsely, looking stiffly around for him.

At once Hermione and Ginny's faces turned from worry for him to looks of reluctant messengers. Neither spoke for a while; the whole time looking from each other down to Harry, trying to figure out the best way, it seemed, to tell him something.

Before either answered, a strong foreboding filled Harry at what he might be told. There was no doubt in his mind from the looks on their faces and from the amount of time it was taking them to speak that the news they possessed on Ron's behalf would be anything but good.

"Ron…" Hermione spoke first, timidly. "Ron's being looked after by a few people at the moment." She was dancing around the subject, putting off telling him exactly what had happened.

"Why? By whom?" Harry struggled to say.

"By a Healer and a couple others, they came with the Order and they've been taking care of people who've been hurt." Ginny blurted out quickly.

Harry could hardly believe the distress that had filled him at these words. He had known similar feelings before when others he knew were in like situations. But it was different this time, he found himself being much more worried than he thought he had ever been, with the only possible exception being when he thought Voldemort had captured Sirius. He felt overwhelmed by the thought of Ron being hurt to any degree, but if he was hurt bad enough to warrant being looked after by more than one person it made it all the worse.

"What's wrong with him?" said Harry, his voice sounding no better.

"They're not sure. The Healer said it looked like he was hit by a very powerful curse." Hermione said. Harry's stomach plummeted.

"They also said that if Hermione had gotten him help much later he probably would have died." Ginny continued, biting her lip uncomfortably at the look on Harry's face. He was sure it was one of utter devastation at her news.

"I don't know what happened, I'm afraid." said Hermione. "The last thing I remember was being picked up by a Dementor and then waking up on the floor with Ron laying unconscious ten feet away."

Without knowing he had done it or realizing that his shaking had subsided, Harry sat up strait and breathed slowly and deeply to prevent his total break down. He had already lost Mr. Weasley and Wulfric just in that night and he had lost Hagrid only weeks ago. He would not be able keep himself together any longer if he lost Ron as well. If he did he thought he might go insane.

"H-h-how is he… d-doing?" Harry said. His voice unsteady in addition to being weak and hoarse.

Again the pause in an answer told Harry that the news they were reluctant to give was in no way good and his stomach fell out completely.

"They, they haven't been able to rouse him, he's still out and they said they're not sure what else to try." Ginny said mournfully; and tears finally burst from her eyes from a combination of concern for her brother and pain at the clear distress all of this was causing Harry. Hermione was close to follow.

Harry gave an involuntary heave forward and started breathing faster. He then purposely got to his knees, sat on his legs and fell forward, burying his face in his hands which he flatted palms up on the ground.

He proceeded to fight furiously with himself to keep together and not let his true emotions break through and reduce him to a weeping heap.

But why was he refusing to let it happen; he wondered. Was it because he didn't want to let Hermione and Ginny see him in such a vulnerable way? Did he just not think fondly of the idea of them seeing him in any light other than a strong one? Though surely they would not think any the less of him for it; after all, he had every reason to give in to the immense weight of his grief. Or perhaps somewhere in the back of his head he thought that it would make it that much worse for them to see him lose his usual strength. But they were both already crying, how much worse could he make it for them? And besides, they had seen him show his grief before, however, never to the extent and magnitude that he felt it would reach this time if he did indeed breakdown.

In the end Harry would never be able to answer the question as to why he resisted as adamantly as he did to showing the pain that was flowing through him.

Harry pounded his fist on the ground beside him as hard as he could out of anger. Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't be able to keep his composure much longer, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore, he might feel better if he just let it all out.

Harry pounded the ground hard again, and as he did he caught sight of his wand out of the corner of his eye.

Before really thinking about what he was doing and no longer caring about keeping his emotions off his face, Harry snatched up his wand from where he had dropped it earlier and pointed it upward.

At that moment Harry began to scream into the grass as loud as he could make his vocal cords go. He was not screaming anything in particular, he was just screaming, out of anger, sadness, and grief; releasing it the best way he knew how. And as he screamed a mass of golden light erupted from the tip of his wand and soared into the sky, spreading across it.

On and on Harry screamed never ceasing even for air and on and on the light came from his wand, spreading ever farther over its star filled sky canvas. If he kept it up for much longer he would barely be able to speak for a month but he didn't care.

Hermione and Ginny stared on in startled wonderment and mingled concern, looking like they were unsure if they should do anything about what they were seeing and hearing.

It could not have been longer than three minutes but for those present, especially Harry, I seemed hours had passed when he fell silent. He let his wand slip from his hand and fall to the ground and once again buried his face in his hands, crying noiseless into them.

Up in the sky there resided an enormous phoenix comprised of thousands of golden star-like lights with its wings spread and its long tail almost strait behind it. The phoenix was so massive that it filled the sky to its boundaries and was all that could be seen in every direction and on every horizon.

Harry felt two hands rubbing his back gently; no doubt one each belonged to Hermione and Ginny.

After a short while Harry took a deep breath, hastily wiped his eyes and lifted himself back up to a position of sitting on his legs. His eyes suddenly draw to the trees directly in front of him, at the bass of one of which was Voldemort, slumped against it. His head was drooped forward, if possible, his white, skeletal face drained of more color in death, his red eyes upturned in their sockets, and his mouth open slightly. He must have slid down the tree's trunk after being struck by Harry's curse.

"Is, is the battle over then?" Harry asked, it now even harder for him to speak after his prolonged scream.

"For the most part, yes." Ginny said shakily.

"It took the better part of seven and a half hours." said Hermione sorrowfully. "I have no idea how long you and I were out, though it was definitely longer for you."

"The Order almost had the Death Eaters beat from what I understand when a few of them, Death Eaters, ran across you and…" she paused and looked at Voldemort. "…you and You-Know-Who, they started spreading the word fast that their Lord and Harry Potter were both dead. It seemed to send a panic through all the Death Eaters who heard it, and some of us, and they sort of started to get unnerved, then some of them started running away. Most of the ones that did got away. After that it didn't take long for more to do the same."

"Everyone of the Order who can is rounding up as many as they can right now. Now that they don't have Voldemort to hide behind I reckon they'll all be free for a limited amount of time. And none of them can pretend they weren't on Voldemort's side by their own choosing this time." The last sentence Hermione said quite resentfully.

Harry picked up his wand again and put it in its proper place up his left sleeve. He stood up with one final look at Voldemort; he would never look upon his face again as long as he lived, even if it was a picture of him in the _Prophet _tomorrow or years from now in a recent magical history book, he never wanted to see it's un-human like features again. He turned to Hermione and Ginny who were still sitting. They stood.

"Hermione-" Harry began slowly so only Hermione could hear but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "-does she know?"

At first Harry wasn't sure if Hermione knew what he was talking about. The look that soon flickered onto her face told him that she did indeed know what he meant by this, however. She shook her head then nodded, telling him that she didn't know and to continue. She did both so subtly that anyone who was not looking at her as carefully as Harry was would not have known she had done either.

"Ginny, t-there's something you really need to know." Harry found himself having the same most unfortunate task Ginny had had when Hagrid had died of informing someone he loved that someone they loved had been killed.

Ginny looked a bit concerned and before he could continue she shook her head and spoke herself instead.

"Never mind that just now Harry, your voice really isn't up to talking at the moment, and besides, I'm sure it isn't as important as you think." She said and Harry wasn't sure if she was sincere or if the look on Harry's face had scared her enough to postpone the bad news as long as she could. Whichever it was, he didn't press the matter and would just go along with what Ginny was going to do. She was right after all; his voice really didn't feel like it could take much more speaking on his part before it gave entirely.

"And we really should get you to a Healer or someone to make sure you're all right. Plus your hand looks dreadfully painful; you need all that glass gotten out of there right away." Ginny continued, there was something in her voice that was odd, Harry didn't know what. But again she was correct, he had been aware of the pain in his hand the whole time, he had just been focused on everything else that he had been ignoring it quite successfully until Ginny had mentioned it.

"Alright then." Harry said a bit reluctantly and he tried to clear his throat and only succeeded in making it feel worse than it already did.

He walked silently and somewhat cautiously with Hermione and Ginny up to the castle, should there be any Death Eaters straggling about that might choose to harm one last person before they were caught and thrown into Azkaban. The walk was very unpleasant for Harry, and rather long, Voldemort could hardly have chosen a further location from the castle. What made it unpleasant, however, was that all Harry could think about, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it, was about Wulfric and Mr. Weasley and when he would have to tell Ginny about her father and the prospect of very possibly having to inform the entire Weasley family; he didn't think we could bare to be around when Mrs. Weasley was told, let alone be the one to do it. Also his thoughts kept returning to Ron, he had no way of knowing if he would or wouldn't lose his best mate that night, and from what Hermione and Ginny had told him no one really did.

By Harry's rough track of time in his head, it was a good twenty minutes when they arrived at the splintered and spell-marked oak front doors.

Hermione and Ginny drew their wands as they entered the castle and looked around for anything suspicious. Harry left his own wand in its holder. He _would_ have drawn it; he just didn't feel much like preparing himself for a fight that was not likely to come.

They moved along the corridors. Taking their time as they passed the carnage of the night's battle in its many forms, burned portraits, scattered pieces of stone from walls and statues, shattered windows, bent and twisted former suits of armor, and many drying soon to be blood stains were everywhere he looked. That was not to mention the more than occasional bodies here and there from both sides that peppered the rubble. Because of all this, Harry mainly kept his head pointed down, following the hem of Ginny's robes.

Within another ten minutes Harry saw Ginny's hem stop and he looked up to see that they were standing before the doors of the infirmary. He supposed that the ones looking after the injured must have already gotten to work on using the hospital wing for what it was meant for, it after all being the most fitting place.

Hermione pushed one of the doors open wide, let Harry and Ginny go in before her and entered herself.

Harry looked at what was there and immediately noticed that the ward looked drastically different than the last he had seen it. It was in an utter state of disarray, not at all the way Madam Pomphrey kept it, and there were a considerably higher number of beds crammed into it than usual. Even so, the lesser of the injured had to remain standing, leaving the beds for those who would have a hard time of it or couldn't at all; and there was an acute amount of those. Many of which he knew, including Mad-Ey Moody who was a occupying a near by bed, looking much the worse for wear.

"Harry!" someone said excitedly in a low voice and Harry looked up again, having let his head drift back down.

It was Charlie. He had some scrapes, cuts, and his left arm was in a sling but otherwise looked to be fine.

"You're alive; I have to say that's an incredible relief. We had been hearing rumors that, well." He paused like Ginny had out on the grounds. "Well come on, Ron's over this way, I'm sure it's him you've come to see."

Charlie led them to the end of the ward where Ron's bed sat, and around that stood Bill, he had a thick white bandage wrapped around his head at forehead height with a couple of places that had been completely soaked through with blood. Standing next to him was George and except for some minor cuts spread across the parts of his skin that were showing and ripped robes, he looked unscathed. Fred on the other hand, as Harry found out when he looked, was nowhere to be seen in the entire ward; at least he wasn't any of the people standing. He looked up and down all the beds; he was not in any of these either. Where could he be?

"Charlie, Harry's hand needs some looking at." Ginny said, as if expecting him to do it himself.

Harry thought about it, most of the Weasley's were right here in front of him, surely this was as good a time as ever to tell them about Mr. Weasley. He made up his mind. The time had come, he would tell them and try to get it done quickly without any interruptions; they needed to be told.

Harry took and deep breath and released it in a heavy sigh; he really did not want to do this, but if he didn't who would?

"There's uh, there's something I…" Bill interrupted him almost straight away.

"Ginny! Could you go fetch someone to take a look at Harry's hand for us?" said Bill, a slightly anxious look on his face.

" – Er – yeah, I'll be right back." She said and walked off back toward the front of the ward.

Bill watched her carefully and once she was out of ear shot he turned to Harry and spoke softly.

"Harry, I'm sorry I interrupted you, but from the look on your face I think I know what you were going to say." He said, a sadness Harry had never seen in him before rooted in his eyes. "I just couldn't let you continue, not with Ginny here."

"You mean you know…"

"Yes," Bill heaved a heavier sigh than Harry's. "Charlie ran into Hermione and she told him. I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell Ginny yet, it's not fair to her, I know, I just can't."

"None of us can." Charlie said, he cast a look over at Ginny. She was standing near the doors waiting patiently for a man who was running his wand along another man's arm.

"She's our little sister after all, we're supposed to protect her ya' know, and we've never done anything like this before. Never thought we'd have to." said George; he too cast a look over to her.

"Especially not with everything that's already going on what with Ron, she's upset enough as it is." Bill said. "So I'm asking you, Harry, let us tell her, once we've worked up the nerve, okay?"

Harry considered this for a moment then nodded. Bill was right, they should be the ones to tell her not him, and he would let them do so in their own good time. Not that he could say he wasn't a bit relieved he didn't have to tell the whole Weasley family this news.

They had reached their agreement at just the right time, for a moment later Ginny returned accompanied by the man she had been waiting beside.

"So who has the hand full of glass?" The man said in a tired tone, wiping his brow.

"That would be him, McCall." Bill said indicating Harry.

"Very well, let us have a look."

Harry held out his hand, palm up, and let this man, McCall, look it over, seeing the full amount of damage he had done to his hand and arm for the first time himself. He could hardly believe he was still able to move his hand and how much less it hurt than it looked it should. The man grimaced in thought as he examined his, Harry's, injuries. He then removed Harry's wand holster and Charlie took it from him.

"Nasty piece of work this, isn't it?" McCall said, touching his wand to one of the glass shards, causing it to sting, and withdrew his wand bringing the shard with it. He caught it in his hand and moved on to the next. "Slip through a bit o' glass did you?"

"Yes," Harry said in an offhand sort of way.

"That voice of yours sounds to be in a right state, I'll get you something for it once I'm finished with these."

Soon all of the glass was gone from Harry's skin and sitting in a sizable, bloody, pile in the Healer's hand.

The Healer walked to the ceil of a window close by and set the glass upon it and returned to Harry where he summoned from across the room some bandages that were covered in a thick yellow goo. He wrapped them tightly around the whole of his palm and more than half-way up his forearm. He then summoned plane white bandages and wrapped them yet tighter around the yellow ones. He proceeded to conjure a small vile filled with a light pink liquid, told Harry to down the lot of it and headed back for the other end of the ward.

Not long after, Bill conjured Harry a chair and almost ordered him to sit down, for which he was more than willing because his entire body ached and was quite sore.

Harry sat watching Ron lying on his bed with mingled worry and discomfort, having nothing to do but think on Ron's fate and to know he had no control over the outcome in the least. That, and look at Ron's pained face wondering what who had done to him.

No body, him, the Weasleys, or Hermione, talked, choosing to remain in as much silence as the busy hospital would allow them. It had been a long and loud night and Harry suspected that everyone felt as he did and wanted to stay still without having to do anything for as long as they could.

Close to half an hour passed, Harry only looking away from Ron at the times when a part of his body, usually a leg or arm, twitched bizarrely. One such time Harry looked to the side to avoid the most unpleasant site and his eyes fell on the steadily lightening sky outside the windows, in which still hovered his great bird. They would have to be coming to sunrise soon. Even with his phoenix making it impossible to see the sky correctly he could tell it was getting light out; he looked back to Ron.

Ten minutes later Harry was mercifully starting to drift in and out of sleep, welcoming it to consciousness. He would not receive this welcomed rest permanently, however, because of the sudden clatter that rang through the ward, reaching his ears and splitting them while simultaneously jolting him from his half sleep condition.

"Oi, George, I found im'!" Fred was yelling from the door. The door slamming into the wall having been what roused Harry back to his senses fully.

George did not hesitate in breaking into a full run toward him. Fred was supporting someone who looked to be in a bad way and looking like they could hardly lift their head, which they had hung, let alone stand. Together, Fred and George carried the person to a miraculously empty bed not too far away and laid them down on it.

It was this that gave Harry a good look at who it was they were carrying, and he instantly recognized the face and short dreadlocked black hair of Lee Jordan. Once they had set him down George started talking quickly to Fred and one of those who were treating people, but they were too far away and Harry couldn't catch any of their words.

Harry returned his focus to Ron. All he really wanted to do for a while was sleep like he had been so close to doing since he felt overly tired. Though now that he had been jolted so rudely away from it he could not get back, no matter how much he wanted to.

The long and agonizing stretch of hours to that afternoon was just that for Harry, long and agonizing. By four o'clock Ron had yet to wake up or have any change in his status, and nothing any of the Healers did helped. Madam Pomphrey had even returned to Hogwarts and she was as stumped on what to do for him as everyone else; and in the end she said at the moment all they could do was to continue with the potions treatment and wait and see, an answer no one liked in the least.

Around eleven that morning Bill had finally resigned himself to tell his little sister of their father's death. Harry had hoped we would not be around when he did, he dreaded nothing more than to witness how Ginny would take the news, but he could not help it and braced for the worst. Or at least he thought he had. At the moment Bill told her, Ginny's reaction was worse than he could have imagined. Ginny literally fell to the floor consumed by tears that soaked her face and front. Had it not been for Bill's fast action she would have gone to the floor very hard and most likely given herself a bad head injury.

Ginny sat against the wall for almost an hour and a half crying with her hands over her face, refusing to let anyone come near her, she even yelled at Harry when he had tried. Until somehow Bill had gotten her to calm down enough to convince her to let him and Charlie take her to Grimauld Place and to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had thought as he watched Bill and Charlie leading Ginny out of the ward that if he had had to lose his parents he might have actually been fortunate that they were killed before he could remember them so that he did not ever have to go through the terrible pain of losing them once he had grown accustomed to their presence. Ginny had still been sobbing heavily into Charlie's robes when they exited the ward. They had not returned.

Then, only an hour ago, Reporters from the _Daily Prophet _and some for foreign newspapers had started roaming the castle writing down everything they saw and questioning everyone they could about what had transpired and if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly dead along with The Boy Who Lived. Much to Harry's great annoyance and infuriation most of those who were questioned automatically directed the questioners to the Hospital wing where they swore they had seen the famous Harry Potter alive and well and toting around You-Know-Who's wand as a trophy. Harry only found out about such notions because the first reporter, and several after, asked him to see the wand. However after the first reporter showed their face Fred and George frequently started abandoning their posts at the bedside of Lee Jordon to expertly block the only path to Harry. Some took the hindrance well and merely turned right back around to look for a different story or way to Harry. Others, like Rita Skeeter, downright demanded to see Harry, claiming it was their right as purveyors of news and that they, Fred and George, could not possibly think it fair to their readers to not allow them access to the person who vanquished the greatest dark wizard in modern history. Still others got very angry when Fred and George continued to refuse to move and started threatening them in a wide manner of ways. One man even went so far as to take a swing at Fred which was a mistake because neither Fred nor George took kindly to it and decided to take some of their anger out and each began swinging at the man. In their already strained emotional state what with having just lost their father, they ended up practically beating the man senseless and then throwing him out the door into the hallway. Hermione had let out a sound at this that made Harry think that she neither agreed nor disagreed with what they had done and she said nothing. Harry was very grateful to them for their efforts, and he didn't much care how they handled the reporters because it would probably be far worse if they let Harry do it himself. He thought if he had had to he might have just cursed anyone that started asking him about what had happened, having next to none tolerance for it normally and having a heightened intolerance of it at the moment.

"Come on, Harry, you need to eat something. It's been ages since you have." Hermione said, holding out a silver plate with some toast, jams, butter, and a couple pieces of bacon out in front of her. Harry refused.

She'd been trying to get him to eat something the whole day and her every attempt had met with his resolute refusal. He wasn't hungry in the least.

Hermione sighed disappointedly and before she sat in the chair next to Harry's she chanced a look down at his hands. He was rubbing his right hand vigorously with his bandaged left. Upon seeing this, Hermione shook her head and sat.

For the last few hours his hand had been hurting more than it had in quite a long while and for almost the same amount of time he had been rubbing it. It seemed he had returned to his old habits of a few months ago, but he didn't care; there were more important things on his mind than how his hand was feeling or how much he ate.

The various reporters' attempts to get to Harry, and Hermione's slight nagging him to eat persisted for the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening; until, Harry convinced Hermione to leave him alone, that he would eat when he was ready and the reporters started leaving Hogwarts for the night. That did not, however, mean that the night was free from additional troubles for Harry.

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named FINALLY DEFEATED!**

This was the headline blazing across the top of the special edition of _The Dailey Prophet _which was released all over Britain at seven o'clock. The headline was accompanied by a large, three-quarter's page sized photo of Hogwarts' castle with a clear view of the sky and a small portion of the Phoenix. _Harry_ was surprised by how long his light show was lasting and he had no idea when it would be gone, not that he cared either. The _Prophet _went on to read:

**At approximately twelve-forty A.M. on the morning of March the fifth, **

**You-Know-Who, also referred to by his followers (Death Eaters) as **

"**The Dark Lord" was defeated by "The Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter.**

**There has been no word from the Ministry, or Harry Potter himself, on**

**how the defeat of arguably the greatest dark wizard in the history of**

**magic was brought about in such a sudden way and by a mere teenager. **

**Indeed, the Ministry refused to comment on that aspect of the **

**mysterious events of the night of the fourth, and no reporters were even **

**allowed to approach Harry Potter because of two large red-haired twin **

"**body guards" that consistently blocked the ways of those reporters who **

**did wish to speak to Potter. Although one lone reporter was able to slip **

**past these two and managed to start asking Potter questions before he **

**was dragged away. To his questions the reporter got from Potter only **

"**Sod off!" as an answer. This could lead some to wonder when, if ever, **

**the world will get a true answer on how the most magnificent occurrence**

**of the death of You-Know-Who came to be.**

**Now despite the reluctance of the only ones who could give us an**

**answer to the burning questions of what exactly happened and if it **

**really was the work of Harry Potter (who was reportedly only found **

**unconscious with You-Know-Who and has presented no evidence as**

**yet that he is the one responsible with refusing comment) the Ministry**

**has confirmed that You-Know-Who _is _indeed dead, and even though**

**access to the scene of the removal of You-Know-Who's body was**

**restricted by Ministry wizards, our own Rita Skeeter reports that **

**she saw with her own eyes the body being carried away from the **

**Hogwarts' forest on a stretcher after being covered with a shroud by **

**two Ministry officials.**

**Perhaps one of the more…**

Harry stopped reading here and tossed the much thicker than usual paper to Hermione who had asked to read it once he was done, and he was certainly that. It somehow didn't surprise him that with something as important as the defeat and death of Voldemort that they still could not be bothered to get their facts and quotes correct. No reporters had ever gotten past Fred and George after the first and it had been they who had together told one reporter to sod off. He had never come within fifteen feet of any of the reporters except for the first one; the rest had resorted to yelling as many questions from across the room as they could before being removed by the twins.

"At least they have most everything right, and they're not making wild accusations and making up crazy theories." said Hermione after a few minutes of reading. She glanced up at Ron and quickly looked back at the paper, reading faster than before. "Well, they did, until they tried to say what the Order was doing last night, all of their facts are completely off and they haven't even got names right."

Hermione continued to comment on what she read but Harry wasn't paying much attention. He did hear her mention that Rita Skeeter had talked to experts on the types of charms that protected Hogwarts and that their assessment was that Voldemort had removed the charm that disallowed apparating, but they didn't know why. He didn't hear much of anything else. He would have found it more interesting under different circumstances.

A short time later Harry was starting to feel that he might be able to get to sleep soon. And that was good as Fred and George came walking up to him, said that they were going to take him someplace where he could get some rest and be away from everyone wanting to talk to him and that he had not choice in the matter. They lifted him from his seat by his armpits, told Hermione what they were doing as well to make sure she didn't suddenly look up from the paper and go into hysterics wondering where Harry was; and led him out into the hallway.

Harry allowed them to steer him as they walked, not resisting at all. He quite welcomed some piece and quiet, he just wished he didn't have to take it at a time when the outcomes of the lives of so many he knew were complete unknowns.

Before long he walked along a corridor with Fred and George, turned around, walked back down the corridor, turned around again and walked once more along the corridor. They were taking him to the Room of Requirement.

After their three times walking past the same stretch of wall Fred opened a newly revealed door and George gently pushed Harry inside. Within the room was a giant four-poster that was the size of a small bedroom with very soft looking silk hangings, blankets, and dozens of pillows.

"You get some sleep, as much as you can."

"That's right, try not to think about anything what's happened or is currently happening, and I mean anything. We don't want you having a bad sleep because of bad dreams."

"No one will be able to bother in here and even if they could we would make sure they didn't. You sleep in here as long as you need and only come back out when you're ready."

"We're going back to the hospital wing."

"If anything changes with Ron we'll come let you know."

Fred shut the door with a snap, leaving Harry alone in the Room of Requirement with the most inviting bed he had ever seen. He didn't feel right taking a rest considering, but he figured that if he tried to leave Fred and George would just force him back again. So he really had no choice.

Harry slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He lay awake for a couple minutes staring up at the canopy, following Fred and George's instructions as best he could; and before he knew it he had drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	67. Too Many Goodbyes

Okay everybody, I know this one took me more than a month to get up, in fact, a lot longer, sorry guys. Part of the reason is because I was getting so little done every time I got on the computer and that I didn't realize how long it was getting and if I had I would have split it into two chapters (at least) but by the time I realized how long it was getting I had almost finished writing it, so there we have it. But, this is indeed the last chapter and I have to say I have mixed feelings about it being over; on the one hand I've had a lot of fun writing this story for the past year and on the other its nice to know that I've finished it since I've never been able to complete any other story I've started. Fan Fic or otherwise. So it's very gratifying. I hope you all have enjoyed my story as much as I have and I hope it ending won't devastate you all too terribly much. I thank you all so much for considering my story good enough to deem your reading it, I think it is a great honor to have any readers, let alone as many as I have especially considering how loyal some of you are, you know who you are. As of tomorrow I will be taking a month long break from writing but once I have I will be writing something small that I hope you all will also like. Anyway, as I mentioned, this is a very, very, very long chapter and it is by far my longest and I think it is also one of my very best written and definitely one of my favorite. I think you all will enjoy this one, some of you might hate me for this one, but I doubt it, and I would be surprised if at least one of you didn't tell me that I made you cry. So, without further ado, the final chapter, enjoy.

**FINAL CHAPTER START**

The next day Harry awoke mid morning a bit suddenly as if he had set an alarm that would wake him but that could not be heard. It took him a moment or two to remember where he was and what he why he was there. He had slept the night through without interruptions other than his restlessness. Fred and George had not come to wake him; so there had been no changes with Ron, meaning there was no good news awaiting him up in the hospital wing, and also no bad news. He figured there had to be something taken away from the latter, not much however.

Harry sat up, slid off the enormous bed and walked somberly over to his shoes. He bent and picked them up then cantered back to the bed and sat where he sighed He was not, by any stretch of his own subdued imagination, looking forward to the day that lay before him.

He placed his feet in his shoes and tied the laces in double knots, noticing only after he had done so that they were splattered with a considerable amount of dried blood. He sighed again and looked up.

He stood from the bed and headed for the door. He would prepare himself on the way to the infirmary for what would most likely be another long day of sitting around Ron's bed waiting with no real purpose other than to be present when and if Ron become in any way better, or, very possibly, died.

Harry shuttered as this last thought entered his mind.

Harry pulled the door open and exited the room of requirement. He was startled slightly as directly in front of him, looking patient yet bored with his arms crossed and his head pointed down, Lupin.

"Oh good, Harry, you're awake." He said looking up and giving Harry a faint smile; his nose looking to have been expertly unbroken. "I was beginning to wonder how much longer I was going to have to wait for you. Not that I have anything better to do at the moment."

"What were you waiting for me for?" Harry asked, unintentionally curtly.

"I just thought you might care to take a walk with me." Lupin said indifferently, ignoring Harry's curtness. "Or more accurately I was wondering if you would mind taking a walk with me and perhaps having a bit of a conversation along the way. And afterwards we'll go up and see Ron together; what do you say?"

"Yeah, alright, I guess so." Harry said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards Lupin; the door disappearing behind him.

"Okay then, let's be on our way." Lupin said with a small nod and he and Harry started down the corridor.

Both hesitated to speak for some ways. Harry felt unsure of what to say and supposed Lupin had posed the question without really knowing what they were to talk about either. Or perhaps, he knew what it was he wanted to talk about and was simply unsure of how to begin the conversation. They would continue their walk into more frequently used parts of Hogwarts and remain in silence.

As they ventured farther from where they had begun they walked through some of the same areas Ginny and Hermione had led Harry last night. And as Harry noticed, the sunlight of morning did the wreckage no favors in appearance. It all looked to Harry much like it had the previous night only easier to see the full extent of the damage. Any efforts to clean or repair the damage had obviously not been started and the only real difference was that it seemed all the bodies had been removed. This was something that was certainly an improvement but could barely take away from the overall bleakness of the scene.

Their silence was broken several minutes later by Lupin when Harry's stomach gave a loud growl and even Harry realized that he must be hungry.

"You know if you're hungry, Harry, we can make a detour down to the kitchens if you'd like." said Lupin, a hopeful look on his face. "I'm sure we could easily get as much we wanted."

"Maybe later." Harry said, not completely dismissing it. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had to admit to himself at least that he actually did feel hungry.

"So, what… what is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked after a few more steps, starting to rub his right hand.

"I guess it wasn't really hard to figure out that I wanted to talk to you about something, but I really just wanted to see if you were doing all right. I know about everything that happened and I can't say as I think everyone would be able to handle it as well as you appear have so far."

"No, I suppose not."

"I just wanted to make sure you were truly doing all right and not merely putting on a brave front. Because I knew James too well, and you are entirely too much like him for me not to know you wouldn't at least try that. And of course, I know you too well for that, regardless of how much you're like James."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Harry lied; the truth was that he felt terrible in every way.

"Are you sure Harry? If I may so, you really don't have any reason to be. You don't have to pretend." Lupin said in a fatherly tone.

"I know I don't, but really, I'm fine." Harry lied again.

Lupin looked at him sideways with a very skeptical look that made it appear that he did not at all believe him; and rather than trying to persuade Harry into telling him the truth merely said "Okay then." and kept on walking.

"You might be interested to know that Lucius Malfoy was caught this morning." Lupin said, Harry didn't respond so he continued. "He was turned over to the Ministry. Also, Professor McGonagall decided this morning that in light of recent events it was time to turn Draco and Narcissi Malfoy over to the Ministry as well. I heard from a friend in the Ministry they're all presently residing in a tightly locked room together along with some other prisoners and that they'll all most likely be sent to Azkaban in due time, after trials that is."

At first Harry was not going to respond once again and Lupin was about to continue with something else, probably attempting to coax Harry into reciprocating in the conversation; however Harry spoke up just as Lupin opened his mouth.

"What about Snape?" Harry said, Lupin's mention of trials stirring something up in him. Lupin was taken a bit off guard. "I mean, back when I beat him and they caught him they said they were going to put him on trial soon, and now it's been months and still nothing. When is that.." Harry called him something that if Hermione heard it she would have scolded him for despite the circumstances, though Lupin seemed to think it warranted. "…going to finally have to be held accountable in front of the Wizengamot for everything he's done? He should have been locked up years ago. I guess at least this way I might be able to be there when they sentence him. Manky GIT!" Harry added with a great deal of anger.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that Harry. They did have a bit of an excuse though, don't you think? They couldn't really think about trials with all of the attacks Voldemort was performing." said Lupin. "And that last attack by the werewolves directly on the Ministry itself left the Ministry in a very bad condition; they have a lot of rebuilding to do before they can get back to their normal duties. You'll just have to be patient."

Harry and Lupin stepped over the trick step on their way down the fourth floor staircase.

"Speaking of the attack on the Ministry, how is Tonks doing? I haven't heard anything about her in nearly a week." Harry said curiously. "The last I heard they couldn't tell if she had been bitten and weren't sure if she was infected or not."

Lupin's face fell and he spoke.

"From what I've been told they, the Healers, are almost certain that she has been infected." Lupin said and his bottom lip quivered, though he quickly stopped it; no doubt by biting the portion Harry could not see. "They did go on to say that there was a chance she wasn't infected given that it was very hard to tell if she had been bitten with the overwhelming severity of her injuries, but it's doubtful."

Lupin's bottom lip quivered again and again quickly stopped.

"Isn't that the most terrible good news you've ever heard?" Lupin asked, clearly not expecting an answer. "The only way she may not be infected is because she has horrible injuries practically from head to foot. And there's very little that can be done about lessening the appearance of Werewolf scars, she'll never be able to be rid of them. And I'd be willing to bet that not even her morphing would be able to do anything about them, no doubt they'd just come through with every form she took." Harry got the feeling that Lupin was talking more to himself now than to him. "Those kinds of scars are just funny that way."

They walked on further, along halls and down more stairs before their conversation ensued again.

"Is your hand hurting again, Harry?" Lupin said as he watched him rubbing his right hand.

"Oh, yeah, ever since last night, or this morning, I guess." Harry said, and he stopped rubbing his hand and stuffed both into his pockets again. "I'm not sure what time it was."

"Maybe you should have it looked at – here we are – to see if there is something to be done." Lupin reached out in front of him and tickled a big green pear sitting in a bowl of fruit, next moment there was a door.

"No, it'll be fine soon enough, I'm sure of it." Harry said, not truly believing what he was saying.

Harry had been paying so little attention to where they were going that he had not realized they had gone down as many floors as they had. Lupin opened the door and they entered together.

"All right then, as long as you're positive." said Lupin.

"I am." Harry said, and wanting to change the subject said. "Let's get some food, shall we?"

Harry walked into the kitchen ahead of Lupin and expected to be greeted by several house elves carrying trays of breakfast foods and drinks, or at least Dobby screaming and rushing up to him, pleased as punch to see him alive; and yet nothing. In fact, there seemed to be no trace of any house elves anywhere in the room.

"Is anybody here?" Lupin called out, his voice echoing through the large room.

"Is it safe to comes out now?" said a squeaky voice, Dobby. "We is being told to hides ourselves."

"Yes, Dobby, it's okay to come out now, its safe." Harry replied and instantly a hundred house elves came popping out of every small space there was in the kitchen; cupboards, drawers, pantries. Two had even taken to hiding in the oven.

"Harry Potter sir, you is ALIVE!" Dobby squealed loudly, jumping out of the oven and running towards Harry.

Dobby tripped on his oversized sweater a few feet from Harry and fell, hitting his jaw on the floor. He speedily righted himself, dusted off and walked the last feet to Harry much more slowly.

"Dobby is glad to see you is not hurt Harry Potter. Dobby was worrying so much abouts him sir." Dobby entered into a low bow.

"I'm glad you're not hurt either, Dobby." Harry said. "Dobby, do you think you could get Lupin and me a bit of food?"

"Oh yes of course sir, me is getting it myself and right away sir." Dobby said and scuttled off to one of the cabinets.

He promptly retrieved a silver platter, glass jug, and two bronze goblets. He placed the second two on the platter and carried them over to a pantry where he extracted several things with which he could make a very scrumptious meal.

"The two sirs would do well to sit while Dobby prepares their food he thinks." Dobby squeaked through a hole in the tower of things he was balancing on the platter and four different house elves hurried over to them carry chairs, two to a chair. The elves set the chairs behind Harry and Lupin and bowed. Lupin and Harry sat, Lupin doing a bit of a bow to the elves before sitting.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Lupin asked Harry, turning sideways to face him and folding one leg onto his lap.

"Umm," Harry thought about it and something came to mind. "Did Bill or Charlie, or both ever come back from taking Ginny to Grimauld place, and do you know how Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are?"

"Well yes, Charlie came back around one this morning to let us, mainly Fred and George, know how Ginny and Molly were doing." Lupin broke off for a moment then answered Harry's question before he could ask it. "He said neither of them were doing well, especially Molly. Said her reaction was worse than Ginny's, I wasn't there in either instance so I can't compare. But Hermione told me about it so I can only imagine, and I would have to say for all my nerve I wouldn't have wanted to be there. After that, Charlie left again, saying he needed to get back, and I'm sure he did. Molly's always been a strong woman, but has also always had a weakness where her family was concerned, especially for Arthur."

Harry breathed deep and slow to help control the mixed sadness and anger he was feeling. The way he saw it, it wasn't fair. He scoffed and swore under his breath. It wasn't fair in any way that Mr. Weasley had died and Lucius Malfoy had lived, lived to see his putrid family again no less. Sure, if the members of the Wizengamot had brains in their heads he would be going to Azkaban for the rest of his life. But what kind of punishment was that now that the Dementors wouldn't be the ones guarding it? It was by far not equal a punishment for his crimes. Harry couldn't think of a more just reversing of roles if a charm for such a thing existed than to switch Mr. Weasley's and Lucius Malfoy's fates. Harry cursed the Malfoys under his breath and swore, this time aloud.

"Here you are sirs." said Dobby, offering them the silver platter on which was now two plates filled with bacon and sausages, two plates with toast and eggs, with great dollops of butter, the glass jug filled with pumpkin juice along with the goblets, and silverware enough for two.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said somberly, surprised by how quickly Dobby had prepared so much.

"Thank you." said Lupin, as Dobby whipped out a small collapsible legged table from behind his back and set the platter on it.

"If sirs should need anything mores they should just lets Dobby know." Dobby bowed and backed away, looking very pleased with himself.

"Harry, I think you should…"

"Do you think we could eat this while we walk, on the grounds, I just feel like being outside all the sudden." Harry said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice from one of the goblets.

"Of course Harry," Lupin said as he stood. "There's more than enough on each plate for each of us, why don't' we both take one of a different kind and we can share?" Harry agreed, allowed Lupin to refill his goblet and grabbed a plate of bacon and sausage, Lupin grabbed his own goblet and a plate of toast and eggs.

Soon they were heading towards the great oak front doors, not talking and eating and drinking that they had brought with them.

"As I was going to say," Lupin said, he and Harry exiting out onto the grounds. "I think you should know that Peter is dead. I wish I could have been the one to kill him but no such luck. Well, anyway, I'm going to contact his mother in the next few days and then probably hold a small funereal for him; most likely just his mother and me, and you if you wanted to come, though I can't see why you would." Lupin took a piece of toast, dragged it through the butter and took a large bite.

Harry wasn't sure what to say and in the end just said "okay" and shoved a whole sausage in his mouth. This was some of the best news he had ever received in his life, the person responsible for revealing his parents location to Voldemort was dead; and yet, he didn't feel at all happy about it and it did nothing to lighten his mood. And perhaps that was for the best, he thought, at the moment it somehow didn't seem right to take joy in someone's death, even though he knew that would be what people all around the country were doing at that very moment about Voldemort's death and at some point he would be doing as well. But at the time he could take no happiness from Voldemort and Wormtail being dead, not that he wasn't satisfied they were.

Harry took a drink from his goblet, put it down on a clear part of his plate, and took a bite of the bacon he had been holding in the same hand as his pumpkin juice. He looked out over the vast grounds as he and Lupin walked down the sloping lawns. His eyes wondered toward the forest and caught sight of something he found to be strange. On the far side of Hagrid's hut, heading away from the castle and into the forest was a procession of Centaurs of many different colors. They walked slowly two wide in a curving line as if they were returning home from the castle. In the middle of the line were four centaurs, carrying between them what looked like a large white and gold gilded bed, atop which was an oddly shaped form covered by a white, ornately gold designed sheet even larger than the bed; covering the form completely. Behind and in front of these four were another six centaurs. Each centaur possessed on their back a gold and white adorned bow and quiver, the quivers filled with golden arrows and hung at each of their sides was a large golden horn; all had their heads bowed.

"Lupin, what is that down there?" Harry said, awkwardly pointing at the procession with his free hand. Lupin looked.

"Those are the centaurs taking Firenze, the centaur that taught here, back to the forest and their clan for burial." Lupin said mournfully.

"What!" Harry said, coughing a bit of bacon out of his mouth, surprised.

"Yes, a couple of us found him in a locked room down in the dungeons; he'd been dead at least a few days. From the looks of it the Death Eaters had tortured and beat him to the point of death." Lupin shook his head. "He would have gotten out of the castle when Voldemort attacked but was apparently more worried with helping the teachers and students get out."

"But why are they giving him such honors? They were the ones that had banished him after all." Harry wondered curiously.

"That may be so, but centaurs have their traditions for everything and their ceremonies especially when it comes to death. They may have banished him but they're not about to let him decay in a human grave and in the presence of humans. No, they still care enough about him and even more of traditions to give him an honorable send off despite his being banished. It's just their way."

Harry watched the Centaurs on their slow march, thinking about this newest death. It was true he had never exactly liked Centaurs, they had always just seemed too self absorbed and arrogant for his liking. But it was also true that he had had a soft spot for Firenze ever since he had saved him from Professor Quirrell, though he hadn't known it was him at the time, in the Forbidden forest during his first year.

Once the last of the Centaurs had vanished from sight into the thick of the forest, a thunderous horn blast of many horns sounded and echoed, lingering its great sound for almost five minutes and scattering hundreds of birds from the treetops.

Harry and Lupin would finish off all of the toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon forty five minutes later, then returned their plates and goblets to the kitchens and made their way up the overly crowded hospital wing to check on Ron. Lupin apparently deeming there nothing more that needed to be talked about for he said nothing more all the way to the hospital, and neither did Harry.

As he neared Ron's bed Harry saw Hermione sitting in the same chair as the night before, with a blanket pulled tight over her and her chin resting comfortably on her chest; she was asleep. His chair of the night before, however, was gone and indeed Hermione's was the only one there, as was Hermione the only person there.

Harry lightly grabbed Hermione's shoulder and shook it lightly to wake her. Hermione took a deep breath at being woken, yawned once, and looked up to see it was Harry shaking her.

"Oh, hi Harry." She said, yawning a second time and stretching her arms.

"Hi." Harry said tonelessly. "How is he doing, is he getting any better yet?"

"No, not yet I'm sorry to say. But at least, as Madam Pomphrey pointed out when she administered his potions earlier, he hasn't gotten worse." said Hermione.

"Yeah, right." Harry said, the somberness cropping up in his voice again.

Before he asked or even thought about it, Harry had a chair pushed against his knees from behind and, not expecting it, toppled into it. Next thing Lupin was pulling up a chair next to him and sitting down as well.

"No – er – I think I'd rather stand, actually, thanks though." Harry said and he stood back up and walked slowly over to the windows.

He stared blankly out the window in front of him reminding himself of, well, himself, back at the Hippogriff Inn every morning; wondering what he would do next and how he was supposed to possibly find all of the Horcruxes let alone defeat Voldemort. Yet here he was, staring out of the Hogwarts' hospital wing windows having done both quite well considering everything that had stood in his way. Though somehow, he felt, he thought, as bad if not worse than he had at any point in his life that _he _could remember. Accomplishing what he had had cost him and many others so much he thought the price was hardly fair, but then he knew life was often anything but fair, especially for him. He didn't know what it was that was making him so much more miserable than he knew he should be. Maybe it was the constant self reminding that three of the people who had become almost fathers to him had been killed in less than a month, the chance his best friend could die; or perhaps, the horrible knowledge that he could not remove from his head that he was, as of the night before last, a killer. But it was worse than even that, he was murderer, it was undeniable. Voldemort had been unarmed with no possible way of defending himself and he had tortured him, not once but twice, and then just killed him without remorse. Except now he was feeling remorse. He knew, of course, that there had been no other option; he just would have preferred to have killed in an exchange of curses instead of murdering him when he was cornered with no escape. These thoughts didn't help him, he still felt guilty for what he had done and surmised that he would for some time to come.

He gritted his teeth and twisted his face in anger. He again marveled at the unfairness of everything. He had done the right thing to rid the world of one of the most evil people in history and here he was feeling bad because of the way he had done it instead of being joyous for the fact that he had done it.

Harry untwisted his face, though kept his teeth gritted, and began pacing back and forth from one side of the ward to the other, parallel with the large windows.

The day dragged on without much activity aside from the loud bustle of the occupants and attendants of the Hospital ward. From what small bits of conversations Harry heard from those coming and going, there was a great deal of celebrating going on all around the country the likes of which had not even been seen when Voldemort had disappeared sixteen years ago, and apparently a lot muggles were noticing. Harry figured this was because everyone knew for certain this time around that Voldemort was definitely dead.

For much of the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon there was no sign of any Weasley family members, including Fred and George who had gone somewhere without informing anyone of where. Though shortly after mid afternoon Bill made a brief appearance to check on Ron and update them on how Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were. "They're definitely doing better, but not what I would consider well." Bill had said before departing again. Then not too long after Fred and George showed themselves; reporting they had been talking with Lee Jordan's parents about things they didn't go into. As for Lee Jordan himself, he was doing far better than last Harry had seen him. He was awake, for one thing, and he was eating and talking. He still wasn't able to stand of move under his own power very well, but Fred and George said they'd been told he'd recover fully in a few days.

Dusk was approaching at a crawling rate and Harry's phoenix had finally vanished from the sky when there was a burst of flame up at the ceiling accompanied by a loud band like a large firework. Out of the flame came soaring downward a large bird with a long tail and brilliant plumage of reds, oranges, and yellows. Harry knew it at once to be Fawkes the Phoenix that had belonged to Dumbledore But he had left the school a year ago and he, Harry, hadn't seen him since, what was he doing here, now of all times? Harry wondered this as Fawkes spread his wings and glided to rest on the footboard of Ron's bed, his golden claws clutched tightly to keep steady, looking at those around Ron and then directly at Harry, ending his pacing.

Fawkes opened his beak and let out a noble beckoning sound to Harry that would only be undignified by calling it a squawk like that of a common bird. Harry obliged without thought and once he had come closer to Fawkes he saw that he had a letter attached to a fine silver chain hanging around his neck. He stepped up next to Fawkes and as he did Fawkes lowered his head toward Harry so that he might easily remove the chain and letter.

Harry grasped the chain hesitantly, unsure of what the letter would contain or even from whom it was. He slipped the chain from around Fawkes' neck and Fawkes spread his wing and gave a modest bow. He then folded his wings, raised his head and sat perfectly still in an elegant manner, watching Harry.

Harry stared at Fawkes for a moment thinking his actions, and all of it; from his presence to the letter he now held in his hands, was strange.

Harry looked at the letter skeptically, turned it over, removed the silver wax seal from the forest green envelope and opened the letter. From inside he removed three pieces of forest green paper that were folded over each other three times and bore silver ink script which addressed the letter to him. Harry noted, as he unfolded the papers, that the writing was small, quite fancy and had a slanting, loopy quality to it. For one foolish second he thought the letter had been written by Dumbledore and for some reason was just now being delivered. He quickly realized, however, that though similar, the handwriting was distinctly different from Dumbledore's. He looked to the first line and began to read; Hermione watching him curiously.

_Dear Harry,_

_Since you are no doubt the one reading this at the moment you are it means, regrettable, that I am now dead and have been so for some two days. That is, if I have done everything that is necessary correctly to which assure that you receive the proper of the two letters I have prepared, and I like think that I have, so I will continue._

_I had very high suspicions that on the night of the fourth of March when we were to be attempting to reclaim Hogwarts from Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, whichever you may prefer to call him, that should he learn of my presence he would be, to quote a muggle expression, gunning for me. By this I of course mean that he dearly wanted me dead and would go to practically any lengths to accomplish such a task. I have suspected for some time now that he has known for even longer of my true lineage, at least on my father's side, and actually I highly doubt that he has any inkling as to my heritage on my mother's side. This belief of mine was only perpetuated by an interrogation I was a minor participant of that involved a certain Werewolf that was apprehended after the Werewolves attacked the Ministry. After a bit of doing, he mentioned that they all were informed prior to their attack that the Dark Lord wanted very much the death of one Wulfric Nicolasson, _and, _that it would be well worth it to whoever was able to kill the man. The man, of course, was I. As a result of the aforementioned, I believed very deeply that I would in all likelihood not survive the night's endeavor. The reason for this belief of mine was that despite being the son of Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared, he was not afraid of me, and rightly so. I may be my father's son but I am not up to his par, so to speak, and therefore not close to a match for Voldemort. Though I do hope I died valiantly, protecting those accompanying me by means of staying them from Voldemort's wrath long enough for them to be able to save their own lives._

_Now, I know that I do seem to be going on about nothing of importance and to be a bit self absorb with my own death, dear Merlin me, when there are other matters to attend but I assure you that I am getting to those. Though I dare say I might be taking my own sweet time about it._

_At this point the two different letters I have drafted will be differing far from each other before converging on the same point near the end, and I do hope it will be the first you are reading and not the second. Fawkes will know which of them to bring you._

_Your reading this upcoming portion will mean much better news than if reading that of my other, equally as interesting though worse meaning for the world, letter._

_You have as of some time after my own death defeated Voldemort by means of what I hope is his death as no other "defeat" would truly be as such. And in doing so have set the world free from his ravages of cruelty, and I also do not doubt you had at least some hand in the departure of the Death Eater's from my mother's school; and for both you have my deepest gratitude. I have the burden of much to explain and for what might quite possibly be the first time in my life I am unsure of where to begin, but as I have said before, the beginning is usually the best place to begin._

_It is Voldemort's and always has been Tom Riddle's way to speak in mystery, wordplay, and riddles. This has been evident for as long as I have known either. I have never been completely sure as to why he does this other than he greatly likes mysteries and confusion, especially when causing them to stir in those he speaks to. It is my belief that he enjoys greatly leaving others in a state of curious wonder about whatever he may have been speaking of before ending the conversation, particularly with those he has no intention of letting live so they may not further investigate his words. He deliberately and skillfully gives only tidbits of information to confuse and entice his listeners and takes pleasure when he knows they have not a clue what he is talking about fully. As a result of this peculiar habit, he does sometimes ramble on for what may seem an unnecessary amount of time before actually fulfilling his threats of death and it has backfired on more than one occasion when the circumstances do not go according to his plans and the person he had been rambling on to escapes with their life and in turn a very interesting story of what he has been saying. Like in such cases of your experience in the Chamber of Secrets with the revived partial soul of the young Tom Riddle and your later experience with the re-embodied adult Voldemort. For in both cases had either young Riddle or adult Voldemort merely killed you the moment they had the ability instead of going on about rather unimportant things for a dead boy to know and, as in the second instance, for show for the Death Eaters it is likely that my father would have never discovered his Horcruxes (it was your accounts of these two occasions that led him to the thought process which led him to his discovery of the Horcruxes) he in all likelihood would never have been defeated and succeeded in his conquer of the magical world and absolute lordship of the non-magical. He also would have fulfilled the prophecy which he regarded so highly when planning his actions. So let us be thankful he did not and has this unusual habit. More to the point, it is because of these facts also that would lead you to discover recently, however unknowingly, something that would spark the same kind of thought in me that your other accounts did in my father, I shall get back to that in a moment. More, _more_, to the point, I would not be surprised if Voldemort once again had you in such a position and began talking of things in a sort of cryptic way that left you wondering what on Earth he meant and with many questions and no one to whish to ask them to; should that be the case it will make the information I will soon be giving you much welcomed._

_If I am not very mistaken I believe I know the general subject of what Voldemort would have spoken of upon finding you in what he considered his rightful office. Though, I can not know his exact words, I think you'll find that he spoke some of his house, more specifically about the room with the fake sword, suspecting that you would be able to enter it ,and remarking on the fact you are in the Head's office. I guess this because since you have killed Voldemort you managed to get within the office, without the password, and found and destroyed the sword as I instructed you, I commend you for it. Also, I would think he might have mentioned in some small way your bloodline; this too I will get to in due time._

_The strange protection you told me of on the door into the room in Slytherin's mansion filled with all the Slytherin family treasures and heirlooms is the thing I mentioned you discovered which stirred up my thoughts. After much thought, and even more research, I learned of what it was and suspected the same charm to be enriching the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance into the Head's office and to be how Voldemort was able to enter it. The charm protecting both items is an Incruentatus Charm, more commonly referred to by those who know of it as a Blood Charm. It is an ancient and astonishingly rare charm that is no longer even taught as it has been deemed a shameful taboo for generations. The charm's purpose is to protect something, almost exclusively an entrance, from anyone but those of a certain family or specifically true blood members of that family so that only those possessing the proper blood may behold what is behind the protected entrance. The charm requires blood from the blood heir to unlock the charm and will only take it from one of the like; any other person could touch the same place over and over again and suspect nothing because nothing would happen in the slightest. It will only react when touched by those of the family it was set to and it can be set to only one family._

Harry's breathing suddenly became heavy and fast, his heart beating faster than it should. Could Wulfric really be suggesting what he thought he was? He kept reading.

_You will find in the envelope along with this letter there is a separate piece of paper that you might have noticed is from a book. I am no fan of tearing pages from their books, but I think it was required in this instance as I could not very well have sent the entire book it was taken from to you. I do not think you will recognize it off hand until it is unfolded and beheld in your hand. But it is from a book that you are in some way familiarized with, as you brought it back with you from a certain antique mansion. I would ask of you to set aside this letter for a moment, retrieve the page, and follow carefully the many branching lines diagramed upon it; follow them to the left._

Harry's suspicions of what Wulfric was telling him seemed to be confirmed almost as he read his instructions. If the page was truly from the book he had taken from Slytherin's mansion then there wasn't anything else he possibly could be saying, could there? Harry wasn't sure if he dared look at the page for fear of confirming what he had already surmised.

Harry tentatively set Wulfric's letter aside at the foot of Ron's bed and reached

back in the envelope and pulled out the page. He took a deep breath, and then, with shaking hands, unfolded it.

He looked to the top of the large page and read the name that sat there, gilded with small inky snakes surrounding it. This name was "Subbsebbian Slytherin" and below was two dates which read "B. 1134 – D. 1267". This name had two lines leading from it, one to the right, the man's wife, and one down, their children. Harry followed the one leading to the man's children and, ignoring the other two, went directly to the one the furthest to the left on the thin horizontal line to which these names were attached; the youngest. This name too was gilded, and read "Silra Slytherin, B. 1198 – D. 1314". She married a man named Marion Calvert and had two children. Harry was about to look at the name furthest to the left on this line when his eye was caught by the first name. The name had no gilding around it and did not list year of birth and death, and instead under the name it had in parentheses (Disowned; SQUIB).

Harry shook off the thought of the Slytherin family's cruelty and quickly looked for the correct name. This one was as the rest had been, though Harry did not bother to look at her name and instantly redirected his gaze down to her children; there was only one, a daughter. However, there was no father named anywhere, just the mother.

Harry _did _read this name, but only because he saw that it was not gilded and also did not have her life span listed. "Helen Calvert; Dishonored and Disowned" was what the name read. For an answer as to why this was he looked at who she had married in hopes of it giving him some clue and as he read the name that sat beside her's he could feel the blood drain from his face and his stomach plummet. Next to her name sat that of one Leviticus Potter; his too was listed as dishonored and had no further information. Below their names the particular branch of the Slytherin family tree they were listed on stopped. The Slytherins had apparently deemed that portion of their family not worthy of being traced any longer.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry folded up the page again, stuffed it back into the envelope and picked up Wulfric's letter. He did not think he had the means to deal such news at a time like this and merely attempted rather unsuccessfully to put it out of his mind and read on.

_I wouldn't presume to know the emotions my most unfortunate news is wreaking upon you as I have known my full lineage for practically my entire life. Not to mention the fact that you have harbored a great dislike if not hatred for the whole of the Slytherin family and their descendants for a good many years. I would not expect anything less than for you to be thinking of any possible way that it is not so; or to soon start if you have not already. And that is why I say what I do now, to dispel from your mind beyond any question that I am incorrect._

_It is very true that there are more than a fair few Potter families in the world today of both the muggle and magical, all of which are no more related than you and I. Thus, it is a perfectly logical conclusion to think that the single Potter mentioned on the Slytherin family tree is not an ancestor of yours. Taken alone there is very little to confirm my recent findings, however, after tedious book pouring I was only able to find one Leviticus Potter anywhere in history. The wizard son of a dirt poor Squib, Leviticus Potter from his late twenties for the rest of his long life was well known for his advocacy for the rights and respect of Muggle-born wizards and witches and muggles in general from the Wizarding community; pleading his case many times in front of the still not widely accepted Ministry of Magic. Though his attempts went uncared about by many in the Ministry at the time; his grandson had a large part in drafting some of the first Muggle protection laws once the Ministry was better established some one-hundred years later. I apologize; yet again I have become slightly sidetracked_

_Having only found one man with such a name no matter where I looked in history and tracing his decedents directly to you, coupled with the irrefutable facts of the Blood Charm makes it clear to myself that you are indeed the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin; I hope I have explained it all well enough to you so that you can not find fault with my argument. I am deeply sorry that you had to find this out through such an impersonal manner and well after you should have. In my own, and my father's defense, neither of us ever considered it to be a possibility as there is no documentation on the matter except for that one-of-a-kind book.._

_On a related, though partial side note, from the overwhelming amount of information I have sifted through in reaching my conclusion I have also found that after finding out about Leviticus' ambitions the Slytherin family promptly disowned Helen Calvert and edited their tree to reflect their decision. As far as they were concerned that portion of their family no longer continued and was not worth even documenting properly. Also Ms. Calvert, who was apparently ashamed of her wretched parentage, denied them and her husband was no fonder of them so he did not speak of them. They seemed to have kept that side of the heritage from their own children and from all they knew; effectively erasing an entire bloodline from history._

_Before the two letters merge back into the same line of thoughts like I had mentioned I have one last subject for this line._

_As I am sure that it was Voldemort who had the privilege of hastening my departure from this world I dearly hope that I was helpful to you when Prior Incantantum ensued; if I was not you have my deepest apologies._

_You have in all certainty made me, my father, your parents, Sirius, and Hagrid quite proud._

A weak, shaky smile crossed Harry's lips. He hadn't thought about it, but they all plus Mr. Weasley would have been proud of him, wouldn't they? He had finally brought it to an end; he had done what he was prophesied to do, he could live a life free from fear of what might happen next. And again he thought that in slightly different circumstances it would have made him very happy. He sniffed, blinking ferociously to prevent the small amount of tears in eyes from rolling down his cheek.

He returned to the letter.

_I do not envy you the weight the news I have revealed is bearing on you, but then, you have always, from what I have been told and seen first hand, had the capacity to undertaken more than above average men twice your age._

_By this time my two letters will have again become of a common design of thought that has just a bit more to discuss. I will try to keep it quick yet perfectly coherent so that you may return to the matters at hand that need your attending to but not to be left with only half formed answers and more questions than I have left you with until this point._

_I'm afraid there is a favor I must ask of you that I think you will like a great deal. And the favor I would like to ask you is if you would take care, good care mind; of Fawkes for what I presume will be the rest of your life._

What? Harry asked himself, sure he had read it wrong and that Wulfric wasn't actually entrusting him of all people with Dumbledore's bird, there had to be more worthy people; he didn't know the first thing about caring for a phoenix. He read the sentence again to double check and it did indeed say what he thought it had the first time.

_You may think that you are a poor candidate for such a task, or at best an under qualified one, however, I assure you that if there were any other possible candidate you would not have the chance to be reading this letter. For you see, it is not my choice that you are the one who is to be the new care taker for Fawkes. It is not as if I decided that in the event of my likely death that I shall be leaving him to you as my father left him to me, like a piece of old furniture that I wish to pass on to a dear friend. It is quite impossible to give a phoenix as a gift, or in any other form of one giving an item to another, the phoenix will simply refuse to stay with whomever it is attempted to be given to, it does not work that way. The only way you could give a phoenix as a gift was if it had yet to hatch from its egg, in which case it will stay with and give unwaveringly loyalty to the one who was in possession of it when it hatched. This would be quite impossible in Fawkes's case as he has been hatched for several hundreds of years. In fact, there has not been a phoenix egg in existence for one and one half thousand years and won't be for a great many more years, though that is a subject best left for a school book. No, instead when a phoenix's owner dies it will pass itself on to the person it deems was the most loyal to it's previous owner, if it deems any to be worthy of its ownership at all. This is how Fawkes came to be in my possession almost one year ago, and had it not been for me surely you would have already become his owner. And now, in my death he passes to you, my most loyal friend._

_I would say it is yet another testament to your character that in the course of less than one year you became the most loyal to me than any other know; especially when you consider that that is from a group of incredibly loyal and just people that includes my own mother. I had a great deal of confidence in you and you me, I do not believe there was a request I could have made of you that you would not have taken to heart and achieved the best you could. Due in no small part, I'm sure, to whose son I was, and I thank you for that. Once more, take good care of Fawkes and may he one day pass to your most loyal friend several dozens of years from now._

Harry was finding it very difficult to wrap his mind around the two things that now filled it. He, out of everyone Wulfric knew had been the most loyal to him out of them all; _and _he was Fawkes's new owner. He had always liked him ever since his second year, but he, his owner and in turn car taker? He thought that he would have to give the letter to Hermione to read after he had finished it (which he was very close to doing) because he thought it would be far too challenging to explain everything he had learned in his own words.

_Now for a closing of my rather longer letter than I had planned on, I do hope you didn't mind too much, I have the answer to a question you asked Dumbledore years ago. I am referring to a certain question you posed to him in your first year after he instructed you to seek no further audiences with the Mirror of Erised. Should you not remember, you asked him what he saw when beholding the mirror and he answered with somewhat of a joke by telling you socks. He loved socks. I was one of only two people besides him that had the capability of informing anyone else of his true answer and I think you should be told before all that could tell you are gone. My reason, because he undoubtedly would have told you eventually had he lived long enough to have the chance. I think he wanted you to know but never received the correct opportunity as it would mean revealing my existence as his son and his relationship with Professor McGonagall and he was not ready to reveal such things._

_That which he saw when looking upon the mirror was nothing less than heartbreaking for him. He had his whole life wanted little more than to have a large family that he could be proud of and it was arguably to only thing in life he never accomplished. When looking in the mirror he said he saw himself, my mother, and me at a family holiday dinner with several other children of his own and countless grandchildren. It was something he dwelled on for many years and something he could never forget. He spoke to you from experience of the dangers of the mirror. The full reasons that he and my mother never did such a thing I am not qualified to tell you and I'm not sure anyone is, but it is something that my father never truly stopped desiring or regretting._

_I would say this is the extent of what I am to tell you and I thank you for reading my letter this day. I can say honestly it was a great pleasure knowing you, and I will say the same thing about you Ron and you Hermione, as I am sure you will be reading this at some point as well._

_I bid you my final ado and wish you all the best of luck in your years to come. Do not ever lose those traits that make you all the most extraordinary young wizards and witch I have ever met._

Harry wiped the remnants of tears from the corners of his eyes, replaced the last page to the back of the three, folded them back according to their creases and handed them to Hermione. He looked to Fawkes. He was definitely a magnificent bird, and he would be willing to bet that he, Harry, didn't know just how magnificent. Harry reached his hand out toward Fawkes's head, Fawkes lowered it, and Harry patted him in sign-less sorrow while keeping a close eye on Ron. Hermione was reading the letter; an interested look on her face.

Two days later, Harry stood in the boys' empty dormitory and dawned his freshly laundered dress robes in preparation for an event that he would be attending far too many of in the days and weeks to come. In only five minutes' time he and Hermione would be making their way out of the castle, down the sloping lawns and a short ways into the forbidden forest.

"Are you ready?" An unusually small voice said from the door; she was earlier than he had expected, but then, she usually was.

"Yes, I'm ready." Harry replied, more somberly than he had ever spoken in his life.

He and Hermione departed from Gryffindor tower together and walked slowly to their destination. The Fat Lady was absent from her frame, as were number of the rest of the inhabitants of the numerous paintings on the walls, and some no longer had a painting to go back to.

In no prolonged amount of time Harry found to have his shoulder occupied by Hermione's weeping head and his right hand clutched tightly by Hermione's left as they walked towards the forest. They both would have preferred to have waited for such an event until Ron was well enough to accompany them. However, there was not any guarantee that that would be a possibility any length of time into the future and they decided to not put it off any longer than it had been already, thinking it funny that the decision had been left to them.

They reached Hagrid's cabin, walked around the side to the back and directly into the edge of the Dark Forest. They followed the path for a couple of minutes, left it for a few more, and arrived at the brim of a clearing in which were standing six people together in a rare patch of sunlight breaking through the treetops. In the Middle of the clearing was a large hole that was some twelve feet long, five wide, and a further ten deep. Harry and Hermione went to the others and stood silently with them. Hermione still resting her head on Harry's shoulder and holding his hand.

All dressed in fine dress robes were Lupin, Neville, Luna, Charlie, Fred and George. Though small, Harry thought the group couldn't have been more perfect for the occasion.

Hagrid's will had been located among his possessions and stated in no uncertain terms that he wished to be buried in the forest with or without the permission of the school Governors. It also stated that the next games keeper was to receive his cabin, everything of value that he owned, except for anything Harry, Ron, or Hermione wanted, was to be sold and the gold put into the fund that helps orphans with school supplies, and Fang was to be given to an old witch none of them had ever heard of. Though, the last request proved quite impossible since Fang had run off weeks ago and no one had been able to find the poor Boarhound since. It was likewise with Hagrid's half brother, Grawp. He also had vanished into the depths of the forest weeks ago and had also not been seen since.

Harry was startled when someone grabbed his left hand and intertwined their slender fingers with his. Harry's head jerked to his left and his start settled when he saw Ginny with welled eyes, biting her bottom lip and standing next to him and staring at the hole before them.

Shortly after Ginny's arrival there came the sound of half a dozen clicking mandibles from the trees around the clearing and a very old looking, giant spider emerged from the trees opposite the group.

The spider started clicking again and, straining his ears, Harry caught what the spider was saying, in a distinctly female voice.

"Come my sons…. bring the body, and lay him to rest." The spider said and four more spiders, all looking nearly as old as the first, walked from the trees; carrying on their backs Hagrid's body which they had wrapped beautifully in silk.

The four separated, set Hagrid on the ground at the edge of the plot and, trailing four thick lines of silk behind them, moved along the sides of the plot, carefully pulling Hagrid's body into place. They suspended Hagrid in the plot between them by their strong lines and began to spin more silk in unison. As they did Hagrid slowly lowered, all the while the female spider was clicking wildly in what seemed to be a sort of song; Harry couldn't make out the lyrics.

The lowering of Hagrid's body took entirely too long for Harry's liking and towards the end of the process Harry just wanted it to end quickly so he no longer had to look and Hagrid, even if he was wrapped up.

The four spiders detached their lines of silk and they floated wispily down onto Hagrid. Almost as the spiders stepped away from the grave and turned around, dirt from nowhere started filling the plot and within twenty seconds it was filled to the top.

All five of the spiders receded back into the trees and in their absence came three Hippogriffs with thongs of leather around their necks and chests and chains from these leading to a great slab of stone which they were dragging; Buckbeak was leading the way. Astride each Hippogriff were two short men who had thick, leaf and twig filled fur from the waste down, hoofs instead of feet, goat horns protruding from their foreheads under curly hair and thick yet well kept facial hair. At their hips hung over their shoulders with thin straps were flutes.

The three Hippogriffs pulled the slab to the head of Hagrid's grave and the men jumped down. The men freed Buckbeak and the other Hippogriffs from their burden and took positions all around the slab of black marble. With a great deal of effort they lifted the stone and stood it up on end. The six placed one hand on the gravestone and three feet of its height disappeared into the Earth. They then grasped their flutes, brought them to their lips and began playing one of the most beautiful tunes Harry had heard.

He didn't know how long the Satyrs had been playing when Charlie stepped up behind the immaculately carved gravestone of magical creatures and the song stopped. Harry had just wanted the song to go on because when it ended he would have to focus on the sadness of the event; though he was more angry than sad.

"If there was a Magical creature Hagrid didn't know the smallest detail about it hadn't yet been discovered by wizard kind. He had a love for creatures most of our kind would consider monsters…" Charlie began his eulogy but Harry wasn't really listening. He had never really been one for speeches.

Harry had considered saying something, but he didn't know what he would say and decided to say nothing and allow others do the talking.

An hour later, after more eulogies only one of which Harry listened to, (Hermione's) and a few more songs, he was heading out of the forest with Ginny and Hermione on either side of him, both with less cheer than when they had entered.

Late that day Harry bid Hermione goodbye, she was going to stay with her parents for the time being and perhaps for a few months, and he accompanied Ginny home to the Burrow; having been growing ever wearier of doing nothing except sit by Ron's beside all day. Ginny warned him that Mrs. Weasley was constantly on the brink of bawling. Harry had expected nothing less, it had only been a few days since the news and Mrs. Weasley was never the one to be distant when it came to emotion and Harry noticed Ginny didn't look to be not far from the same state.

When they arrived Mrs. Weasley broke into tears and immediately gave Harry the longest and tightest hug he had received in his life. Still crying, she directed them to warm seats in front of the fireplace and sat down next to Bill, who put his arm around her. Soon, Fleur, her eyes red, walked in from the kitchen carrying a dinner tray with dinner for all of them, and within twenty minutes Charlie would be there too. The food was not as delicious as that of Mrs. Weasley, but that wasn't important.

It was halfway through their bowls of soup when Charlie showed up; he had stopped to see Ron for a bit before coming. Mrs. Weasley questioned him about how Ron was doing and the answers were the same ones they had been every day since the morning after the attack. Ron was still unconscious, still completely unresponsive to the potions treatment, and still not showing any signs that he would improve.

All of this caused a new wave of tears to ensue from Mrs. Weasley, making her soup drop from her trembling hands..

The next day, they all, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley visited Ron at Hogwarts for the majority of the day. Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time holding Ron's hand and wiping his increasingly sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth.

The next several days went much the same way, Ron getting no better and no worse and Mrs. Weasley taking care of him the best she could like only a mother could.

One week after Hagrid's funereal Harry and Hermione were attending the second of three funerals they were to be attending in the coming days. Ron was absent from their company for still an undeterminable amount of time.

Wulfric's funereal was held in an ancient graveyard belonging to the Ministry reserved for Ministry members and more commonly Aurors that had died in the line of service to the Ministry. Unlike Hagrid's, Wulfric's funereal was attended by a mass of people, a small number of whom Harry knew. Professor McGonagall, of course, was one of the many among the crowd and accompanying her were three older looking women and yet clearly younger than her and all three had severe faces and their black hair in tight hair styles. The three had a strong resemblance to Professor McGonagall and Harry could only assume that they were her younger sisters. Harry also noted that she looked, understandably, the most grief stricken of anyone. First Dumbledore, the man she loved, and now Wulfric, her son and only child; and all of this in a considerably short time period.

Additionally among the gathering was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Lupin who had brought with him, Harry was pleased to see, Tonks who was absent her usual bubblegum pink hair in favor of occasional mousy hair. She had been released from the makeshift St. Mungo's that morning, scarred something terrible, particularly across her neck and along one side of her jaw line and required the aid of two crutches for walking for the time being, but at least she was alive.

They had received the news five days previous to her release that the Healers had made a positive confirmation of her infection and it had to be said that she was taking the news rather well, better than a majority of people would in Harry's opinion. Hermione had remarked offhandedly that perhaps in the back of her mind she had actually wanted to be infected so that it would render mute one of the ridiculous things keeping her and Lupin apart. Harry thought this was unlikely and neither of them dared pose such a question to her or Lupin.

An old wizard that would be conducting the ceremony, whom could only be compared to a muggle priest with his occupation and manner of dress, led them along the rows and rows of headstones and into an area fenced off by a tall rod iron fence. The fence's gate swung open as they approached and the wizard led further along the flagstone path winding around the many graves. This section was further reserved for Department Heads and Ministers past and was filled with above ground tombs rather than the average headstones of the rest of the graveyard.

The congregation of respect payers reached the row Wulfric would rest where stood a stone table, not unlike the one Dumbledore had been set upon, and atop this was Wulfric. He was clothed in robes on of jade green, his hands folded and lying on his stomach, a peaceful expression on his face and his beloved pointed black hat sitting on his chest.

Harry would pay more attention to the eulogies for Wulfric than he had for Hagrid; he didn't know why, perhaps because he had had more sleep prior to than with Hagrid's. Harry listened intently to one after another, recalling little of it later but remembering one comment by Rufus Scrimgeour that Wulfric had been one of the best Aurors since Alastor Moody, which was saying something. Lupin spoke briefly, crediting a large portion of his Defense Against the Dark Arts prowess to the summers and post Hogwarts tutelage he received from Wulfric. Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Patricia Governs (The Deputy Minister), and the Heads of a handful of departments spoke fondly of Wulfric too and again Harry felt as if he should have said something but again would not have known the first place to begin let alone fill in the middle or how to end.

It went on like this for a long while. One person after another stepping forward to lament about their relationship with Wulfric, about what kind of man he was and what effect knowing him had on their lives; saying things they scarcely would have if he were alive. Harry recognized that they were all being very kind with their words and none had in the slightest a negative utterance about him, reaffirming that he was indeed Dumbledore's son to be so well liked.

The final speaker finished their speech, reclaimed their former spot among the crowd and the old priest-like wizard took his spot at the head of the stone table. The wizard drew his wand, tapped it to the stone and great walls of light rose up around Wulfric, obstructing him from view; much like Dumbledore's tomb had when it was sealed. Just like with Dumbledore's, when the light vanished Wulfric's body was concealed inside a large tomb. On the top of the tomb words began engraving themselves into the stone; Harry read them as they came. First there was the day, month and year of Wulfric's birth, then the day, month and year he had died and after this was the position he had held in the Ministry, how long he held it for, and the length of time he had been in the Ministry. Fifty-one years and eight months; to Harry it was an incredible amount of time to do anything.

Harry ran his fingers along the words magically chiseled on Wulfric's tomb and again thought it all wasn't in the least fair. But then, life is rarely fair is it? He reminded himself, trying to keep it firmly in mind; he just didn't seem to be getting it.

He, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks left the Ministry's vast graveyard together almost three hours after the funereal had started, heading to Hogwarts for another time.

That night was spent by Harry at the Burrow with Ginny, Bill and Fleur; Mrs. Weasley staying behind to be with Ron and Charlie staying behind to be with her. No one got much sleep that night, least of all Harry. His dreams were filled with images of one funereal after another of everyone he knew, forcing him awake more than a dozen times.

By night's end Harry had found himself staring out the small window in Ron's room watching as two gnomes fought over a hole while he rubbed his hand.

Harry had been, for lack of a better word, invited, to attend the funerals of Katie Bell and Dennis Creevey, both of which took place on the same day though four hours apart; he had respectfully declined. He did not feel up to going to more than he had to, especially in the case of that of Dennis Creevey; he had only been fourteen. Unlike his older brother, Colin, Dennis had not been fortunate enough to escape the school when Voldemort attacked and was found dead along with a few other students after the school had been reclaimed. It was this that Harry attributed to some of his dreams, and the general horror of the last month was what he attributed to the whole of his dreams.

"Come on, Ron, this way." Hermione said in a serious tone, wheeling Ron around and rolling him up the narrow lane, trees lining either side of them. "Oh dear, if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

"You know I could have moved perfectly fine by myself, Hermione." said Ron a bit angrily, placing his fingertips on the wheels of his wheelchair so that they skidded across the top. "And we probably wouldn't have been late if you had let me."

Hermione ignored this and continued pushing Ron up the lane with Harry trailing behind a little.

Ron had had a very subdued demeanor since he came round to consciousness two weeks ago, a mood only increased in intensity by the news of his father, and the news from Madam Pomphrey when she had released him that he would be confined to a wheelchair. He was no longer a pleasant person to be around, and despite Madam Pomphrey's assurances that he wouldn't be in his wheelchair for too drastic a time and that his depression would pass in due time, Ron chose to believe adamantly that he would be stuck in the wheelchair forever.

Harry couldn't really blame him for his attitude and shortness with everyone; he had come off the fight worse of anyone who hadn't died, and after all, he, Harry, was also very angry. Hermione, on the other hand, was obviously thrilled to have Ron still alive and around again in spite of his new faults. She was being more tolerant than Harry had ever seen her and she appeared happier than she had been in months.

At the end of the lane was a small, secluded family graveyard where Mr. Weasley had wanted to be buried. There were only thirty or forty graves scattered a bit haphazardly and each one was marked with a fine headstone and each one bore the Weasley surname. Like the lane, the graveyard was surrounded by trees and was exactly what Harry thought a place for burials should be; small, reserved for family, and unplanned.

Upon Mrs. Weasley's request Mr. Weasley had actually been buried the day before and those in attendance were only family and immensely close friends.

The three sat in the front row of seats along with Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley children, Harry next to Ginny, Hermione next to him and Ron at the end in an empty space for his chair. Harry looked down the row and saw that Percy was sitting next to his mother, tears in his eyes; this was certainly not the reunion any of them had wanted to have with him.

Harry had written a small speech for Mr. Weasley, however, he was not sure if he would recite it as he thought it was a bit sappy, _and_, he wasn't sure he wanted to be speaking in front of everyone about Mr. Weasley.

The ceremony started off much like it had for Hagrid and Wulfric. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak about her husband, professing her love for him, his love for her and the shared love they had for all of their children as she cried and tried unsuccessfully to prevent it. Harry had never seen her looking as nice as she did today in her navy dress robes. She went on to talk about the incredible curiosity Mr. Weasley had for the muggle world and many other traits that made him, in her own words "great"; soldiering on through her tears until she was finished.

After Mrs. Weasley, Bill gave his views on his father, then Charlie, then Percy who spoke the longest of any and mentioned more than once how he wished he had admitted he was wrong on some matters sooner so as not to miss the last two years of his father's life. After Percy was Fred, followed by George, Ron chose not to say anything and finally Ginny who didn't say much but what she did say was probably the most eloquent of all.

If he were to make his speech it would have to be then, there would be no one else speaking as only Mrs. Weasley and the seven Weasley children were to say anything owing to Mr. Weasley's request, with the exceptions of Hermione and himself; and Hermione, like Ron, had chosen to say nothing.

Ginny walked to her seat, sobbing with every step, and Harry made up his mind. He stood just as Ginny sat and walked around Mr. Weasley's grave to a spot where he was clearly visible by all and paused. Was he really doing this? What if he messed up and made a mockery of such an important thing?

Harry discreetly shook his head to banish the thoughts and fiddled with the folded piece of parchment in his pocket that bore his short speech, focusing on what he had written and remembering carefully before he began. As long as he took it slow and kept in mind what he wanted to say he would be fine. He took a long breath and started.

"It's not a hidden fact that my parents are dead, and actually it's far from it." Harry began, growing a little surer as the words left his lips. "Because of this for most of my life I had nobody I could rightly think of as my parents, It was only when I started to attend Hogwarts that I began to find people who might eventually be able to fill that position to at least some small extent; and Mr. Weasley was one of the most prominent figures I counted on to look after me and treat me as if I were his own son." The next words stuck in his throat; he cleared it silently and continued. "He and Mrs. Weasley never hesitated to give me a place to stay at the times I needed one and always treated me well, better even than my only blood relatives I've ever known." His eyes were welling, they would overflow soon. "I have to say that Mr. Weasley was only one of the many substitutes for my own father that I was fortunate enough to have, but he was definitely one of the best. As one after another of my other fatherly figures were lost in the efforts against Voldemort, he became more kind and fatherly, helping me with my grief in no straight forward way." Harry's eyes over ran and he tasted salt as a bit rolled down into his mouth. "It's been said before, however in my opinion far too seldom and never will have been said enough that Arthur Weasley was a great man and I hope to be only half as much so when I'm twice his age."

Harry hung his head and tried to inconspicuously wipe his eyes and face but he knew everyone could see exactly what he was doing. He clenched his fists, angry more than sad that Mr. Weasley had died.

Harry lifted his head with dry eyes and face to see Mrs. Weasley standing in front of him, ready to embrace him in one of her famous hugs. She did, and spoke softly to him; her face purveying the way he felt.

"That was lovely, dear, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said, letting go of him and wiping her own eyes with a handkerchief. "Come on, back to our seats."

Harry loosened his fists as they walked and once he was seated again unclenched them fully and put his arm around Ginny.

Soon, a Ministry Witch stood up before the crowd and announced that by special order of The Minister of Magic, Mr. Weasley was to receive the honor of the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for outstanding bravery and the giving of his life against the overwhelming enemy of the entire wizarding world. The Ministry Witch presented Mrs. Weasley with a thin wooden case with a glass front containing an impressive gold and silver medal, which stated the honor, and above that was a small piece of parchment stuck to the back of the case stating the reason for the honor having been bestowed.

Mrs. Weasley seemed most gracious for Mr. Weasley receiving the honor and as Harry watched her he wondered if Wulfric had received such an honor, he hadn't paid enough attention during his funereal to notice.

After the funereal Harry stood in Ron's room, alone, hunched over the chest of drawers with his arms extended for support and his head hung low so that his chin touched his chest. He had been in the same position for close to an hour, all he could do was think for yet another time about everything that had happened.

As much as he tried the thought that he was related to the Slytherin family and more particularly Voldemort kept creeping back into his head and he could barely stand it. He had spent almost his entire life since the revelation that he was a wizard hating both and here he had come to find out the truth that he was hating his own family the whole time. These sorts of things had been finding their way into his head ever since he had read Wulfric's letter, and yet, they were not the only things filling his mind. Everything was in such a mess. The Ministry was in absolute shambles with little chance of returning to normal before years of effort. Hogwarts was almost as bad off. Since Voldemort's occupation of the school it was in desperate need of repairs, half its staff positions needed to be filled, and worst of all, upwards of twenty students had been killed, some brutally. The nation and indeed the world now had the unpleasant job of recovering from a costly war and the horrific years under Voldemort's particular brand of terror. Dozens of Death Eaters were still alive and free with the potential to issue vengeance upon any they wished which Harry figured would be him and those he had accompanied to Hogwarts on that night. He and those he knew were not truly safe with the defeat of Voldemort after all, or at least that is how it seemed.

Harry punched the top of the chest of drawers as hard as he could, sending jolts of pain into his knuckles cracking each of them. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Wulfric, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, all of them dead and the only reason had been to serve one man's twisted goals. _Yes, but that man is dead, you mustn't forget that. _A voice that sounded oddly like Dumbledore told him. He knew the voice was right but it was so hard to see that they had come off any better for all their effort with the present condition of things. Harry swore aloud and punched the chest of drawers again with his other hand and again hurt his knuckles while simultaneously cracking them.

Harry shook his head and looked up into the mirror that sat in front of him. He had not had a good look at his own face in weeks and his attention was immediately drawn, wide eyed, to his forehead above his right eyebrow. His mouth fell open a small bit and he stared, amazedly. The thing that had defined his life for as long as he could remember, the thing that had dictated his fate, the thing that had been mentioned quite clearly in a prophecy; there, on his forehead sitting no longer, was his scar.


End file.
